Jeffrey: El Cazador De Demonios 4
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Jeffrey se enfrenta a su ultimo reto en Mistyc Falls, es el ultimo año de la pandilla en el instituto y no sera nada fácil pues viejos y poderosos seres aparecen para tomar el control del pueblo, el peor de ellos es el misterioso alcalde, quien pone en marcha un plan para matar a todos pero al final un horrible hecho hara que John Winchester replantee su vida y la de su hijo.
1. Eric

Habían pasado 3 semanas de la lucha de titanes en Mistyc Falls, para Jeff y sus amigos el receso de primavera haba terminado, por lo que regresaron a las clases normales.

- Hablamos de la teoría evolutiva de Darwin, la cual nos señala que nosotros los hombres provenimos del mono - explicaba el nuevo maestro de ciencias, el señor Harding.

Jeffrey estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, el ya se sabia al derecho y al revés ese tema y además el nuevo maestro parecía un novato recién graduado, no inspiraba respeto.

- Tendremos un examen la próxima clase y… - la campana había sonado, así que el maestro dejo de hablar al ver que todos tenían una prisa infinita por marcharse del aula.

- Pensé que nunca terminaría - dijo Jeff con desesperación a su viejo y normal amigo de clases, Matt Donovan.

- Es el 8va grado… el inicio de nuestras vidas - dijo el muchacho.

- Pensé que el inicio de nuestras vidas era el 7mo grado… eso me dijeron

- Eso es mentira Jeff, en el 8vo grado se nos enseña lo elemental para la preparatoria…. Además de que el equipo de Futbol esta cada vez más cerca.- decía Matt con entusiasmo, en sus ojos tenía un enorme destello de esperanza.

- Lo vas a lograr Matt Donovan, estoy seguro de que ese equipo de Futbol será tuyo… escucha tengo que… Leer un libro ya sabes en la biblioteca.

- O si la biblioteca… tu segunda casa ¿no? - pregunto Matt con ironía.

- ¿De que estas hablando Matt?

- Amigo te la vives mas en la biblioteca que en tu casa… algunos rumores dicen que te el bibliotecario esta loco y tiene cosas raras en su oficina y otros dicen que tu.. tu eres un loco científico con un laboratorio secreto ahí.

- Si, si… soy como Dexter- respondió Jeff con ironía antes de irse a la biblioteca, por primera vez en su vida no lo hacia para ver a Giles pues el estaba de vacaciones en su natal Inglaterra, esta vez se encontró con Ángel para entrenar a solas o al menos eso creía pues el vampiro lo sentó en el suelo y lo obligo a tratar de meditar.

- Vamos Ángel esto es aburrido y tonto

- ¿Por que? -pregunto el vampiro sin abrir sus ojos

- Bueno… no puedo, no quiero hacer esto… si me pongo a pensar en mi entorno como tu dices, solo veo a Jazmín y a… Faith, la cazadora rara… ambas hablando de mi como si fuera un monstruo.

- No debes dejar que lo que te diga la gente te afecte… tienes que estar seguro de ti

- Si claro, lo dices por has vivido como 1000 años, tuviste mucho tiempo para conocerte a ti mismo y lo que podías hacer… Yo solo tengo 12 años, mi vida cambia casi todos los días

- ¿Y? - pregunto Ángel incrédulo.

- ¿Y?... Y pues… yo… yo solo tengo miedo ¿Ok? - exclamo el niño, un poco molesto. Ángel abrió los ojos y en una sentadilla, estaba justo enfrente de el.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De que cosa? - pregunto el vampiro, el niño solo meneaba sus ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de armar palabra.

- De no ser nada… digo hasta mi amigo Matt esta emocionado de que entramos a un nuevo grado y tiene grandes sueños… Yo, yo solo estoy asustado de estar en un grado nuevo, con personas nuevas y cosas nuevas… me siento pequeño cuando estoy con otras personas - explico Jeff.

- Entiendo, a veces los humanos pueden dar más miedo que cualquier cosa sobrenatural… Mira eres un niño… aun que a veces nosotros lo olvidamos, sigues siendo un niño y estas empezando a cambiar… estas en un momento donde tienes que conocerte a ti… sin miedos ni nada de eso, créeme he aprendido que en esta vida todo es posible… No dejes que el miedo frene tu vida, por que habrá un día en que te arrepientas por haber perdido tanto tiempo con el miedo

Las palabras de Ángel eran muy sabias, Jeff las entendió a la perfección y trato de relajarse hasta que logro meditar un poco con el vampiro.

Por la tarde Jeffrey regreso caminando a su casa, al parecer John se había olvidado de recogerlo o algo pues cuando cruzo la sala encontró a su padre leyendo unos periódicos viejos.

- Papá - murmuro el niño molesto, John dejo caer los periódicos y lo miro con su cansada mirada.

- Hola hijo… ¿Qué tal el primer día?

- Normal, entraron algunos chicos nuevos a la clase pero no importa, ha si una clase me esta dando mala espina y creo que necesitare tu ayuda… ¿Sabes algo de física? - pregunto el niño, John nuevamente miraba los periódicos y solo negó con la cabeza mientras se comía las uñas.

Sin mas que hacer Jeffrey se fue a su cuarto para mirar caricaturas en la televisión, era algo que hacia cuando se sentía triste o estresado y siempre lo hacían sentir mejor… Spiderman era un gran aliado en esos casos.

Las cosas se pusieron mas aburridas en la noche cuando Jeff llamo a sus amigos para salir a patrullar y todos dijeron que no podían debido a que había bastante tarea, era el primer día de clases para todos y estaban realmente estresados

- Parece que solo seremos tú y yo papá -dijo Jeff rendido.

- Mira hijo… el pueblo esta calmado, no ha habido mucha actividad recientemente y creo que te vendría bien tomarte un noche libre ¿por que no nos quedamos a dormir temprano?

- ¿Estas bromeando papá? - pregunto Jeff, John negó con la cabeza lo que significaba que nada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Jeff solo dio las buenas noches y regreso a su habitación para dormir.

El resto de la semana fue tan aburrida que Jeffrey desearía nunca volver a recordarla, no hubo vampiros ni cosas raras, fiestas tampoco y sus amigos parecían estar bastante ocupados con sus tareas de preparatoria que no habían tenido tiempo para el.

La tarde del viernes John recibió una llamada que a simple vista lo había alterado mucho, probablemente recorrió la casa completa 5 veces, con su mano en la barbilla y sin despegar su mirada del suelo, hasta que una decisión en su mente fue tomada.

- Jeffrey… Iremos a Lawrence, tengo un caso importante halla y probablemente necesite tu ayuda.

- ¿Lawrence Kansas? ¿Ese Lawrence?

- Si... ese Lawrence - dijo John con énfasis en cada palabra.

- Eso esta lejos y tengo escuela el lunes y además….

- Regresaremos el domingo por la noche, no te preocupes - dijo John, el niño sintió que le vendría bien un cambio de escenario para conocerse mejor a el mismo (justo como Anego había sugerido) así que acepto.

John solo guardo una muda de ropa de su hijo y una propia en una mochila, la arrojo en la cajuela de su camioneta y condujo casi 8 horas hasta Lawrence.

Sin hacer escalas en el recorrido John se encontró directo con la fuente de su caso, una mujer llamada Missouri.

- John… ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Lo se, pero tu sigues siendo exactamente la misma - dijo John aun con su tono seco pero tratando de verse amable, la mujer solo le acaricio el brazo con fuerza.

- Ho John Winchester, si que lo mantuviste oculto de todos – ella exclamo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto John

- Querido sigo siendo psíquica ¿recuerdas?... estoy hablando del niño… tu hijo, el pequeño… Jeffrey- dijo la mujer, John siempre se impresionaba de los poderes que ella tenía.

- Bueno yo…

- No, no necesitas explicármelo… he escuchado todo de el, en el otro lado quiero decir, pero no hablemos de4 eso ahora… ¿Dónde esta?

- Esta en la camioneta - murmuro John.

- Bien, tengo que conocerlo - dijo la mujer mientras salía de su casa y caminaba rápidamente hacia el auto, John detrás de ella.

Missouri se detuvo antes de llegar a la camioneta, una sensación extraña estaba recorriendo su cuerpo y eso John podía notarlo claramente.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Ho dios, John, tus hijos y tu están tan conectados que ellos… ellos también están aquí, en mi casa de hecho - dijo la mujer, John se paso una mano por la cara, Sam y Deán estaba a pocos metros de el y quería correr a verlos pero no podía, todavía no.

- Tienes que ayudarlos con el caso… el caso de la casa, ellos deben terminarlo y no yo… M no puedes decirles que me viste

- John ¿Qué cosa estas diciendo?

- Tengo que irme, ellos no están listos para verme todavía… necesito mas tiempo, por favor… ayúdalos con la casa - dijo John, luego regreso a la camioneta y se fue de ahí… como Jeffrey estaba dormido no se percato de nada.

Para cuando Jeff despertó, estaban justo afuera de una cafetería y John estaba leyendo un libro

- ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí? - pregunto el niño entre bostezos, John quito la mirada de su libro y volteo a verlo.

- Como 10 minutos, pero estabas durmiendo tan pacíficamente que no quise despertarte… ¿tienes hambre? - pregunto John, señalando el letrero de cafetería.

Jeffrey acepto a desayunar con su padre y a los pocos minutos de haber empezado a comer, una muchacha se acerco a el, mirándolo por todas partes.

- ¿nos conocemos? - pregunto John al ver como miraban a su hijo, ella negó con la cabeza.

- A usted no, pero… tu… tu me salvaste… en Mistyc Falls, un vampiro me ataco y tu me salvaste - dijo ella, Jeff la miro un poco antes de recordarla.

- ¿Crystal no? - pregunto Jeff con una sonrisa torcida, ella asintió y se sentó en la mesa con ellos como si hubiera sido invitada a unirse al desayuno.

- Sabes algo nunca me dijiste tu nombre - dijo ella.

- Soy Eric - murmuro Jeff, ella sonrió y empezó a hablar y hacer preguntas tontas y arriesgadas como: ¿sigues ayudando gente? ¿Sigues matando vampiros en las noches?, por supuesto Jeff solo asentía o negaba sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que John se desespero.

- Muy bien… ¿alguno me puede explicar como se conocieron? - pregunto John, Jeff suspiro fuerte y el conto la historia, resulta que un año antes la misma joven se había involucrado con un vampiro, era su novio y ella lo estaba usando para convertirse en vampiro también sin embargo su novio no quería eso y trato de matarla, pero Jeffrey lo mato a el y le dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir a ella.

- Si no hubiera sido por el… mi vida se habría arruinado... o mi muerte mas bien - agrego la chica.

- ¿Le has dicho a alguien quien soy? - pregunto Jeff preocupado

- Ho no, aun que me sorprendió verte aquí… estamos algo retirados de la zona de guerra - dijo ella con ironía, Jeff solo le hizo una mirada suplicante a John para irse de una vez.

- Bueno fue un gusto verte jovencita… pero nosotros tenemos que irnos, tenemos una…. Reunión, con la iglesia, ya sabes cosas aburridas - dijo John, la joven asintió con la cabeza antes de que la familia la dejara en el lugar.

John y Jeffrey tuvieron que caminar varias calles par encontrar la camioneta, John la había escondido entre los callejone3s para no toparse con sus otros hijos.

- ¿Y que pasa con el caso papá?

- Ho bueno, el caso fue una falsa alarma… mi contacto es novato y no tiene idea de lo que dice, mañana regresaremos a Mistyc Falls - decía John, cuando un hombre paso junto a ellos y golpeo fuertemente su hombro, John lo miro serio dándose cuenta de la angustia en su rostro.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto John, el hombre temblaba como gelatina y no parpadeaba.

- No soy nadie - dijo el hombre y siguió caminando hasta pararse en medio del cruce de autos, John estaba apunto de correr para salvarlo de ser atropellado, pero en un segundo Jeff ya lo había hecho.

El auto arrojo a Jeffrey por los aires, el rodo un poco antes de terminar impactado en el piso, John y un montón de gente corrieron a verlo.

- ¿Estas bien?... no debes moverte - decía John preocupado, sin embargo su hijo se levanto en un segundo.

- Estoy bien… estoy bien - le decía a las personas, pues estaban apunto de llamar a una ambulancia y eso levantaría sospechas en el, John tomo el brazo de su hijo y empezó a alejarse del lugar.

- Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso

- No tenia opción, ese hombre pudo morirse papá, hablando de el... ¿viste a donde fue?

- No, no lo vi pero eso no importa… Jeffrey no debiste hacer eso, el hecho de que tengas algunos poderes no quiere decir que seas indestructible… eres un humano, eres un niño.

- Pero es mi deber… tengo que cuidar de las personas que lo necesitan - dijo Jeff molesto, no había caso discutir mas así que se quedaron callados en todo el trayecto al motel.

Al día siguiente John y Jeffrey seguían enojados y sin hablarse, estaban apunto de subir a la camioneta e irse cuando Crystal llego corriendo y los detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Jeff.

- Los seguí… miren, mi novio desapareció ayer… por favor necesito su ayuda… no se que debo hacer.

La mirada de Crystal denotaba pánico, así que John acepto a ayudar y como primer paso de toda investigación empezaron a visitar los lugares frecuentados por el desaparecido, empezando por el hospital.

- Muchas veces por dinero, donamos sangre - le decía Crystal a Jeff mientras caminaban por el pasillo, entonces una enfermera se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Quieren donar sangre? - pregunto la mujer

- Buscamos a un amigo, su nombre es… Ricky- dijo Jeff.

- Ho Ricky, claro… el no ha venido desde hace tiempo - dijo la enfermera, Jeff pudo notar que la mujer se había quedado pálida, había algo mas que ella sabia.

- Gracias - murmuro Jeff.

- Le diré que lo buscan- exclamo la mujer cuando Jeff y Crystal se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

- Vamos a separarnos, será más rápido… nos veremos en la noche en mi casa - dijo Jeff, la chica asintió y se fue por el lado contrario de la calle.

Jeff tomo su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a su padre, para pedirle que investigara el hospital pues había notado algo raro ahí, no hubo respuesta de John pero era común que nunca la hubiera.

Antes de que pudiera guardar su teléfono celular en su pantalón, 2 chicos pasaron junto a el ty uno muy alto choco con su hombro.

- Perdón, no te vi - murmuro el extraño

- Debe ser difícil cuando ves sobre la superficie del mar - murmuro Jeff con ironía, el otro sujeto se volteo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Has dicho algo? - pregunto el, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento… fue solo una broma - dijo Jeff, el sujeto sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y seguir aminando con el otro tipo, parecían una especie de "Siameses" extraños, caminando con el mismo pie y todo, Jeff solo sonrió siguió su camino.

El niño paso todo el día recorriendo las calles y fue mientras caminaba por un callejón, que el bulto de un anciano le llamo la atención, se acerco a ver y se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismo hombre que salvo de ser atropellado y que ahora estaba muerto, lo mas perturbarte de todo era que el anciano tenia un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, un corazón con el nombre de Crystal en el.

Asustado y confundido regreso al motel, donde John aun no había regresado pero Crystal ya lo esperaba.

- ¿Encontraste a Ricky? - pregunto ella exasperada.

- ¿Crystal, Ricky tiene un tatuaje con tu nombre en el brazo derecho?

- Si, es un corazón con una flecha - confirmo ella, Jeff se quedo callado por segundos buscando la mejor manera de decirle la verdad.

- Crystal… creo que el esta muerto… vi a un hombre de 80 años en un callejón, tenia el mismo tatuaje con tu nombre en el brazo

- Muchos pueden tener ese tatuaje, además si tenia 80 no era Ricky - exclamo ella.

- Seguro que era el… no se que paso pero era como si alguien le hubiera absorbido la vida

- ¿Algo como un vampiro?

- No un vampiro, no podría drenar así la vida - explico Jeff, estaba tentado a llamar a Giles y pedirle ayuda, pero el hombre continuaba de vacaciones y era casi imposible contactarlo.

- Tal vez no era el, el no hizo nada malo para que le pasara esto - dijo Crystal, con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Esto pasa muchas veces… créeme, hasta la persona mas buena puede morir por causas parecidas

- ¿Entonces es por tu culpa?... los monstruos y vampiros pudieron estar siguiéndote a ti - dijo ella, ese comentario molesto mucho a Jeffrey.

- Eso no es así… esas cosas están en todas partes, yo no pedí ser así… no pedí que tu vinieras con tus problemas, solo quería regresar a casa y ya. - se quejo Jeff, la chica cario corriendo muy indignada del apartamento hasta que choco con un pastor en la calle.

- ¿Estas bien hija? - pregunto el hombre al ver las lagrimas en su rostro, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mi novio Ricky esta muerto, reverendo - murmuro ella-

- ¿Ricky es tu novio?... hija el no esta muerto, esta tan vivo como yo. - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que la tranquilizo un poco.

- Pero… pero el dijo….

-No se quien te dijo algo… pero te estaba mintiendo… Ricky esta conmigo y me mando a buscarte… Anda ven a nuestro hogar cuidaremos bien de ti - sugirió el hombre, Crystal acepto y se fue con el.

Por su parte John se infiltro en el hospital para revisar los archivos de los donadores de sangre, todo parecía normal hasta que noto algunos expedientes marcados con la palabra,"candidato"

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - pregunto la enfermera que iba entrando a la oficina.

- Entre sin permiso y reviso sus expedientes secretos- dijo John.

- Llamare a la policía

- Adelante, tienes bastantes archivos con el nombre candidato… ahora dime ¿Qué haces con esos chicos? - dijo John lanzándole los expedientes marcado, la enfermera suspiro fuerte antes de responder.

- Nada solo, les doy los nombres de los que están sanos

- ¿A quien se los das? - pregunto John así que la enfermera le conto que unos hombros del reverendo la habían amenazado con matar a su familia si no lo hacia, luego le dio la dirección del reverendo para que fuera a verlo.

John salió corriendo del hospital y llamo a su hijo para darle los detalles que había conseguido de la enfermera.

- Te veré halla.

- No hijo, no puedes ir tu solo… no sabemos cuantos son o que cosa son

- No importa papá, deben tener a gente inocente ahí… debemos ayudar, sea lo que sea puedo manejarlos - dijo Jeff antes de colgar, John estaba enojado pero comprendía que las intenciones de su hijo eran nobles, así que trato de conducir lo mas rápido posible al lugar.

Jeff uso su velocidad de vampiro y en cosa de segundos llego a la horrible pocilga del reverendo, toco la puerta y 2 hombres con traje salieron a recibirlo.

- Hola… ¿Qué se te ofrece niño? - pregunto uno de ellos, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

- Desperté, me mire al espejo y dije… ¿amigo que harás con tantos pecados?, estas sucio, eres malo para el sexo y escuchas la mala música de estos días… bueno al diablo con el disfraz…. ¿Dónde esta el reverendo Ken? - pregunto Jeff con ironía, el hombre le cerro la puerta en la cara así que el niño tuvo que romperla de una patada y entrar.

Los hombres se fueron directo a los golpes contra Jeff y el habría respondido de haber tenido tiempo pero las voces en la otra habitación le indicaban problemas, así que simplemente uso su velocidad para escapar del ataque.

- Vinimos a este lugar… para olvidarnos del pasado, por favor de rodillas… dejaremos que el agua deje correr el dolor, la pena y la incertidumbre - le decía el reverendo a Crystal, ella estaba apunto de orca el agua negra cuando Jeff entro rompiendo la puerta-

- Crystal - murmuro el niño.

- Esto es privado - exclamo el reverendo

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto la chica.

- ¿Por qué se vuelven viejos? ¿Te alimentas de su juventud? - pregunto Jeff, el reverendo empezó a reírse y arrojo a Crystal al agua, ella desapareció.

Jeff empezó a golpear al hombre hasta que este lo sometió en una llave, luego el niño se empujo hacia aras, haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua y aparecieran en una especie de cuarto de calderas, Jeff corrió a levantar a Crystal del suelo.

- Mi rostro…. Mi rostro, ¿tienes idea del trabajo que cuesta pegar esta cosa? - pregunto el demonio, mientras sostenía una mascara de piel en sus manos, mostrando su verdadero rostro, demoniaco y de color rojo.

Jeff y Crystal empezaron a correr hasta que se dieron cuenta que no había forma de huir y además lograron ver a un montón de personas jóvenes trabajando duramente en las maquinas, estaban esclavizados.

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo... espero que les agrade por que nunca saldrán de aquí- dijo el demonio de cara roja, antes de golpear a Jeffrey en la cara con una pala y dejarlo inconsciente.

Para cuando Jeffrey despertó estaba encerrado en una jaula y Crystal estaba murmurando cosas locas.

- Siempre supe que tendría que venir aquí.

- ¿a donde? - pregunto Jeff sin dejar de tocar su cabeza, el dolor del golpe aun le molestaba.

- Al infierno - ella murmuro.

-Esto no es el infierno - aseguro Jeff, antes de que el demonio apareciera otra vez.

-Eso crees tu, pero el infierno es un lugar sin esperanzas… verán el tiempo se mueve mas radio aquí, cuando ya han pasado 100 años aquí, en la tierra solo es un día- explico el demonio

-Así que nos explotas hasta que somos viejos y nos dejas ir- aseguro Jeff.

- Así es… veras niña tu siempre estuviste destinada a venir aquí… morirás de vieja antes de que alguien pregunte por ti, claro que nadie lo hará por eso te escogimos- le decía el demonio a Crystal, quien estaba llena de miedo.

- No me escogiste- dijo Jeff entre dientes.

- No pero te conozco Eric o mejor Jeffrey… eres tan temeroso, patético… deseando ser algo que no eres, felicidades lo has logrado - dijo el demonio con ironía, luego otros demonios vinieron y sacaron a Jeff y Crystal del encierro, llevándolos con el resto de los humanos.

-No son nadie ahora, solo son nada - decía un demonio, luego empezó a preguntarles a todo ¿Quién eres? y a aquella persona que respondía una cosa diferente a la palabra nada, la golpeaban.

- ¿Quién eres? - le pregunto e Jeff, quien había estado mirando enojado la situación y estaba apunto de entrar en acción.

- Soy Jeff… el elegido ¿y tu?- dijo el niño con ironía, antes de empezar a golpear al denomino, luego lo arrojo en una de las calderas y regreso con la gente normal.

- Los que no estén contentos síganme - dijo con ironía, la gente empezó a correr detrás de el buscando una salda pero se toparon con mas demonios.

- No podremos salir de aquí… no sin matarlos, ahora Crystal cuando los guardias se vayan y lo harán, guiaras a esta gente afuera ¿ok? - dijo Jeff.

- Siento haberte culpado de todo- murmuro ella.

- Lo se, vamos váyanse… ya... ya - decía Jeff, cuando los demonios lo vieron empezaron a pelear con el, pero el con un hacha empezó a golpear a los demonios de cara roja, matando a algunos al instante.

Jeffrey se apoyaba de los largos tubos que había en las calderas para impulsarse y derribar demonios, el iba ganado la pelea hasta que uno de los demonios atrapo a Crystal y amenazo con matarla con un cuchillo.

- Un humano no podría pelear aquí… tu no debiste romper las reglas - decía el demonio, Jeff se quedo parado mirándolo, mientras mas demonios lo rodeaban.

- No soy humano… fue divertido romper tu regla - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Tienes agallas, me gustaría verte en 2 partes y jugar contigo… para que todos sepan cual es el precio de la…- las palabras del demonio se fueron cuando Crystal lo empujo hacia abajo dela caldera, provocando que la pelea entre Jeff y los demonios continuara.

Tuvieron que pasar minutos antes de que Jeffrey acabara con todos los demonios, luego corrió hacia la puerta donde estaban todos, como estaba agotado tardo un poco en poder levantar la reja de la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo todos salieron corriendo muy rápido.

- Tú, me arruinaste - grito el líder de los demonios quien no había muerto, solio se había quemado el rostro, Jeffrey regreso con el.

- Oye Ken, ¿quieres que actué como Gandhi? - pregunto con ironía, tomo su hacha y en se la clavo en el rostro, provocando que empezara a evaporarse.

- ¿Gandhi? - pregunto Crystal dudosa

- si, cuando estaba muy enojado- dijo Jeff con ironía.

Jeffrey saco a Crystal de las calderas, dándose cuenta de que no habían estado en alguna otra dimensión, habían estado en el sótano del edificio… solo que este estaba hechizado por los demonios y por eso el tiempo transcurría diferente.

John estaba buscando a Jeff en el edificio, cuando lo vi parado en la calle así que corrió a encontrarse con el.

- Jeffrey ¿Dónde te metiste? - pregunto molesto y preocupado a la vez, el niño le conto rápidamente la historia de los demonios de cara roja y como los había matado, John solo se paso una mano por la barba, pensando en lo peligroso que había sido eso.

- Lo importante es todos están bien ahora - dijo John cansado.

- Ho si, tenemos que encargarnos de algo mas - dijo Jeff y empezó a correr hacia el edificio otra ves, John detrás de el.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de los demonios, Jeff estaba dispuesto a destruir el portal d agua que lo llevo a aquella caldera, sin embargo este ya había desaparecido y ahora solo se trataba de una simple piscina.

- Vamos a casa… todo termino - murmuro Jeff con un suspiro de alivio.


	2. Fé, esperanza y trampa

La pandilla se encuentra en los últimos 6 meses de su estancia en la preparatoria, Xander, Willow, Oz y Buffy disfrutan de los derechos que esto conlleva.

- Estoy mareada. - murmuro Willow, parada en el borde que separa a la escuela de la calle.

- Me gustas mareada. Siempre me gustó. - exclamo Oz.

-Es la libertad… Como alumnos del último año, podemos salir a almorzar, ya no es escaparse… Es legal… Un momento del último año que se debe saborear… ¡No, no puedo! - empezó a grito Willow, estaba en pánico y no podía caminar.

- Sí puedes. - dijo Xander y entre el y Oz empezaron a arrastrar los pies de Willow afuera

- ¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo.

- ¿Pero y si cambiaron la regla sin avisar? ¿Y si esperan al acecho para arrestarme... y ponerme en detención y arruinar mis antecedentes impecables? - preguntaba Willow con miedo, sin embargo un beso de Oz logro calmarla

- ¿Saben me pregunto que estará haciendo Jeff?, me siento mal por el… es la primera vez que no almorzamos juntos - dijo Buffy atrayendo la atención de los otros.

- Lo se, también me siento rara… pero debe estar con sus otros amigos… los amigos normales - dijo Will con gracia pero con toda razón.

Jeff estaba en la cafetería almorzando con Matt Donovan, hablando sobre chicas y criticando maestros, entonces Jeff sintió una palmada en la nuca y luego miro al responsable.

- Hola cabezón

- Tyler Lockwood ¿Por qué no me sorprendo? - dijo Jeff con ironía, el mismo tono que siempre utilizaba cuando hablaba con ese molesto compañero.

- Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz

- ¿Hay enserio?

- Mira, se que hemos tenido malos ratos

- Malos se quedan cortos - murmuro Jeff, activando el enojo patológico de Tyler

- Cállate ¿quieres?... Mira, me agradas me duele reconocerlo pero me agradas, solo te molesto por que tu nunca quieres unirte a mi grupo - explico el muchacho, los ojos de Jeff se quedaron en blanco al escuchar al bravucón de la escuela pidiendo su amistad.

- Ok… ¿conoces las palabras? ¿Oye Jeff por que no te juntas conmigo y mis amigos? - pregunto Jeff con ironía, una oportunidad como esta de molestar a Tyler no se presentaba seguido.

- Amigo, yo no soy tan abierto… mira la cosa es que mi papá me va a matar si no saco 8 en la prueba de historia del viernes y…

- Ya entiendo… me dices todo este discurso de seamos amigos para que te deje copiar en el examen.

- No… bueno algo…. Pero es verdad enserio quiero que seamos amigos y si tu me ayudas en el examen, no a copiar si no a estudiar… seremos amigos.

- ¿Por qué crees que quiero ser tu amigo?

- O vamos dame una oportunidad - rogo Tyler con una mirada sincera que Jeff nunca antes había visto, tenia que ayudar a un hombre en problemas pero antes de eso tenia que comprar un seguro.

- Aun que lo hiciera, ¿Cómo estaré seguro de que me seguirás tratando bien después del viernes?

- Es una promesa… soy un Lockwood así que mi palabra es todo lo que tengo. - dijo Tyler con una sonrisa torcida, Jeff suspiro fuerte.

- Bien, estaré en el Grill en la tarde… podemos vernos ahí

- Genial, chócala. - dijo Tyler estirando su puño hacia adelante, Jeff lo miro extrañado pero al final le choco con su puño, Matt quien había parecido invisible en toda la escena no paraba de reírse de las caras de sus amigos.

Mas tarde Jeffrey estaba en la biblioteca entrenando y jugando con un hacha de Giles pero cuando se aburrió de hacerlo se puso a meditar, sentado sobre la mesa de lectura con los ojos cerrados hasta que una mano dura y fría en su hombro lo despertó.

- Giies, me provocaste un infarto - dijo el niño indignado al ver al viejo cazador delante suyo con una sonrisa, cosa rara por que Giles casi nunca sonreía.

- No pensé que te asustaras tan fácil.

- Para que conste, no me asusto tan fácil… solo que me tomase por sorpresa, pensé que llegarías hasta el viernes. - exclamo Jeff mientras abrazaba al hombre brevemente.

- Era el plan, pero ya había visto y escuchado a muchos cazadores… creo que estaba aburrido

- Bueno Mistyc Falls tampoco ha sido el centro de diversiones que conocemos, todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

- Eso es bueno ¿no crees?

- No lo se… digo si es muy bueno, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a tener que pelear con esas cosas a diario y ahora… estoy aburrido casi siempre. - dijo Jeff con una mueca de disgusto, Giles se cruzo de brazos y soltó una fuerte exhalación.

- Podemos entrenar, mantenerte ocupado y preparado

- Suena genial… pero va a tener que ser mañana, mi trabajo como profesor particular y niñero comienza… en 15 minutos, me tengo que ir. - dijo Jeff mirando su reloj, luego salió corriendo hacia el Grill.

Jeff había mandado un mensaje a los celulares de la pandilla, quería que se vieran en la noche en Grill para comer algo, apenas guardaba el celular en su bolsillo cuando Tyler apareció.

- Hola, Jeffrey.

- Hola.

- ¿No te encanta esta canción? - pregunto Tyler al escuchar el nuevo single de"Evanescense" titulado"Going under"

- Sí, en realidad, sí. - dijo Jeff con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustaría...? ¿Bailar? Tengo un par de amigas que…

- Tyler, no tengo mucho tiempo… ¿podemos empezar con tu examen? - dijo Jeff muy serio, Tyler asintió con disgusto.

Los 2 muchachos trataron de estudiar y ponerse al corriente con fechas y sucesos importantes pero a Tyler le costaba mucho memorizar, en media hora no pudo aprender nada.

- Soy pésimo para esto. - dijo Tyler al dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

- No eres pésimo, solo tienes que concentrarte. - exclamo Jeff

- ¿En que? Yo no le veo sentido a esto

- No es tan difícil, el truco en historia es hacer palabras claves, como… 1900/industrial… como los exámenes son de opciones puedes encontrar la respuesta correcta con esas pequeñas claves. - explico Jeff, Tyler lo proceso en su cerebro por unos segundos hasta que entendió de que se trataba todo.

- Tienes razón, eres genial hermano. - exclamo Tyler con alegría-

- Lo se… Mira, ve a casa y escribe cosas similares… mañana las reviso y te ayudo en lo que falte. - sugirió Jeff al ver a sus amigos entrando en el Grill, tenia que deshacerse de Tyler.

- Es un trato… gracias - dijo Tyler y se fue corriendo, el también tenia otras cosas que hacer como pasar tiempo con sus amigos y la parrilla.

- Hola ¿Qué hacías? - Le pregunto Xander a Jeff, el solo se encogió de hombros

- Ayudando a un necesitado

La pandilla estuvo haciéndose bromas y contando chistes unos a los otros, eran pocos momentos como ese, en que recordaban que eran humanos, amigos que luchaban contra vampiros pero al fin de cuentas humanos.

Xander había derribado su bebida sobre la falda de Willow y todos estaban riendo cuando una jovencita de unos 12 años, pelo negro y ojos hermosos se acerco a Jeff.

- Hola, ¿te gustaría bailar… conmigo? - pregunto ella, Jeff miraba a sus amigos incitándolo a aceptar la invitación, pero el realmente no quería.

- Hem… Gracias por invitarme, es sólo que...

- Está bien, estaré por la pista…. Si cambias de idea, acércate y si no, entonces no te acerques. -dijo la niña con un poco de rudeza.

- Por favor, Jeffrey… ella es linda. - exclamo Xander-

- Y normal, que es a lo que querías regresar. - agrego Will

- Además, se lleva un punto extra por usar la palabra "acercarte". - agrego Xander con un movimiento extraño de cejas.

- Chicos… No creo estar listo. - murmuro el niño, recordando a Cassie Blake su primer amor perdido y la segunda chica después de ella… Jill la loca que casi los mata.

- ¿Qué te detiene Jeff?

- Tengo 12 y una vida por delante, muchas chicas que conocer, yo no tengo prisa de salir con alguien…. Además miren a la señorita movimientos extraños y su Disco Dave. - exclamo Jeff señalando a una pareja de jóvenes bailando alocadamente en el centro de la pista, en especial la chica le provoco un sentimiento de familiaridad pero no podía verla bien.

- ¿Qué fue lo último que bailó ese chico, K.C. y la Banda del Sol? - Xander estaba burlándose de la vestimenta vieja y anticuada del joven, lo que hizo a Jeff darse cuenta de la dura realidad.

- No creo que ese chico baile bajo el sol. - exclamo Jeff y para cuando se dieron cuenta la pareja ya no estaba, la pandilla salió tras ellos en el callejón.

- ¿Adónde fueron? - pregunto Jeff

- Apuesto a que no es nada… Probablemente se estén besando. - exclamo Willow, entonces unos extraños sonidos se empezaron a escuchar con la voz en eco del supuesto vampiro

.

- Deja de resistirte…Esto no te dolerá. - fueron las palabras del vampiro, la pandilla corrió hacia el pero para cuando llegaron, observaron a la chica arrojándolo al suelo y sometiéndolo en una llave.

- Está bien…. Lo tengo bajo control… Ha hola Jeffrey ¿me recuerdas? ¿Verdad? - pregunto ella, Jeff se quedo en blanco, nunca pensó volver a ver a Fe la cazadora extraña que lo ayudo a pelear contra Ángelus.

- Creo que hay una nueva cazavampiros en la ciudad. - murmuro Oz al ver a la chica peleando con todas sus fuerzas con el vampiro, en un segundo ella se acerco a la pandilla.

- Soy Fe… ¿Puedo tomar prestado eso? - le pregunto a Jeff quien llevaba la estaca en la mano, el le dio el arma y ella regreso a matar al vampiro en un dos por tres.

- Gracias, J… No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. - dijo Fe dándole la estaca al niño, luego empezó a caminar de vuelta al Grill, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

La pandilla alcanzo a interceptar a la cazadora, estaban realmente intrigados e impresionados con ella. Fe aprovecho la situación y les conto un par de historias de su origen.

- Empecé en el verano… había uno grados y estaba durmiendo totalmente desnuda…. De pronto, oí este grito afuera, así que salgo disparada, toda desnuda y este autobús de una iglesia se estrello y había tres vampiros haciendo un gran banquete con la mitad de los bautistas del sur de Boston… Así que liquide a los vampiros y el predicador apareció, abrazándome como si no hubiera un mañana… De pronto, aparecieron los policías y nos arrestaron a los dos. -contaba Fe haciendo énfasis en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Vaya. Deberían filmar esa historia y mostrarla cada Navidad. - murmuro Willow, en eso uno de los meseros del Grill dejo la comida de la pandilla en la mesa así que Fe tomo un poco de todo y empezó a masticar como loca.

- Dios, podría comerme un caballo… ¿No es una locura como la cacería te da hambre y te excita? - aseguro la cazadora.

- A veces yo ansío un yogur después de cazar…. Así que ¿Por qué viniste aquí? - pregunto Jeff, con interés pues algo le decía que aquella joven, no era muy buena compañía para nadie.

- Vi las noticias en L.A, esa tipa loca… Jazmin y todo eso de la lluvia de fuego, cuando escuche que el sol había desaparecido, pensé que habría acción y vampiros, así que vine para verte pelear con nuestro amigo rocoso… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Ángelus. - murmuro Jeff.

- Ha si Angelus, fue una buena pelea… Aun que dime Jeff, ¿Cuál fue tu cacería más difícil?

- Todas son difíciles, supongo.

- Ho si, eres solo un niño pero ya veras que en unos años, tendrás una cacería favorita. - dijo Fe con algo de desprecio y arrogancia en su voz.

- Si… he chicos ¿nos dejarían hablar a solas?.. Por favor. - dijo Jeff muy serio, estaba empezando a molestarse con la mujer y era mejor que obtuviera las respuestas que buscaba, antes de empezar a golpearla.

La pandilla desapareció en un segundo, así que el niño fue directo al punto con la cazadora.

- La otra vez que nos vimos, dijiste… me dijiste que no estábamos del mismo lado del juego, ¿Qué querías decir Fe?

- ¿Es que no lo sabes?... mira, existe una leyenda de un supuesto elegido que nacerá de un humano y un vampiro.

- Se esa parte

- La leyenda también dice que ese niño tendrá el poder de elegir su destino, de anclar la balanza al lado del bien… o del mal, liderando a los vampiros.

- ¡Tu piensas que soy malo? - pregunto Jeff entre risas, realmente Fe estaba mas loca de lo que parecía.

- Mira, la noche que nos conocimos estabas muy romántico con tu amigo, el vampiro desnudo - aseguro la cazadora.

- No debiste sacar tus conclusiones, yo no trabajo con vampiros, yo los mato y Ángel… el es diferente pues tiene alma, por eso somos amigos.

- Había oído rumores de que los vampiros tiene humanidad, pero nunca pensé que fueran ciertos.

- Es cierto… Ángel es la prueba viviente de eso - aseguro Jeff.

- Bueno… siendo así me disculpo por haber pensado mal de ti y deja decirte que me gustaría… enserio me gustaría, salir a cazar contigo… ya sabes comparar notas y eso - dijo Fe, Jeff lo pensó por un minuto y asintió, el también quería ver hasta donde podía llegar Fe.

- Claro… ¿mañana en la noche?

- No lo se… mira dos personas han desaparecido en el distrito de Sunset Ridge, quería patrullar esta noche y ver que sucede.

- Te acompañaría Fe pero… Le prometí a papá que estaría en casa para la cena y estás invitada, por supuesto. - aseguro Jeff.

- Supongo que el mal seguirá ahí mañana… además me muero por conocer a la familia, Acepto. - exclamo Fe entre risas extrañas, Jeff no sabia por que pero ella seguía dándole mala espina y en ese caso era mejor mantenerla vigilada.

Fe acompaño a Jeffrey a casa y conoció a John, el cazador le daba miedo a simple vista pero en cuanto empezaron a cenar John cambio de imagen.

- Así que tú también eres una cazadora…. ¿Te gusta serlo? - pregunto John, Fe dejo de masticar la carne que comía y respondió.

- Me encanta.

- ¿Papá? - pregunto Jeff dudoso en un intento por salvar a su nueva amiga de terminar en las garras del temible Winchester.

- Un segundo cariño… ¿Por qué te encanta? - John pregunto, estaba decidido a obtener toda la verdad de Fe.

- Cuando estoy peleando es como si todo el mundo desapareciera y sólo sé una cosa... yo voy a ganar y ellos van a perder…. Me gusta esa sensación. - explico Fe, proyectando su alegría con las manos.

- A mi también... Es mejor que esa sensación de muerte cuando ellos ganan y tú pierdes. - dijo John entre risas, el también sentía esa misma sensación cuando peleaba.

- No dejo entrar esa clase de pensamientos negativos señor.- murmuro Fe, había anotado un punto con su respuesta.

- Claro, eso podría hacer que te lastimen…. ¿Te traigo otro refresco?

- Seguro… Gracias. - respondió Fe y John salió disparado a buscar el regresó a la cocina.

- Es fantástico… Es el mejor papá del mundo. - dijo Fe a Jeffrey, el niño solo sonreía con nervios y conteniendo su enojo, entonces se paro y se fue a la cocina con John.

- Me gusta esta chica… Tiene gran personalidad. - murmuro John-

- Se lleva bien con todos, hasta contigo… Mira. Ahora se lleva bien con mis papitas. - dijo Jeff, señalando a Fe comiendo su comida detrás de ellos.

- Hijo, por favor.

- Es que papá… ella creía que yo era malo.

- Pero era una confusión ¿todo se resolvió no?

- Si pero… Esto es de terror.

- ¿Alguien más piensa que Fe es de terror? - pregunto John arqueando la ceja, el niño suspiro con fuerza y rodo los ojos.

- No… Pero yo soy al que están dejando como aficionado-

- Probablemente fue bueno que fuiste hijo único. - dijo John con ironía, aun que en el fondo sabia que sus palabras eran mentira, Jeff si tenia 2 hermanos pero no los conocía.

- Papá, recién estoy recuperando mi vida… No tengo ganas de compartirla.

- La cacería no debe de ser toda tu vida, además es mas fácil cuando alguien esta de tu lado ¿verdad? - pregunto John con la ceja arqueada… otra vez.

- Supongo. - murmuro el niño derrotado.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey invito a Fe a la escuela, para que conociera a Giles sin embargo ella estaba mas interesada por conocer el lugar que al hombre.

- Aquí tenemos la cafetería, donde nunca pasa nada…. Ahí esta el lugar donde una momia trató de matar a Willow y ahí es donde Spike y su pandilla... casi nos masacraron a todos la noche de reunión de padres y subiendo esas escaleras he peleado con los bravucones de la escuela… Dicen que no se aprende mucho en la secundaria, pero yo aprendí a tener miedo. - dijo Jeff irónico, mientras caminaba señalaba a todas partes.

- Eres muy divertido… Todos lo son… Si hubiera tenido amigos como ustedes en la secundaria... probablemente igual la hubiera abandonado, pero quizás me sentiría triste por eso. - dijo Fe, todos empezaron a reír hasta que Jeff vio a Tyler haciéndole señas en la cafetería.

- Bueno Gracias por el cumplido… He chicos tengo que irme, continúen con el Tour. - dijo Jeff y salió corriendo hacia Tyler, el muchacho saco un cuaderno y se lo dio.

- Mira, pase toda la noche escribiendo esto. - murmuro Tyler, Jeff hojeo el cuaderno con rapidez y gracias a que John le había enseñado a leer entre líneas, no tardo en ver que Tyler continuaba siendo el mismo desastre.

- Bueno… es… digo son buenos - dijo tratando de disimular, sin embargo sus muecas y miradas hicieron que Tyler notara la verdad.

- Son basura ¿verdad? - pregunto Tyler.

- Claro que no, lo importante es que tu entiendas esto… mira vamos a probar. - dijo Jeff, entonces se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería para estudiar.

Después de que Jeffrey le preguntara mas de 10 notas a Tyler y el no contestara nada, se dieron por vencidos.

- Soy un fraude. - dijo Tyler con frustración

- Probablemente, pero aun tenemos 1 día y un último recurso. - aseguro Jeff.

- ¿Cual? - pregunto Tyler con interés.

- Cursos de verano - murmuro Jeff irónico, Tyler lo golpeo con el cuaderno levemente

- Pero si repruebo….

- Lo se Tyler solo bromeaba… hice una promesa, bueno casi… pero yo siempre cumplo lo que digo y si no pudiste aprender para el examen

- Oye.- dijo Tyler indignado, pero se quedo callado cuando escucho las siguientes palabras de Jeff.

- Voy a pasártelo

- ¿Enserio? -pregunto Tyler casi con lagrimas en los ojos, Jeff sonrió a su cara

- Si… digo nunca lo he hecho, así que no soy experto en el tema

- Yo si, se algún par de trucos. - aseguro Tyler.

- Entonces enséñame. - pidió Jeff, Tyler sonrió y pasaron toda la siguiente hora armando un plan y practicando técnicas de trampas en exámenes.

Por la noche, Fe y Jeffrey caminaban por las calles, era hora de comprobar notas entre ambos y ver quien era el mejor.

- ¿No recorrimos esta calle ya? - pregunto Fe.

- Algo curioso sobre los vampiros, es que atacan una calle después de que revisamos… No tienen modales…. Escucha tu tienes mas tiempo en esto que yo, deberías saberlo - dijo Jeff con ironía y orgullo, era el primer punto que sacaba sobre Fe.

- Sí… Tal vez demasiado tiempo y algo me dice que no deberías estar haciendo esto, no olvido lo que leí de ti y perdón pero… eres muy bueno para convertirte en…

- ¿En que? ¿El elegido?

- No… en un vampiro, técnicamente ya lo eres… con todos esos poderes y cosas ¿no? - pregunto Fe, Jeff se indigno ante tal acusación.

- Sigo siendo humano… y te aseguro que no volveré malo, ni rey de los vampiros… no sin antes dar una buena pelea.

- Sonó como una amenaza

- Tómalo como tú quieras Fe.

- ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? - pregunto Fe con orgullo, el niño fingió pensarlo por unos segundos y asintió.

- Sí…. Sólo espero que ellos no puedan. - dijo Jeff señalando la espalda de la cazadora, Fe volteo a mirar a 2 vampiros detrás, uno de ellos la golpeo en la cara.

- Por Kakistos vivimos. ¡Por Kakistos morirás! - gritaban los vampiros

- Mi madre muerta pega más fuerte. - aseguro Fe y regreso el golpe, luego ella y Jeff empezaron a correr por la calle hasta que en la esquina uno de los vampiros logro sujetar a Jeff, era muy fuerte y el niño no podía zafarse.

Fe iba a tratar de ayudar a Jeff pero en vez de eso se puso a pelear contra el otro vampiro, ella estaba peleando como una loca, sonriendo todo el tiempo como si desquitara alguna frustración.

- ¡Clávale la estaca y ayúdame! - le grito Jeff, aun así Fe se tomo su tiempo en matar al vampiro y luego mato al otro para liberarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - pregunto Jeff molesto, casi había sido asesinado por la imprudencia de su compañera, sabia que era una mala idea.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hablo de ti disfrutando la pelea con ese vampiro Fe.

- Si la violencia contra los vampiros te molesta, te equivocaste de trabajo.

- O quizás a ti te guste demasiado. - dijo Jeff conteniendo se puño de no estrellarse en la cara de Fe.

- Estaba haciendo el trabajo. - alego ella.

- El trabajo es matar demonios... no hacerlos papilla mientras sus amigos me acorralan.

- Creí que podías arreglártelas solo. - dijo Fe, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en lo oscuro de la noche.

Jeff tuvo que dejar pasar toda la noche para calmar su rabia y poder hablar de lo sucedido con John sin embargo el, miraba las cosas de una manera distinta que su hijo.

- Debes comprender que tú y Fe tienen temperamentos muy diferentes.

- Sí, y el mío es el cuerdo… ella esta demasiado loca para mi.

- Jeff, ella es una cazadora que se entusiasmó un poquito… Lo cual es natural, está concentrada en la cacería, no tiene toda otra vida aquí como tú.

- No necesita una vida, necesita un psiquiatra papá - se quejo el niño, John estaba perdiendo los estribos y no sabia cuanto mas podrá resistir.

- Creo que estás un poco...

- No, no estoy muy…. Lo que sea, casi logra que nos maten a ambos... La chica necesita ayuda. - seguía diciendo Jeff, en ese momento Giles entro a la biblioteca con un libro abierto en las manos.

-El vampiro que te atacó... ¿Puedes darme detalles que puedan ayudarme a rastrear su linaje?.. Ropa antigua o moderna, amuletos, tatuajes….

-Ningún tatuaje… Ropa horrible… El que casi me muerde, mencionó algo sobre la caquista. - dijo Jeff dudoso.

- ¿Te refieres a Kakistos? - pregunto Giles.

- Quizás dijo taquitos. - murmuro Jeff, divagando en su mente lo que indicaba que Giles estaba en lo correcto.

-Kakistos, es griego y significa "el peor de lo peor". - explico Giles.

- Vaya de que me sorprendo, siempre tiene esos nombres tan raros y llamativos y al final terminan siendo un montón de basura que mato a los 5 segundos. - dijo Jeff.

-También es un vampiro tan viejo que sus manos y pies están hendidos.- agrego Giles, lo que hizo a Jeff poner su cabeza a pensar.

-Este sujeto apareció.. Justo al mismo tiempo que mi mejor y nueva hermanita aparece en escena ¿no les parece raro? – Pregunto Jeff-

- ¿Crees que él y Fe estén conectados?

-Hay dos cosas en las que no creo Giles: coincidencia y duendes. - dijo Jeff con ironía.

-Hijo es totalmente posible que ambos llegaran aquí simultáneamente por casualidad.

- O el vino tras ella, como sea voy a hablar con Fe mas tarde… tengo que correr para un examen - dijo Jeff y realmente salió volando de la biblioteca.

Jeffrey y Tyler presentaron el examen de historia sentados uno junto del otro, el maestro no dijo nada pues todos pensaban que ellos no compaginaban y era poco probable que tramaran algo malo.

Jeffrey termino su examen en tiempo record, 15 minutos y luego copio las respuestas en una pequeña hoja doblada que guardaba en su bolsillo, dejo la hojita en la esquina de su silla y se levanto a entregar el examen lo que permitió a Tyler tomarla y copiar.

Después del atardecer Jeffrey fue en busca de Fe, ella estaba hospedada en un motel fe en las afueras del pueblo, ella estaba muy sorprendido de verlo en su apartamento.

- ¿Jeff qué te trae al lado pobre de la ciudad?

-Sujeto hendido…. Se lo conoce como Kakistos, ¿Qué sabes acerca de el? - pregunto Jeff irónico, Fe palideció en un segundo y bajo la mirada.

-Que está aquí. - murmuro con miedo.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

-Es lo que yo le hice a él.

- ¿Y qué fue?... Viniste aquí por una razón y yo puedo ayudar Fe.

-Puedes meterte en tus propios asuntos, yo puedo manejar esto. - dijo Fe molesta, tratando de cerrar la puerta pero Jeff la empujo y entro a la habitación.

-Sí, eres muy fuerte cuando se trata de empacar. - dijo señalando las maletas de la chica sobre la cama.

-Tú no me conoces… No sabes por lo que pasé.

- Claro, todos dicen lo mismo… vamos Fe… cuéntame - dijo Jeff con ironía, en ese momento Fe le lanzo una estaca directo a la cara, Jeff logro esquivarlo.

- ¿Pero que…? - iba a preguntar Jeff pero Fe le señalo que mirara detrás, el lo hizo y vio a un vampiro muerto en el suelo.

- Grita después… Escapa ahora ¡Vamos! - grito Fe empezando a correr, Jeff detrás de ella por toda una calle, sin embargo no pudieron llegar demasiado lejos, no sin ser rodados por vampiros.

- ¿Qué pasó? Fe, ¿qué pasó?

-Yo estaba ahí, cuando mató a mi madre y vi lo que le hizo a ella... lo que me iba a hacer a mí, yo traté de detenerlo, pero no pude y huí.

-Primera regla de la cacería: No morirse.

-Hiciste lo correcto, no te moriste.

- Haz la matemática: Él es uno, nosotros somos dos.

Al día siguiente cuando Jeff llego a la escuela encontró un examen pegado en su casillero, se trataba del examen de Tyler calificado con una B…. en segundos el joven sonriente apareció detrás de el.

- Felicidades - dijo Jeff.

- Nunca lo habría logrado sin ti, ahora papá se quedo mudo por esto… debiste ver su cara, no lo podía ni creer.

- Me imagino.

- Escucha yo… bueno…

Tyler no podía ni formar palabra, estaba claro lo que iba a decir así que Jeffrey empezó a reírse de el.

- Tranquilo, no gastes mas saliva… no fue nada, bueno si me costo distraer al maestro para que no viera cuando te di la hoja de respuestas pero…

- Ho si antes de que lo olvide aquí esta el tuyo - dijo Tyler sacando el examen de Jeff se la mochilá y dándoselo, el niño miro su A con una floreciente sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Una soda en el Grill para celebrar? - pregunto Tyler con su sonrisa cálida, una que nunca le había mostrado a Jeff.

- Por supuesto que si. - dijo Jeff y empezó a caminar por el pasillo con su nuevo amigo, haciendo bromas y diciéndose frases irónicas entre ambos.


	3. Idolos americanos

Jeffrey había perdido su teléfono celular durante una guerra de comida en la escuela, por lo que John le regalo un nuevo equipo para que se mantuviera en contacto sin embargo la nueva cámara de fotos tenia maravillado al niño, quien fácilmente había capturado en imagen la mayoría de su casa.

John se encontraba mirando por el ventanal de la casa cuando un pequeño destello blanco llamo su atención.

- Podría llamarlo, padre fingiendo no ver por la ventana - dijo Jeff con ironía mientras miraba la foto de un John pensativo en su celular.

- ¿Por que no mejor la llamas? Padre, apunto de castigar a su hijo sin teléfono… déjame verla - dijo John cansado y extendiendo la mano, su hijo suspiro y le entrego el teléfono, John se miro en una fotografía a color por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Soy muy fotogénico o tú eres muy bueno? - pregunto John con ironía y le devolvió el celular a Jeff, el lo guardo rápido en su bolsillo.

- No diré nada, eres capas de castigarme Papá

- Quizás el titulo apropiado para esa foto seria padre/cazador de demonios que cuida el perímetro.

- Eres extraño ¿sabias? - pregunto el niño con una gran sonrisa, la misma que John mantenía en su propio rostro.

- Me lo han dicho…. Pareces demasiado feliz ¿hay algo mas que deba saber? - como padre experimentado, John sabia que cuando un niño sonreía y mantenía esa luz en sus ojos era por alguna razón, la principal… eran las chicas.

- Hum no… vi a un sujeto hoy… se llama Jasón y usa esta mascara de Hockey.

- Jeffrey… ¿fuiste a ver Viernes 13 en el revival house on Larking? - pregunto John algo molesto y muy seguro de si, pues su hijo había estado pidiendo permiso para ir al maratón de películas de terror que el pueblo estaba realizando, el se había negado a que fuera pero era claro que es no le importo a su hijo.

- No, por que crees yo… bueno si fui a verla pero como investigación. - dijo Jeff con un giño de ojo, tratando de sonar muy convincente en sus palabras sin embargo John no era tan abierto en esos temas.

- ¿En cual de tus clases te mandaron al cine hijo?

- En ninguna, fue por mí… trato de averiguar quien es mi héroe favorito del género… cazador, asesino, etc.

- Se supone que no deberías ver ese tipo de cosas.

- Después de año y medio peleando con esas cosas puedo ver una película de terror, papá. - se quejo el niño, el amaba el genero y no podía comprender como su padre, un cazador lo dejaba luchar contra cosas que podrían matarlo pero no lo dejaba ver una tonta película.

John estaba apunto de empezar una discusión, una que no iba a terminar muy bien pero se quedo callado cuando el timbre empezó a sonar.

- No hemos terminado de hablar - dijo John con su dedo índice levantado, Jeff asintió cansado de tener que volver a tener ese tipo de conversación otra vez.

John había salido a abrir la puerta y un segundo después había sido lanzado contra el reloj de la sala, Jeff estaba sentado en el sofá de junto y al ver la escena de ataque se levanto corriendo.

- Levántate miserable - entro diciendo un hombre escalofriante, con la mirada nublada y el cabello recogido en una tranza.

- Oye, si no tienes nada amable que decir, entonces pelea - dijo Jeff dándole una patada el extraño, este cayo estrepitosamente al suelo.

- Así que son 2 - murmuro el extraño y salió corriendo por la puerta, Jeff rápidamente se dirigió a levantar a su padre de entre los escombros del viejo reloj de piso.

- ¿Papá, estas bien?

- Si- Vamos…Vamos a atraparlo - ordeno John molesto por la humillación que acaba de pasar, padre e hijo salieron corriendo tras el hombre, quien iba a una velocidad impresionante por el centro.

- Toma mi mano - murmuro Jeff, John lo miro sin entender pero lo hizo. Jeffrey uso su velocidad de vampiro para transportar a su padre y en 2 segundos habían llegado al cine donde el extraño hombre había entrado, ambos estaba por entrar pero el encargado no los dejo, no hasta que compraran sus boletos.

- Es increíble que nos hicieran pagar - murmuro John molesto mientras caminaban entre las butacas del cine.

- No seas tacaño papá - grito Jeff entre carcajadas.

- Ush es mi parte favorita - dijo un muchacho desconocido, que estaba sentado en la mitad del cine fue así como Jeffrey se percato que estaba proyectando _"La momia regresa",_ su película favorita.

- O si es mi parte favorita también… es cuando el rey escorpión revive a su ejercito y la pelea con…

Las palabras de Jeffrey se fueron ante la mirada oscura y sombría de su padre, John miraba para todas partes, buscando al enemigo.

- Aquí no hay nada… Mejor vámonos - murmuro John rendido, el niño quería quedarse a ver la película pero John se llevo de ahí, lo que ellos no lograron mirar fue que el hombre que perseguían estaba dentro de la película, mirándolos.

John y Jeff regresaron a casa para recoger los pedazos del antiguo reloj que se rompió con el cuerpo de John

- La casa esta hecha un desastre… otra vez - dijo John molesto.

- Si, no entiendo por que siempre vienen los villanos… digo un día de estos debería aparecer una ama de llaves o el demonio de la limpieza, no se - decía Jeff con ironía mientras barría los pedazos del cristal, entonces algo le vine a la mente.

- Un momento, ese tipo me siguió a casa… el estaba en el cine y me siguió a casa papá

- Lo ves… te dije que no era una buena idea que fueras a ver esas películas - reprocho John.

- Si y lo siento… enserio, pero como sea no es un vampiro si lo fuera no hubiera podido entrar a la casa, así que es otra cosa…

- La pregunta ¿es que cosa era? - pregunto John intrigado pues la forma como lo había arrojado contra el reloj y la rapidez con la que corría el hombre, no era algo normal de un humano.

Al día siguiente Jeff le pido a Giles investigar, mientras el le contaba todo lo sucedido a sus amigos.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, lo hubieras visto Xander… Mi papá salió volando hasta la sala… nunca pensé que eso pasara

- Muy raro, tu papá debe pesar mucho para que alguien lo arroje como a una simple pelota de tenis - aseguro Xander, fue ahí cuando Giles entro con un libro en sus manos.

- Es un brujo de la ilusión, usa sus poderes para crear caos y violencia a su alrededor. - aseguro el hombre, Jeff asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba en un plan.

- ¿Sabes algo mas de sus poderes Giles?

- Me temo que no información de el, es un humano… un brujo que probablemente puede manipular la realidad a su antojo.

- Bien… Tenemos que volver al cine, creo que sigue ahí… tenemos que hallarlo. - dijo Jeff-

- Al fin - exclamo Xander con felicidad.

Jeff, Xander, Giles y Buffy regresaron al revival house on Larking donde estaban proyectado la película de la momia otra vez.

- Anoche estaban por la pelea con el rey escorpión, cuando el desapareció - murmuro Jeff y de3spues de disfrutar mas de 20 minutos de la película, el brujo apareció en la pantalla.

- Es el - murmuro Jeff

- ¿pero como puede estar en la película? - pregunto Willow aterrorizada

- Es un truco - murmuro Jeff muy seguro de si, el hombre empezó a burlarse de ellos y debido al sonido estéreo del cine, sonaba realmente espeluznante.

- Niño tonto, los trucos son para niños y este es el mundo de la ilusión… tu no puedes interferir conmigo. - aseguro el brujo

- Me han dicho eso unas 100 veces pero…

Jeffrey se quedo cayado cuando la pelea con el rey escorpión, termino por lanzar al brujo y a Brendan Fraser fuera de la pantalla del cine

- Demonios… nos veremos después niño - dijo el brujo y en un segundo desapareció, los muchachos estaba impresionados de ver a Brendan Fraser delante de ellos pero eso término cuando el hombre empezó a dispararles y tuvieron que irse corriendo de vuelta a la biblioteca.

- ¿Rick O´connell?- pregunto Willow después de haber escuchado el extraño relato de sus asustados amigos.

- El mismo, sucio, desaliñado y sexy - murmuro Buffy.

- Hay no lo puedo creer… esto, es… es fantástico… bueno antes de que nos disparara y se fuera, es genial. - decía Jeff con un destello especial en sus ojos, parecía como si estuviera muy feliz de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Disculpen? ¿De quien hablan? - pregunto John confundido, todos lo miraron extrañado

- Rick O connell, el cazador de momias… las películas mas taquilleras en su genero… Y que seguramente no has visto… ¿Papá alguien te ha dicho que necesitas tomar un descanso a veces? - pregunto Jeff irónico.

- Algunas personas, si pero no les he hecho caso… ahora ese cazador del que hablan es de una película…. No es posible que este aquí - aseguro John pues no había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Lo sabemos, pero es verdad Papá… nosotros lo vimos, estábamos en el cine mirando la película y de pronto el tipo salto de la pantalla hacia nosotros con el brujo… para mi es claro que esta usando sus poderes para alterar la realidad… así que propongo el plan B.

- ¿Cuál es ese Jeffrey? - pregunto Xander intrigado.

- Buscar el sujeto y charlar con el, mantenerlo aquí encerrado hasta que sepamos que pasa, digo no creo que la gente no se sorprenda de ver a Brendan Fraser aquí… en nuestro pueblo. - aseguro el niño.

- Buen punto, pero ¿Dónde vamos a encontrarlo? - pregunto Giles, Jeff se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

- O Rick es como… mi héroe favorito de siempre, he visto la película mas de 1000 veces creo que se lo suficiente de el - aseguró Jeff y por la tarde llevo a sus amigos al basurero del pueblo, en búsqueda de su héroe sin embargo no hallaron nada.

- ¿Otra genial idea Jeff? – pregunto Xander molesto por el fétido olor de la basura y el valioso tiempo perdido en el lugar.

- Oye… lo siento pensé que el estaría aquí, es como lo mas cercano al desierto que tenemos en el pueblo. - explicaba Jeffrey, entonces una enorme pila de basura cayo detrás de ellos y con ella cayo el personaje.

- Te lo dije - dijo Jeff golpeando el hombro de Xander y corriendo hacia Rick,, el sujeto saco su ametralladora y le apunto.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto el hombre confundido, Jeff levanto las manos en señal de paz y camino lento hacia el.

- Hola… hola señor O´conell, me llamo Jeffrey… soy un cazador igual que usted

- ¿Un cazador? ¿Dónde están tus padres? - pregunto el cazador con furia, Jeff rodo los ojos ante lo machistas que eran los hombres en esos días.

- Créame no quiere saber… por favor baje el arma, solo queremos hablar.

- ¿Dónde estoy?... esto no es el Cairo, además su ropa…

- Señor O´conell se que le sonara loco, pero estamos en los estados unidos, en Virginia… un pueblo llamado Mistyc Falls, estamos en el año 2006. - explico Jeff, O´conell empezó a reírse.

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? Tengo regresar con mi hijo, mi esposa… ella ha muerto y… el rey escorpión va a dominar el mundo y…

- Ho no se preocupe su esposa va a revivir - exclamo Xander, la cara de Rick se lleno de miedo e incertidumbre a si que Jeff volvió a golpear a Xander para que se callara.

- Mire podemos ayudarle a regresar con ella… solo tiene que acompañarnos, tenemos una biblioteca… no muy bonita pero estoy seguro de que se sentirá cómodo ahí… por favor. - pidió Jeff con sus ojos de borrego, O´conell bajo el arma y asintió a irse con ellos.

Los muchachos regresaron a la biblioteca donde se encontraron con John, Willow y Billie investigando al brujo, al verlos O´conell volvió a levantar su arma.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Son los buenos… te lo aseguro - respondió Jeff quitándole el arma de las manos al cazador. - ¿Y bien que sabemos amigos? - pregunto después.

- Nada, no tenemos información de el. - murmuro Willow.

- Interviene en las películas, es lo que hace… primero el… esperen ¿Dónde esta la música? - pregunto Brendan Fraser mirando a todas partes.

- ¿Cual música? - pregunto Jeff confundido.

- La música donde siempre viene la explicación - aseguro el personaje, Jeff solo negó con la cabeza para que el personaje continuara la explicación.

- Verán el interfiere en la película… o en la trama pero si en la audiencia,.. Cuando la gente sale del cine… salen furiosos - explico.

- Ese es su truco, hace un conjuro en la película para fomentar la violencia entre nosotros - aseguro Giles.

- Y si lo hizo con mi película… lo hará con otras y va a buscar a personas predispuestas a ser violentas - agrego O´Conell.

- Películas de terror - volvió a asegurar Giles, el personaje asintió.

- Genial, consultemos la cartelera y vayamos a los cines - exclamo Jeff muy alegre, tratando de ir por el periódico sin embargo John lo detuvo por la gorra de la chaqueta.

- Jovencito… nosotros iremos a los cines y tu vas a quedarte a cuidar que nadie vea a nuestro amigo de Hollywood - ordeno John, Jeff asintió feliz por tener que quedarse con su héroe de la infancia.

La pandilla se divido para visitar los 3 cines de la ciudad, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues en el Fell Church, la gente que miraba la película _viernes 13_ ya estaba viendo al brujo en la pantalla.

- ¿Jason te gustaría matar en la vida real?... Yo puedo sacarte de aquí, a un lugar donde la película nunca termina ¿Te interesa? - le preguntaba el brujo al misterioso hombre con la mascara de hockey, quien asentía con la cabeza.

- Como en todas las cosas hay algo a cambio, tienes que encontrar a un par de cazadores y matarlos… claro también puedes matar a quien quieras en el camino…. Ahora damas y caballeros, hagamos de sus insulsas vidas… algo divertido - dijo el brujo a la audiencia y de sus enormes manos en la pantalla salió una luz que inundo a todo.

Para cuando la luz desapareció de la sala, la gente empezó a insultarse y a golpease y en medio de todo el alboroto Jason salió de la película, haciendo ruido con su moto sierra.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey se había llevado a O´conell a su casa, el hombre se ducho mientras el niño lavaba y secaba su ropa.

Para cuando O´conell estaba totalmente impío, Jeff se puso a idolatrarlo acerca de todas sus aventuras, estaba realmente fascinado.

- Y esa escena donde peleas contra Imhotep y sus secuaces, me encanta… ha y cuando viajan en la avioneta de Wishton es…. - Jeff se puso rojo al ver la sonrisa extraña en la cara de su héroe.

- Lo siento, se que ya sabes todo esto pero…

- No importa… me alegra que te gustara tanto la película en especial… yo - murmuro O´conell

- Rick… Eres mi héroe favorito, desde que era un niño.

- Eres un niño - afirmo el hombre. Jeff negó con la cabeza a sus palabras, hacia tanto que nadie lo llamaba así.

- No, bueno en teoría si pero… tengo estas responsabilidades que….

- Hijo tienes que entender que cazar monstruos y eso no es toda la vida… tenemos opciones, a donde ir, que hacer… tu puedes elegir. - le decía O´conell cuando entro John por la puerta.

- Hubo un escándalo en el cine… 4 heridos, un muerto y 15 detenidos... Giles fue a la biblioteca a llamar a sus contactos - explico John, Jeff se quedo pasmado que no se dio cuenta cuando O´conell se levanto del sofá.

- Esta empezando - murmuro O´conell mirando por la ventana la tranquila calle, su instinto le decía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Mientras tanto en _LOS PREMIERE_ (otro cine del pueblo) Xander y Willow habían estado mirando Scream 3

-Sabia que algún día nos recompensarían, idas al cine… es lo mejor del mundo - exclamo Xander con un gran puño de palomitas en su boca.

-Si, hasta que aparezca un loco y nos mate - dijo Willow, para cuando voltearon su mirada a la

- Es el - exclamo Xander

-Amigos del elegido… supongo…. Oye Scream, son los chicos que me han molestado… encárgate de ellos - ordeno el brujo, entonces Scream salto de la pantalla del cine con el cuchillo en sus manos provocando que Xander y Willow salieran corriendo también.

El timbre de la casa de Jeffrey sonó y John camino desde la cocina para abrir.

- Ahora voy chicos - exclamo John detrás de la puerta, el abrió y entonces la moto sierra de Jason trato de cortarle un brazo, John empezó a correr y a lanzarle cosas al asesino sin embargo a este nada le estaba pasando.

- Hay un asesino - entro gritando John a la habitación de Jeff, el niño y O´conell se levantaron y empezaron a correr hacia el ático, el cual había pasado muchísimo tiempo cerrado.

John tapo la puerta con un montón de muebles viejos y polvosos para impedir el paso del asesino, sin embargo este corto la puerta con la sierra y los muebles también, incluyendo una mecedora de madera que Leo usaba para dormir a Jeff cuando era niño.

- Esa era una antigüedad idiota - grito Jeff indignado y se fue directo a los golpes contra Jasón.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja Xander y Willow habían llegado del cine, Scream también los estaba persiguiendo para matarlo.

- Correcto, enmascarado con un cuchillo en camino… ¿donde están todos? - grito Xander, entonces escucho el alboroto y los gritos del ático.

- Ve, yo distraerá a Scream - le dijo Willow antes de empezar a correr por la casa, Xander subió rápido hacia el ático y vio a Jasón apunto de cortar a Jeff con la sierra, sin mas opción Xander le clavo una estaca en al espalda al asesino y este cayo aparentemente muerto.

- Buen golpe Xander…. De acuerdo, este tipo es Jasón… el asesino del lago Lake, no se sorprendan por su tamaño por que el es un niño solamente y esta muerto o al menos siempre dicen eso - explico Jeff.

- Tengo que vigilar lo que te gusta ver - murmuro John, entonces Jasón empezó a moverse ligeramente en el suelo.

- No podemos matarlos, no son reales - decía Giles entonces Jasón se levanto y estuvo apunto de clavarle un machete a Jeff sin embargo O´conell se interpuso y el machete se clavo en su pecho.

- Tengo algo en común con ellos, corran - grito O´ conell quien no estaba para nada herido, toda la pandilla empezó a correr y a dispersarse por la casa.

Scream también había entrado a la casa y perseguía a la pandilla, Willow se mantenía oculta en la tina del baño, con la cortina recorrida y temblando de miedo.

- Me persigue un psicópata asesino y me escondo en la regadera - decía para si mismo, entonces vio a una mano abriendo la cortina, Willow grito como loca antes de ver de quien se trataba.

- Xander, casi me da un infarto.

- Lo se pero al menos no estamos en el baño con ese asesino - dijo Xander pero en ese momento apareció Scream detrás de la puerta, Xander lo pateo y salió corriendo con Willow.

John se encontraba distrayendo a Jasón, Jeff se encontró con sus amigos en el ático otra vez.

- Tranquilos… Creo que ya se como matarlos - dijo Jeff al ver los rostros de miedo en Xander y Willow.

- ¿Y que esperas para decirlo? ¿Qué esto se convierta en carnicería? - pregunto Xander con ironía

- La única forma de que mueran… es matarlo como en las películas - explicaba Jeff cuando Scream apareció en la puerta del ático.

- Vengo a matarlos - exclamo el enmascarado, los amigos empezaban a retroceder juntos.

- El es Scream… su verdadero nombre es Román y el… lo… lo mataron con su cuchillo - decía Jeff titubeante.

- Bien… encárgate de el, vamos por Jasón - Dijo Xander, Jeff asintió con miedo y empezó a pelear contra el enmascarado, Scream trato de apuñalarlo en el pecho lo que le dio la oportunidad a Jeff de girar el cuchillo y a Xander para arrojar al asesino sobre el y matarlo, Scream pareció quemarse antes de desaparecer.

La pandilla salió corriendo hacia la planta baja y vieron como John era arrojado contra la mesa de madera de la sala y como esta se hacia añicos.

- Muy bien… hola señor Jason… soy un gran fan y me molesta que destruyan mi casa - dijo Jeff con ironía, entonces un fuerte disparo se escucho y O´conell volvió a aparecer en escena.

- Cálmense, el hombre llego a salvar el día

- O´conell, es el siglo XXI es trabajo de los niños salvar el día - exclamo Jeff, luego dio un giro sorprende y con una patada le rompió el cuello a Jasón, quien murió y desapareció al instante.

- Se acabo - exclamo Xander.

- Nunca digas eso, siempre que lo dicen… algo malo pasa - Jeff apenas terminaba de decir su frase cuando el timbre sonó y los asusto, todos caminaron detrás de John y O´ conell hasta la puerta.

- Soy Giles. - se escucho a la voz decir, la pandilla dio un suspiro de alivio y dejaron entrar a Giles.

- Hola… estas muy serio, esta bien estamos muy cansados para cumplidos… solo dinos ¿Qué pasa ahora? - pregunto Jeff dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

- No solo hubo violencia dentro de los cines del pueblo, ha habido muchos crímenes fuera de los cines y en otras localidades - explico Giles.

- No sabemos cuantos asesinos mas hay afuera, ni como romper el hechizo de ese tipo sobre la gente - dijo Jeff rendido, sin embargo su héroe favorito estaba por salvar el día.

- Se donde estará esta noche… el siempre viaja en las películas y esta noche se acaba el cine de terror en el pueblo, esta noche será su ultima aparición y creo… creo que como no podemos matarlo en esta realidad, tendrá que ser en la suya - decía O´conell.

- ¿Entrar a la película?

- Puedo entrar devuelta y llevarte conmigo Jeffrey - sugirió el hombre, Jeff no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado pues las vidas de mucha gente están en pelero y era el único que podía hacer algo para detenerlo.

La pandilla regreso al revival house on Larking, el lugar donde comenzó todo y donde nuevamente proyectaban la momia regresa, a su debido tiempo O´conell estiro su mano junto a Jeff.

- Toma mi mano. - exclamo el hombre, Jeff lo hizo de inmediato y con un gran salto ambos entraron a la pantalla.

Jeffrey se había hecho gigante y podía mirar a sus amigos desde dentro de la pantalla.

- Cool… estoy en el desierto de…- las palabras de Jeff se interrumpieron por la risa macabra del brujo, quien nuevamente apareció.

- Y ahora para el clímax final - exclamo el brujo y en 2 segundos la pandilla estaba rodeada por gente del pueblo, gente real que quería matarlos.

- No podemos matarlos pero si podemos… ponerlos a dormir - dijo John golpeando fuertemente a un par de hombres, la pandilla hizo lo mismo y lograron someter a todos los ciudadanos, sin embargo el brujo seguía riéndose.

- Se acabo tu tiempo… ¿nadie te ha dicho lo que pasa cuando la película terminar y te quedas adentro? ¿No?... Bueno me encantaría explicártelo pero ya no hay tiempo…- le dijo el hombre a Jeff, entonces la pantalla se empezó a poner oscura y la música final empezó a escucharse.

- Jeffrey - grito John viendo como su hijo se desvanecía en la pantalla.

- Papá, ayúdame… papá - gritaba Jeff, John estaba desesperado buscando una forma de salvar a su hijo entonces vio la luz que proyectaba la película y una gran idea le vino a la cabeza.

- Espera… espera hijo, tengo una idea - gritaba John mientras corría al cuarto de proyección desde donde la cinta era proyectada en la pantalla, después de apretar un interruptor la película regreso hasta el inicio y Jeff regreso a la pantalla-

- Hijo sal de ahí, rápido - ordeno John, el niño volvió a dar un salto enorme desde la pantalla y regreso a su realidad, donde su padre lo abrazo rápidamente.

- Huye pequeño cobarde, ¿Qué se siente enfrentarte a alguien que no puedes vencer? - preguntaba el brujo entre risas desde la película, Jeff empezó a pensar y encontró la forma perfecta de vencerlo.

- No se… Tú dímelo - murmuro el niño y un segundo después, gracias a su velocidad de vampiro estaba en la sala de proyección, saco su encendedor y se lo lanzo al rollo de la película, la cual se hizo una antorcha en segundos con el brujo dentro de ella, quedando atrapado para siempre en ese lugar fantástico.

Al día siguiente Jeff entrenaba con Giles el manejo de la lanza, entonces John entro caminando victorioso por la puerta.

- Es oficial… No volveré a ver otra película de horror, pero encontré esta - dijo John sacando un DVD de su bolsillo, se trataba de una copia de _la momia regresa, _Jeff se la arrebato y empezó a brincar como loco.

- Me encanta… me encanta iré a verla ahora mismo - dijo mientras corría las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

- ¿Sera algo serio? - pregunto John sorprendido

- No, yo creo que solo es para despedirse - exclamo Giles con una sonrisa y no estaba equivocado apenas había llegado a su habitación Jeff se acostó en la cama para disfrutar de su película como nunca antes.


	4. Al otro lado del espejo

Tyler Lockwood había llamado para invitar a Jeff a visitar un lugar secreto de la familia en el bosque, Tyler describía el lugar como un sótano abandonado, parecido a una espeluznante prisión y sembró la duda en Jeff quien acepto acompañarlo.

- ¿Tyler estas seguro de que podemos venir aquí? - pregunto Jeff con duda, estaban en una parte del bosque que parecía muy peligrosa para que un niño normal anduviera solo por ahí.

- Vamos Benson, ¿no me digas que te da miedo?

- Es Winchester ahora… Y no, no me da miedo - dijo Jeff haciendo un énfasis e3special en su nuevo apellido, aun no habían llegado los papeles legales pero ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de ser un Winchester.

- ¿Winchester? ¿De donde ha salido eso? - pregunto Tyler

- Bueno, veras resulta que soy adoptado…. Bueno era adoptado y cuando papá murió hace 6 meses…. Mi verdadero papá llego a vivir conmigo ¿has visto al sujeto gigante que me recoge en la camioneta?

- Hum si

- El es mi papá - dijo Jeff con todo orgullo, Tyler dejo salir un enorme y fuerte silbido, su cara detonaba lo confundido que estaba por la historia.

- Que historia la tuya amigo… deberían filmar una película - dijo Tyler sin mucho interés y después de bajar por unas feas escaleras llegaron al lugar, era justo como Tyler lo había descrito.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacían aquí? - pregunto Jeff interesado, Tyler solo se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se, mira… mi familia es las fundadores del pueblo y como tal guardan muchos secretos… mas con mi abuelo el gran _Richard Lockwood _como alcalde.

- ¿Espera tu eres el nieto del alcalde? ¿Enserio eres de los fundadores?

- Claro ¿a cuantos tipos conoces con el apellido Lockwood? - pregunto Tyler, Jeff estaba boquiabierto de saber con quien realmente estaba, ahora entendía muchas cosas del pasado.

- Vamos… Winchester ve a la izquierda haber que encuentras, yo voy por el otro lado - dijo Tyler alumbrándole la vista con la linterna, Jeff hizo una mueca y se fue a caminar por el lado indicado, no había mucho mas que una especie de calabozo, cadenas oxidadas, una tela vieja y polvosa y animales muertos.

Jeffrey estaba apunto de regresar a buscar a Tyler cuando el destello de un cristal en el suelo llamo su atención, el metió la mano en el suelo y de ahí logro sacar una especie de caja de cristal negro.

- Es hermosa… ¿Qué será? - se preguntaba a si mismo mientras miraba los extraños gravados en el cristal, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el objeto era movible y pensando que alguna figura se formaría, le dio la vuelta al cristal y de este una luz blanca y abrazadora lo rodeo.

- Winchester… ven encontré unas armas raras - grito Tyler desde el otro lado del lugar pero al no escuchar respuesta corrió a buscar a Jeff y lo encontró con la mirada perdida y un atuendo elegante de color negro.

- ¿A que hora te cambiaste? - pregunto Tyler, Jeff volteo a mirarlo con un seño fruncido y una risa que le helo la sangre.

- Humano, que asco - murmuro Jeff y camino afuera del lugar, Tyler se quedo en blanco sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Se trataba de Jeffrey, pero de uno de otro realidad que había cambiado de lugar con el verdadero Jeff quien iba despertando en un mundo oscuro donde la luz del sol no existía, rodeado por una masacre de mujeres en una enorme habitación.

- ¿Pero que demonios…? ¿Dónde estoy? - se pregunto Jeff sin entender por que no había sol y por que había tantos cadáveres a su alrededor.

- Buen día rayito de sombra - dijo Ángel quien iba entrando a la enorme habitación, echando un vistazo aprobatorio a todos los cadáveres de niñas en el lugar.

- ¿Ángel?

- ¿Ángel?... ¿Has estado bebiendo mas sangre de la permitida? - pegunto el vampiro entre risas, se dirigió al armario y saco un abrigo negro de ahí, luego volteo a mirar a Jeffrey con su cara de vampiro.

- ¿Ángelus? - pregunto Jeff titubeante, en los ojos del vampiro había un destello malvado que solo había visto una vez, en la batalla contra la bestia.

- ¿No recuerdo haberte dado autorización de llamarme por mi nombre hijo?

- ¿Hijo? - pregunto incrédulo.

- Sigues bastante dormido para mi gusto… vamos vístete, tenemos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo.- dijo el vampiro antes de lanzarle una gabardina negra a Jeff, el solo abrió el extraño armario y observo el montón de ropa negra y costosa que había, rápidamente se vistió con lo primero que vio y salió detrás del vampiro.

- ¿De quien es esta mansión? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Enserio Jeffrey, debiste beber mucho anoche y espero que hallas pagado generosamente a esas chicas, no podemos sufrir otra cacería de vampiros en este sucio pueblo.

- Esto es imposible… debe ser un sueño

- Claro que es un sueño hijo, el sueño de todo vampiro es crear un imperio como este y derramar tanta sangre como nosotros.

- ¿De que hablas? Yo no he derramado la sangre de nadie

- ¿Sabes jovencito?… Tu ego me esta molestando y voy a tener que hacer que eso cambie - dijo Ángelus, saco un florete de un viejo armario y se lo arrojo a Jeffrey.

- No quiero verte cometer errores estúpidos, has que tu padre este orgulloso

- No soy tu hijo - dijo Jeff entre dientes, sin embargo el vampiro logro escuchar y le dio el primer golpe con el arma, el niño también hizo lo propio con el florete.

- Debes vigilar tus palabras niñito - dijo el vampiro, Jeff odiaba que la gente lo llamara de esa forma e intento apuñalarlo, el vampiro fue mas rápido y lo sometió en el suelo con el florete.

- El corazón, puede segarte y hacer que luches por tu independencia…. Es natural pero recuerda que soy tu padre y te crie en mi imagen y semejanza para que fueras nuestro mesías - dijo Ángelus, Jeff seguía amenazado por la filosa arma y en su cerebro logro entender que ya no estaba en casa, ni en el mismo Mistyc Falls que el conocía y si no quería morir antes de averiguar como volver tenia que seguir el juego.

- Lo siento padre… he perdido la perspectiva - murmuro, el vampiro le quito el arma del pecho y l acaricio la cara mientras sonreía orgullosamente.

- Para eso estoy aquí, para devolverte al buen camino…. Puedes conquistar todo el mundo hijo

- Lo se padre-

- ¿Sabes? a veces me da miedo pensar en que algún humano pudo haberte adoptado cuando niño, si no hubiera sido por que tu abuelo te encontró en ese callejón… no se donde estarías ahora - dijo Ángelus mientras salía de la sala, Jeff dejó pasar las dudas que tenia y se puso a pensar en donde podría obtener ayuda, al final opto por ir a la biblioteca.

- ¿Papá?... ¿Giles? - pregunto el niño al ver la biblioteca completamente destruida, al igual que la mayoría del pueblo. En ese lugar todo era una zona de guerra.

- No están aquí - murmuro Billie detrás de los viejos estantes, ella al contrario de muchas personas que Jeff había visto, estaba bien vestida y limpia.

- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí Billie?

- He estado dando un paseo, te encanta hacerme esperar ¿no? - pregunto Billie antes de besar al niño, Jeff la alejo rápidamente de el.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tranquilo Jeff… nadie nos encontrara aquí, ni siquiera tu padre - dijo la muchacha tomando la mano de Jeff en la suya, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de una gran diferencia.

- La cicatriz ¿Y tu cicatriz? - pregunto desesperada, Jeff se encogió de hombros con una mueca,

- Maldición… ese maldito uso la caja de espejo, la encontró y no me dijo - dijo molesta.

- Yo la encontré…. Creo que la utilice pero ¿de quien estas hablando Billie?

- De ti… bueno de tu versión mas divertida - aseguro Billie.

- ¿Es un viaje en el tiempo? ¿Donde todo se altero y ahora debo corregirlo? - pregunto Jeff, su amiga empezó a caer en carcajadas.

- ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo en tu mundo? - pregunto incrédula.

- ¿Mi mundo? Vamos Billie, no entiendo nada… necesito ayuda… debes contarme - rogo el niño, Billie suspiro fuerte antes de hablar.

- Según nuestro Jeffrey, este mundo es tu misma historia pero rescrita en un lado mas oscuro

- ¿Ósea que mi yo malo esta….?

- Esta haya atrapado en tu mundo, apunto de dar rienda suelta a su diversión - exclamo Billie,

- John… necesito encontrar a John Winchester ¿lo conoces?

- Todos conocen a John, es tu verdadero padre…. El que intento detenerte a ti y a Ángelus… será mejor que busques en el cementerio. - dijo Billie pero Jeff salió corriendo con la velocidad de vampiro, con el único pensamiento de detener a su gemelo en el otro mundo entonces escucho los gritos de una mujer en un callejón y fue en su auxilio.

- Oye vampiro, déjala en paz - grito, el vampiro volteo a mirarlo y palideció en un segundo, además de que se arrodillo.

- Señor… mi señor, lo siento debí saber que era su comida… por favor perdóneme - rogaba e vampiro, era la primera que vez que Jeff veía a un vampiro así de asustado así que solo asintió para que se fuera de su vista.

- Ángelus, me hizo un asesino. - murmuro para si mismo.

Mientras tanto en nuestro mundo, el elegante Jeff caminaba por las calles del verdadero Mistyc Falls era evidente que la luz del sol le estaba molestado y estaba desesperado por encontrar algo, así que fue directo a la biblioteca donde encontró a la mayor parte de la pandilla reunida.

- Resulta adorable verlos a todos ustedes, todos los perdedores… juntos. - exclamo el con ironía mientras se abría paso hacia el centro, sus amigos hicieron mala cara al comentario pensando que era una broma.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Y esa ropa? - pregunto John al ver el verlo en la tela negra del chaleco de su hijo, era una ropa muy cara que nunca antes le había visto.

- Estoy confuso, no se ni como o por que llegue a este mundo… digo todo es tan… tan desagradable y brillante. - decía Jeff.

- Jeffrey - exclamo John con preocupación, un segundo después tenia a su hijo delante suyo sujetándole el cuello con mucha fuerza.

- Cállate… saben me disgusta mucho no tener sangre en las manos antes de comer y creo que puedo comenzar por el - dijo Jeff, entonces abrió la boca y dejo ver a todos sus largos y brillantes colmillos de vampiros.

- El no es Jeffrey - dijo John apenas entendible, el Jeffrey vampiro le sonrió y sin ocultar sus colmillos le suspiro en la cara.

- Ho claro que lo soy, solo que mas guapo, mas inteligente y sobre todo mas asesino - dijo con orgullo antes de lanzar a John sobre los estantes de libros y dejarlo fuera de la jugada.

- Corran - murmuro Giles, los chicos intentaron hacerlo pero con la velocidad de vampiro el Jeffrey malvado estaba impidiéndoles el paso.

- Ho vamos, apenas estamos comenzando a jugar amigos. - exclamo mientras lanzaba a Xander contra otro estante de libros.

- Déjalo en paz - le grito Giles, el vampiro giro su atención hacia el.

- No se preocupen por el, no me interesa… ahora no quiero volver al mundo de Ángelus, por que ese mundo es de el… este mundo será mío…. Así que ¿Dónde esta la caja? - pregunto molesto.

- ¿Qué caja? - pregunto Willow confundida, escondiéndose detrás de Giles para protegerse.

- La que cambio a su niño y a mí de lugar… la quiero para antes del anochecer o no voy a parar hasta que llueva sangre en el pueblo. - advirtió el vampiro antes de intentar correr por la puerta sin embargo no logro salir debido a que John le disparo un par de flechas con la ballesta.

En el otro mundo Jeffrey había ido al cementerio para buscar a John, después de una breve caminata encontró su tumba, era la mas abandonada en el lugar.

- No se que esta pasando aquí, ni que te hice pero lo siento - decía Jeff al pie de la tumba, el no lloraba por que sabia que su padre seguía vivo en el otro mundo y lo volvería a ver.

- Tu progenitor tendría todo el derecho de estar enojado contigo… considerando que lo matamos -Dijo Ángelus por detrás, Jeff volteo a mirarlo rápidamente.

- ¿Que haces aquí padre?

- Viendo los progresos de mi hijo en el pueblo… veras cuando quite la luz del sol para que pudieras divertirte, lo hice para que alcanzaras tu destino…. Pero recientemente me he dado cuenta de que tu no tienes interés en tu reinado… has estado buscando una misteriosa caja magia a mis espaldas… Y no puedo comprender el por que. - exclamo el vampiro molesto.

- Quería destruirla… quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi - murmuro Jeff, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible y así fue pues el vampiro volvió a acariciarle el rostro.

- Gracias hijo… respecto a la caja, la tiene tu abuelo… el se la quedo hace mucho tiempo y dudo que quiera dártela. - aseguro el vampiro

- No hará falta que quiera - dijo Jeff y salió corriendo del cementerio, no sabia ni quien era su supuesto abuelo en ese mundo pero tendría que averiguarlo pronto, por su parte Ángelus estaba sintiendo algo raro respeto a su pequeño vampiro.

Jeff no sabia por donde comenzar a buscar a su supuesto abuelo, así que busco a Will pues si alguien sabia lo que el buscaba, debida ser ella. Al encontrar a Willow entre las sucias calles, ella empezó a temblar de miedo.

- Por favor no me lastimes, yo solo…

- Esta bien, no soy quien tu crees… no te hare daño Willow.

- ¿Por que debería creerte?

- En otro lugar, somos amigos… y yo se que tienes poderes eres una bruja

- Cualquiera pudo decírtelo - exclamo Willow con enojo, Jeff rodo los ojos pensando en la mejor forma de convencerla.

- Mira no se si en este mundo sea así, pero de donde yo vengo tu has amado a Xander desde Kínder… por favor - rogo Jeffrey con sus ojitos de venado, era una mirada dulce que logro convencer a Willow que estaba delante de otra persona.

- ¿Quien eres?

- Me llamo Jeffrey Winchester y prometo que no hare daño a nadie, solo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar respuestas… ¿te suena mi abuelo?

- Mikael, es el creador de Ángelus y el vampiro más fuerte que se ha conocido…. Vive en la alcaldía, es el alcalde - explico Will, Jeff le sonrió antes de irse como relámpago hacia la alcaldía.

- Tu no eres mi nieto - dijo Mikael recargado en el enorme ventanal de su casa, Jeff camino lentamente dentro de la habitación.

- Solo dame la caja espejo y no volveré

- Te daría la caja si pudiera pero me temo que mi querido hijo Ángelus me la a quitado.

- Ok gracias… me encantaría quedarme a charlar pero no puedo - dijo Jeff con ironía e intento correr sin embargo Mikael lo agarro de la gorra y lo arrojo hacia atrás.

- Yo no dije que podías irte. - dijo el vampiro, Jeff se levanto en un segundo y trato de golpearlo pero el hombre lo volvió a derribar.

- Vamos pequeño, no podrías vencerme ni usando todo tu poder…. Además Ángelus debe estar buscándote ahora, para matarte.

- No soy una amenaza - dijo Jeff entre dientes, el vampiro empezó a reírse de el.

- Claro que lo eres, este mundo… es nuestro y tú tienes el poder suficiente para detenernos, no puedo dejar que eso pase.

- No tengo ese poder

- Claro que lo tienes… pero eres un niño que se educo como princesa, tu nunca vas a saber usar el poder que llevas dentro hijo. - exclamo Ángelus quien iba entrando al lugar con una enorme y macabra sonrisa.

- Yo no soy tu hijo - murmuro Jeff.

- ¿Y jamás lo fuiste verdad?… yo cree tu destino, tu futuro…. Por el amor de dios Jeffrey deje que mataras a todos los vampiros que quisiste, a tu propia familia - decía el vampiro indignado.

- No fui yo

- Te tenia miedo hijo, pero ahora ya no… por que me doy cuenta de que necesitas a tu padre, necesitas una lección - dijo el vampiro empezando am patear el niño en el estomago, el solo se retorcía tratando de levantarse pero el golpe de Mikael había sido tan fuerte que no podía hacerlo.

- Usare la caja y me iré… nunca deberás preocuparte por mi Angelus.

- ¿Preocúpame por ti?... es lo único que he hecho… Lo he sacrificado todo por ti y te falle

- Yo lo elegí

- Lo se yo te hice de esa forma y solo el mas fuerte puede sobrevivir a esto ya sea en este mundo o el otro - decía el vampiro mientras lo golpeaba sin contemplaciones, entonces Mikael apareció por detrás y aparto a su hijo al mostrarle la caja de espejo, eso le dio la ventaja a Jeff para levantarse.

- Gracias por el consejo papá - dijo el con ironía, luego golpeo a Angelus con toda su fuerza y lo arrojo fuera del lugar.

- Tienes que irte ahora - exclamo Mikael dándole la caja de espejo, Jeff la tomo rápidamente.

- Pero tú… tú tienes que destruir esto después, no puedo dejar que el otro regrese a mi mundo

- Es un hecho - aseguro Mikael, Jeff asintió y le dio vuelta a la caja en su mano para después aparecer en una biblioteca iluminada por el sol y destruida.

- Hazlo… hazlo - gritaban sus amigos quien lo tenían rodeado y apuntándole con armas, era claro que habían estado peleando contra el otro sujeto.

- Papá, por favor soy yo - dijo Jeff con las manos en su pecho, tratando de protegerse. John se acerco a su hijo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

- Paren, paren… es el… es Jeffrey - aseguro John para luego abrazar a s pequeño en sus brazos, los demás bajaron las armas y suspiraron con alivio.

Luego de haberle dado un breve resumen de lo acontecido a sus amigos, Jeff y su padre fueron a la propiedad Lockwood donde Jeff había encontrado la caja, estaba dispuesto a destruirla pero ya no estaba, en su lugar solo había nota que decía:

_Todavía no estas listo… R.L_


	5. A la medianoche

Jeffrey corría entre la gente a mitad del pueblo, a nadie le pareció raro pues no habían visto que alguien mas lo perseguía.

Se trataba de un vampiro joven que había intentado morderlo unas calles antes y al cual ahora había acorralado en un callejón.

- Gracias por correr, actuó mejor sin audiencia - dijo Jeff con ironía y empezó a pelear con el vampiro, este era tan torpe en sus movimientos que lo mato en segundos.

- ¿Eso es todo?... ¿solo un vampiro lisiado que no aprovecha mis poderes?, creo que la naturaleza no lo intenta… vamos podrían hacer un esfuerzo mayor - dijo rendido, era el cuarto vampiro en la semana que mataba tan fácil y eso se estaba volviendo aburrido.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, deberías saber que no debes tentar a la fatalidad por que Spike esta de vuelta y esta vez hay un nuevo plan - decía el vampiro rubio desde el tejado, donde llevaba mirando a Jeff desde mucho antes y nadie lo había notado.

Después de la breve pelea, Jeffrey se fue a Grill donde se reunió con sus amigos quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban bebiendo cerveza, el no podía hacerlo aun así que solo bebió un zumo.

- El Grill es más divertido este año, ¿verdad? - Pregunto Will, quien permanecía sentada sobre las piernas de Oz.

- Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de la graduación, estamos a un paso de la universidad... Noches sin límites de horario y fiestas sin mamá y papá. - exclamo Oz.

- Posibilidades de salir con gente que piensa que somos sexy y peligrosos. - agrego Xander, todos lo miraron extrañado. - ¿Qué? Puedo soñar. - murmuro.

- Claro…. Si la universidad es tan genial como dicen, ¿Qué esperan para irse? - pregunto Jeff con enojo, últimamente sus amigos solo hablaban de sus planes a futuro, es como si todos tuvieran alguna prisa por volar del pueblo.

- Aun no podemos, además el Grill es agradable y conocido… Es como una manta grande y cómoda.- exclamo Will.

-Pensaba que yo era tu manta grande y cómoda. - dijo Oz.

-Tú eres mi manta en personas y esta es mi manta en lugares.

- Si, con todo lo malo de este pueblo…. es lindo tener un lugar al que puedes volver y donde todo es predecible. - decía Billie, entonces Giles apareció sorprendiendo a todos.

- Giles, ¿hay problemas? - pregunto Jeff exaltado, la palabra problemas era sinónimo de Giles en toda ocasión.

- No Jeff… No te levantes…. Nada de eso, yo sólo, ya saben... Se me ocurrió pasar…. ¿Alguien quiere leche con galletas? Yo invito. - dijo Giles, todos lo miraron con gracia al mismo tiempo que les llamaba la atención ver a la nueva banda del sitio.

-Espléndido, hace años que no voy a un espectáculo musical. - dijo Giles mientras s sentaba con ellos, todos lo miraron mal otra vez.

- No me miren así, me gusta la música nueva y tengo los discos que lo prueban. - aseguro el hombre.

- ¿De vinil? - pregunto Xander entre risas.

-No se burlen… He visto la colección de Giles, era increíble en su época. - exclamo Oz.

-Gracias Oz - murmuro Giles.

-Si los "Stones" pueden seguir de moda, ¿por qué no Giles? - pregunto Jeff con ironía, era su turno de fastidiar a Giles y su ironía no podía perdérselo.

-Exactamente.

-Creo que es valiente que esté aquí Giles - murmuro Willow

- Pues, gracias amigos… Me hacen sentir como en mi casa.

- ¿Tu casa no es ese lugar vacío del que intentas escapar? - pregunto Xander con ironía, Giles solo lo miro enojado como si fuera a dispararle por suerte la banda empezó a tocar.

.- ¿Y esa? - pregunto Jeff al ver a la nueva joven sobre el escenario, era bonita pero algo mas le llamaba la atención y no solo a el.

- Ah, sí. Veruca toca esta noche…. De hecho todos los miércoles. - explico Oz, quien de la misma manera sentía algo al ver a la cantante.

-Oz, ¿y los Dingoes? ¿Cuándo tocarán aquí otra vez? - pregunto Buffy.

- El próximo viernes…. Son buenos, ¿verdad? - pregunto Oz, todos asintieron menos Jeff.

- Nada especiales - murmuro el niño-.

- ¿De veras? A mí me parecen geniales, la cantante tiene una presencia tan fuerte para alguien de su edad - aseguro Giles poniendo fin a la conversación.

Cuando la tocada en el Grill termino, Giles llevo a Jeff a casa donde se encontró con el hecho de que John estaba armando maleta para irse a California por unos días para un caso nuevo.

- ¿Seguro que debería irme hijo? - preguntaba John a Jeff, el asentía con la cabeza a todo.

- Si, no pasa nada… Giles se quedara conmigo ¿verdad?

- SI, claro que si - respondió el hombre entre risas, John le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Además ese tal Mikael del que les hable, el vampiro que era mi abuelo en el otro mundo… parece que no existe, ninguno de los vampiros a los que he preguntado lo conoce - decía Jeff, el había tenido esa preocupación de Mikael en su mente toda la semana y ahora que John se iba era hora de que Giles relevara lo que sabia.

- Yo lo conocí - murmuro el hombre.

- ¿De que estas hablando Giles?

- Hay…. Una historia del pasado que deberían saber

- Bueno habla de una vez - pidió John caminando rápido hacia el sofá, Giles asintió y empezó a hablar.

- 2 años después de que Leo te adoptara, un vampiro llamado Mikael llego al pueblo y vino tras de ti y también detrás de una niñita pero nunca supe por que ella… como sea el trato de robarte cuando eras un bebe, Yo y un grupo de personas del pueblo… los llamados fundadores, nos enfrentamos a el pero era demasiado fuerte, le clavamos estacas y nunca murió…. Fue entonces cuando una joven bruja, Abby Wilson le tendió una trampa y lo saco del pueblo… nunca volvimos a saber de ellos después de eso. - dijo Giles a Jeff, quien estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué nunca me entere de esto? - pregunto John molesto.

- Estabas fuera de servicio John, no teníamos forma de contactarte en ese tiempo.

- Pues debieron hacerlo Giles, si un vampiro tan malo vino tras mi pequeño… podría haber ayudado.

- Papá… supéralo, eso fue hace mucho - murmuro Jeff, John le dio su mirada de furia.

- O discúlpame si te molesta que me preocupe por ti.

- No yo… no me molesto, es solo que no tiene caso molestarse por esas cosas del pasado… ¿entonces Giles crees que Mikael murió? - pregunto Jeff.

- Nunca lo supimos, la bruja solo desapareció con el… nunca tuvimos noticias.

- ¿Esa bruja era de las familias fundadoras? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

- Solo recuerdo que también tenia una hija de tu edad y… era hija de una profesora… Sheila Bennett.

- ¿Bennett? ¿De donde he oído eso? - se preguntaba Jeff, era un apellido poco común que estaba seguro de haber escuchado no hace mucho por los pasillos de la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente Oz se encontraba esperando a Willow en el parque para desayunar, sin embargo la misteriosa cantante de la noche anterior, Veruca apareció en su lugar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, sentarte en el suelo a esperar? - pregunto ella con gracia al ver la desesperación en las piernas de Oz.

- Está por venir mi novia.

- Hay lugar…. Así que ¿Un almuerzo grande he?... Me gusta comer, odio a las mujeres que dicen: "¿Tiene aderezo?". - dijo ella con ironía, Oz se encogió de hombros ante la sensación

-Anoche tocaron muy bien.

-Supongo, el grupo se está armando mejor, pero los amplificadores suenan mal.

- ¿Qué están usando? ¿50 ó 120?... Por que deberías usar uno de 50. - explico Oz, dando comienzo a una conversación de música importante… eso hasta que Willow apareció.

-Hablan de música, ¿eh? qué bueno…. Me encanta oír a Oz hablar de la industria. - dijo Will y se sentó junto a ellos, Veruca la miro un instante con una sonrisa extraña en su cara.

-Saben, tengo que irme… Linda camiseta. - dijo la chica a Will quien miro su blusa color amarillo con detenimiento.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que parezco un pastel de cumpleaños con esta camiseta? – ella se quejo.

- A mi me parece sexy. - respondió Oz y beso a su novias sin embargo ella estaba tan molesta que se aparto de el.

- No es gracioso Oz, tu amiga me acaba de mirar mal.

- Ella es así, siempre tan simplona pero mira no es nada… tengo que irme a clases.

- ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

- Claro, si te gusta el rey León - dijo Oz con ironía, Will tardo en captar la pista hasta que recordó el día en el que estaban.

- Es cierto lo olvide… es luna llena y no voy a poder ayudarte a encadenarte, es que tengo una reunión con un nuevo grupo de brujas y….

- Esta bien, puedo hacerlo solo… nos vemos. - le dijo Oz con otro dulce pero rápido beso, Will se fue rápido a la biblioteca y le conto todo lo sucedido a Jeffrey.

-Oz mira a otra chica pero a ti te ama Willow - decía el niño, uno pensaría que es el menos indicado para hablar de eso pero en temas de amores era todo un mártir que bien podía entender a Willow.

- Ya sé. Ya sé y no quiero ser la clase de chica... que se desespera cada vez que su novio se fija en otra.

- Mira, te prometo que en un par de días, Oz dirá: "¿Veruca… quién es esa?", el no es el tipo de persona que se va con otras. - aseguro Jeff.

- No, además esta noche estará encerrado en una jaula. - aseguro Will, aun que eso no la hacia sentir mejor del todo.

Cuando el tercer periodo había terminado, Jeff caminaba hacia su casillero y como si se tratara de una revelación de dios, a su mente vino la imagen cuando meses antes Caroline Forbes le había presentado a unas cuantas de sus amigas, entre ellas una tal Bonnie Bennett quien seguramente era la hija de la bruja de la que tanto Giles le había hablado, sin mas empezó a recorrer los pasillos buscándola, hasta que dio con ella.

- Hey, eres Bonnie Bennett ¿verdad? - pregunto a una joven morena que le daba la espalda, ella volteo con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Si y tu… ¿Eres Jeffrey? ¿El mejor amigo de Caroline?

- Ho si, de hecho por eso te buscaba… quería ver si sabes algo de ella.- pregunto, el tenia que sonar casual y tratar esos temas con pincitas.

- Llamo la semana pasada, estaba de compras con su padre en L.A

- Genial… He ¿escuche que tu abuela es profesora en la universidad?

- Si de hecho. - respondió Bonnie, su cara empezaba a marcar arrugas lo que significaba que empezaba a sospechar y no quedaba mucho tiempo, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo Jeff fue directo a la pregunta del millón de dólares.

- Cool... ¿Y que hay del resto de tu familia?

- Vivo con papá y la abuela… mi mamá, bueno nunca la conocí - ella respondió, eso era todo lo que el necesitaba saber.

- Lo siento, estoy siendo impertinente

- No, no

- Escucha si de algo sirve, tampoco conocí a mi mamá y vivo con papá también - dijo Jeff como una forma de disculpa, el mismo se sentía tonto por estar hablando de eso con una chica pues sabia por experiencia que el tema de una madre ausente era muy difícil.

Para cuando la noche llego Oz fue a las cuevas abandonadas en el bosque, donde tenia la jaula donde se encerraba en la luna llena sin embargo esa noche la transformación había llegado antes y no pudo encerrarse, el lobo salió corriendo por el pueblo directamente hacia la escuela donde la ultima de las profesoras dejaba las instalaciones y sin esperarlo se vio perseguida por el Oz-lobo y después otro lobo apareció de la nada para perseguirla también.

La profesora no salió herida pero si muy asustada, sin embargo lo peor vino por la mañana cuando Oz despertó desnudo en el bosque, acompañado por Veruca.

- Buenos días… Fue... una noche increíble. - dijo Veruca, Oz solo se sentó en la tierra tratando de recordar lo que había hecho sin embargo no podía y eso era bastante obvio para su acompañante.

- Pero no la recuerdas… Al principio es así, pero luego las imágenes... empezarán a volver a tu memoria. - ella explico.

- Entonces eres...

- Una mujer lobo… Nadie más me satisface.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Oz con ironía, ella empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Bromeaba… Sabes lo que soy… Lo supiste desde la primera vez que me viste en el Grill… Escucha solo necesitas... relajarte. - decía Veruca acariciando el cuello de Oz, el rápidamente se alejo.

- No es una posibilidad.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer Oz?

- Sólo quiero regresar a mi casa, determinar por qué salí de la jaula.

- ¿Tienes una jaula? - ella pregunto incrédula.

- ¿Tú no?

- Sí, tiene una rueda con una bola de plástico y una campanita muy simpática… ¡Cielos! ¿Quién te domesticó de esa manera?

- Es mi elección, no quiero lastimar a nadie Veruca.

- Quizás o quizás no quieras admitir lo que te pasó… Quizás quieras pretender que eres un chico común.

- Pues, eso soy… Solo soy lobo una o 3 noches al mes.

- O eres lobo todo el tiempo y esta cara humana es sólo un disfraz. ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste, Oz?

- Me voy… Tengo que leer el periódico a ver si causamos algún daño anoche. - exclamo Oz e intento irse pero Veruca se interpuso en su camino, tapando sus senos con sus manos.

- Puedo ayudarte, Oz…. Estás asustado, yo también me sentí así, pero luego lo acepté. El animal es poderoso... dentro de mí todo el tiempo y pronto empezarás a sentir lástima por el resto de la gente... porque no saben lo que es estar tan vivos como nosotros, tan libres.

- ¿Libres de matar a gente?... No haré eso y tú tampoco deberías.

- No lo comprendes pero lo harás…. Veras que somos el uno para el otro Oz-

- Sé cuál es mi lugar y no eres tú. - dijo con enojo y arrojo a Veruca lejos de el para así poder regresar a su casa.

Oz logro llegar a tiempo al ultimo periodo de clases y ahí se encontró a Willow quien al verlo se abalanzo a el en un beso.

- Perdona si ayer estuve rara...contigo y Veruca. - ella murmuro.

- No noté nada raro. - murmuro Oz, Willow sonrió e intento besarlo otra vez pero Oz se aparto de ella, su mente solo podía pensar en Veruca.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - titubeo Willow.

-Lo siento. Yo...

- ¿No quieres?

-No es eso… Sí quiero, es sólo que... No dormí bien, estoy cansado. - se excuso Oz.

- Claro… Una noche de lobo ocupada, no hay ningún problema, yo entiendo… Debería irme… No tengo mucho tiempo, te veré luego. - dijo decepcionada y se fue, Oz no hizo ningún intento de detenerla.

Jeffrey por su parte caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela cuando escucho a una de sus profesoras diciendo que 2 perros gigantes la habían atacado la noche anterior, extrañado por eso se fue a hablar con Giles a su casa.

- Jeffrey que sorpresa… ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Un té?... Anoche hice una "mousaka" muy interesante, si tienes hambre.

- No quiero té, ni el… mousse, gracias.

- ¿Viniste por asuntos de trabajo?

- Esto es lo que pasa…Una profesora dijo que casi la atacan... dos perros salvajes anoche, bajo la luz de la luna casi llena.

- Hombres lobo. ¿Dos?

- Podría ser.

- No vi nada sobre los ataques, ni en los periódicos ni en el noticiero… ¿Hablaste con Oz?

- Mi próxima parada.

- Claro…. Ve enseguida que yo veré lo que puedo averiguar.

- Ok… he escucha Giles, averigüe lo de tu bruja y Mikael.

- ¿Qué supiste?

- Declarémoslo muerto, Bonnie tampoco sabe nada de su madre… la pobre debe estar muerta

- No te tienes que preocupar, si ese tal Mikael llegara a regresar... lo mataremos, ni tu padre ni yo dejaríamos que te hiciera daño.

- Yo tampoco lo dejaría - exclamo Jeff muy seguro de si y salió corriendo de la casa para buscar Oz. Por su parte Willow seguía confundida y dañada por lo ocurrido con su novio, así que recurrió a otro experto en el tema.

- ¿Te paso algo malo? - pregunto Xander al ver a su amiga con su cara triste en su puerta, ella entro rápidamente a la casa.

- Las cosas con Oz están raras y hablé con Jeff, pero es solo un niño y creo que estamos en territorio de hombres... Necesito un traductor del lado de los genes masculinos.

-La última vez que me fijé tenía lo requerido…. Cuéntame.

-Bueno…. Digamos que noté a Oz mirando a alguien más... Una mujer.

- ¿Y la chica lo mira a él?

-Definitivamente.

- ¿Le preguntaste a Oz al respecto?

-Pues, pensé hacerlo... pero pensará que estoy celosa y se preocupará.

-Habla con él, Will es la única forma en que las cosas se arreglan. - fue el mejor consejo de Xander.

Jeffrey había estado buscando a Oz en su casa y en el Grill pero no estaba así que fue al bosque y se encontró con la jaula del lobo abierta, a los pocos segundos apareció el joven.

- Saliste, ¿eh?

- ¿Alguna noticia de un ataque? - pregunto Oz exasperado.

- No pero oí que dos perros salvajes persiguieron a una mujer.

- ¿Dos? ¿De veras?

-No recuerdas nada así, ¿verdad? ¿Otro lobo?

-No… Cuando cambio de forma es como si no estuviera…. Es algo así como amnesia total. – explico Oz.

- Si encuentro al otro lobo esta noche cuando patrulle... quizás tengas un compañero de cuarto. - dijo Jeff quien por las noticias se había enterado que la luna llena se volvería a repetir ese día, luego salió rápido del lugar.

Oz no sabia que hacer pero su instinto le hizo llamar a Veruca para que se reuniera con el en la cueva y al poco tiempo ella llego, quedando impactada por ver a Oz preparando cadenas y candados.

- ¿Por esto me llamaste aquí?... déjame decirte que no entraré a esa estúpida jaula contigo… Pertenecemos afuera Oz.

- No puedes estar suelta esta noche y no sólo porque podrías lastimar a alguien, si no por que habrá gente buscándonos.

- ¿Estás diciendo que debería pasar toda la noche contigo?... ¿solos?... encerrados en una jaula.

- Estarás a salvo. - murmuro Oz, sin embargo la atención dela chica estaba yéndose a la luz de la una sobre ellos.

- Ya viene. ¿Lo sientes?.. Es como sangre que hierve. - decía emocionada.

- Lo se – murmuro Oz, Veruca se acerco a el y empezó a acariciarlo de nuevo.

-Te deseé aún antes de verte… Te sentí Oz.

- ¿Me sentiste a mí?.. Vamos ven aquí. - dijo Oz dejando guiar por su instinto animal, arrastro a Veruca hacia la jaula y empezaron a besarse mientras se transformaban.

- Ay, Dios mío. - fue el grito de Willow que despertó a Oz en la jaula, dándose cuenta de que había tenido intimidad toda la noche con Veruca.

- Sé lo que viste… No era... Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que encerrarla conmigo… Es como yo, un lobo. - decía Oz mientras salía corriendo tras de Willow.

- Sabía que tenían mucho en común, pero... ¡No me toques! - ella grito histérica y empujando la mano de Oz fuera de su hombro.

- Ella iba a lastimar a alguien, no tenía opción Willow.

- Sí tenías, podrías haberle dicho a alguien… ¿Tu solución es encerrarse juntos en un cuarto toda la noche? - pregunto Willow incrédula.

-La chica tiene razón. - dijo Veruca desde atrás de ellos.

-Vete ¡Ahora! - grito Oz en un segundo su amante ya no estaba.

- Willow, no sé qué hicimos Veruca y yo, cuando cambio es como... Es como si yo desapareciera y el lobo estuviera en control. - explicó Oz pero en este punto Willow ya estaba llorando.

- Pero antes de esto, cuando eras el Oz normal... sentiste algo por ella, ¿no es cierto?

- Podía sentir algo, pero...

- Pero la deseabas. ¿De manera animal? ¿Más de lo que me deseabas a mí? - pregunto Willow entre lagrimas pero Oz no pudo contestarle así que salió corriendo del bosque, directamente a la casa de Jeffrey para contarle todo.

- Tengo que irme…. Tengo que encontrar a Veruca antes de que se ponga el sol, créeme que cuando lo haga todo va a terminar… ella es mala. - dijo Jeff, estaba echando chispas por lo que le habían hecho a su mejor amiga ya que esta parecía una muerta viviente.

Jeffrey pasó la tarde buscando a la loba en el Grill y varios sitios del pueblo, sin embarro no hubo suerte así que fue directo a la fuente.

- ¿Dónde está? - pregunto enojado al entrar en la casa de Oz, se estaba conteniendo de no golpearlo.

-No sé… Ya me fijé en todos los lugares probables, pero conozco las áreas que nos atraen y estoy seguro de que puedo olfatearla. - aseguro Oz.

- Intentaremos eso entonces.

- Mira, Jeffrey deberías saber que...

- Oz, ahora podría ser un buen momento para tu famoso estoicismo. - dijo molesto, dejando al lobo helado y callado durante la siguiente hora, en la cual pasaron buscando en el bosque.

- Está cerca de aquí... Siento su olor. - murmuro Oz antes de salir corriendo, Jeff detrás de el hasta que dieron con un gran descubrimiento.

- O es el olor de la ropa sucia que dejó en el suelo…. Podrían ser de la otra noche cuando se convirtió en loba, a menos que quisiera despistarte Oz - aseguro Jeff sin dejar de señalar el conjunto negro de mujer en el suelo.

- Willow. - exclamo Oz, los 2 se miraron aterrados antes de empezar a correr de vuelta a la casa donde Willow en vez de permanecer llorando y tranquilizándose, se puso a hacer un hechizo contra sus verdugos.

_Te invoco por Borabis... por Satanis y el diablo…. Mientras ardes, que los corazones engañosos de Oz y Veruca se rompan… Te invoco por la Reina Saracen y en nombre del infierno… Que no encuentren ni amor ni refugio… Que tampoco encuentren paz…. Que esta imagen selle su destino... nada de amor, sólo odio._

Willow estaba por quemar una foto de Oz y sellar el hechizo, pero no podía hacerlo por que lo amaba, entonces Veruca apareció en la puerta.

- Vaya… Por un minuto creí que jugarías sucio, a veces hace falta ¿sabes? Con tal cuidar lo que es tuyo, a veces hay que matar…. Aun que no puedo decir que me sorprende que no hayas completado tu maldición…. No tienes las agallas.

- No sabes lo que tengo… No sabes nada sobre mí. - respondió Willow, tratando de apartarse de la loba sin embargo, Veruca no la dejo.

- Sé lo que amas… Tengo su olor encima ahora mismo. - respondió acariciando el rostro de Willow, en ese momento Oz apareció y arrojo a Veruca contra el suelo.

- No la vuelvas a tocar. - advirtió.

- Ven a detenerme… Me gusta fuerte, ¿recuerdas? - pregunto irónica y entre risas mientras se ponía de pie, caminando seductoramente hacia Oz.

- ¿Quieres lastimarme? Lastímame, pero no la metas a ella.

- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Ella es la razón por la que vives enjaulado Oz… Te está cegando y cuando ella no esté, podrás admitir lo que eres.

-No te conviene descubrir lo que soy.

- Eres un animal… Los animales matan. - aseguro la chica, Oz estaba al borde de la ira y después de una rápida mirada a la recién aparecida luz de la luna, empezó a transformarse.

- Tienes razón… Matamos. - respondió seguido por un gruñido, luego se fue directo a la yugular de Veruca y con una feroz mordida la desangro, ahí entro Jeff para dispararle un tranquilizante que lo saco de la jugada.

Willow lloraba desconsolada en el suelo, así que Jeffrey corrió a abrazarla para que se calmara pero eso no paso hasta el otro día, cuando Willow decidió hablar con Oz pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa al encontrarlo fuera de su casa con las maletas hechas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Oz?

- Me voy.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Ésa es tu solución?

- Es mi decisión Willow.

- ¿No cuenta mi opinión en esto?

- Veruca tenía razón sobre una cosa… El lobo está dentro de mí todo el tiempo y ya no sé dónde está la línea entre él y yo… hasta que comprenda lo que eso significa... no debería estar contigo... ni con nadie.

- Eso podría ser un problema... porque la gente es una especie de epidemia planetaria. - exclamo Willow con ironía, sin embargo las lagrimas empezaban a brotar en sus ojos otra vez.

- Encontraré algún lugar. - murmuro Oz.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- No lo sé Willow.

- ¿No me amas? - pregunto entre sollozos, Oz se acerco a ella, le tomo el rostro dulcemente y le beso la frente.

- En toda mi vida, jamás amé otra cosa. - dijo Oz, se dio la vuelta y corrió a su camioneta, Willow solo lo miro alejarse entre sus lagrimas.

.El cuerpo de Veruca había sido desechado por Ángel, el lo había lanzado e las cloacas para que nadie lo encontrara, sin embargo eso no paso pues un equipo de forenses hallaron el cuerpo y lo llevaron a la morgue.

- Múltiples heridas, pero la mordida fue contundente para su muerte - explicaba una doctora, a una figura que se mantenía de espaldas mirando el cadáver de Veruca.

- Era tan hermosa…. Pero su imprudencia la llevo a la muerte, Doctora Black… desaparezcan el cuerpo, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de esto - ordeno el hombre misterioso.

- Si, lo hare señor alcalde - respondió la doctora, el hombre gro a verla con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.


	6. Algo triste

John regreso 1 semana después a Mistyc Falls y se entero por Jeff de la horrible situación por la que había estado pasando Willow y la partida de Oz.

- Lo siento por Willow, ella es una buena niña y no se merece que esto le este pasando. - exclamaba el hombre con la mirada perdida, los eventos y revelaciones que había hecho mientras estuvo fuera de la ciudad lo seguían atormentando.

- No entiendo mucho, si Will se merece a alguien mejor que Oz ¿Por qué no lo busca? - pregunto Jeff, arrancándole una sonrisa a John en momentos como ese era cuando recordaba lo pequeño e inocente que seguía siendo su niño.

- Por que duele… cuando amas tanto a una persona y se va, duele muchísimo… su recuerdo, el saber que nunca vas a volver a poder estar con ella… en fin Willow es joven y se va a poner bien.

- ¿Sentiste eso con mamá? - pregunto Jeff, el había podido notar que las palabras de John eran guiadas mas por la experiencia que por la sabiduría, lo que no sabia era que John día a día sentía aquello pero por otra mujer, que no era su madre.

- Bueno, hijo… tu madre era alguien especial y claro que me dolió su perdida, ella era… lo todo lo que yo necesitaba - respondió John con un cumulo de emociones, Jeff solo se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que si… he me voy a ver a Will

- Dile que lo siento mucho. - pidió John antes de que Jeff saliera por la puerta y terminara llegando con su velocidad a la casa de su amiga quien estaba oliendo y abrazando una camiseta de Oz.

- Devon dijo que envió por sus cosas, supongo que significa que planea establecerse en otro... lado…No aquí. - dijo Wilow perdida.

- Supongo que sí. - murmuro Jeff antes de sentarse en la cama y arrojar la ropa de Oz al suelo, no quería que WIll continuara con eso.

- Siento como si me hubieran partido por la mitad... y hubiera perdido la mitad de mí.

- Te entiendo… Así se siente por ahora créeme cuando Cassie se fue del pueblo, llore un poco pero luego me di cuenta de que hay cosas mas divertidas en la vida, cazar vampiros… cazar, ya sabes… ¡Venga dejemos de hablar de esto! ¡Es hora del televisor! - dijo Jeff para luego pasar las siguientes horas mirando Bob esponja, era lo único que hacia a Willow sonreír.

Por la noche Jeff llevo a Will al Grill para que terminara de distraerse, al parecer había funcionado pues la chica se puso a bailar, por primera vez en años. Lo que dio tiempo suficiente para que los demás se enteraran de lo sucedido.

- Cielos. ¿O sea que Oz envió por sus cosas y ni siquiera la llamó? Eso es muy duro. Pobre Will con razón está... divirtiéndose tanto, ese es el baile de la chica valiente. - dijo Xander, empezando a caminar hacia Willow quien había obtenido una cerveza y estaba apunto de perder el equilibrio.

- Hola amigos… La música está genial. - dijo ella muy alegre.

- Qué bueno que trajiste tus zapatillas de baile Will.

- Sí, sé que últimamente he sido toda una aguafiestas... así que me dije a mí misma: "Mí misma... es hora de quitarte la tristeza de encima".- dijo con ironía.

- Ésa es una buena política. - murmuro Jeff.

- Sí y además, da resultados… Supongo que en el orden del universo... sólo estamos...

- ¿Ebrios? ¿Borrachos? - pregunto Jeff con ironía, Willow trato de esconder su botella pero ya era tarde, todos la habían visto.

- Borrachos. Ésa... es una palabra muy fuerte que tiene un sonido un poco severo "Borrachos".- repitió Willow tambaleándose.

- No me gusta eso de ahogar tus penas Willow.

- No las estoy ahogando Xander… Estoy postergándolas, además es clara ¿Lo ven? no es la gran cosa. - dijo agitando la botella y bebiendo de ella, entonces perdió el equilibrio y Xander la agarro.

-Will, ¿por qué no me das esa cerveza?

- ¿Por qué habría de dártela? Tengo un dolor... un dolor inmenso y legítimo.

-Todos sufrimos, Will. - aseguro Xander.

- ¿Cómo? "Ay, pobre de mí. Vivo en un sótano". Sí, qué espantoso Xander - dijo Will, burlándose de la situación actual de su amigo.

- Esta bien… Te llevaré a casa Willow - exclamo Buffy, tratando de agarrarla para llevársela pero estaba tan ebria que se resistía a todo.

- No quiero irme - ella se quejo.

- Me agradecerás cuando sigas teniendo amigos mañana.

- No soporto sentirme de esta forma Buffy, quiero que se me pase ya.

- Se te pasará, te lo prometo… Pero lleva tiempo. - dijo Buffy, Willow empezó a llorar otra vez y dejo caer la botella, provocando un estruendo en el lugar.

- ¿No hay alguna forma de hacerlo desaparecer? ¿Sólo porque yo lo digo? ¿No puedo hacerlo desaparecer? - eran las preguntas de Willow durante todo el camino a su casa, estaba ebria y estaba diciendo lo que necesitaba.

Por las 3 de la mañana Willow se levanto de su cama, bajo a la cocina de su casa y vacio algunas cosas en un tazón, después leyó un hechizo.

_Escuchen bien, elementos los estoy llamando… Controlen el exterior, controlen el interior. Tierra y mar, fuego y viento que de mis pasiones se teja una telaraña. De esta noche en adelante, se hará mi voluntad…. Que hacia sea._

Después de terminar de leer lanzo una pizca de ajenjo a los demás ingredientes, lo cual provoco que una enorme luz blanca iluminara todo la habitación.

Willow había quedado tan agotada por el hechizo que se fue a dormir pero a la mañana siguiente decidió probar su hechizo-

- Es mi deseo que sane mi corazón... ahora mismo.- pronuncio sin embargo el dolor seguía ahí, no se sentía para nada diferente. Entonces alguien toco la puerta de casa y resignada fue a abrir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Giles? - pregunto al ver al británico entrar a su casa, directo al sofá de la sala.

- Estoy un poco preocupado por ti.

- ¿Alguien te contó de la cerveza? Porque...

- No me contaron nada. - aseguro Giles, Willow dejo de temblar y se sentó junto al hombre.

- Ah, entonces olvida lo de la cerveza.

- Con gusto…. Mira vine porque teníamos una cita el otro día. - dijo Giles, Willow empezó a recordar el asunto de la caja de espejo y lo que había propuesto a Giles para encontrarla.

- Claro… El hechizo de localización para la caja de espejo

- Sí… Sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles, pero rehuirle a tus responsabilidades...

- No le he rehuido a nada. Hice la investigación del hechizo y compré los ingredientes… Pero olvidé la parte de hacer el hechizo. - murmuro ella con todo el paso de la culpa encima.

- Tú no eres así Willow.

- Ya lo sé… He estado distraída, incluso anoche traté de hacer un hechizo para cumplir mis deseos, tenia la esperanza de sentirme mejor… Pero no sirvió de nada.

- ¿Un hechizo? No debes hacer esas cosas tú sola por ahora…Tu energía no está concentrada. - aseguro Giles.

- No es cierto… Dije que estoy distraída, no que sea incompetente. - se quejo ella.

- Quise decir que estás sufriendo y sería bueno que no hicieras hechizos sin supervisión.

- ¿Me harás a un lado porque estoy sufriendo? - pregunto Will, la mirada de Giles le decía lo mismo que todos… que se tomara un tiempo y ella no quería hacer eso.

- No es un castigo, te lo digo sólo porque...

- Me quieres… Sí, todos me quieren… Pero nadie quiere que le cause molestias, todos quieren que me tome tiempo y viva mi dolor... siempre y cuando les deje de mencionar el asunto. - grito Will.

- Estás siendo injusta Willow.

- ¿Ah, sí? Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero no es suficiente para ustedes.

- Veo por qué te sientes así, sí lo veo.

- No, no lo ves, dices que sí... pero no ves nada. - aseguró Will, entonces Giles empezó a sentirse mal… sus ojos se sentían pesados

- Perdón, lo siento… tal vez... sea mejor que me marche, lo hablaremos después. - dijo Giles mientras masajeaba sus ojos y salió tambaleante de la casa.

Giles siguió sintiéndose mal y regreso a casa para tomar un te, ahí se encontró con Ángel quien había estado buscando el hechizo de localización que necesitaban.

- Estuve buscando por todas partes hasta que lo encontré, tuve que cobrar favores pero… ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto el vampiro al ver al hombre tambaleándose y haciendo gestos extraños con la cara.

- Nada… Tengo una basura en el ojo.

- Si no puedes leer el hechizo, mejor esperamos un poco más.

- No… no, solo… - Giles perdió la conciencia antes de terminar su oración y termino cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, Ángel fue en su ayuda.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey había sido llamado por Willow, quien continuaba quejándose de lo sucedido con Giles.

- Estoy sufriendo una crisis… No entiendo por qué Giles tenía que tomarla contra mí.

- Giles se preocupa porque los hechizos son peligrosos Will… No significa que piense que eres una mala bruja. - el aseguro

- Sí, soy una mala bruja. - murmuro Willow.

- Eres una bruja buena.

- No puedo engañar a nadie Jeff, si tuviera poderes... habría hecho que Oz se quedara conmigo, ni siquiera me atreví a practicarle un maleficio a Veruca y por su puesto mi hechizo de "hágase mi voluntad" no surtió efecto.

- Eres demasiado severa contigo misma. - aseguraba Jeffrey, entonces su teléfono celular empezó a sonar y contesto.

- ¿Hola?… Voy para allá. - indico el niño después de escuchar que Giles se había desvanecido ante los ojos de Ángel.

- ¿Y te vas? ¿Ahora mismo? - Pregunto Will.

- Era Ángel, parece que Giles se enfermo o algo… Lo siento… Pero el deber llama.

- Pero ¿cuál es la prisa? Giles esta con Ángel, ¿verdad? Y ya que estoy tan triste... podríamos hacer cosas, ya sabes, comer helado y ver "Hechizada" para que puedas decirme que soy mejor bruja que esa narizona.

- No puedo divertirme contigo hasta que no vea a Giles, regresare… Te lo prometo Will - dijo Jeff antes de salir por la puerta, Will se dejo caer sobre el sofá para que unos minutos después Xander llegara a hacerle compañía.

- Estoy sufriendo una crisis… De vez en cuando, yo podría ser la prioridad para Jeff - se quejo ella.

- Will, tu sabes que cuando Giles o Ángel llaman es por que enserio… enserio hay un problema.

- Todo es más importante que yo… Ya entendí.

- Jeff tiene que saber que pasa con Giles, necesita a Ángel para eso. - aseguro Xander.

- Está bien ¿Por qué no se casa con él? - pregunto Willow irónica, ella no sabia lo que estaba diciendo pero Jeff quien ya estaba en casa de Giles hablando con Ángel empezó a sentirse extraño, ambos de hecho.

- Si ustedes dos pudieran ayudarme a… - decía Giles mientras se levantaba del sofá, con la vista borrosa pero aun así pudo ver algo realmente escalofriante.

- Es tan repentino, que no sé qué decir. - murmuraba Jeff.

- Di que aceptas y hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo. - decía Ángel con una sonrisa e incado en el suelo.

- ¡Ay, Ángel, claro que acepto!... ¡Giles! ¡No vas a creer lo que sucedió! - gritaba Jeff con emoción sin dejar de extender su palma abierta, un anillo de dulce adornaba su dedo.

Mientras Willow y Xander seguían discutiendo en casa.

- No es justo Xander

- Sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo por ahora, pero lo que sientes es por ti y Oz... no por Jeff, Giles, por mí o por nadie más… Tarde o temprano, conocerás a otro y todo mejorará.

- Claro, la mayoría de las relaciones no tienen problemas… Pues lo dudo mucho… Todos estamos condenados al mal. - aseguro Willow.

- No estamos condenados.

- ¿Ah, no? repasemos tu biografía… La mujer insecto, Cordelia poseída… Eres un imán que atrae a los demonios. - grito Willow furiosa.

- Sólo quería ayudarte. - murmuro Xander, había herido sus sentimientos pero no podía culpar a su mejor amiga, no en el estado que estaba. Willow estaba tan enojada que salió de su casa y en la puerta se encontró con Buffy pero no le hizo caso, solo se fue.

Buffy entro a la casa y Xander le conto todo lo que estaba pasando, y la ultima conversación con Willow.

- Willow estaba muy alterada… No debí dejar que se marchara enojada.

- Vamos a buscarla, creo que es tiempo de que tengamos una charla de chicas. - ella aseguro.

- ¿Charla de chicas? - pregunto Xander incrédulo.

- SI esas donde nos hacemos manicure, guerra de almohadas, ya sabes - decía Buffy al salir por la puerta, entonces una mujer con ojos negros apareció y beso a Xander, el la empujo y cayo al suelo.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? - pregunto al verse rodeado por un montón de personas con ojos negros, Buffy lo tomo de la mano y ambos empezaron a correr, dejando la puerta casa de Willow abierta y sin escuchar el buzón de voz.

_Willow, soy yo… Algo pasó y necesito tu ayuda… No veo bien… Veo borroso… Estoy seguro que se trata de algún hechizo, porque... parece que tenemos otro problema en las manos._

Era el mensaje de voz de Giles, el estaba escuchando todas las tonterías que Ángel y Jeff se decían y había decidido no involucrar a John Winchester en ese caso, algo le decía que no estaría feliz con el efecto del hechizo en Jeff.

-Tenemos que decidir muchas cosas… La ceremonia, los invitados, la recepción… ¿es legal casarse a esta edad? ¿Es legal casarse ente hombres? - preguntaba Jeff, sentado sobre las rodillas de Ángel.

-Primero que nada, no nos vamos a casar en una iglesia, seria algo raro - aseguro Ángel.

- ¿Qué te parece una ceremonia de día, en el parque?

- Sin vampiros molestando más que yo, seria una buena idea. - respondió Ángel con ironía, luego hubo un beso de labios entre ellos hasta que Giles entro en la sala.

- ¿Giles viste mi anillo? - pregunto Jeff.

- Afortunadamente, no muy bien. - murmuro Giles.

- No estoy loco, se que debes estar molesto pero…

- ¿Pero que dirá tu padre de esto? - pregunto Giles molesto, la cara de Jeff desapareció la sonrisa y se palideció.

- Seguramente no estará de acuerdo…. Además no lo vamos a invitar, es un día para la familia… Mi familia verdadera y me gustaría que tu ocuparas su lugar Giles. - aseguro Jeff.

- Eso es muy... ¡Por el amor de Dios! Qué disparate… Algo te está obligando a comportarte así.

¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces? - pregunto el hombre molesto.

- Vivir mi sueño. - aseguro el niño, luego miro a Giles volver a tambalearse, apunto de caer al suelo. - ¿Estás bien, Giles? - pregunto.

- Creo que no, parece que estoy un poco... un poco ciego… De hecho, totalmente ciego. - respondió Giles.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo sucedió eso?

- Es un hechizo. - aseguro el hombre.

- Lo arreglaremos… No te preocupes… Necesitas un hechizo de inversión general y hacen falta los ingredientes. - exclamo Ángel.

- ¿Tú me vas a ayudar? - pregunto Giles con ironía.

- Eres casi mi suegro, ¿no es así? - pregunto el vampiro con una enorme sonrisa, Jeff acaricio su rostro.

- ¿Lo ves Giles? Así será todo a partir de ahora… Ángel te cuidará mientras voy a la tienda de magia, de ahora en adelante... somos una familia. - aseguro Jeff.

- Está bien… Beberé otro whisky. - murmuro Giles, Jeff salió de la casa y a súper velocidad consiguió llegar a la tienda de magia, compara la mayoría de las cosas y regresar a casa, para contarle el nuevo plan a Giles.

-Entonces, ¿el plan es curar la ceguera que me tiene incapacitado, hasta mañana? - pregunto Giles incrédulo.

- No había raíz especial en la tienda… La tendrán mañana. - respondió Jeff como si fuera el asunto menos importante del mundo, luego beso a Ángel otra vez.

- ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! Estoy oyendo sus besos. - se quejo Giles, en ese preciso momento Xander y Buffy entraron a la casa muy espantados.

- ¡Tablas en las ventanas! ¡Barricadas en las puertas! - gritaba Xander.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Giles intrigado.

- Demonios… Llegan uno tras otro. - explico Xander.

- Creo que nos deshicimos de ellos hace unas 2 calles - agrego Buffy, ambos recuperando el aliento después de lo mucho que corrieron.

- Calma… Si se deshicieron de ellos, tendremos tiempo para entender esto. - aseguro Giles.

- Quizás se relacionen con la ceguera de Giles. - agrego Jeff.

- ¿Giles está ciego?, esperen… ¿Por qué se toman de la mano? - pregunto Xander a Jeff y Ángel, ellos se miraron tiernamente.

- Tendrán que enterarse tarde o temprano…. Ángel y yo nos vamos a casar. – exclamo Jeff.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - pregunto Buffy dudosa, por su parte Xander tenia algo en la mente.

- Esperen. ¿Casados?... Todo me suena muy conocido… Trabaja, cerebro, trabaja…. Willow me dijo que yo era un imán de demonios y que ustedes dos deberían casarse. - explico Xander.

- Y que yo no veía nada… Ella hizo el hechizo... para que se hiciera su voluntad. - agrego Giles.

- Lo que significa que lo que ella dice se vuelve realidad… ¡Y los afectó a los dos! Yo me salvé porque soy el elegido y tengo inmunidad natural. - decía Jeff con mucho orgullo, todos empezaron a reírse.

- Sí, claro. Te vas a casar con Ángel porque es perfecto para ti. - se burlo Xander.

- ¡Xander! - se quejo Jeff indignado, Giles aun ciego se pudo interponer entre los muchachos para evitar una pelea.

- Luego se pelean, Willow anda por ahí sin saber lo que está haciendo. Tenemos que encontrarla, antes de que alguien acabe lastimado. - dijo el hombre, todos estaban saliendo de la casa y sosteniendo a Giles para que caminara cuando se toparon con un hombre de ojos negros, loqueando su paso.

-Oigan, un demonio. - dijo Jeff sonando casual, Ángel rápidamente cerro la puerta de la casa, tratando de mantener al grupo a salvo, sin embargo mas y mas demonios iban llegando a la casa.

Mientras sus amigos estaban en peligro, Willow se la pasaba caminando de un sitio a otro en el pueblo, buscando consuelo para su soledad fue entonces cuando un hombre viejo la intercepto en un callejón.

- Hola Willow… me llamo D'hoffryn. - dijo el hombre con una temible sonrisa, luego mostro unos ojos rojos aterradores que hicieron a Willow correr, sin embargo el hombre la intercepto otra vez.

- Estás llena de furia y dolor, tu magia es fuerte, pero tu dolor... es como un grito que atraviesa los muros de las dimensiones. Oímos tu llamado.

- Lo siento…. Trataré de vivir mi furia en silencio, adiós. - dijo Will tratando de irse otra vez, pero el hombre no la dejaba.

-No tenemos la intención de aplastar tu potencial…. Al contrario.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto ella dudosa, fue entonces que el demonio le conto todo lo que había estado provocándoles a sus amigos.

- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡No fue mi intención! - grito Will, ella no podía creer que todo eso hubiera pasado sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Pero lo hiciste… Éste es el resultado de tu poder, serás un excelente demonio de la venganza.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Tienes que ayudarlos! - ella rogo.

- Ellos no me interesan… Tú eres la única que me interesa. - aseguro el demonio.

- En serio, no quiero ofenderte. Has sido de lo más amable y todo, pero... no quiero ser un demonio… Quiero regresar para ayudar a mis amigos. - pidió Willow-

- ¿Ésa es tu respuesta?

- Sí. - respondió con mucha seguridad.

- Muy bien, entonces… Aquí tienes mi talismán… Si cambias de opinión, no dejes de buscarnos. - dijo el demonio dándole el talismán a Will, luego desapareció.

Willow salió corriendo hacia la casa de Giles y al llegar miro a un montón de demonios obstruyendo el paso.

_Que mi voluntad ya no sea un peligro… Así como pronuncio estas palabras de paz... que se rompa este maleficio._

Fueron las palabras de la hechicera, luego un montón de nubes negras salieron de los humanos y ella pudo entrar a la casa, donde sus amigos habían formado una barricada pero ya habían regresado a la normalidad.

Al día siguiente Willow estaba lo suficientemente tranquila, que se puso a cocinar galletas para los chicos en la casa de Giles.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir horneando éstos? - pregunto Jeff.

- Hasta que ya no me sienta tan terriblemente culpable, supongo que dentro de un millón de galletas…. También tengo que lavar el auto de Giles. - dijo ella entre risas

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto Jeff al ver entrar a Giles en la sala, el hombre rápidamente miro su reloj.

- Las 2:05… Lo veo con toda claridad. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Come una galleta y aminora mi dolor. - le dijo Will, dándole una galleta a Giles quien la mastico rápidamente.

- ¿Vas mejor? - pregunto Jeff a Willow.

- Cocinar alivia un 30 por ciento de mi culpa... pero sólo el 7% de mi conflicto interno… Supongo que llevará tiempo, pero sucederá. ¿Ya mencioné cuánto lo siento?

- Como 1000 veces, pero Will no fue tu culpa tienes que saberlo.

- Quizás necesitemos un hechizo de olvido después, digo lo de tu boda con Ángel si que fue algo… épico de mi mente… claro que ni en un millón de años tu… - Will se quedo callada al ver la forma en que Jeffrey miraba al suelo. - ¿Hay algo que debería saber? Soy tu mejor amiga, no diré nada. - dijo Will, ella podía notar que su amigo callaba algo.

- Nos amábamos Will, nos íbamos a casar o algo así… la cosa es que no creo que esos sentimientos aparecieran por el hechizo. - dijo Jeff sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

- ¿Entonces el...? - Will se quedo callada ante la idea de que Ángel pudiera estar enamorado.

- Yo, yo no se lo que siento Will - exclamo Jeff con culpa, su corazón le decía una cosa pero su mente siempre estaba la imagen de Ángel.


	7. Revelaciones

La pandilla estaba en el Grill, era la segunda semana sin Oz y Willow parecía haberlo dejado atrás sin embargo alguien mas les estaba preocupando.

- ¿Alguien notó que Jeff está actuando diferente? - pregunto Xander.

- Veamos…. Matando zombies, torturando monstruos de cloacas… No., para mí es el mismo Jeffster de siempre. - dijo Willow, tratando de sonar casual y de desviar la atención de la información privada que poseía.

- Quiero decir que está solo mucho más tiempo de lo normal y está como distraído, hace un rato lo vi jugando Basquetbol con el nieto del alcalde y perdió todos los tiros.

- ¿Crees que tal vez tenga una novia nueva? - pregunto Buffy.

- ¿Una novia? ¿Por qué no nos contaría? - agrego Billie.

- ¿Me disculpas? cuando tu última novia se marcho del pueblo como una fugitiva y luego tratas de salir con una loca… no te abres a la primera persona que aparece en el camino. - explico Buffy.

- Pero somos los mejores… de los mejores amigos de Jeff, el nos contaría. - aseguro Xander, en eso Jeff llego con ellos.

- ¿Les contaría qué? - pregunto.

- Sobre tu nueva novia a quien inventamos… O quizás no. - dijo Xander, el niño solo miro a Will por ayuda para salir de la intervención, sin embargo ella no tenia la menor idea de que hacer tampoco.

- ¿Éste era el tema de discusión? - pregunto Jeff mientras se sentaba en la mesa con ellos.

- Se propuso pero nunca se discutió… Entonces ¿estás de novio con alguien o no? - Xander estaba yendo directo al punto y por suerte había una excusa perfecta para desviar la atención.-

- No diría "de novio"… Pero estoy saliendo con alguien, esta noche de hecho.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

- Solo diré que somos buenos amigos. - murmuro Jeff y luego de varios minutos de convivencia se marcho al cementerio, ahí se reunió con Giles y Fe.

Jeffrey y Fe se enfrentaron contra una pareja de vampiros, la pelea fue intensa pero lograron matarlos exactamente al mismo tiempo.

- Eso es a lo que yo llamo, cacería sincronizada. - dijo Fe, chocando su mano con Jeff el niño sonreía feliz.

- ¿Una nueva categoría olímpica? ¿Qué te parece Giles? - pregunto.

- Descuidado… Anuncian los golpes, dejan puntos débiles abiertos y para una cacería en noche de escuela toman demasiado tiempo. - dijo la voz de una mujer que no dejo hablar a Giles, Jeff y Fe se giraron hacia ella.

- ¿Quién rayos es Usted? - pregunto Jeff, no le gustaba ser criticado en sus métodos de pelea.

- Gwendolyn Post, una cazadora… estoy aquí para buscar a Fe, me han informado que ella necesita una nueva… mentora. - explico la mujer

- No se ofenda señora, tengo un problema con figuras de autoridad. - murmuro Fe, sin embargo la mujer no los iba a dejar en paz y al día siguiente se presento en la biblioteca.

- Sr. Giles. ¿Dónde tiene el resto de sus libros? - pregunto haciendo muecas de coraje ante el polvo y el desastre que tenia la biblioteca escolar.

- ¿Cómo dice? ¿El resto de los libros? Pero si estamos en una biblioteca. - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Hablo de la verdadera biblioteca. - dijo seria la mujer, Giles camino hacia su despacho haciéndole una señal para que le siguiera, era ahí donde guardaba los buenos libros.

- Puedo asegurarle. Sra. Post... Que es la mejor colección de lo oculto.. Al menos de este lado del Atlántico. - aseguro Giles.

- ¿Tiene la Enciclopedia Paranormal de Hume? ¿Los mapas del laberinto de Malta? - preguntaba la mujer, era un duelo entre ella y Giles.

- Lo hemos pedido y llegaran en unos días.

- ¿Supongo que tiene el Compendio crepuscular de Sir Robert Kane?

- Ah sí, sí lo tengo. - murmuro Giles, la mujer empezó a reír sínicamente.

- Sí. Por supuesto que lo tiene…. Ahora, me ha enviado el Consejo para una razón muy importante….

- Espere… ¿De que consejo habla? - pregunto Jeff, la mujer volteo a mirarlo con enojo y luego a Giles quien fue el que le explico.

- Jeff… existe un consejo, el consejo de cazadores o vigilantes como prefieras llamarles, es el encargado de luchar contra las fuerzas mayores.

- ¿Fuerzas mayores? ¿Cómo se llama lo que hemos enfrentado en estos 2 años? Digo hemos peleado contra dracula, sus secuaces y la reina de la paz… ¿Cómo es que ese dichoso consejo nunca apareció? - pregunto Jeff molesto.

- Ellos no sabían de nada de eso, no tuve la oportunidad de avisarles pero después del exilio de Jazmín, informe sobre tu nacimiento y ellos prometieron protegerte. - agrego Giles.

- Así será… Me mandaron para calificar la tarea del elegido y dado que la mejor cazadora del país, Fe se encuentra aquí… Debo propiciarle ayuda, entrenamiento y hacer un informe de ambos. - explico la mujer, Fe se molesto y se levanto de su asiento.

- Discúlpeme. Mary Poppins… Parece que no escucha yo no…

- Fe, si el Consejo siente que necesitas una observación más intensa...entonces, por supuesto que todos cooperaremos. - aseguro Giles, aun así a Fe no le hacia gracia la idea.

- El Consejo desea que les informe sobre toda la situación aquí... incluyéndolo a usted. - dijo la mujer señalando a Giles, el se quedo en blanco.

- La vigilancia académica ya no es tan divertida ¿eh. Giles? - pregunto Jeff entre risas, el hombre solo suspiro y rodo los ojos.

- El hecho es que hay rumores en el Consejo... de que se ha vuelto demasiado, blando para el trabajo.

- ¿Yo? - pregunto Giles incrédulo de que una mujer se atreviera a llamarlo de esa forma.

- También debo informarles que un demonio llamado Lagos vendrá aquí… A la Boca del Infierno, Sr. Giles…. Una ilustración de Lagos, por favor. - pidió la mujer, sin embargo Giles era demasiado lento para buscar y ella termino por desesperarse y dar la explicación.

-Lagos busca el Guante de Myhnegon…. No existen registros de todo el poder de este guante... pero sabemos que es sumamente peligroso y no debe caer en las manos de un demonio… Hay que detener a Lagos.

- ¿Qué propone? - pregunto Fe.

- Sugiero a dos cazavampiros sólidos para una cacería coordinada ya que creemos que el guante está enterrado en una tumba en algún lugar... así que Lagos se dirigirá al cementerio.

- Hay más de uno en el pueblo - murmuro Jeff.

- Ya veo. ¿Cuántos?

- 4 dentro de los límites de la ciudad.

- Bien…. Tendremos que atacarlos uno por vez…. Comenzaremos mañana al atardecer, Fe ven conmigo por favor. - dijo la mujer mientras salía de la biblioteca, Fe puso mala cara pero se fue con ella.

-Una señora interesante. ¿Podemos matarla? - pregunto Jeff con ironía.

-Creo que el Consejo podría desaprobar eso… ¿Qué te parece un rato de entrenamiento?.- propuso Giles, el niño hizo como que lo pensaba pero en realidad ya tenia un plan.

-Mejor me voy… Es una noche importante para los cazavampiros, gente que hay que ver, demonios que hay que matar… Mejor me apuro antes de que alguien deduzca qué estamos haciendo. - dijo Jeff y salió corriendo para encontrarse con Ángel en una de las mansiones abandonadas del pueblo, la cual el vampiro ocupaba desde hace días.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - pregunto Ángel dudoso, al encontrar lo raro que era el que estuviera en el suelo y Jeff arriba de el, casi sentado.

- Entrenamiento. - murmuro el niño, Ángel lo derribo de su cuerpo con una simple vuelta.

- Me refiero a que esto es raro, desde ese hechizo de Willow… has estado actuando raro, yo mismo e estado actuando raro… ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? - pregunto Ángel algo molesto.

- Yo... bueno… no se, siento algo raro… por ti… algo que…

- Tienes que irte. - dijo Ángel, sin dejar que Jeff terminara su explicación ya que sabia el resto y no quería escucharlo.

- Ok… Trataré de desahogar un poco de angustia hormonal... yendo ahí a matar a Lagos o como se llame. - dijo Jeff molesto.

- ¿Lagos?

- Un demonio que está buscando un no-sé-qué todopoderoso y tengo que detenerlo antes de que desate una devastación atroz… y es otro martes por la noche en Mistyc Falls.

- Ten cuidado. - le dijo Ángel mientras veía como se iba, luego se sentó en el suelo para pensar… sus sentimientos estaban descontrolados y no sabia que pensar de la conexión con Jeff.

La tarde del miércoles Gwendolyn Post regreso a la biblioteca para investigar acerca del demonio lagos sin embargo los libros de Giles no tenían información de el y eso provoco que la pandilla tuviera que quedarse hasta la madrugada leyendo.

- Averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre el demonio... sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades, sus lugares de origen y lo más importante…. Qué planea hacer con este maldito guante. - repitió la mujer por enésima vez en esa noche.

- Usted no es mi jefa. - murmuro Jeff, a mujer logro escucharlo y se giro hacia el.

- Entonces vete a casa… Pero si eliges quedarte, trabaja. - dijo seriamente.

- Tengo la vista borrosa. - murmuro Willow.

- Willow. Xander, Jeff… Pueden dejar de... estudiar, encontré lo que necesito. - dijo Giles entrando desde su despacho.

- ¿Qué encontró? - preguntó la mujer con interés.

- La probable ubicación del Guante de Myhnegon… Está alojado en la cripta de la familia Von Hauptman.

- Sí… Es esa grande en el cementerio del sur…. Tendremos que ir a revisar - dijo Jeff entre bostezos y se fue solo con su velocidad, en busca del guante sin embargo el guante no estaba en la dichosa cripta.

Jeff estaba apunto de regresar a casa, se moría de sueño pero luego recordó que no había nadie ahí pues su padre había vuelto a salir a alguna cacería, a si que como una especie de trance corrió hacia la mansión de Ángel.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el sitio, el vampiro se abalanzo sobre el en el suelo y luego de una larga mirada penetrante entre ambos, se besaron.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - pregunto Ángel, cortando el eso y los fuegos artificiales entre ellos.

- No sé…. Ay. Dios. Ni siquiera sé por qué volví aquí. - murmuro Jeff, Ángel lo levanto de un tirón y empezó a caminar sin soltarlo.

- Hiciste bien en venir… Creo que tengo lo que estás buscando. - dijo Angla, luego le señalo el guante que buscaba en su mesa.

- Fantástico…. Donde sea que te envolvieron esto para regalo... recuérdame que no compre ahí… El Guante de Myhnegon, el accesorio de la moda más feo del mundo. - dijo Jeff con ironía, mientras corrió sus dedos por el polvo en el guante.

- No… Una vez que te lo pones, jamás te lo puedes quitar, así que... sin tocar. - dijo Ángel dulcemente y tomo la mano del niño en la suya, Jeff sonrió.

- Casi como nosotros… Quédate con él… Se lo diré a Giles por la mañana, por lo menos él estará feliz. - dijo Jeff y en un parpadeo desapareció.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca todos se habían ido a casa, dejando a Giles y a la Sra. Post solos, haciendo mas investigación.

- Hay un grabado en madera, tallado por el padre Theodore de Wolsham… Basado creo en leyendas folclóricas incompletas y no confiables. - decía Giles mientras analizaba el dibujo del guante en un viejo libro.

-Es divertido mirar las imágenes. Sr. Giles… pero uno debería leer las palabras también. - dijo la mujer con ironía, Giles solo la miro con desagrado. - Sé que debo resultarle fastidiosa... pero es insidioso cuando una persona se equivoca en los detalles y pronto todo se va al infierno... Por ejemplo el elegido. - sugirió ella.

- Sra. Post… Puedo asegurarle que Jeffrey es dedicado y diligente. - aseguró Giles.

- Yo no pongo en juicio eso, lo que pongo en juicio es si realmente esta preparado, tiene 12 años y podrían matarlo en cualquier momento… dígame ¿realmente cree que hicieron lo correcto al dejarlo pelear a tan corta edad? - ella pregunto, dejando a Giles sin respuesta pues el mismo había llegado a cuestionarse lo mismo, muchas veces.

A la mañana siguiente la Sra. Post fue en busca de Fe al motel feo del pueblo.

- Así que ésta es tu casa. - pregunto al ver el desorden y la suciedad en el cuarto que Fe llevaba ocupando desde hace semanas.

- Sí… De hecho el decorador acaba de irse. - dijo ella con ironía.

- ¿Fe sabes quiénes eran los espartanos?

- ¿Un grupo de hombres de Esparta?

- Eran los guerreros más feroces de la antigua Grecia…. Vivían en cuarteles, similares a esto… ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Porque un combatiente genuino no necesita nada más?

- Voy a ser muy dura contigo Fe, no toleraré insolencia o pereza y no permitiré errores como el ataque de anoche… Probablemente me odies gran parte del tiempo. - Aseguro la mujer-

- ¿Le parece? - pregunto Fe entre risas.

- Pero te convertiré en la mejor cazadora del mundo y eso te mantendrá con vida, tienes que confiar en que tengo razón… Sólo Dios sabe con qué te llenó la cabeza el Sr. Giles.

- Giles es una buena persona. - aseguro Fe.

- Sus métodos son incomprensibles para mí, me parece totalmente atolondrado pero eso no es importante… Que siga con sus juegos y reuniones secretas.

- ¿Qué reuniones? - pregunto Fe intrigada-

- No sé… Algo con el niño y sus amigos.

- Claro… Supongo que eso no me incluye a mí. - murmuro Fe con decepción, a decir verdad no podía molestarse tanto cuando solo 1 vez antes de esos días había ayudado a Jeff. Si quiera formar parte de ese grupo, tendría que estar mas cerca.

- ¿Te gustaría hacer entrenamiento? - pregunto la mujer.

- ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Como en patear y golpear y acuchillar?

- Sí… Ésa es la idea.

- Soy la chica indicada. - exclamo Fe con orgullo y se fue la mujer por todo el día, para pelear y desquitar su furia en eso.

Por su parte Jeff estaba en la biblioteca, contándoles a sus amigos acerca del descubrimiento del guante a manos de Ángel, Giles se quedo pensativo por unos minutos.

- Ángel tiene el guante ahora. ¿Verdad? - reitero el hombre.

- Sí, pero Lagos no sabe eso. - murmuro Jeff-

- Se me ocurre que… Tarde o temprano aparecerá en esa cripta para buscarlo.

- ¿Y en su lugar va a encontrarse conmigo? - pregunto Jeff, Giles sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

- Ése es mi plan - murmuro el hombre con orgullo, le había ganado a la pomposa y prepotente Sra. Post a ubicar el artefacto, aun así tuvo que llamarla en la noche por ayuda.

- Le ruego me disculpe por hacerla venir tan tarde.

- Por favor, un buen cazador debe estar despierto y alerta a toda hora…. Aun que ahora estoy totalmente agotada, pasé la tarde entrenando con Fe. - exclamo ella.

- No le falta energía, debe ser su primera aprendiz supongo.

- Si está cuestionando mis calificaciones...

- No, claro que no…. Tengo el máximo respeto por sus métodos... También tengo el guante, no realmente conmigo pero creo que está a salvo… Está en una mansión en la calle Crawford, un amigo de Jeff lo custodia ahí. - agrego Giles

- Pues debemos ir por él, inmediatamente y esconderlo antes de que lo encuentren o mejor todavía, destruirlo.

- ¿Destruirlo? - pregunto la mujer incrédula.

- Sí… Yo tampoco pensé que se pudiera hacer, pero... Implica transformar el fuego en una llama viva... e inmolar el guante… Es complejo... pero creo que tengo todos los materiales necesarios. - decía Giles mientras se agachaba para sacar cosas de un estante y entonces la mujer le golpeo la c aveza con un madero.

- Pues debo decir. Sr. Giles... buen trabajo… un buen trabajo. - decía ella mientras continuaba golpeando a Giles hasta dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

Jeffrey, Xander y Willow entraron juntos a la biblioteca, venían riendo por su plan para destruir a lagos pero se encontraron con la temible escena, los paramédicos se llevaban a Giles en camilla.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Jeff asustado, los paramédicos trataron de apartarlo y así fue como escucho que Giles había sido golpeado con un objeto contundente, el mayor tomo su mano y hablo con pesar.

- Ángel llamo, va a destruir el guante… tienes que ayudarlo con el resto de los ingredientes

Los paramédicos se llevaron a Giles, ante la mirada atónita de los chicos… Jeff estaba hecha una furia.

- Revisen la investigación de Giles y encuentren cómo destruir el guante. - indico Jeff antes de salir corriendo del lugar, Willow y Xander no tardaron en encontrar el compuesto mágico en el que trabaja Giles sin embargo Willow tuvo que terminar de fabricarlo con hierbas.

- ¿Crees que lo tenemos? - pregunto Xander.

- O es el catalizador para que la llama viva o una arena realmente maloliente…. Tendremos que probar esto. - decía Willow, sin embargo Xander había estado leyendo la descripción del guante y se alarmo.

- Will, ya se que lo que hace ese guante - dijo Xander mostrando la ilustración del libro donde el guante estaba destruyendo a todas las personas.

- No hay tiempo para probar esto, nos tenemos que ir. - dijo Willow, arrojo el polvo rápidamente en su bolsa y salieron corriendo.

Mientras tanto Ángel realizaba el hechizo para crear la llama viva, fue cuando unos pasos empezaron a escucharse.

- ¿Qué desea? - pregunto al ver a una mujer caminando detrás de el.

- Soy Gwen Post, el Sr. Giles me envió.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para ayudarte a destruir el guante…. Lamento ser tan abrupta pero Lagos viene en camino, si no haces el ritual correctamente el guante será mas peligroso… ¿Dónde está?

- En el baúl. - murmuro Ángel, entonces la mujer lo golpeo con un tubo de metal en el cráneo y el cayo al suelo.

- Eso es lo que me encanta de esta ciudad, todos son colaboradores. - decía la mujer mientras trataba de quitar los seguros del cofre, en eso Ángel se levanto por detrás.

- Muy bien… Eso dolió. - murmuro el vampiro

- Deberías estar muerto, si fueras humano así seria... Pero... ahora te daré tu veneno. - decía la mujer mientras rompía un palo de madera sobre su rodilla, luego trato de estacar a Ángel pero el con un simple empujón la arrojo contra el suelo.

- ¡Sra. Post! - entro gritando Fe. - No puedo creer con qué placer te mataré. - le dijo a Ángel, ambos con una mirada penetrante en sus rostros.

- No te llevarás ese guante. - Advirtió Ángel.

- ¿Quieres apostar? - pegunto Fe con ironía, luego se fue a los golpes contra Ángel. Lo arrincono contra la pared y no paro de darle puñetazos, luego lo arrojo contra un sofá y se fue encima para estacarlo, ahí apareció Jeff y la arrojo contra el suelo.

- No puedo permitir que lo hagas Fe - dijo Jeff poniendo a Ángel detrás para protegerlo.

- Estás confundido cariño, deja que te explique…. Cazavampiros - Vampiro muerto. - decía Fe mientras se señala a ella misma y luego a Ángel.

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes Fe - exclamo Jeff-

- Fe, el no entiende… está segado por el amor. - decía la otra mujer, Jeff miro extrañada a Jeff quien no entendía de lo que esta hablando la mujer.

- Fe, confía en mí… podemos solucionar esto. - exclamo Jeff, sin embargo Fe empezó a golpearlo y el no tuvo mas remedio que defenderse del ataque y pelear.

Jeff se había abalanzado sobre Fe y terminaron rompiendo uno de los viejos muros de madera de la mansión y terminaron peleando sobre la tierra del jardín.

Xander y Willow llegaron corriendo a la escena y encontraron a la vigilante tirada en el suelo, corrieron en su auxilio.

- El guante, está en el baúl… ayuda a Fe. - dijo ella a Xander quien salió corriendo al jardín, mientras que Willow se fue por el guante.

- ¿Qué están...? ¡Paren! ¡Chicos. Escuchen! - gritaba Xander en un intento por parar la escena de pelea entre Jeff y Fe, sin embargo Jeff lo arrojo contra la pared para que no se metería, la pelea era bastante intensa para Jeff.

Mientras eso ocurría en el jardín, Willow logro abrir el cofre del guante y la vigilante corrió a sacarlo para después golpear con el a Willow.

La Sra. Post se puso el guante y este poco a poco fue soltando una especie de dientes sobre su brazo, en minutos el guante estaba fusionado con ella así que lo levanto y en el cielo una tormenta empezó a formarse, los rayos llamaron la atención de Jeff y Fe que dejaron de pelear.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Fe, la Sra. Post se volteo a mirarlos con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro.

- Fe un consejo, eres una idiota. - exclamo antes de lanzarles un rayo proveniente del guante, Jeff y Fe lograron esquivarlo.

- ¿Puedes distraerla? - pregunto Jeff.

- Te aseguro que sí. - dijo Fe agitada.

-Pues corre - el murmuro, Fe levanto y empezó a correr por la mansión, la Sra. Post empezó a lanzarle rayos pero ella logro esquivarlos todos, también le lanzo un rayo a Willow pero Ángel logro quitarla de en medio.

- No pueden hacerme nada ahora… Tengo el guante, con el guante… Viene el poder. - decía la mujer mientras miraba su brazo.

- Ya lo note - murmuro Jeff apareciendo por detrás, ella giro apunto de lanzarle un rayo pero el niño fue mas rápido, le arrojo un grueso pedazo de vidrio que le corto la parte del brazo donde poseía el guante.

La Sra. Post empezó a gritar como loca, luego un rayo cayó sobre ella y se quemo completamente hasta desaparecer.

Al día siguiente Jeff le contaba lo sucedido a Buffy y Giles quien acaba de ser dado de alta del hospital pero tendría que usar una venda en la cabeza unos días, para amortiguar el dolor.

- ¿Ya no existe más el guante? - pregunto Giles, quien había estado sorprendido por la tenebrosa descripción de la muerte de la Sra. Post.

- No, una llama viva, un poco de otros ingredientes y desapareció para siempre… Y creo que adivino que Gwendolyn Post. ¿No era una vigilante? - pregunto Jeff.

- Sí lo era, el Consejo la echó... hace un par de años por mal uso del poder oscuro. - explicaba Giles, entonces Fe entro a la biblioteca.

- El lugar se ve bonito. - exclamo ella, Jeff se acerco con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo estás Fe?

- Cinco por cinco.

- Interpretaré eso como bien… Escucha. Gwendolyn Post o quienquiera que fuera... nos engañó a todos incluso a Giles. - dijo Jeff sonando sorprendido de que su entrenador, el hombre mas inteligente del pueblo fuera engañado también.

- Sí… No se puede confiar en la gente… Debería haber aprendido eso ya. - murmuro fe

- Puedes confiar en mí… Estoy de tu lado. - Exclamo Jeff, Fe volteo a mirarlo directo a los ojos y podría jurarse que ella estaba enojada.

- Yo estoy de mi lado y eso basta. - respondió ella.

- No siempre. - murmuro Jeff con una leve sonrisa, Fe asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta irse de la biblioteca.

En el trayecto a su casa Fe tomo un tajo por un callejón, entonces un misterioso hombre rubio empezó a seguirla así que ella se giro para enfrentarlo, notando de inmediato el rostro de vampiro y la sonrisa simplona.

- De acuerdo amigo, tienes 2 segundos para irte antes de que te clave una estaca y te reduzca a un montón de polvo.

- Déjame ver, chaqueta de cuero… una botita, debes ser Fe…. Me pidieron que te buscara soy…

- Spike, ya se me han hablado de ti

- Déjame adivinar… El elegido… Mi precioso niño, si el habla de mi siempre, no puede evitar hacerlo… bueno veras, me han mandado a hacer un trato contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Vampiros quieren trabajar conmigo? - pregunto Fe con ironía, Spike empezó a reírse.

- No cariño, esto es algo más grande de lo que piensas… solo diré que mi jefe, esta interesado en pequeñas rarezas como tu, como yo…. De hecho quiere hablar contigo ahora - dijo Spike sacando un celular de su chaqueta, Fe lo tomo rápido y contesto.

- Hola Fe, hace tanto que quiero conocerte - decía una voz desconocida del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres conmigo? - pregunto dudosa.

- Eres especial, como Spike y todos los que trabajan para mi… quiero que te unas a mi equipo, que me ayudes a regresar el balance. - decía el extraño.

- ¿Qué balance? - preguntó Fe

- El balance natural, claro esta… tu lo has visto, tenemos a un pequeño elegido en este pueblo, conoces la profecía de su nacimiento... debes ayudarme a acabar con el.- dijo el hombre, Fe se quedo callada por unos minutos.

- ¿Donde nos vemos? - pregunto Fe, Spike sonrió al ver la decisión en el rostro de la chica, un plan nuevo estaba formándose y dentro de poco todos serian testigos de un nuevo y misterioso peligro.


	8. Alcance auditivo

Jeffrey peleaba en el cementerio con un par de demonios azules, sin boca y muy feos la única forma de matarlos era con una navaja de plata así que el estaba peleando con una, con tan solo una patada logro tirar a un demonio y matarlo con la daga.

- Uno murió, uno escapó. - dijo mientras veía como corría el otro demonio, en lo que no se fijo fue que la sangre del demonio había salpicado su mano y al parecer penetrado en su piel.

A la mañana siguiente Jeff fue a la escuela y se encontró con la euforia provocada por el partido de baloncesto del equipo que seria llevado acabo esa noche, incluso sus amigos estaban emocionados.

- ¿Irás al partido? No sabía que te gustara el baloncesto. - le dijo a Willow quien parecía la mas animada con el juego.

-Yo tampoco… Pero he empezado a interesarme en él, sobre todo ahora que es el campeonato… Es emocionante…. Es una pena que tengas que patrullar, iremos todos a verlo.

-Genial…. Todos los que no sean Yo. - dijo decepcionado, luego fue a la oficina de Giles para contarle todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

- ¿Tocaste a uno de los demonios?

- Para matarlo, no lo toqué con intenciones pasionales…. El caso es que tengo una comezón de locos. - dijo Jeff, rascando su mano.

- ¿Éste es el demonio en cuestión? - pregunto Giles, mostrándole una imagen de un libro.

- En asquerosa persona.

- Dice que puede infectar al cazador - exclamo Giles.

- ¿Infectar? ¿Infectar? - pregunto Jeff en pánico.

-Infectar al huésped con algún aspecto del demonio, es todo lo que dice.

- ¿Con algún aspecto del demonio? ¿Como una parte de él? Por que si de por si tener esta cosa en la mano es feo, no quiero pensar como me veré con cuernos o cola o…

- Tu mano podría explicarse de muchas formas, un suavizante de telas nuevo puede causar irritación…. En cualquier caso, recomendaría que no intentaras atrapar al demonio que escapó…. Reduzcamos tu contacto con ellos. - dijo Giles, Jeff asintió y se fue a clases aun que todo el tiempo se la paso rascando su mano.

A la hora del almuerzo, las porristas hicieron un evento para apoyar al equipo de Baloncesto antes del juego, ahí Jeff se reunió con sus amigos.

- Últimamente, el diario escolar cae en la depresión. ¿Lo han notado? - pregunto Will, sosteniendo el periódico.

- No sé, siempre voy directo a la cartelera y a la sección de fiestas…. ¿Qué haces Jeff? - pregunto Xander al notar como su amigo se tocaba por todas partes, era muy extraño.

- Nada, solo me fijo si tengo cuernos. - murmuro Jeff, luego les conto rápidamente lo sucedido con el demonio.

-Ni siquiera creo que Giles tenga razón sobre tu conversión a demonio. - murmuro Will.

- ¿Y si tiene razón? Desarrollaré una parte demoníaca y no sabemos qué será, podrían ser garras o escamas… ¿Qué tal si me cambia? No me refiero sólo a mi aspecto… De pronto, podría ser algo que ya no sea yo. - decía Jeff.

- A mí también me daría miedo, pero sé que no te pasará nada. - aseguro Will.

Por la noche Jeff caminaba devuelta a caza, no había visto monstruos o demonios, no hasta que encontró a Ángel siguiéndolo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto, Ángel suspiro y camino a su lado.

- Es una época peligrosa… Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, a salvo.

- ¿Buscas protegerme siguiéndome? ¿O estas siguiendo algo más?

-Te sigo a ti… Hay algo que está perturbándote. - aseguro el vampiro, al ver el ceño fruncido de Jeff.

-Muchas cosas, la más reciente es ser un demonio, toqué a uno de ellos y ahora me saldrán escamas... una cola o algo parecido…- "Algún aspecto del demonio". Supongo que sabes cómo es eso.

- Es un rumor, eso no significa nada… A veces, exageran con los poderes de los demonios, solo porque no paran de hablar de ellos. - se burlo Ángel.

- Espero que tengas razón, por que no quiero que alguien llegue a ver mi nuevo "yo" monstruoso…. Seria difícil en la escuela.

- Oye... no dejaré que nada te pase si puedo evitarlo… Sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

- Eso es… dulce, gracias por decirlo - dijo Jeff, luego adelanto el paso para alejarse pues había cierto tema que no quería discutir, mas bien no sabia como.

Al día siguiente Jeff caminaba por el pasillo con Buffy, entonces choco con un profesor de los mas gruñones.

- Oye. Fíjate por dónde vas. - se quejo el maestro.

- Lo siento, Sr. Beech… lo haré. - murmuro Jeff y siguió caminando entonces algo rarísimo empezó a pasar, pues logro escuchar los pensamientos de todos sus compañeros en el pasillo.

_Los alumnos… Si sólo pudiéramos deshacernos de todos los alumnos._

_Cuando sea magnate de la informática y ustedes hagan hamburguesas... ¿quién será el perdedor?_

_Estudiaré francés… Será fácil, los bebés franceses lo aprenden._

Buffy es muy hermosa, digo... Mira ese cuerpo, cómo me gustaría hacérselo contra ese armario ahora mismo y...

_Ese niño es raro, siempre juntándose con gente mayor y viviendo en la biblioteca… tal vez tengan algún club de urgías y…_

Sorprendido y asustado salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Giles y le conto todo, su viejo amigo estaba sorprendido.

- ¿De esto se trata? ¿Lo del aspecto? Porque si así es, es mucho mejor que una cola.

- No te aceleres, ni siquiera estoy convencido...de que sea lectura de mente legítima… Es más probable que proyectes tus...

-Hace unos minutos que entré, tu pensaste: _"Mira sus zapatos, el cazar vampiros debe quitarle tiempo para que les de una boleada"._

- Debí saberlo antes… esos demonios son telepáticos, por eso no necesitan boca - aseguro Giles.

- Bueno no importa, tengo que averiguar un par de cosas con este poder - dijo Jeff dispuesto a irse, sin embargo Giles no lo dejo.

- No creo que sea lo mas apropiado, hay que respetar la mente de las demás personas y…

- El director Snyder tiene la canción "Camina como egipcio" en la cabeza y los alumnos de esta escuela están muy trastornados... Es extraño Giles pero piénsalo, piensa en lo que podría hacer…

- Podría ser muy útil… Podrías anticipar cada acción de tu oponente y usarla en su contra. - aseguro Giles.

- Mucho más que eso. - dijo Jeff con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

En la clase de literatura, Jeff uso su poder para anticipar todas las respuestas acerca de Otelo, diciendo exactamente lo que la profesora quería escuchar, pero también logro escuchar los pensamientos de los demás acerca de el.

_La Srta. Murray es linda._

_Lo odio._

_Tiene cara de maricon._

_Me pregunto ¿si saldría conmigo?_

_Es un tonto_

_Su camisa es horrenda_

Para el no era ningún hecho desconocido que la mayoría de que a la mayoría de sus compañeros no les agradaba, por celos u otras cosas y estaba bien con eso pues ninguno de aquellos chicos lo conocía lo suficiente como para importar lo que opinaran.

Con una tremenda idea en su mente, Jeff se escapo en el periodo del almuerzo para ir a ver a Ángel, pues si no podían hablar de los del beso tal vez podría escucharlo en la mente del vampiro, solo tenia que dar un incentivo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Ángel sorprendido, al ver al niño en su cripta a esas horas del día, Jeff empezó a hablar muy rápido.

- Me escabullí de la escuela… Luces bien, digo, sé que te vi anoche y evite preguntarte algo... pero es que es difícil y bueno quiero saber que piensas acerca de…

- No puedes entrar en mi mente. - aseguro Ángel con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo fue que...? ¿Por qué no? - pregunto Jeff incrédulo.

- Mi mente es más fuerte que la de los humanos, técnicamente mis pensamientos están muertos… así que ese es tu aspecto del demonio.

- Sí. Giles no sabe cuánto va a durar… No importa, es un dolor de cabeza menor, pero...

- No tienes que jugar conmigo, Jeff… nunca.- aseguro el vampiro.

- Tú no eres muy comunicativo. - murmuro el niño

- Pues, pregúntame. ¿Sobre qué quieres saber? ¿Es sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre cómo me sentí con el beso?

- Bien, ya que lo mencionas... ¿Por qué paso eso? ¿El beso? - pregunto Jeff tímidamente, no sabia que respuesta esperar.

- Honestamente, no lo se… solo me deje llevar, estabas ahí en la puerta y yo solo… se que estuvo mal.

- Pero, yo no entiendo ¿Qué significa? ¿Es que nosotros…?

- Fue solo algo que pasó, tal vez no significa nada… crema ya hecho eso, he vivido mucho tiempo y pasado por eso… he estado con desenas de personas

- Ok, entonces fingiere que nunca paso - dijo Jeff decepcionado, se sentía mal de que Ángel lo acababa de compara con todo el montón de gente que había conocido. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para irse pero el vampiro aun no terminaba de hablar.

- Jeff, ten cuidado con este don…. Cosas que parecen sólidas, buenas y poderosas, pueden ser dolorosas. - explico Ángel.

- Como... ¿la inmortalidad? - pregunto Jeff.

- Exactamente. - aseguro el vampiro, Jeff termino por irse a su casa para quedarse toda la noche escuchando sus canciones favoritas, su corazón estaba herido por las palabras de Ángel y no podía entender por que.

A la mañana siguiente ya mas tranquilo Jeff se fue a la escuela, tratando de evitar escuchar en las mentes de los demás compañeros del pasillo. Para cuando llego a la biblioteca logro escuchar el fin de la conversación de Giles con sus amigos.

- ¿El lee las mentes? ¿Cada impulso y fantasía que tenemos? - pregunto Xander incrédulo.

- Todos y cada uno. - dijo Jeff entrando al lugar, ahí logro escuchar los pensamientos de Willow.

_¿Cómo podré ser su amiga? No me necesita._

- Sí te necesito Willow - exclamo, todos lo miraron extrañados y entendiendo lo que acababa de hacer.

- Pienso que debe haber precedentes de ocurrencias como ésta… Lo investigaré. - dijo Giles, sin embargo los pensamientos de otros inundaban la mente de Jeff, como los de Xander.

_Yo soy mis pensamientos, si el puede leerlos... sabe todo lo que yo soy y se convierte en mí… Yo dejo de existir… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Todo el tiempo pienso en el sexo… Sexo... Auxilio._

_Cuatro por cinco, treinta._ _Cinco por seis, treinta y dos._

_Chicas desnudas. Mujeres desnudas…._Buffy desnuda…. Willow desnuda… Ay, detenme.

- Cielos Xander, ¿acaso sólo piensas en eso? - pregunto incrédulo.

- ¿La verdad?.. Adiós. - dijo Xander antes de echarse a correr fuera del lugar, Billie y Buffy también se fueron.

- Xander acaba de demostrar algo, lo más probable es que todos pensarán... en lo que menos quieren que Jeff oiga… Es cuestión, de disciplina mental. - explicaba Giles, sin embargo sus pensamientos eran otros.

_Yo soy malo…. Soy un hombre malo. Muy malo._

- Con permiso. - dijo el hombre antes de irse a su oficina, quería evitar que Jeff se metiera a espiar en su cabeza, tanto como fuera posible.

- ¿Qué se siente? - pregunto Willow.

- No sé, es un poco extraño… Pero... Ni por un segundo pienses que no te necesito, por que si necesito que me expliques como piensa la gente… Quiero compartir esto contigo, es como si se abrieran las puertas de muchos mundos pequeños... y yo pudiera entrar así como así. - decía Jeff pero Will no le prestaba atención, por lo que estaba pensando.

_Jeffrey es todos nosotros…. Nosotros pensamos, luego el existe. Sabe demasiado, sabe lo que está pensando todo el mundo… lo que piensa Xander, lo que yo nunca lo supe… Pronto, lo conocerá mejor que yo._

- No pienses eso Willow.

- No puedo evitarlo, Jeff… Lo siento… Simplemente, no puedo. - ella dijo antes de irse, Jeff suspiro y se hundió un poco mas en su asiento.

- No escribiré el libro "Gane amigos con telepatía". - dijo con ironía, luego se fue a clases pero había sido bastante tormentoso pues había escuchado muchísimos comentarios malos, cosas intimas de los demás, problemas familiares, etc.

Para la hora del almuerzo la cabeza ya le dolía bastante y cuando estaba por recoger su almuerzo una serie de pensamientos empezaron a inundar su mente.

_Tengo dolor de cabeza. Yo me iré a casa_

_Qué belleza._

_Detesto mi cuerpo._

_Gritaría de aburrimiento._

_Nadie nunca me querrá._

_¿Y si nunca me crece el busto?_

_Es increíble que la prueba sea hoy._

_Tengo el peor..._

_Tiene un trasero hermoso._

_Lo odio._

_Detesto la escuela._

_¿Soy normal?_

_Ni siquiera nota mi presencia._

_Quiero un auto. Sólo eso importa._

_¿No usó esa falda ayer?_

_Jeff es un perdedor._

_Si pidiera estar en el lugar adecuado_

_Soy impotente_

_Voy a morir_

_Me rompió el corazón_

_La prueba es hoy._

_**Mañana a esta hora, los mataré a todos.**_

Ese último comentario estremeció todo el cuerpo de Jeff quien cayó desmayado al suelo, enfrente de toda la escuela.

- Creo que está volviendo en sí… Sus ojos se abren. - decía la voz de Xander, Jeff abrió los ojos y miro a todos sus amigos rodeándolo, es solo que ya no estaba en la cafetería… estaba en el jardín.

- ¿Estás bien? Les dije que no te movieran… Tal vez hayan fracturado tu médula espinal. - decía Billie.

- Estoy bien… En serio, estoy bien… Escuchen…Hay un asesino en la cafetería. - exclamo Jeff mientras tocaba su cabeza.

- Llevo años diciendo que esa cocinera nos matará con su guiso de ropa vieja. - dijo Xander.

- Alguien estaba pensándolo, pensaron: "Mañana a esta hora, los mataré a todos".

- ¿Reconociste alguna voz? ¿Femenina o masculina? - pregunto Giles.

- No sé. No parecía ser humana… Estaba llena de rabia y de dolor.

- ¿Lo dijeron en serio? Por que Inconscientemente, ¿quién no piensa en arrasar todo con una semiautomática? – decía Xander, todos lo miraron para que se callara.

-Él... Ella... Quien haya sido, lo dijo en serio…. Lo hará. - decía Jeff en pánico, de nuevo las pensamientos de sus amigos vinieron a el.

_Se ve muy agotado_

_Qué horrible._

_Sigo teniendo frío._

_Debió ser la cocinera_

- ¡Cállense!... Perdón… Es que... ¿Podrían pensar menos fuerte y no tanto? - pidió entre gritos.

- Deberías ir a casa… Te llevaré. - dijo Giles mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Sí… Escuchen, necesito que vuelvan a la cafetería y anoten los nombres de todos los que están ahí… Debemos hallar al asesino mañana. - pidió Jeff.

- Lo haremos, anotaremos a todos los alumnos. – dijo Will y con ella los demás se fueron a la cafetería, Giles se llevo a Jeffrey.

- No puedo acallarlo, Giles… Es como una invasión en mi cabeza, como si hubiera desconocidos dentro de mi cabeza… Mira esto, ya ni siquiera puedo estar rodeado de gente.

- Lo siento… Es difícil para todos…. Ángel y yo buscamos la manera de ayudarte.

- No me pasará nada, ¿verdad? ¿Aunque no puedan quitármelo? - pregunto Jeff con miedo

- No te pasará nada… Lo prometo. - dijo Giles, Jeff para estar seguro entro en la mente del hombre y escucho la verdad.

_Si no se deshace de eso, enloquecerá._

Mientras Jeff se iba a casa, Willow regreso a la biblioteca y apunto los nombres de todos los que estaban ahí, luego repartío la lista entre la pandilla.

- Son todos los que estaban en la cafetería, vamos a comprarlos con el perfil de asesinos del FBI, a ver si podemos descartar a algunos. - dijo mientras les daba una copia del cuestionario que el FBI tenia en línea, el que sirve para hacer perfiles psicológicos.

- Sigue perturbándome que uno de nosotros masacrare a todos sin razón aparente. - murmuro Buffy.

- Sí, pues eso nunca pasa en secundarias estadounidenses… A estas alturas, casi está de moda… Además, ¿en Mistyc Falls? ¿El centro del mal y todo lo demás? Digo ¿quien no a pensado en volar este lugar con una pistola? - pregunto Xander, todos ignoraron el comentario.

- A trabajar, tenemos hasta la hora del almuerzo de mañana…. Eso espero. - murmuro Will, luego todos se dividieron entre el alumnado.

Willow fue a hablar con el chico más tímido de la escuela, Jonathan

- Las fantasías son divertidas. ¿Verdad, Jonathan? - preguntaba Willow como si fuera alguna policía de N.Y, en un interrogatorio oficial.

- Supongo. - murmuro el chico.

- Todos tenemos fantasías donde somos poderosos y respetados... donde la gente nos pone atención. - aseguro Will.

- Quizás.

- Pero a veces la fantasía no nos basta, ¿verdad, Jonathan? A veces tenemos que obligar a la gente a que no nos ignore, hacer que presten atención. Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quieres que preste atención? - dijo Jonathan con timidez, Willow solo rodo los ojos, por su parte Xander se encontraba entrevistando al capitán de la liga de Baloncesto.

- ¿Es para el anuario? - pregunto el otro sujeto.

- Perfil de personalidad. - aseguro Xander.

- ¿Puedes repetir la pregunta?

- Claro. "¿Crees que te hayas creado una imagen falsa?" El sujeto que hace todo bien. "¿Cuánta presión sientes al mantener esa imagen?" - pregunto Xander.

- Supongo que... presión moderada… ¿Respondí bien? No quiero equivocarme. - dijo el sujeto, Xander solo sonrió entre dientes pues era claro que aquel sujeto era tan tonto que no podría planear una matanza como esa. Por su parte Billie fue tras el maestro cascarrabias.

- Hola, Sr. Beech. Me preguntaba... si planeaba matar a una multitud mañana, es para el anuario. - pregunto con ironía, el maestro solo le dijo que no asistiría a clases al otro día, lo que lo descarto de la lista.

Buffy fue tras la reportera del periódico escolar, sin embargo ella no estaba por ninguna parte y fue cuando vio en la pared del periódico un montón de recortes inquietantes.

_"Maestros Reprueban Examen de Aptitud"_

_"Algunos Que Abandonaron la Escuela Son Felices"_

_"Aumenta la Apatía A Nadie le Importa"_

Chloe Sullivan parecía ser la asesina perfecta, por lo que Buffy regreso a contárselo a sus amigos

- ¿Es la única a quien no pudieron hallar? - pregunto Will

- Si Chloe Sullivan, además tenemos esto, amigos… El título del artículo de hoy: _"Gran partido atrajo muchedumbre idiotizada"._- dijo Buffy, mostrando el articulo del periódico.

- Si, es ella debe estar loca… hay que buscarla en el Grill, en todas partes - dijo Willow, luego los 4 salieron de la biblioteca por el pueblo.

Mientras tanto John había pasado todo el día cuidando de Jeffrey, la noche llego y el lo arropo con un montón de cobijas.

- Listo… Ya luces mucho mejor.

- Gracias, papá.

- Voy... Voy a traerte otra almohada.

- No la necesito. - dijo Jeff sin embargo John le hizo caso y salió al armario del pasillo.

-Pero necesitas otra manta. - dijo John mientras lo tapaba con otro enorme cobertor, Jeff hizo una mueca de disgusto-

- Estoy bien, papá. - el se quejo.

- ¿Y... y qué me dices de una sopa? ¿De pollo con estrellas? - dijo John con nervios.

- ¿Te sientas conmigo? - pidió Jeff, sin embargo John parecía tener prisa por alejarse de el y poco a poco fue caminando fuera de la habitación.

- Yo... Tengo que lavar ropa. - se excuso John con nervios.

- ¿Por qué estás...? ¿Me tienes miedo? - pregunto Jeff.

- No yo no, no… iré a abrir - dijo John y salió corriendo de la habitación, el tenia miedo de que Jeffrey lograra escuchar alguno de sus secretos en su mente, su primera esposa, el demonio e ojos amarillos o sus otros hijos, pero para su suerte había sonado el timbre y era Giles.

- Estuve investigando con Ángel todo el día… parece que Jeffrey… se esta volviendo loco y necesita el corazón del otro demonio… al que no podemos atrapar sin el. - explico Giles.

- Pues vamos por el, nosotros podemos atrapar a ese demonio - dijo John muy seguro de si.

- No podemos tocarlo, ni dispararle, ya me encargue de que alguien vaya tras el- exclamo Giles.

- ¿Quién traerá el corazón del demonio? - pregunto John, Giles solo hico un gesto que indicaba que Ángel se estaba encargando del asunto.

El vampiro tuvo que rastrear al otro demonio por varias horas, hasta que logro asesinarlo en el parque y quitarle el corazón.

La noche había pasado rápidamente, pero Jeff fue empeorando poco a poco al grado de escuchar los pensamientos de todos sus vecinos mientras dormía.

_Debí haber renunciado._

_Él sonríe como si pensara que no estoy enterada de lo de esa chica._

_Un trago más, con eso bastará._

_Es sólo un traguito._

_No quiero seguir drogándome_

_Estoy embarazada_

- No lo soporto… Sigo preguntándome si la hiero con mis pensamientos. - decía John al ver como su hijo se retorcía de un lado para otro en la cama.

- No, claro que no. Ya no, no logra diferenciar los pensamientos...de entre los miles que escucha. - decía Giles, en eso la puerta de la casa son y ambos hombres abajaron a abrir.

- Lo tengo. - dijo Ángel mientras entraba en la casa y sacaba un frasco con sangre de su bolso, luego corrió hacia la habitación de Jeff, entro y lo cargo en sus brazos en la casa.

- Te ayudaré. - le murmuro antes de sacar el frasco con el corazón triturado y la sangre azul, le abrió la boca e hizo que Jeff bebiera de el, a los pocos segundos el niño empezó convulsionar para luego abrir los ojos muy ampliamente. Ahí John entro corriendo y se lo arrebato de los brazos a Ángel.

- Gracias a Dios. ¿Estás bien? ¿Oyes mis pensamientos? - preguntaba John mientras lo abrazaba.

- No, ya no ¿Encontraron al asesino? - pregunto el niño, todos en la habitación se miraron buscando respuesta.

Mientras tanto en la sima de la escuela Jonathan (el joven que Willow había entrevistado) preparaba un arma, dispuesto a dispararle a todos sin embargo la pandilla no se había dado cuenta pues habían estado jugando con Chloe Sullivan al gato y al ratón, hasta que ella se dejo ver.

- Bien Willow, me atrapaste… ¿Qué harán tus amigos? ¿Me sujetarán mientras peleamos? - pregunto con ironía.

- Ni lo dudes. No puedes amenazar con una matanza... sin hacer que nos enojemos. - grito Will.

- ¿Matanza? ¿Cuál matanza? ¿No vinieron por el artículo? - pregunto la joven.

- ¿Articulo?

- Sí, el del jueves pasado. - exclamo Chloe mientras les mostraba un periódico viejo con un titular referente al antiguo dolor de Willow:

_"Los integrantes del grupo musical tocan sin su guitarrista estrella, Oz... sus instrumentos como si tuvieran salchichas en los dedos"._

- Recibo mucho correo amenazador y creí que lo traerían en persona. - exclamo Chloe, todos se miraron y regresaron a la biblioteca.

- No tenemos posibilidades…. El asesino podría ser cualquiera, perdimos. - decía Will derrotada, entonces Jeff entro hablando al lugar.

- Aún tenemos unos minutos.

- Estás bien. ¿Oyes nuestros pensamientos? - pregunto Xander al ver entrar a su amigo, sonriente y radiante por la puerta.

- No ya no… Ok este es el nuevo plan… que Snyder evacúe la escuela y ojalá el asesino esté dentro y - las palabras de Jeff fueron interrumpidas cuando Billie encontró una carta del periódico y empezó a leerla.

_"Mañana a esta hora... todos sabrán lo que he hecho. Sé que entenderán que tuve que hacerlo y aunque morir nunca es fácil, es la única salida" Jonathan._

- Jonathan… Lo tuve al alcance de mi mano, es una rata escurridiza. - se quejo Will-

-Divídanse. Encuéntrenlo. - dijo Jeff y entonces todo empezaron a correr por toda la escuela, en búsqueda del asesino, pero Fue Jeff quien al mirar al cielo vio al muchacho en la cima de la escuela.

- O demonios - murmuro Jeff para si, luego corrió hacia las escaleras y subió por el barandal, dio un giro que lo elevo al siguiente piso de la escuela y rompió un madero para entrar al cuarto donde estaba el joven.

- Aléjate de mí. - dijo el joven, apuntándole con su rifle a Jeff.

- Jonathan ¿quieres apuntar eso para otro lado?

- No intentes detenerme.

- No. No te detendré…. Sólo vine por la vista, mira el ayuntamiento. - dijo Jeff con ironía, tratando de distraer la atención del muchacho para quitarle el arma, pero eso no paso.

- Vete.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- ¿Crees que no usaré esto? - dijo Jonathan apuntándole mas cerca.

- No lo sé, Jonathan. Yo sólo...

- Deja de hacer eso. - grito enojado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Llamarme por mi nombre como si fuéramos amigos… No lo somos… Todos ustedes me creen idiota, un idiota de primera. - decía Jonathan titubeante.

- Yo no… Yo no pienso en ti muy a menudo, nadie de nosotros lo hace… Te molesta, ¿verdad? Tienes mucho dolor y muchos sentimientos... y nadie está prestando atención.

- ¿Crees que sólo quiero atención?

- No. Creo que estás en una torre con un rifle... para ir de cacería…Lo creas o no Jonathan, entiendo lo del dolor.

- Claro… Porque la carga de ser inteligente y popular es una incapacidad. - se burlo Jonathan, Jeff rodo los ojos y de una patada le tiro el arma.

- ¿Sabes qué? Estaba equivocado, sí eres un idiota… A veces, mi vida es más horrenda de lo que podría llegar a expresar, a veces es más de lo que puedo soportar y no sólo es mi vida… Cada una de esas personas ignoran tu dolor porque están muy ocupadas con su propio dolor… Ojalá pudieras oír lo que están sintiendo:... La soledad, la confusión… Es ensordecedor. - aseguro Jeff, dado a su experiencia con los pensamientos podía entender mejor la vida y al parecer le hizo entender un buen punto a Jonathan que empezó a llorar.

- Yo sólo quería acabar con el dolor.

- Una matanza no es lo que el médico recomienda para ese tipo de dolor… Además, la prisión se parece a la escuela... pero en vez de golpes en la cabeza...

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto el joven intrigado.

- De los actos, de las consecuencias y de todo eso. - decía Jeff con gracia, pero la cara de su compañero le decía que el no era la persona que buscaban.

- Yo... Yo nunca le haría el menor daño a nadie… Subí aquí para suicidarme. - dijo Jonathan, Jeff rodo los ojos y salió corriendo en búsqueda del verdadero asesino.

Fue Xander quien husmeaba por la cocina quien encontró a la cocinera vaciando en la comida una enorme caja que decía: _"Venenos Para Ratas"_

Xander salió corriendo a la cafetería, tirando toda la comida al suelo y gritando pues la cocinera lo estaba persiguiendo con un cuchillo.

- ¡Veneno para ratas! ¡No coman nada todo tiene veneno para ratas! – gritaba antes de que la cocinera la tirara al suelo y casi lo apuñalara.

- De acuerdo, cálmese - dijo Jeff, tomando el brazo de la mujer para detenerla.

- Seres indeseables, todos ustedes son indeseables… Vienen aquí y comen y comen porquerías. - decía la mujer.

- No creo que esto tenga alguna lógica. - dijo Jeff, entonces la arrojo contra la vitrina de la comida y ella cayo estrepitosamente sobre todo, quedando inconsciente por lo menos hasta que la policía llego y la arrestaron.

Jeffrey caminaba por el patio, feliz de ser el mismo otra vez entonces Giles se le acerco.

- ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto el hombre.

- Adoro el silencio… Dentro de mí, sólo estoy yo.

- ¿Cómo está Jonathan?

- Bastante mal, sus padres están muy alterados… Lo suspendieron pero cuando regrese, voy a presentarle a un par de chicos. - explico Jeff-

- Qué bueno que estés al pendiente. -dijo Giles.

- Es bueno poder ayudar a alguien sin las habilidades de cazador. - dijo Jeff antes de seguir su propio camino, Giles e quedo sonriente por las palabras del niño.


	9. La maldición familiar

John Winchester estaba en la sala de su casa, mirando un partido de baloncesto su equipo favorito los Chicago Lake, el timbre empezó a sonar.

- ¿hijo puedes abrir? - pregunto, antes de recordar que Jeffrey no estaba en casa pues había salido a una visita de estudio a un museo.

Con pesar John se levanto del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta, su cara se volvió blanca como un papel y la cerveza que llevaba en la mano, cayo al suelo y se hizo añicos, el nunca reyo volver a ver a la persona que tenia enfrente.

- Hola John… ha pasado tiempo - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sínica que estremeció a John.

- Lo mismo digo… hermano - exclamo John con sorpresa antes de que su hermano asintiera y se dieran un breve abrazo, luego lo dejo pasar a su casa.

- Tienes un bonito lugar aquí John

- Ho gracias, pero ¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí Red? - pregunto John, habían pasado mas de 20 años sin haber visto a su hermano menor, ¿Cómo era posible que apareciera así?

- Soy policía John, además un abogado llamado Charles Meade apareció el otro día por mi oficina, hablándome de ti.

- ¿Por que?

- Bueno dijo que estabas reconociendo a un hijo y que necesitaba la firma de un familiar, como soy el único que te queda… fue a buscarme…. ¿ahora como es eso de que tienes un hijo ilegitimo?, pensé que después de lo de tu ex mujer, tu… bueno entiendes lo que quiero decir.

- Es complicado… han pasado mas de 20 años Red… muchas cosas cambiaron - dijo John, el hombre se sentó en el sofá y se quedo mirando el juego por minutos.

- Pues cuéntame - murmuro Red, John suspiro hondo y se sentó para hablar claro de la parte normal de su vida, su hermano no tenia idea de los monstruos y no podía decírselo.

Paso toda la tarde para que los hermanos Winchester pudieran hablar, John diciendo que su hijo Sam estaba en la universidad y su hijo mayor Deán trabajando y viajando, luego paso a la parte de Jeff a la que atribuyo como un amor pasajero con una mujer y que recién había sabido de su existencia y por eso estaba viviendo con el.

Por su parte Red no dejaba de hablar de su carrera como policía en Maryland y acerca de que se había casado pero su mujer había muerto de cáncer, aun así tenia un hijo llamado Ryle de 17 años, quien estaba apunto de entrar a la universidad.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde Jeff entro corriendo por la puerta, estaba apunto de hablar sobre demonios pero por suerte había visto a las visitas.

- Hijo ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien - dijo John, Jeff camino tímidamente y se quedo en shock cuando vio los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa de su padre en otro hombre un poco mas joven.

- El es tu tío, Red - dijo John, el niño casi muere de la impresión pero logro controlar su sorpresa y darle la mano al extraño.

- Eres igual a tu papá, ¿cuantos tienes 14? - pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

- 12 en realidad - murmuro Jeff.

- O por dios, estas gigante… juraría que eres mas grande ¿acaso te alteraron genéticamente o que? - pregunto el hombre, era claro que era todo un bromista y Jeff no sabia como tratar con ese tipo de personas.

- Si, lo ha sacado de nuestro padre, el también era muy alto ¿recuerdas Red? - pregunto John, en un intento por salvar a su hijo de la incomoda situación.

- Recuerdo a papá… Eric Winchester, era un gran hombre y nos dejo lo mejor a nosotros… de hecho mi hijo también es muy alto - aseguro Red, ahí el timbre volvió a sonar - Ho ya lo conocerán, debe ser el - dijo el hombre y fue a abrir.

Jeff y John se quedaron parados a pocos metros, mirando uno al otro entonces un joven muy alto, de pelo castaño y bastante parecido a Red, entro.

- El es mi hijo, Ryle… hijo ellos son tu tío John y tu primo Jeff - dijo el hombre con una seriedad incluso mayor a la de John, el muchacho entro a la casa y saludo propiamente a los familiares.

- Eres gigante - murmuro Jeff, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta, el otro joven le sonrió

- En un rato me alcanzaras… no te preocupes, oye papá traje lo que me pediste… lo deje en el auto - dijo Ryle, Red asintió con la cabeza.

- John, te he traído algo hermano - dijo el hombre ante4s de salir y de poder escuchar la respuesta de John, quien solo miro a Ryle con una sonrisa fingida y lo invito a sentare.

- ¿Y de donde vienen? - le pregunto Jeff

- Maryland

- Ho si, he escuchado de el... dicen que es muy… ¿anticuado?

- A decir verdad, si lo es… pero es un lugar seguro y tranquilo para vivir, se parece mucho a este pueblo en eso - decía Ryle, Jeff empezó a reír de lo equivocado que estaba su primo estaba seguro de que si supiera lo que pasaba por las noches, nunca pensaría en volver a Mistyc Falls otra vez.

Unos minutos después Red entro en la casa, cargando un cuadro que estaba cubierto con una sabana blanca, lo dejo en el sofá y lo descubrió.

- ¿Lo recuerdas verdad hermano? - pregunto

- Si, es el retrato de San George… el favorito de papá - exclamo John, su hermano asentía entre sonrisas.

- Ahora es tuyo John.

- ¿Que? No Red, papá te lo heredo a ti y yo…

- No tengo un espacio adecuado para el en mi casa, mira el otro día mi hijo choco con el y lo rompió un poco - explicaba el hombre mientras contorneaba con su dedo la parte afectada e la pintura.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - pregunto John

- Si, no se me ocurre mejor persona que mi hermano mayo para esto - decía Red, ahí entraron sus hijos hablando y riendo entre ellos.

- O dios ¿Qué es esa cosa? - pregunto Jeff, señalando el cuadro

- Es un retrato de San George, era de tu abuelo…. Siempre ha estado en la familia y ahora tu tío Red, nos lo ha regalado - explico John, sin darse cuenta de la seria mirada que había entre su hermano y su sobrino.

- Tenemos que irnos John, estaremos aquí un par de días… tal vez tengamos tiempo para una ultima cena antes de irnos - dijo Red, luego salió con su hijo de la casa.

Al día siguiente John coloco el cuadro en un el pasillo de las habitaciones, no sabia por que pero algo le daba un mal presentimiento pues su hermano solía ser bastante envidioso de niño y el que le regalara algo que era de el, era bastante extraño…. Sin que John se diera cuenta, el cuadro marco unos ojos espectrales en color blanco.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca Giles le daba a Jeffrey su plan de vigilancia nocturna para la semana, sin embargo el John estaba renuente a aceptarlo.

- No tengo ganas de patrullar hoy, solo quiero quedarme en casa… ver películas, ser normal… una noche al mes al menos – dijo Jeff, Giles estaba apunto de apelar a su buen juicio para convencerlo pero Will no lo dejo.

- Hagamos una Pijamada, solo nosotros… viendo televisión y comiendo confiterías toda la noche - dijo ella.

- Es una buena idea… ¿Giles podemos hacerlo? - pregunto Jeff suplicante, el hombre suspiro fuertemente.

- Esta bien, pero solo hoy - dijo Giles, todos gritaron y empezaron a proponer cosas para su fiesta, a los pocos minutos un joven alto entro a la biblioteca, era Ryle.

- Ryle - grito Jeff todas las chicas se quedaron pasmadas con la lindura que tenían enfrente.

- Hola primo, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar… si tienes tiempo, claro - dijo el muchacho con un tono alarmante, Jeff asintió y salió de la biblioteca a caminar por los pasillos con el.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? - pregunto Jeff.

- Fue fácil, es una ciudad pequeña y es la única escuela, además eres famosos… pregunte por ti y me dijeron que estarías en la biblioteca… súper dotado. - dijo Ryle, ambos rieron unos segundos hasta que el mayor recuperar la seriedad - Escucha papá ha estado un poco… extraño, mas paranoico de lo normal – agrego

- Te entiendo, John puede llegar a ser idéntico - dijo Jeff con ironía, pero su primo estaba hablando de otra cosa y lo podía notar en sus ojos.

- Mira, solo ten cuidado… papá no es del tipo de hombre que se anda con rodeos

- No entiendo lo que me tratas de decir… Ryle, por favor si hay algo que deba saber, por favor dímelo

- No, no pasa nada… solo quiero que le digas a tu padre que tenga cuidado - Dijo Ryle y entonces se fue, Jeff se quedo confundido pero regreso a sus clases normales.

Por la noche la pandilla se reunió en casa de Jeff para la Pijamada y no pudieron evitar el ver el cuadro de San George en el pasillo de la casa.

- No soy muy aficionada a la religión, pero esta feo… además ese rasguño en el rostro, esta como…

- Ho mi primo la rompió Will, es por eso que se ve así - dijo Jeff

- Hablando de eso ¿Cómo es que tienes un primo? - pregunto Will, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

- Papá tiene un hermano, uno que olvido mencionar… pero ya estoy acostumbrado a que mas familia aparezca en la historia, es como una mala película de intriga - dijo Jeff, luego empezó a caminar hacia la habitación.

La pijama estuvo genial, aun que la pandilla se quedo dormida mirando CSI: Miami. Willow se había levantado al baño cuando accidentalmente toco el cuadro del pasillo y de el una sombra blanca salió y entro en ella, un mechón de cabello también se volvió blanco y una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro.

La lluvia empezó a caer en el pueblo y un sonido feroz y horrible se escucho, provocando que Jeff y el resto de la pandilla se levantaran corriendo hacia la ventana, donde solo miraron el diluvio que caía.

- ¿Qué hizo ese ruido? - pregunto Jeff, en eso John entro a la habitación y pendió la luz.

- Un animal, estoy seguro… vuelvan a dormir. - dijo el cazador, entonces todos empezaron a preguntase donde estaba Willow.

- Estaba en el baño - dijo ella entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa extraña, sin embargo a nadie le pareció raro y se volvieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente y después de que los chicos se fueran a sus casa, Jeffrey encontró en el jardín trasero el cadáver de un vampiro, con la cabeza despegada del cuello, luego corrió a la casa para traer a su padre.

- Lo mataron aquí, hay sangre en el césped - explico John, mientras cubría el cadáver con una bolsa para que Ángel pudiera ir a recogerlo y deshacerse de el, del otro lado de la calle estaba Ryle oculto tras los arboles, mirando a su tío y su primo recogiendo el cadáver.

- La maldición esta empezando papá, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu propio hermano? - pregunto Ryle al entrar en su casa.

Red apago el televisor que estaba mirando y camino peligrosamente hacia su hijo.

- Tú sabes por que, son ellos o nosotros Ryle… y yo no voy a morir por una estúpida maldición familiar.

- Pero podrías haberle advertido de la pintura

- John puede lidiar con esto, el tiene que encargarse de esa maldición y si no puede y llegara a morir, igual nos salvara - dijo el hombre, Ryle se estremeció al escuchar lo frio e insensible que podía llegar a ser su padre.

En el transcurso del día escolar Will empezaba a comportarse extraño, era seductora y peligrosa con los chicos, lo que sorprendió a Xander.

- ¿Habrá vuelto a caer en el drama de oz? - le pregunto a Buffy, quien al ver lo ofrecida que estaba siendo su amiga decidió detenerla.

- ¿Willow que te pasa? Pareces una loba en celo - exclamo con ironía, sin embargo Willow seguía sonriendo de una terrible forma luego le apretó el brazo con fuerza y la misma sombra blanca que la noche anterior había salido del cuadro, salió de Willow y entro en Buffy dibujando por un instante un rostro espectral en ella.

- Esta servirá, por ahora - murmuro Buffy o lo que fuera que halla entrado en ella, Will se desvaneció por un segundo y para cuando se dio cuenta, Buffy ya no estaba.

Willow no recordaba nada del último día así que se fue a casa a descansar, por su parte Jeffrey estaba bañándose en su casa, de pronto la puerta se abrió y el se asomo por la cortina pues había pensado que era su padre pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de Buffy, simplemente cubierta por una bata roja.

- ¿Bu…Buffy? ¿Qué haces aquí? - titubeo el niño, la chica se quito la bata del cuerpo y la dejo caer dejando ver su cuero al desnudo.

- Por dios - murmuro Jeff, se volvió a esconder tras la cortina para ponerse la toalla sobre la cintura, luego salió con los ojos cerrados y con otra toalla, cubrió a Buffy.

- Quiero tu cuerpo - ella decía, sin embargo Jeff continuaba tratando de apartarse fue cuando Buffy lo arrojo contra la puerta y empezó a besarlo en la boca.

- No, espera - gritaba Jeff, logrando tirar un par de cosas del estante de baño lo que provoco un estruendo que hizo a John entrar a la habitación y mirar la embarazosa situación.

- Papá, yo… nosotros - titubeaba Jeff.

- A la sala… ahora - fue lo único que dijo John, Jeff logro quitarse a Buffy de encima y esta salió corriendo de la casa.

Jeff se vistió rápidamente y ajo a la sala, donde vio a su papá haciéndole una seña para que se sentara con el, en el sofá.

- Papá, yo…

- No, no estoy enojado... se que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar de esto

- Cielos, papá aun no quiero "La charla"… ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver, no se que le pasa… se volvió loca y entro al baño cuando yo me duchaba y… y… me beso a la fuerza - se quejo Jeff, John empezó a reírse sin parar.

- A si son las chicas, nunca sabes lo que van a hacer hijo - aseguro John entre risas

- Lo se, si he salido con chicas… Pero Buffy, ella no es así - aseguraba Jeff, por su parte la chica poseía caminaba por la calle cuando encontró a Ryle, el primo e Jeff.

- Hola, eres amiga de mi primo ¿verdad? - le pregunto Ryle, ella lo miro detalladamente por segundos.

- Estaba con el de hecho… ¿por que no te llevo a verlo? - ofreció ella.

- Claro, yo te sigo - murmuro Ryle, entonces Buffy empezó a caminar con una terrible sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando la noche empezaba a caer Will llego muy alterada a la casa de Jeff.

- Tenemos problemas- dijo mientras entraba ala casa y caminaba hacia la sala, sin dejar de hablar ni un momento. - Estaba en casa durmiendo, entonces recordé que anoche mientras ustedes dormían yo salía al baño… toque el horrible cuadro del pasillo y una cosa se me metió… era como un fantasma, negro... Blanco muy extraño…. Estuve poseída. - agrego.

- Obviamente ya no lo estas, pero eso quiere decir que el espíritu fue quien asesino al vampiro que encontramos esta mañana… tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que asesine a otro. - dijo John, había algo muy familiar en ese caso peor no podía recordar que era..

- Buffy, es Buffy - exclamo Jeff, fue ahí cuando John noto el patrón de las mujeres y recordó una vieja maldición familiar, tomo a Jeff y Willow y los llevo a ver a su hermano menor en el motel.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho? - dijo John molesto mientras sujetaba a su hermano por la playera, el hombre trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, no hasta que Jeff intervino y los separo.

- Tranquilos, no tenemos mucho tiempo… ahora por favor me pueden explicar quien es ese fantasma, por que es claro que lo conocen - dijo Jeff, su padre y su tío se miraron duramente.

- La leyenda de Shioban no es real, es una tonta leyenda nada más - exclamo Red.

- Hemos visto cosas más raras, enserio - exclamo Jeff, entonces el hombre empezó a contarle la leyenda familiar.

"_Uno de sus antepasados Will Winchester había salido con una noble en el siglo XVII, una joven llamada Shioban con quien pretendía casarse pero justo el día de la boda, Will se había vuelto loco y la había asesinado brutalmente"_

- Después de que Shioban murió, su alma fue al otro mundo donde obtuvo poderes- agrego John.

- ¿Que clase de poderes? - pregunto Jeff.

- Fuerza sobrehumana y la habilidad de matar a cualquier hombre que escuche su llanto… los supersticiosos le dieron otro nombre… La banshee plateada - explico el tío Red.

- La ultima vez que revise, el otro mundo estaba muy lejos de aquí, ¿como es que esta llorona esta aquí ahora? - pregunto Willow.

- La leyenda habla de un portal, por el que su espíritu podría volver a la tierra… era una reliquia con la imagen de Shioban, pero despees de varias muertes en el pueblo nuestro ancestro pensó que seria la siguiente victima de la banshee y cerro el portal con un ritual, usando la sangre de Shioban .. aun que no tengo idea de que pueda ser la reliquia- explico John.

- Es el cuadro… Cuando Ryle lo rompió hace un mes, cosas raras empezaron a pasar, algunos vecinos empezaron a morir, entonces te lo traje John - explico Red, John sintió una puñalada en su corazón pues parecía que su propio hermano lo quería muerto.

- Antes de traerlo, descubrí que hay un cuadro más debajo de la pintura, otra imagen - agrego Red.

- Es el portal, nuestro ancestro uso una nueva imagen para cubrir la de ella… Tienen que cerrar el portal, nosotros la buscaremos - dijo Jeff mientras tomaba a Will de la mano y salían corriendo del motel, John y Red regresaron en silencio a la casa para ver la pintura.

Por su parte Ryle y Buffy habían caminado por mucho tiempo en el bosque, Buffy estaba guiándolo hacia una trampa.

- Quien le dijo a mi primo que caminara tanto, yo creo que es Hansel y Gretel - se quejo el.

- Ya no falta tanto - murmuro ella, bajando por una pila de piedras hacia una zona llena e arboles podridos.

- Espero que dejaras un rastro de migajas por que si no, no se como o saldremos de aquí - decía Ryle.

- Yo si voy a salir de aquí… pero tú no lo harás - exclamo Buffy, dio una vuelta y con una simple patada arrojo al muchacho al suelo, lego se posiciono sobre el. Dejando ver un instante su verdadero rostro espectral.

Por su parte John y su hermano estaban en la casa, pensando en como destruir la pintura y mas importante el vórtice a otro mundo.

- Es el diario del abuelo, mira esto John - dijo Red con un libro viejo en sus manos, John rápidamente corrió a leer.

_Desterramos su alma con fuego y sangre, quemamos su cuerpo para que su espíritu no regresara_

- Quemar su cuerpo y su sangre… hay que cerrar el portal con fuego. - aseguró John, luego saco su cuchillo y empezó a cortar la imagen del cuadro, dejando al descubierto la verdadera pintura, la de Shioban, al mismo tiempo la entidad dejo caer el cuerpo de Buffy y se presento con su verdadera forma, la de una mujer espectral y horrible, con cabello blanco muy esponjado.

- Se me negó la venganza igual que el poder… ahora tendré ambos - dijo ella apuntó de pisar a Ryle, pero el logro tomarla del pie y tirarla.

- Yo soy muy machista debo decirlo, yo no te imagino como senadora, no con ese cabello - se burlo el, ella empezó a gritar con el llanto que según la leyenda mataba a los hombres que lo escuchaban prolongadamente.

Por suerte para Ryle, su primo llego corriendo con la velocidad de vampiro y la derribo.

- Hola Shioban - dijo irónico.

- Sabes quien soy - aseguro la mujer.

- Y se tu secreto, matar hombres no es la respuesta

- Tal vez no, pero me hace sentir mejor - dijo la mujer, entonces empezó a lanzar su grito otra vez para matar a Jeff, sin embargo Red Winchester lanzo su pintura al fuego, cuando empezaba a consumirse en cenizas… el grito de Shioban regresó a ella y la aniquilo en llamas.

A la mañana siguiente John logro tranquilizar su enojo contra su hermano y fue a hablar con el al motel, viendo que sus maletas estaban hechas.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto?

- Ha si, sonara feo decirlo pero solo vine a ese pueblo para darte la pintura, John yo…. Enserio lo lamento

- Lo se Red, te perdono… la verdad es que no te culpo por querer salvar tu vida por la mía, siempre has sido así y no te odio, eres mi hermano menor de todas formas y eso no cambiara… ni aun que el mundo se acabara - dijo John, Red sonrió y entonces se abrazaron momentáneamente.

- Bueno ya que hablamos de eso… tengo un crimen mas que confesar, el abogado Meade no fue quien me dijo donde estabas - dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo, John se quedo pasmado.

- Fue el Alcalde Richard Lockwood… el me dijo donde encontrarte - dijo el hombre, John se quemo mas pensativo pues el ni conocía al sujeto.

- ¿Te dijo por que te necesitaba aquí?

- No, solo dijo que tal vez ibas a necesitar una mano y que era buena hora para que la familia se reuniera

- Esta bien, ya me encargare yo de averiguar por que te llamo… solo no e pierdas tanto tiempo otra vez ¿Ok?

- Claro que no, pensándolo bien…. Tal vez regresemos para acción de gracias - dijo Red con su encantadora sonrisa, tomo su maleta y salió del motel con su hermano.


	10. Heroe

John le había contado lo extrañado que seguía después de la visita de su hermano, que el alcalde quien era un desconocido en su vida anduviera pendiente de John no era buena señal.

-Entonces ¿El alcalde le pidió a tu hermano que viniera con el cuadro? - preguntó Giles, aun aclaraba los acontecimientos en su mente.

- Eso me dijo Red, aun que sigo sin entenderlo… el alcalde no me conoce, ni a Jeffrey… ¿Qué nos quería hacer?

- Este pueblo tiene mas secretos de lo que parece John… hasta donde sabemos es posible que el alcalde nos considere una amenaza sobrenatural o algo. - decía Giles, en eso el celular de John empezó a vibrar y salió de la biblioteca para atender la llamada.

- Habla John

- Soy Charles Meade, solo llamo para decirte que los papeles de tu hijo están listos… si pudieras venir a Los Ángeles para recógelos, te lo agradecería mucho John.

- Si, claro que puedo… ¿nos veremos halla?

- Puedes apostarlo

- Esta bien. - dijo John antes de colgar el teléfono e irse a casa para recoger un par de cosas para el viaje, al poco tiempo llego su hijo de la escuela.

- Jeffrey, nos vamos a los Ángeles - fue lo primero que le dijo, Jeff se quedo congelado por un segundo.

- ¿a L.A? ¿Nos vamos a L.A? ¿Cuándo? - pregunto emocionado, John no pudo evitar a eso y saco una maleta de su costado.

- Ahora, solo empaca 2 mudas, iremos a recoger algo y nos quedaremos el fin de semana - dijo John pero antes de que incluso hubiera terminado, Jeff salió corriendo a su habitación por la maleta.

Jeffrey pensaba que se irán por carretera a los Ángeles, sin embargo John detuvo su camioneta en el aeropuerto lo que le sorprendió mucho a su hijo.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Iremos en avión?

- Claro que si, no iremos en primera clase pero…

- Podemos ir en carretera, solo son unas 5 horas y podríamos… no se hablar entre nosotros, tu podrías contarme de la familia… tío Red y esas cosas - decía Jeff con nervios en su voz John frunció el ceño y volvió a entrar a la camioneta.

- ¿Estoy olfateando que tienes miedo de volar? - pregunto John, Jeff se rascaba el cuello y asintió con la cabeza.

- Le tengo miedo a las alturas ¿si?… incluso hace 2 semanas cuando rescate a mi compañero… el suicida, me dio miedo haber subido hasta la cima de la escuela - dijo Jeff, John empezó a reír como pocas veces lo hacia pues Jeff era demasiado parecido a su otro hijo Deán Winchester, el mismo que cuando era un adolescente tenia que dejar en casa por que también le tenia pavor a los aviones.

- No te burles, es serio papá - se quejo Jeff sin embargo John seguía muriéndose de la risa.

- Lo siento… lo siento, es solo que… me recordaste algo de hace mucho tiempo… mira hijo, el volar es normal, tomo mundo lo hace hoy en día. - decía John con tono tranquilizador.

- Si pero también se caen, como en la película de Destino Final - dijo Jeff en pánico, John volvió a reírse, pero su ceño se frunció.

- Sabia que no debía dejar que vieras esa película - murmuro. - Hijo, los accidentes pasan… es normal que pasen y te aseguro que ningún avión que haya caído ha sido por algún ente o cosa que viene por los sobrevivientes… No tienes que temerle a volar, yo voy a estar contigo… anda - dijo John con su calurosa sonrisa, Jeff dejo salir una respiración profunda y salió de la mano de su padre.

Una media hora después ya estaban arriba del avión, Jeff había estado bastante calmado hasta que la compuerta se cerró y el piloto empezó a hablar.

_Señores pasajeros, estamos apunto de iniciar el despegue… bajaremos las luces por un momento, por favor les pido que abrochen sus cinturones._

- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo - decía Jeff, su primer impulso fue salir corriendo de ese avión pero John le paso su brazo por los hombros para detenerlo.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… todo estará bien - decía mientras se sujetaba su cinturón y después el de Jeff quien lo miraba suplicante, entonces las luces se apagaron por un minuto y el movimiento brusco del despegue se sintió.

Jeff había estado temblando y gimiendo durante todo el despegue pero a los pocos minutos el avión se estabilizo en el aire, lo que lo calmo un poco.

- ¿Lo ves? No fue tan malo - dijo John, Jeff asentía tembloroso y un segundo después su garganta hizo un sonido que indicaba la presencia de vomito.

- Ok... ok amigo, resiste – dijo John quien rápidamente se quito su cinturón y a Jeff el suyo, luego corrió con el hacia el baño para que vomitara.

- Vas a estar bien, son solo nauseas… solo respira… respira - decía John mientras le ayudaba a su hijo a exhalar e inhalar, manteniéndose así durante la hora y media que duro el vuelo (por suerte no habían pasado por turbulencias pues la cosa hubiera sido fea)

Justo cuando iban saliendo del aeropuerto, Jeff y John se toparon con Ángel quien acababa de bajar de avión también.

- ¿Ángel que haces aquí? - pregunto Jeff, el vampiro estaba boquiabierto por la situación.

- Vine por que Doyle, mi amigo… el que nos ayudo la última vez que estuvimos aquí, me llamo y dijo había un caso y que necesitaba mi ayuda.

- ¿Un caso? ¿Papá me puedo ir con Ángel? , por favor - pidió el niño, John lo pensó por un segundo antes de aceptar.

- Puedes ir, te llamo cuando este hospedado en algún hotel - dijo John y siguió su camino con las maletas, Jeff se fue con Ángel para más tarde reunirse con Doyle.

- ¿Cómo has estado Doyle? - pregunto Jeff, sentad en el sofá del feo y desacomodado apartamento de Doyle.

- He estado mejor, la situación aquí se esta tornando un poco… difícil - dijo Doyle.

- Explícate Doyle - pidió Ángel.

- Hay gente desapareciendo desde hace semanas, la policía no quiere decirlo pero piensan que se trata de una red de secuestros… la cosa es que estuve averiguando y descubrí que hay demonios, muchos demonios en la ciudad y están secuestrando a la gente.

- ¿Por que?

- No se aun, solo se que es raro… los demonios nunca se presentaron así antes, no al menos en los últimos 500 años.

- Lo se estuve en ese tiempo... Jeff ¿puedes buscar el libro de Salomón?, esta en el estante de halla - dijo Ángel señalando una habitación lejana, el niño asintió y se fue.

- ¿Qué pasa Ángel? - pregunto Doyle, el estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando con su amigo el vampiro y el elegido.

- No puedo Doyle… no puedo estar con el, esto no puede ser… no nos pertenecemos, nos pertenecemos al mundo para luchar

- Ángel, tienes la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre has querido en la vida, si es un niño pero crecerá y tú puedes esperar…. Y….

- No lo se Doyle, siento que algo se aproxima, no se que es pero estoy seguro que tenemos que ver en ello y no se si voy a sobrevivir - murmuro Ángel.

- Ustedes pelearan y ganaran… eso siempre lo he sabido. - exclamo Doyle, ahí entro Jeff diciendo que el libro no estaba, era obvio pues Ángel solo se lo había inventado para que se fuera.

Mientras tanto en las calles un grupo de civiles eran perseguidos por una especie de ejército de demonios con cuerpos humanos, por suerte los humanos lograron esconderse e huir de la situación.

Jeff llamo a John para contarle parte de la situación, logrando así que su padre lo dejara quedarse con Ángel en la casa de Doyle y así pudieron salir a buscar por las calles.

Luego de una breve pelea con un grupo de vampiros, los muchachos encontraron a un par de personas ocultas en un edificio oscuro.

- Tranquilos, no les haremos daño… los vamos a ayudar. - decía Ángel, entonces aluzo los rostros con su lámpara y dejo al descubierto un par de grandes y feos colmillos en las bocas de todos.

- No les aremos daño - murmuro una mujer, Jeff saco su navaja y apunto a todos con ella.

.- ¿Qué tipo de demonios son? - pregunto

- Somos vampiros, pero no la misma clase de vampiros de tu amigo aquí… somos una raza diferente- explicaron, Jeff bajo el cuchillo y dejo que Ángel le explicara.

- Existe otra raza de vampiros, tienen la misma fuerza, el mismo olfato pero no la velocidad, además ellos toleran el sol… claro esta que no mueren con estacas…. Además ellos ya no bebe sangre humana, están tratando de cambiar o al menos eso creo - dijo Ángel, todos los otros vampiros asintieron y uno de ellos se acerco a los muchachos para contarles su historia.

-Le dimos dinero a un hombre, dijo que nos sacaría de aquí en barco… pero se robo el dinero y nunca apareció.

- ¿A donde iban?

- Alaska, es un lugar no muy iluminado donde podemos descansar. - decía el vampiro, entonces otro vampiro apareció por detrás, era un anciano y con un solo olfateo al cuello de Jeff, dedujo la verdad.

- Es el elegido, es quien va a salvarnos - murmuro el hombre.

- Creo que hay un error - exclamo Jeff.

- No lo creo, nuestras profecías no son claras pero… al final de los días de este siglo, el elegido aparecerá y nos salvara del verdugo. - explico el vampiro, Jeff solo miro a Ángel confundido pues el asunto de la profecía del elegido, era cada vez mas rara.

- El no nos conoce, no podrá protegernos… nos aniquilaran. - grito otro vampiro, no joven y muy enojado.

- Es joven, lo lamento - exclamo el anciano, tomo el brazo del vampiro y se lo llevo de ahí, Ángel tomo el control de la situación y les prometió volver con una solución, tomo a Jeff y a Doyle y los llevo de regreso a la casa.

- Debemos aclara esto, ellos creen que soy su salvador…. No lo soy, serlo seria como darle la razón a Fe con eso de que liderare a los vampiros. - se quejaba Jeff mientras entraba al oscuro apartamento de Doyle, entones prendió la luz y una figura de hombre se levanto del sofá, el estaba como desfigurado del rostro.

- ¿Quien demonios eres tu? - pregunto Doyle molesto.

- Soy un demonio Braken, me vienen siguiendo… saben que estamos aquí y vendrán por nosotros - dijo rápido y casi incoherentemente, incluso para un demonio.

- ¿Quien? - pregunto Ángel

- El verdugo

- De acuerdo ya escuche suficiente de esa cosa… ¿quien rayos es el verdugo? - pregunto Jeff molesto.

- Son demonios de sangre pura, quieren eliminar a todas las criaturas del planeta… son muy orgullosos y están dispuestos a morir por su causa… Es imposible pelear con ellos. - dijo Doyle.

- Tu… eres como nosotros - dijo el demonio señalando a Jeff.

- No lo soy, me criaron como humano y no quiero explorar mis raíces

- Necesitamos tu ayuda

- Es que no se que decir, solo soy un niño y esto es mas grande que yo… no es que no confié en ustedes, simplemente tengo miedo de…

- Si no puedes creer que somos inofensivos, piensa en que tenemos un enemigo en común. - aseguro el demonio, Jeff se mordió el labio mientras pensaba la situación y un omento después acepto.

- Aun así, son un ejército... Vamos a necesitar otro ejército de al menos 500 personas - aseguro Jeff, Ángel toco su hombro para que volteara a mirarlo.

- No tendremos que pelear, solo tenemos que ayudarlos a huir. - aseguro el vampiro quien los siguientes minutos hizo un montón de llamadas para cobrar favores, estaba tratando de obtener un transporte seguro para sacar a los demonios inocentes…. Jeff y Doyle solo lo miraban, sentados en el sofá.

- Es gracioso ¿sabes? - pregunto Doyle con una sonrisa en su rostro, Jeff volteo a mirarlo con confusión.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto.

- Tú y Ángel, el como tratan de ocultar algo, algo que debes saber que no esta mal… Ángel es mas grande que tu como por 700 años, pero es un hombre sabio y puedes aprender mucho de el… además en estos tiempos, la persona que se atreva a decirte que estas mal, simplemente no ha vivido - dijo Doyle.

- Gracias - murmuro Jeff, encontrando el verdadero sentido de las palabras del hombre, entonces Ángel regreso con ellos.

- Puerto de los Angeles, anden 12 a media noche. - dijo mientras caminaba por un par de armas, Jeff y Doyle detrás de el, luego salieron a las calles para reagrupar a sus demonios…. Vampiros y demonios unidos para escapar, era algo bastante inusual aun así el problema era otro..

- Mi hijo escapo. - exclamo uno de los demonios Braken, Doyle tomo la decisión de ir a buscar al muchacho por su cuenta, prometiendo que llegaría para la hora pactada

- Eres veloz - exclamo Doyle, mientras llegaba corriendo a un lado del joven demonio en un callejón oscuro y lleno de vagos.

- Solo camino, tu eres lento

- Tenemos que irnos, los ayudaremos a escapar… en un barco

- Genial, que tengan un buen viaje - dijo el chico con ironía, Doyle se quedo paralizado por un segundo pero siguió caminando.

- ¿No iras con ellos? - pregunto.

- No puedes obligarme

- Es cierto no puedo, pero tu familia ira a un lugar a donde perteneces… no puedes dejarlos solos

- Ellos están muertos ya, puedo sentirlo… están por venir. - aseguro el demonio.

- Esta vez será diferente

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que tu amigo es el elegido? Sabes que no es cierto - se quejo el joven, estaba muy alterado y casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- La verdad es que no conozco nada de mitos o leyendas de tu gente, pero conozco a Ángel y a Jeff, son buenas personas y pueden ayudarte...

Apenas Doyle terminaba con su oración, una especie de pasos acerrados en masa empezaron a hacer eco en el callejón además de que los vagabundos corrieron a esconderse.

- Aquí están - murmuro el joven, Doyle le tomo por el brazo y empezaron a correr pero a los pocos metros detrás de ellos apareció una multitud de gente poseída.

- Mátenlos - grito quien parecía ser el líder de los demonios, por suerte Doyle y e chico lograron ocultarse en un basurero desde donde escucharon todo el ruido de destrucción que provocaban los demonios afuera.

- No vamos a llegar - dijo el niño.

- Escucha, voy a tratar de distraerlo y tu tienes que correr lo mas rápido que puedas ¿entendiste? - pregunto Doyle, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por la de otro pero para su suerte Ángel había aparecido afuera, con su aspecto de vampiro malo.

- Buenas noches caballeros, me preguntaba si…

- No tienes derecho a hablar vampiro, eres tan impuro como todos - le grito un hombre poseído, el se acerco y lo olfateo en señal de reto.

- Lo se, pero quiero unirme a ustedes… solo ustedes pueden enseñarme a ser el demonio que he estado destino a ser. - aseguro Ángel.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto el demonio entre risas, luego los demás tomaron a Ángel por los brazos y se lo llevaron del lugar, dándole la oportunidad a Doyle y el chico de salir corriendo.

Mientras tanto John se reunía con su abogado, Charles Meade un viejo amigo que entendía lo sobrenatural desde su niñez.

- Ha pasado el tiempo John - dijo dándole la mano a John.

- Lo se, ¿Cómo ha estado todo en Chance Harbor? ¿Con tu familia?

- Mi hija esta de maravilla y Chance Harbor sigue siendo el mismo pueblo de siempre, después de lo que paso hace 16 años…. Como sea no estamos aquí por eso, necesito que revises si todo esta en orden. - dijo dándole una carpeta a John, el hombre la abrió y leyó rápidamente los nuevos papeles de su hijo.

- Esta todo correcto… no tienes idea de cómo me ayudara esto con la relación de mi hijo

- John, tengo que decirte que mientras arreglaba las solicitudes para el papeleo, m tope con un agente de FBI… al parecer te han estado buscando y tu hijo Deán… tu hijo, fue procesado en la base de datos del FBI, parece que hubo 2 incidentes con mujeres y oficialmente ha sido declarado muerto.

- Lo se, pero no es lo que parece Deán tuvo un incidente con una cosa que se hizo pasar por el… tu sabes como son estas cosas - respondió John muy tranquilo.

- Lo se, es por eso que me tome la libertad de no invalidar el otro nombre de tu hijo… si algún día hay algún problema con el FBI. El podrá argumentar que no es un Winchester y estará a salvo. - explico el abogado, John le dio las gracias pues no se había puesto a pensar en las repercusiones que podrían traer para su hijo el ser un Winchester.

Por su parte Jeff estaba en la cubierta del barco, con el capitán esperando que sus amigos llegaran para poder irse.

- Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, tengo un horario que cumplir - se quejaba el hombre.

- Llegaran pronto capitán, lo prometo.

- Esta bien, solo por que Ángel dijo que me perdonaría la mitad de mitad deuda - murmuro el hombre, Jeff solo lo miro con una sonrisa torcida.

- Si, es muy bueno para negociar. - murmuro, luego miro su reloj pues eran las 5 para las 12 y el miedo de que sus amigos no llegaran, lo estaba invadiendo.

Ángel fue llevado a unas pocas calles del barco, donde los demonios parecían tener su guarida ya que había cadáveres de entes muertos por todo el lugar.

- Esos vampiros, monstruos y demás deben ser eliminados, son productos que afectan nuestro preciado linaje, si permitimos que vivan seria como si fuéramos humanos…. Por eso diremos jamás...no nos detendremos hasta que nuestra pureza rija este planeta… justo esta noche, mataremos a los intrusos… están en un barco a las afueras de L.A, los acabaremos gracias a nuestro informante humano y lo hemos invitado a que sea testigo del poder de la baliza. - decía un demonio, entonces un hombre entro sonriente, Ángel pudo reconocerlo como parte de la tripulación del barco.

Los demonios colocaron al hombre sobre una plataforma de hierro, a su lado estaba una esfera de color negó que empezó a encenderse, luego disparo un rayo hacia el hombre y lo desintegro en cenizas, provocando la ovación de todos.

- Cuando la baliza toca a cualquier ente que no sea demonio, lo aniquila… esta noche cuando matemos a los vampiros, su poder se extenderá por los ángeles y matara a cada persona o monstruo en la ciudad…. Así que no esperemos mas y vamos por ellos - grito el líder, todos salieron corriendo detrás de el, ahí fue cuando Ángel logro robar una motocicleta de los demonios y adelantárseles hacia el puerto.

.Doyle y el chico demonios iban subiendo al barco, el chico bajo corriendo con su familia mientras que Jeff se fue encima de Doyle en un abrazo.

- Estas vivo, me preocupe por ti

- Gracias, estoy bien - murmuro Doyle, ahí llego Ángel en la moto gritando.

- Tenemos que partir ahora… ya vienen - para cuando voltearon todo el ejercito de demonios ya estaba ahí, Ángel bajo de la moto y empezó a pelear.

- Cierren todo y aseguren las puertas - gritaba el vampiro, Jeff y Doyle entraron rápido al barco

- Cierren las escotillas, el verdugo esta aquí…. Nos estamos yendo ahora - gritaba Jeff, todos los vampiros y demonios empezaron a cerrar todo y a preparase para el viaje.

Ángel peleaba contra las masas de demonios afuera, incluso uno de ellos lo habían lanzado contra un basurero con la telequinesis y lo había dejado fuera de juego por unos segundos.

Para cuando Ángel se recupero se dio cuenta de que los demonios estaban metiendo la baliza por la escotilla superior, corrió y derribo a todos del barco pero la cosa ya estaba posicionado dentro del barco.

- Va a detonar, lárguense - grito, todos trataron de salir corriendo pero todo estaba sellado por fuera, Ángel brinco por la escotilla y entro con ellos.

- cerraron desde afuera, estamos atrapados - dijo Doyle.

- ¿Que hace esa cosa? - pregunto Jeff, señalando la esfera gigante que se estaba iluminando en un color rojo sangre.

- La luz mata a todo lo que tenga sangre que no sea de demonio. - explico Ángel.

- Esta muy brillante ¿que haremos?… es imposible destruirlo - exclamo Jeff.

- Casi, si desconecto los cables puedo apagarlo - dijo Ángel.

- ¿Como lo harás sin que la luz te toque? - pregunto Doyle, Ángel se quedo callado lo que indicaba que estaba dispuesto a morir.

- Es un suicidio… Debe haber otra forma - agrego Doyle.

- Estaré bien - murmuro Ángel

- No - grito Jeff, tomando la mano de Ángel en la suya para detenerlo… ambos se miraron tiernamente por un segundo, lo que hizo a Doyle darse cuenta de algo.

- Dar una buena pelea…. Como suelen decir, uno no conoce su fuerza hasta que la prueba, ahora lo entiendo - murmuro Doyle, tomo un tuvo de hierro y golpeo a Ángel con fuerza, lanzándolo hacia debajo del barandal, donde un montón de demonios lo rodearon.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunto Jeff frustrado, Doyle se giro hacia el y lo tomo por los hombros.

- Dile a Ángel que quiero que sea un héroe… y Tú tienes que dejarte llevar por tu corazón, no puedes dejar que el miedo controle tu vida - dijo Doyle sujetando a Jeff por los hombros, sonrió y se empezó a correr hasta lanzarse sobre el artefacto.

- Doyle, no - gritaba Ángel, tratando escabullirse de la pelea con los demonios para salvar a su amigo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo.

Doyle estaba abrazado al artefacto que estaba iluminándose con el color del infierno, luego de unos segundos hubo una explosión en el lugar y el artefacto, junto con Doyle desapareció.

Al ver lo que acababa de pasar, los demonios salieron de sus huéspedes humanos y se fueron volcados en una enorme nube negra, Ángel corrió y abrazo a Jeff quien estaba conmocionado por la muerte de Doyle.

En la madrugada Jeff miraba a la ciudad por la ventana del hotel, las luces y los edificios eran impresionantes y ahora están a salvo, gracias al sacrificio de Doyle era una pena que la ciudad no pudiera saber acerca del héroe que los salvo a todos, fue cuando John entro a la habitación.

- ¿Cómo salió todo? - pregunto John, Jeff se volteo a mirarlo con sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y negó con la cabeza, indicando la muerte de alguien. John se acerco y lo abrazo.

- Lo lamento mucho, lo siento hijo

- Esta bien, Doyle fue un héroe… el nos salvo a todos y siempre lo voy a recordar - dijo Jeff con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, John le acaricio el cabello y saco un folder de su chaqueta.

- Claro que lo recordaras y ahora lo harás con tu propia identidad… Jeffrey Winchester - dijo John dándole el folder, Jeff lo abrió y miro su nueva acta de nacimiento y otros papeles que acreditaban su nuevo y verdadero nombre… entonces sonrió.


	11. Enemigos

Jeff perseguía a Spike por el cementerio, el vampiro había estado atacando a un motociclista que se había quedado varado y cuando lo descubrió salió corriendo con la velocidad. Jeff logro adelantarse en la carrera y abalanzarse sobre Spike y someterlo en el suelo.

- A veces me pregunto ¿por que no te he matado? - pregunto Jeff con ironía, estaba apunto de clavarle la estaca cuando el vampiro lo tiro al suelo y volvió a correr, Jeff se levanto dispuesto a seguirlo pero unos aplausos detrás de el, lo hicieron quedarse.

- Bravo, bravo quien mejor que tu para proteger nuestra ciudad - dijo un hombre trajeado, con un buen peinado y una sonrisa horrible.

- ¿Quién es usted? - pregunto Jeff.

- Cierto no nos han presentado… Soy Richard Lockwood, el…

- El alcalde, he escuchado mucho de usted… es un honor - dijo Jeff rápidamente, dándole la mano al hombre quien saludo cordialmente.

- El honor es mío, conocer al legendario elegido…. El niño que ha salvado a nuestro pueblo de montones de apocalipsis.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Mi trabajo es enterarme de todo lo que pasa en este pueblo y cuando los vampiros empezaron a morir hace mas de un año, bueno sospechamos que había un vigilante aquí, entre mostros y resultaste ser tu.

- Bueno eso es… halagador, pero…

- Escucha estoy aquí para advertirte, al parecer un paquete extraño y antiguo anda rondando por la ciudad… según lo que he investigado, esa caja contiene algo maligno que podría acabar con todos nosotros… necesito que la encuentres y la destruyas. - decía e hombre, Jeff se dio cuenta de que hablaba de desaparecida caja de espejo, la que lo mando al otro mundo.

- Señor alcalde no se ofenda pero tengo malas experiencias con esa caja y no me gusta sentir que estoy trabajando para usted… para nadie, por que soy un agente libre y…

- No tienes que trabajar para mi, solo te pido que busques esa caja… es por el bien de todos y eso es lo que importa al final ¿o no? - pregunto el sujeto mineras se iba, Jeff asintió con la cabeza en eso pues después del sacrifico de Doyle, quedaba muy claro que para ser un héroe a veces se tenían que hacer cosas que no le gustaran.

Al día siguiente le conto a sus amigos lo sucedido esa noche, todos estaban sorprendidos. Mas Giles quien con lo sucedido con el hermano de John, cada vez dudaba mas del alcalde.

- Fue muy raro hablar con el, intimidante diría yo. – murmuro Jeff.

- Es el alcalde, no tiene fama por ser el mejor amigo de los niños en esta ciudad - exclamo Xander.

- Entonces ¿Te dijo que había una caja maligna? ¿La caja de espejo?

- No lo se Giles, solo dijo que había una caja demoniaca que tiene algo dentro y lo de siempre…. Tiene que se la de espejo, no creo que exista otra caja igual

- No tenemos mucho de donde averiguar, debemos esperar un poco para ver si hay alguna señal o algo que indique donde ésta esa cosa. - dijo Giles.

- Creo que Fe, seria útil para esto - sugirió Jeff.

- Me lo imagine, por cierto ¿donde esta Fe? - se pregunto Giles, la pandilla desconocía que ella ahora trabajaba para el alcalde, en compañía de Spike y que estaban planeando algo realmente grave.

- Tienes un rostro muy bonito Fe, deberías usar el cabello recogido - decía el alcalde, ella se mordía los labios y no quitaba la mirada del suelo.

- Lo tomare en cuenta… Pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por que solo es cosa de tiempo para que Jeff y sus amigos…

- Te preocupas demasiado para una chica de tu edad… por fortuna tengo la solución - dijo el alcalde, entonces le conto la primera fase de su plan… Fe tenía que meterse con el punto estabilizador de la vida de Jeff, ese era Ángel, así que Fe fue a la cripta donde vivía el vampiro, fingiendo una especie de crisis emocional.

- Fe - exclamo el vampiro al ver a la mujer parada detrás de el.

- Ángel, no tengo a donde ir… mira, odio pedir ayuda pero te la pido por que estoy en problemas… son serios

- Esta bien

- Es mas serio de lo que crees

- Te creo, anda solo siéntate y empieza por el principio - pidió Ángel, Fe entro al feo y sucio lugar y se sentó sobre la tierra a poa distancia de Ángel.

- Tengo mucho miedo Ángel.

- Conozco ese sentimiento

- Por eso te busque, necesito desahogarme… estoy asustada de lo que soy, de lo que seré… una asesina como tu - aseguró Fe, ni siquiera podía perder la oportunidad durante su acto para humillar al vampiro.

- No yo no tuve opción para serlo, tu si - aseguro Ángel.

- Es muy tarde para mí… Ángel, tengo tanto miedo

- Tranquila. - le decía Ángel, tratando de tranquilizarla sin embargo Fe se giro e intento besarlo en la boca, pero el vampiro la rechazo.

- Fe, puedo estar contigo pero no así - dijo Ángel, Fe estaba frustrada por dentro pues a ella nadie la había rechazado antes.

- Lo siento, no quería… o tal vez si pero jamás te presionaría ¿lo amas verdad? - pregunto refiriéndose a Jeff, ella sola había hecho la conclusión por las miradas y lo que la gente decía.

- Lo amo - murmuro Ángel

- Me alegro, por ambos tienen suerte… ¿amigos? - ella pregunto con la mano extendida.

- Amigos

- También tengo suerte, mejor me voy - decía Fe con lastima de si misma, luego empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿A donde? - pregunto Ángel.

- Necesito estar tranquila, sola… no te preocupes por mi… estoy bien, solo necesitaba apoyo y fuiste de gran ayuda… escucha se que no debería preguntar esto pero ¿crees que si las cosas fueran diferentes tu y yo podríamos…?

- Nunca lo sabremos - dijo Ángel sin dejar que Fe terminara con su oración.

- Claro. - murmuro ella enojada y frustrada, entonces salió de la cripta y fue cuando Jeff a lo lejos la vio con tristeza, el estaba convencido que Ángel y ella tenían algo, así que desistió de la idea de ver al vampiro y regreso a su casa. Fe por su parte regreso my enojada a la oficina del alcalde para contarle lo fallido que había estado el acto con el vampiro.

-No es que no lo haya intentado pero Ángel…

-No te culpo, no se en que esta pensando ese vampiro.

-El elegido, intenta algo grande con el - dijo Fe con ironía.

-Vamos no te enojes, eres brillante y joven con una vida por delante… si no pudiste con ese muchacho, es obvio que no le gusto ese progreso… se como atraparlo… se todo lo que se necesita, si no lo lograste por las buenas será de la manera mas dolorosa e inimaginable - dijo el alcalde y mas tarde hizo un par de llamadas para localizar a un sujeto, quien a la mañana siguiente estaba presente en su oficina.

-Bueno… Señor WindantPrice, quiero decirle que es un honor que un hombre de tu talento este aquí, es como un regalo pero ¿sabes por que te llame? - pregunto a un viejo conocido, el mismo brujo que había ayudado a Jeff cuando lo convirtieron en bebe, Wesley.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado para llamarme, los guardianes de la muerte necesitan el alma de esa criatura - dijo el británico.

-Entonces ¿Puedes hacerlo? - pregunto el alcalde, el brujo asintió con la cabeza pero recién había dejado el lugar, se puso en contacto con Ángel.

Giles por su parte le estaba contando a John todo lo sucedido en los últimos 2 días, la visita del alcalde seguía haciendo ruido en su mente.

- ¿El alcalde se presento con el? - pregunto John, refiriéndose a su hijo quien no le había comentado nada del encuentro con el hombre.

- Fue muy raro, empiezo a creer que ese hombre tiene algún motivo oculto con todo esto John

- Si, pero no podemos cargar las armas y apuntarle la cara para que nos diga la verdad, es el alcalde y nos arrestarían. - aseguro John

- Lo se, por eso hice un plan B - murmuro Giles y en voz baja le conto su plan a John, no podían tener fallas ni errores pues conllevaba un enorme descubrimiento. Afuera de la biblioteca Jeff hablaba con Willow sobre Ángel.

- Anoche fui a ver a Ángel, fe estaba ahí y se veían muy felices - exclamo Jeff con tristeza, Will era la única que sabia acerca de sus sentimientos por el vampiro..

- Se lo que crees pero no puede ser - aseguro ella.

- Lo se, Fe nunca haría algo así

- Claro que lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría… Fe es de ese tipo de chica que se enamora o se fija en uno y no lo deja… pero Ángel es diferente - dijo Will exaltada, desde que había conocido a Fe había algo en ella que no le agradaba.

- Si ellos estuvieran juntos, tal vez seria mejor… por lo menos ella podría saber lo que Ángel siente

- Están claro, hay algo entre ustedes Jeff… conozco el amor de un hombre sobrenatural y créeme aun que no lo admita… el tiene sentimientos - aseguro Will.

- Pero

- Basta… deja de pensar y habla con el

- Pero…

- Hazlo, vete… dejo que te vayas. - ordeno Will, Jeff entonces se fue pero no a ver a Ángel. El se fue con Matt Donovan y Tyler Lockwood a jugar baloncesto.

Sin embargo Fe no perdió el tiempo, apenas el brujo del alcalde la había contactado se fue directo a ver a Ángel y hacer su parte del plan.

- Hola, siento venir sin invitación - dijo al entrar en la cripta del vampiro y fingiendo sentir arrepentimiento.

- ¿Que quieres Fe?

- No se pedir disculpas, pero estuve pensando en lo de anoche y en verdad lo siento Ángel.

- Esta bien

- No no lo esta, estaba asustada y necesitaba a alguien… lo siento

- De acuerdo, realmente no me importa mucho Fe… eso no me molesto - dijo Ángel, ella fingió algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

- No confías en mi - murmuro ella.

- Mira Fe, se por lo que estas pasando y lo difícil que puede ser… es importante que cuentes con alguien que te entienda y te apoye…. yo quiero ayudarte- le dijo Ángel acercándose a ella, Fe aprovecho eso y le arrojo una bolsa de sangre sobre la camisa lo que provoco la aparición del rostro de vampiro de Ángel.

- Estúpido - murmuro Fe, entonces Wesley apareció entre las sombras diciendo un hechizo que paralizo a Ángel por completo-

- Quería hacerlo de otra forma, pero ¿que puedo decir? Ahora estas perdido- dijo Fe mientras el brujo empezaba con el hechizo de extracción de almas.

- No tenías que hacerlo Fe - grito Ángel.

- Lo se pero es divertido, muy pronto lo veras- aseguro Fe entre risas, entonces Wesley termino con el hechizo y Ángel convertido en Ángelus se fue encima de Fe en un apasionado beso, luego la mordió en el cuello.

- Que rico sabor el de una cazadora, sabe a cigarrillo… no te levantes- dijo mientras pateaba el vientre de la cazadora y se ponía en pie. - Que bueno es estar de vuelta, es un bonito día con mucha comida, sin nadie que me diga que hacer pero no se por que no te ríes, no se por que me convertiste pero aun así gracias- agrego el vampiro entre risas

- Tenía mis razones - murmuro Fe aun tirada en el suelo.

- Lo hiciste por que estabas aburrida y querías un juguete nuevo, es fácil de entender- aseguro el vampiro, Fe trato de levantarse pero el la volvió a derribar.

- Si eres listo escúchame

- Es lo gracioso de los vampiros, no tenemos conversaciones con los cazadores- dijo el vampiro, Fe empezó a reírse sínicamente.

- Eso será con el- aseguro ella entre risas, se levanto y tiro a Ángel al suelo, colocándose sobre el.

- Debí suponer que querías estar encima

- Quieres escuchar o…

- Nada, quiero que te vayas - dijo el vampiro, se dio al vuelta y volvió a ponerla debajo de el, en el suelo.

- La ultima vez que estuviste así, te regresaron al inferno… si te quieres quedar esta vez tienes que ser buen chico y te daré todo el poder de este pueblo… ¿te interesa? - pregunto Fe, el empezó a sonreír otra vez.

- Mucho

- Prepárate para conocer al nuevo jefe - exclamo Fe y pocos minutos despees, ambos estaban frente a frente con el alcalde.

- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? - pregunto ella al entrar a la oficina tomada del brazo del vampiro, el alcalde rio satisfactoriamente.

- Buen trabajo Fe… Debemos tener cuidado por el momento… ahora Ángelus ¿te puedo llamar Ángel? - pregunto el alcalde.

- Pensaba que te gustaría llamarme Maestro- aseguro el irónico vampiro

- Ángel, tu actitud llama mi atención pero yo soy el responsable de que estés aquí, ¿tienes problema con eso? - pregunto el alcalde, el vampiro se encogió de hombros.

- Tenia un alma ahora soy libre

- Es genial y poético, aun que no leo mucho de eso y yo…

- Perdón pero ¿vas a seguir hablando de tonterías? - pregunto el vampiro con ironía, el alcalde rio sínicamente pero en el fondo le desagradaba la actitud de Ángelus.

- Bien Ángel se que eres poderoso… hay un gran futuro para ti aquí, pero…- antes de que el alcalde pudiera terminar de hablar, Ángel tomo un abre cartas y se lo lanzo, el artefacto atravesó la mano del hombre pero este no parecía dañado.

- Buen tiro… No me puedes matar o lastimar de alguna manera y ese es solo el principio de mi plan parar este pueblo… pero me pregunto ¿cuales son tus planes? - decía el alcalde mientras se sacaba de la mano el abre cartas, Ángel estaba sorprendido de que ni siquiera hubiera sentido dolor.

- Pensaba encontrar al elegido, torturarlo y tal vez asesinarlo - dijo el vampiro

- Que bien, da gusto saber que no eres ningún cobarde… tortúralo y mátalo pero hazlo lento- pidió el alcalde.

- Me encantaría - dijo Ángel.

- Bien, diviértanse - exclamo el alcalde, lego giro su silla y empezó a hablar por teléfono, Fe miro a Ángel con una sonrisa enferma y se lo llevo de la mano, ella también quería participar en lo que le iban a hacer a Jeff.

- ¿Donde han estado? - preguntó Jeff al ver a la malvada pareja entrar a la biblioteca.

- Buscándote, por fin te encontramos… Tenemos la caja de espejo, esta en mi casa - dijo Ángel.

- Se la daremos a Giles pero primero debemos pasar por ella… vamos- agrego Fe, tomando a Jeff de la muñeca y empezando a caminar con el, Jeff sentía algo raro en la situación per como estaba Ángel, se sentía seguro.

- ¿Donde esta la caja? - pregunto Jeff al poner el primer pie sobre la cripta de Ángel, Fe lo empujo hacia dentro y cerro el lugar.

- De hecho hay un cambio de planes Jeff- aseguro Ángel con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre a Jeffrey.

- ¿Que te pasa Ángel?

- Nada, en realidad no me había sentido también en mucho tiempo

- Ángel, estas…

- ¿Sabes? nunca te agradecí que me llevaras al infierno, ahora no se por donde empezar ¿una carta?, ¿una canasta de fruta?, ¿una mordida? - preguntaba Ángel con un tono de voz de miedo y rodeando a Jeff por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- No puede ser - murmuraba Jeff con miedo, no quería comprobar sus sospechas acerca del regreso de Ángelus.

- Se lo que piensas, que una parte de mi tiene sentimientos por ti… pero no es así, es solo un deseo de carne, de sangre - dijo el vampiro, soplando levemente en su oído lo que molesto a Jeff tanto para empujarlo lejos de el y aceptar la realidad.

- Te mataría antes de que me tocaras…. Fe, debemos irnos… ahora- dijo Jeff sin embargo la otra cazadora empezó a reírse.

- No hables por mi, a mi me gusta estar aquí- decía Fe, entonces Ángel aprovecho para golpear a Jeff en el rostro y dejarlo inconsciente.

Para cuando Jeffrey despertó había grilletes y cadenas atadas en sus manos, el estaba contra la pared frente a una mesa llena de objetos de tortura.

- Hola dormilón… no lo puedo creer tanto tiempo juntos y nunca usamos cadenas, bueno ya no importa el pasado… solo el futuro - decía Ángel mientras terminaba de atarlo, Jeff giro su cabeza para no verlo y vio a Fe sonriente y victoriosa.

- Se te ve bien la esclavitud, aun que no te guste - exclamo Fe.

- No sabes lo que haces Fe - murmuro Jeff.

- ¿Enserio? Que raro por que me siento tan bien, debe ser por nunca tuve lo que quise… hasta ahora

- Escúchame Fe, Ángel es un asesino cuando acabe conmigo lo hará contigo- aseguro Jeff.

- Probablemente lo hare - murmuro el vampiro con ironía pero a Fe no le importo mucho el comentario.

- Entonces no morirás pronto… antes de que empiece quiero que sepas que si quieres gritar puedes hacerlo - decía ella mientras balanceaba un cuchillo en sus manos.

- ¿Por que haces esto Fe? ¿Que te sucedió? - pregunto Jeff entre lagrimas de miedo.

- ¿Que me sucedió?… conoces la historia, llegue a este pueblo soy una cazadora y nadie golpea mejor que yo, aun así solo escucho Jeffrey esto, Jeff aquello… pero no pasa nada me contengo, me porto bien ¿pero a quien siguen alabando? a Jeffrey - explico Fe con frustración.

- No es mi culpa que digan eso - murmuro Jeff.

- Todos me dicen ¿por que no puedes ser como el elegido? alguien se preguntó ¿si puedes ser como yo?… eres el bebe del equipo, el que los cuida y mantiene unidos… pero ya me canse de ti, este es mi pueblo - grito Fe, luego clavo su cuchillo en la pared junto al rostro de Jeff.

- Escúchame idiota- murmuro el niño enojado.

- ¿Para que?, ¿para que me des una aburrida lección? ¿Acaso crees que eres mejor que yo? - pregunto ella molesta, Jeff empezó a reírse sínicamente.

- Lo soy… siempre lo e sido

- Tal vez no lo notaste, pero Ángel esta conmigo - dijo Fe, en un intento por disfrazar su enojo por las palabras del niño.

- ¿Y como lo conseguiste? ¿Con magia?, ¿hiciste algún hechizo? por que en el mundo real jamás se fijaría en ti y ambos lo sabemos - decía Jeff con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, entonces Fe se acerco y le golpeo el rostro.

- Tendrás que matarme para vencerme… hay un nombre para la gente como tu… fracasados- dijo Jeff con ironía y orgullo, Fe estaba por tomar el cuchillo de la pared y matarlo pero se contuvo.

- Quieres hacerme enojar para qué te mate, soy muy lista para eso… me enfermas niño - dijo ella.

- Y tu me enfermas a mi, después de todo no has entendido que soy mas fuerte que nadie, mas fuerte que tu y sea cual sea el mal… yo lo voy a vencer - aseguro Jeff, Fe empezó a reírse otra vez.

- Sigue soñando la ascensión es un hecho… el alcalde construyo la ciudad para los demonios, el día de la graduación se acerca y le tienen que pagar y yo estaré a su lado apoyándolo en la transformación y todos tus despreciables amigos serán historia… piensa en eso mientras tu novio te destruye - dijo Fe.

- Nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto odio dentro de ti Fe

- ¿Que puedo decir? soy la mejor actriz- decía Fe con orgullo entonces la risa ahoga de Ángel la hizo voltear a verlo.

- Y yo el mejor actor- exclamo el vampiro, Fe estaba en shock y confundida por lo que estaba mirando.

- ¿El día de graduación? ¿De que habla? - pregunto Jeff a Ángel.

- Sabemos todo lo que ella sabe - aseguro el vampiro, para cuando Fe giro su mirada a Jeff el ya estaba tirando al suelo las cadenas que lo tenían atado.

- ¿Puedo decir algo?… las cadenas son tontas- exclamo Jeff.

- Me engañaron… Me engañaron - gritaba Fe enojada, en ese momento la pandilla entro a la cripta y ella les arrojo a Ángel encima para detenerlos.

Fe y Jeff empezaron a pelear a puñetazos, entonces Fe tomo el cuchillo de la pared y amenazo con matarlo, por suerte Jeff también obtuvo su propio cuchillo y se lo puso a ella en el cuello.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? si lo haces te arrepentirás y no estas listo para eso, aun no- aseguro Fe, le dio un beso en la frente al niño y salió corriendo del lugar. Jeffrey se había quedado conmocionado en el suelo, así que Will se abrió paso entre sus amigos y se arrodillo junto a el.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Will sin embargo Jeff estaba en shock y no pudo responder. Todos habían escuchado lo que Fe dijo sobre el alcalde y ahora estaban seguros de que el día de graduación, será algo temible. Fe en cambio continúo trabajando para el alcalde y fue a su oficina para contarle todo lo sucedido.

- Bueno a veces se gana y otras se pierde, nuestro pequeño niño puede saber ahora cual es mi plan pero eso no quiere decir que nos va a detener…. Cuando el día de graduación llegue, te prometo que todos ellos van a desaparecer de tu vida - decía el hombre con el rostro de Fe en sus manos, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Tuvo que pasar toda la noche para que Jeff superara la etapa mala que había visto de Ángel y lo que había pasado con Fe, así que a la mañana siguiente se reunió con Ángel en la cripta.

- ¿Como estas? - pregunto el vampiro.

- Mejor - murmuro Jeff

- No es difícil de creer, fuiste un verdadero soldado anoche Jeff.

- Así soy, uno del grupo - exclamo Jeff con ironía.

- Se lo difícil que fue para ti

- Lo dudo mucho Ángel.

- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti yo…

- Ángel… se que hiciste lo que pidieron y obtuviste lo queríamos

- No quería llegar tan lejos- murmuro Ángel con culpa, el sentía alguna especie de reclamo de parte de Jeff hacia el y eso lo estaba matando por dentro

- Lo se y no te culpo… es solo que… te pido… que me digas la verdad, por favor… dime ¿Me quieres? - pregunto Jeff rápido y conciso pues era la única oportunidad en la que tendría el valor para hacerlo.

- Siempre - exclamo Ángel, lo tomo de los hombros y lo acerco a el para volver a besarse, esta vez con mas sentimiento.


	12. Decisiones

Fe estaba en la oficina del alcalde, aguardando con los ojos cerrados a que el hombre le indicara que podía ver la sorpresa que había preparado.

- Puedes abrirlos ahora- dijo el alcalde, fe abrió los ojos poco a poco y miro una enorme caja de hierro enfrente de ella.

- ¿Que celebramos? - ella pregunto.

- Fe no tengo ningún motivo especial para pedirte que vayas al aeropuerto por un paquete - dijo el hombre con ironía.

- ¿Aeropuerto? ¿Acaso debo ayudar a alguien a decorar su casa? - pregunto Fe con ironía, arrancándole una enorme sonrisa al alcalde.

- Mira un paquete llegara mañana desde centro América y lo necesito para la ascensión… anda abre tu regalo - dijo el hombre, entonces Fe abrió la caja y de ella sao una enorme navaja con un impotente mango.

- Es precioso jefe… Es algo que me caracteriza - decía Fe olfateando el cuchillo de arriba abajo y examinándolo centímetro a centímetro.

- Y costo bastante, tienes que cuidarlo y nadie debe verlo hasta que yo te diga

- ¿Alguien en especial que no deba verlo? - pregunto Fe, aun que ella probablemente ya conocía la respuesta a eso.

Esa misma noche, Jeff y Ángel luchaban contra unos vampiros en el cementerio, eran criaturas fuertes y que les dieron una buena batalla, sin embargo el hecho de que Ángel era mucho mas grande hizo que pudiera matarlos.

- ¿Jeff esta bien? - pregunto Ángel, levantando al niño del suelo donde había permanecido los últimos minutos tirado.

- No es algo con lo que lidias todos los días.

- Fue agotador ¿quieres seguir patrullando? - pregunto el vampiro, Jeff solo se encogió de hombros.

- Esa es mi vida - exclamo con ironía.

- Estas cansado - aseguro el vampiro

- No, pero es que… ¿no tienes la sensación de que es una rutina?, nunca hacemos nada divertido solo matamos vampiros - dijo Jeff con un puchero que arranco la sonrisa de Ángel.

- ¿Creí que cuando fuimos a los Ángeles había sido divertido?

- ¿Así que ese será el futuro?, cuando yo tenga 50 y tu la misma edad - dijo Jeff con ironía, en eso el sonido del crujido de los colmillos de algún vampiro se escucho.

- Esperemos que llegues a 50

- Me gusta tu plan - murmuro Jeff y empezó a caminar con Ángel para buscar más vampiros y matarlos.

A la mañana siguiente, la escuela recibía la visita del director Snyder en los últimos meses, el sujeto estaba revisando y atacando a todo mundo.

- ¿Qué hay en la mochila? ¿Un nuevo tipo de droga? - pregunto arrebatando una mochila roja a un chico.

- Es mi almuerzo - murmuro el, el director siguió caminando por el patio y se encontró cara a cara con Jeff.

- Endereza la espalda - le dijo, Jeff solo rodo los ojos y siguió caminando, hasta llegar con sus amigos normales, Matt y Tyler.

- Ese sujeto debe tener serios problemas matrimoniales. - le dijo Matt.

- Ni siquiera debe ser casado… escucha Winchester, iremos a almorzar a la casa de mi abuelo ¿quieres venir? - pregunto Tyler.

- No, tengo que estudiar - dijo Jeff rápidamente, el no quería ver al alcalde otra vez, estaba seguro de que un encuentro mas significaría una pelea.

- Mi abuelo te quería conocer, dijo que eres algo así como el orgullo de este pueblo y no se que mas- dijo el muchacho, Jeff solo sonrío y se fue molesto a la biblioteca para contarle Giles lo sucedido.

- Estoy cansado de que el alcalde haga el primer movimiento, vamos a enfrentarlo - dijo Jeff al entrar el lugar, Giles despego su mirada de los libros y lo miro

- Tienes razón, el tiempo se acaba ¿cual es tu plan? - pregunto el hombre, Jeff solo se encogió de hombros.

- Pensé en un plan mas especifico con mapas y equipo… pero no hay mucho tiempo para eso, solo improvisare - murmuro Jeff y por la noche fue a espiar en el ayuntamiento, logrando ver a un grupo de vampiros asaltando una camioneta negra.

- El alcalde estaría aquí con el dinero, ahora el precio se incremento... no me gustan las sorpresas- decía el conductor del vehículo mientras salía de el, con una caja negra en las manos.

- Sorpresa - exclamo Fe desde atrás y le disparo una flecha directo al corazón, el vampiro murió en segundos permitiendo que los otros tomaran la caja,

- La asesinaste Fe - exclamo uno de ellos.

- ¿Acaso eres reportero?, quítale las llaves de la caja - ordeno Fe, el vampiro rápido epezó a buscar en el cadáver pero no encontró nada.

- No están - dijo el, Fe saco su enorme cuchillo de su bolsa. - Eso no cortara el acero de la caja Fe

- No, pero si cortara los huesos - aseguro ella, entonces destazo el cadáver de los vampiros en segundos, tomo la caja y entro a la alcaldía.

- La trajiste pero ¿que paso con el mensajero?, se suponía que debía pagarle - dijo el alcalde, Fe dejo la caja en su escritorio y empezó a reírse.

- Le hice una oferta a la que no sobrevivió - dijo ella entre risas, el vampiro que ayudo a robar la caja estaba afuera esperando hasta que Jeff salto sobre de el con una estaca.

- Dime ¿que hay en la caja? - pregunto el niño molesto, el vampiro respondió antes de que Jeff lo matara.

A la mañana siguiente Jeff le conto la información obtenía a sus amigos, era un nuevo plan del alcalde.

- La caja de Gavroc guarda una gran energía maligna que el alcalde necesita usar el día de… lo que sea que vaya a pasar- explico Jeff, mientras Giles leía en un libro todo lo referente a la caja.

- Tengo los mapas de la alcaldía - dijo WIllow, poniendo e el motor de la computadora la imagen del sitio.

- La caja esta bajo protección en el piso superior, desafortunadamente fue lo único que pude sacarle a ese vampiro antes de que su temperamento suicida me hiciera matarlo - dijo Jeff con ironía - Entraremos por el traga luz, ángel me acompañara - agrego el niño, luego tomo su celular y llamo al vampiro.

- Nosotros vamos por las escaleras de incendios - agrego Xander.

- Debemos destruirla no solo físicamente, también místicamente con un hechizo de magia negra - aseguro Will.

- Conseguiré los ingredientes. - dijo Billie y salió corriendo a buscar las cosas

- Es bueno trabajar con una chica especial ¿Que dices Will tiempo de peligro? - pregunto Jeff, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

- Yo desayuno peligro - ella dijo.

- Manos a la obra - exclamo Jeff, al poco tiempo John llego con la camioneta y llevo al grupo al ayuntamiento para buscar la caja.

- No lo olviden, si algo se sale de control… John y yo entraremos- les decía Giles mientras los muchachos se preparaban para entrar al lugar.

- Tengan cuidado, todos - dijo John, Jeff asintió y subió junto a Willow y Ángel al tejado, donde una cristal les permitió ver la caja. Mientras tanto en el callejón Xander y Billie hacían una pócima para destruir la caja.

- Lo dejan en manos de los inexpertos- aseguro Xander mientras vertía un par de cosas en una botella.

- Si, pero tenemos esto… nosotros, los ingredientes y los pasos… Will es una genio… bien hay que hacerlo - dijo Billie, mientras sostenía una hoja que les servía como instructivo para terminar su labor y una vez que lo habían hecho, Xander subió el tejado y dejo la pócima.

_Digo este conjuro, con el fin de que pierdas… todo tu… poder, invoco a las fuerzas para que lo hagan_

Dijo Willow, mientras vaciaba la pócima sobre al área de caja y veía como una especie de barrera invisible se rompía poco a poco para liberar la caja.

- Eres buena Will, ahora vete - le dijo Jeff, la chica asintió y volvió a bajar por las escaleras de incendios.

- ¿Listo? - le pregunto Ángel a Jeff, al momento de terminar de ponerle una cuerda en la cintura.

- Desde siempre - respondió el con una sonrisa, luego el vampiro poco a poco lo fue bajando hasta el escritorio del alcalde y rápidamente tomo la caja.

- La tengo - grito Jeff, Ángel empezó a jalarlo hacia arriba pero la cuerda ya no funcionaba y para empeorar la situación unos vampiros entraron a la oficina del alcalde.

-En verdad me gustaría que me subieras... Ángel- dijo Jeff.

-Lo se, pero se atoro - grito Ángel, jalando con todas sus fuerzas al chico pero ya no podía, los vampiros estaban apunto de tomar a Jeff.

- ¿Me podrían ayudar a bajar? - pregunto el niño con ironía, ahí Ángel rápidamente brinco hacia abajo y empezó a pelear contra los vampiros.

Jeff dio un giro y pateo a uno delos vampiros, después logro romper su atadura y seguir en la lucha junto a Ángel, logrando así matar a sus oponentes y marcharse con la caja en brazos, minutos después el alcalde entro a la oficina y vio toda la destrucción causada.

- Bueno… en realidad esto es muy desafortunado acababa de decorar esta oficina como cuarto de conferencias y por supuesto… tienen mi caja - decía para si mismo.

- Así es, pero mira lo que tenemos - dijo Fe al entrar a la habitación con Willow, apretándola por el cuello y amenazada por su cuchillo.

La pandilla se percato dela desaparición de Willow hasta que se reunieron en la biblioteca con la caja en su poder.

- ¿Como sucedió?

- Pensamos que estaba contigo hijo - murmuro John en voz baja, el odiaba perder a chicos inocentes en sus misiones.

- Debieron capturarla cuando se iba - aseguro Ángel.

- No permitiré que la lastimen

- No van a lastimarla Xander, ella es valiosa mientras nosotros tengamos la caja… es por eso que haremos un cambio…. Llamemos al alcalde para una cita, ¿Giles?

- Yo me encargo - murmuro Giles, la idea de Giles acerca del intercambio no parecía muy buena para nadie, pero el hecho de que Willow estuviera presa hacia la situación muy complicada.

Por su parte Willow estaba encerrada en la oficina del alcalde, sola y esperando a morir o algo por el estilo por suerte una idea le vino a la mente para escapar y empezó a hacer sonidos en la pared para atraer atención, pronto un vampiro entro al lugar.

- ¿Que haces? - pregunto la criatura, acercándose peligrosamente y con su rostro de vampiro a Willow quien se hacia para atrás

- Busco algo… algo que comer, por que mi boca se seca cuando estoy nerviosa o presa en contra de mi voluntad… oye, no tienes permiso para comerme, vas a tener problemas con el alcalde si…

- Solo una mordida- dijo el sujeto, atrincherando a Willow contra pared lo que le dio la oportunidad de hacer flotar un madero y matar mágicamente al vampiro, luego Will salió corriendo de la oficina hasta otro lugar, donde había un par de libros marcados como "Libros de la ascensión" así que ella rápidamente se puso a revisar todo y obtener información necesaria para la catástrofe que estaba por venir.

- Miren a la rata de biblioteca - entro diciendo Fe, Will rápidamente volteo a verla.

- Fe

- Si la misma, cualquiera sabría lo que sucedería si intentaras escapar de este lugar ¿sabes lo que te haría? Por que creo que sabes mucho y eso puede terminar matándote Willow.

- Necesitamos hablar - dijo Will, poniéndose cara a cara con la cazadora.

- Dime tu discurso de nuevo por favor, Fe seguimos siendo amigas, podemos ayudarte no es tarde

- Es demasiado tarde, y lo sabes… no tenia que ser así pero fue tu decisión, se que tuviste una vida difícil y que eres inestable pero escucha… pobre de ti, Fe tenias cosas buenas, amigos como Jeff ahora no tienes a nadie, eras cazadora y ahora no eres nadie… solo una egoísta que no vale la pena- dijo Will, Fe la golpeo rápido y la derribo en el suelo.

- Tú me lastimas, yo te lastimo.

- Así lo tomo como una amenaza - dijo Will, poniéndose de pie a pesar del dolor del golpe anterior en su rostro.

- Estas pidiendo mucho dolor

- No me asustas Fe

- ¿Y que haremos al respecto? - pregunto irónica, sacando su cuchillo y poniéndose en el rostro a Will, estaban apunto de pelear hasta que el alcalde entro.

- Chicas espero no tener que separarlas… Fe déjala en paz y ven conmigo, acabo de recibir una llamada muy interesante - dijo el alcalde, Fe sonrió aterradoramente y tomo a Willow para llevársela de ahí.

Era de madrugada y la pandilla continuaba esperando al alcalde en la escuela, donde el intercambio de Willow por la caja se llevaría acabo.

- Todo cerrado, excepto el frente Jeffrey - entro diciendo Xander a la biblioteca, el lugar de la reunión.

- Si, tengo la sensación de claustrofobia - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Una salida, significa una entrada lo veremos cuando llegue - aseguro John y a los pocos minutos de estar esperando, los pasos del alcalde y las chicas se escucharon y llegaron a la biblioteca.

- Esto es emocionante ¿no creen?, citas clandestinas en la oscuridad… intercambio de rehenes- entro diciendo el alcalde, Fe sujetaba a Will sin quitarle su cuchillo de encima.

- Déjala ir - dijo Jeff molesto

- No, no hasta que tenga mi caja…

- Usted es un idiota - murmuro Xander, sin embargo el alcalde si lo escucho y empezó a reírse.

- Muchachos se que no les gusta hacer planes pero a menos que no quieran que Fe corte a su amiga en pedazos, les pido que respeten a los mayores - dijo el.

- No eres mayor, yo si - exclamo Ángel.

- Si claro, eres un vampiro todo poderoso e idiota… enamorado de un imposible, ¿que clase de vida le puedes ofrecer?… es un niño. - dijo el alcalde entre risas, todos se quedaron callados tratando de entender lo que trataba de decir el hombre pues nadie excepto Willow sabia acerca de Ángel y Jeff.

- Hagan el cambio - murmuro Jeff, Xander tomo la caja en sus manos y empezó a caminar hacia el alcalde pero entonces…

- Nadie se mueva - entro gritando el director Snyder. - Sabía que algo tramaban - agrego el hombre.

- Director Snyder salga de aquí - le dijo Jeff.

- No me des órdenes niño, supongo que ¿no dirán que hay drogas en esta caja? - preguntó quitándole a Xander el misteriosos artefacto.

- Director Snyder, creo que tenemos un problema aquí - murmuro el alcalde desde las sombras.

- Señor alcalde no sabía que estaba aquí, lo lamento mucho

- Yo me disculpo con usted, se que no deberíamos estar aquí tan noche pero… no… no haga eso - pidió el alcalde al ver a Snyder abrir la caja, sus ruegos fueron inútiles y la cosa se abrió dejando salir una especie de escarabajo que corrió muy rápido.

- ¿Por donde se fue?... No hay que dejar que salga de aquí - decía el alcalde antes de que el animal le cayera en la cara, Fe rápidamente dejo a Will y corrió a ayudar a su jefe, lanzando al escarabajo contra el suelo donde Jeff lo piso hasta hacerlo polvo.

- No dejaría eso abierto - murmuro el alcalde, aun recobrando la respiración por el ataque y señalando la caja de donde un par de escarabajos estaban por salir, John cerro la caja y lo impidió.

Sin embargo no se habían dado cuenta de que otra cosa de esas había salido, hasta que Fe arrojo su cuchillo hacia la pared detrás de Giles y mato a la cosa.

- ¿Son todas? - pregunto Jeff.

- No, en realidad hay como cincuenta billones ¿ahí dentro quieren verlas? - pregunto el alcalde con la caja en sus manos, todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Fe, vámonos - ordeno el hombre, pero Fe se quedo mirando a la pandilla por unos segundos hasta que se fue.

- Snyder, ¿esta bien? - pregunto Jeff al director, quien había palidecido con lo sucedido y era claro que no entendía nada.

- Ustedes, todos van mas halla de consumir drogas - exclamo el hombre para luego salir corriendo despavorido, todos rieron a eso y abrazaron a Willow.

Un poco de tiempo más tarde y después de que Willow logro contar todo acerca de su enfrentamiento con Fe, Giles empezó a preguntar.

- ¿Pudiste ver los libros sobre la ascensión?

- Del volumen 1 al 5

- ¿Recueras algo que puedas decirnos?

- Bueno… tenía prisa y lo que hice fue leer lo más importante… Había paginas interesantes y no tuve tiempo de leerás todas, así que… toma esto es para ti - dijo Willow, saco un par de hojas de su bolsillo y se las dio a Giles, el hombre rápidamente las abrió y se percato del contenido.

- Fue una noche productiva, que te capturen mas seguido - dijo Jeff, mirando la sonrisa de Giles

- No gracias - murmuro Willow

- Sólo espero poder traducir estas páginas y que sean de ayuda - dijo Giles, como ya era muy tarde todos regresaron a su casas pero Jeff aun se quedo sonriéndole a Ángel en la calle y eso hizo a John mirarlos extrañados, pensando sobre lo que el alcalde había dicho…. Era claro que su hijo y el vampiro tenían algo, pero no quería aceptarlo todavía.


	13. El baile de graduacion

Ángel había pasado la noche acostado a un lado de la cama de Jeff, no paso ni un minuto en que dejara de contemplar lo inocente e indefenso que parecía el niño cuando dormía, era un angelito en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Jeff abrió los ojos y miro al vampiro en el suelo, mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo el pelo desarreglado o algo así?

- Algo así. - murmuro Ángel, Jeff miro la luz alrededor de su cama y se cubrió el rostro con su almohada.

- Supongo que nos entusiasmamos con la siesta después de la cacería. - murmuro enojado, se suponía que Ángel se iría a su casa y no se quedaría ahí, pero como Jeff se había quedado dormido no se lo dijo.

- ¿Adónde vas? - pregunto Ángel al ver la rapidez con la que Jeff se levanto y empezó a caminar por el cuarto.

- A matar el gato en mi cabeza

- Creo que te ves perfecto Jeff.

- Me veo como ese sujeto raro de la película de Bob Esponja, prefiero darme una ducha antes de que…

- Hijo, estoy en casa - se escucho a una voz gritar desde abajo, se trataba de John quien recién había llegado a casa, después de una larga cacería.

- Antes de que eso suceda… lo distraeré para que puedas salir por la ventana. - dijo Jeff rendido, intento salir por la puerta pero Ángel lo regreso de un jalón.

- Espera - dijo el vampiro, rápidamente le beso la frente al niño, quien solamente le sonrió con dulzura.

- Nos vemos en la noche - exclamo Jeff, luego salió corriendo y bajo las escaleras para abrazar rápidamente a su padre, quien como siempre tenía una cara de cansancio total.

- Hola papá ¿Qué tal todo?

- Cansado, se trataba de un dios pagano… iré a ducharme ¿te importa si hablamos después?

- Ho no, esta bien - dijo Jeff, John dio un suspiro de alivio y empezó a caminar por las escaleras. Jeff suspiro también y se dejo caer sobre el sofá, estaba aliviado de que John hubiera anunciado su llegada y no hubiera subido directo a su cuarto, por que el ver a Ángel hubiera provocado un disgusto mayor.

Mas tarde, Xander caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando una cara familiar y peligrosa se presento ate el, con una sonrisa insegura y fingida.

- Miren que tenemos por aquí, el demonio Anya, la castigadora de hombres malvados… ¿Aún no has recuperado tus poderes?... No, ¿verdad? - pregunto el, ella rodo los ojos.

- No, pero regresan… Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿cómo funcionaba eso? - pregunto Xander fingiendo interés, el quería que Anya se alejara de el, pero ella no capto la indirecta.

- Las mujeres deseaban cosas horribles para sus ex novios.

- Tú aparecías y hacías que ocurrieran. - aseguro el.

- Correcto… El poder del deseo me convertía en una espada con derecho a castigar al infiel

-Pues buena suerte, espero que te salga todo bien. - dijo Xander e intento caminar muy rápido para alejarse de la mujer, pero ella lo detuvo con sus palabras.

-Puedes reírte, pero esto es todo por tu culpa. - ella aseguro, provocando que Xander regresara con ella.

- ¿Mi culpa?

- Jeff te esperaba a ti, afuera de de esa tienda... así que me convertí en una estudiante para tentarlo con un deseo y cuando perdí mis poderes, quedé atrapada en esta personalidad y ahora tengo muchos "sentimientos".

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? - pregunto el desafiante.

- Quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de graduación… Mira, sé que te parezco atractiva, te vi mirándome los pechos…Como sea ¿quieres salir conmigo o no? - pregunto ella, con un tono autoritaria. Xander se quedo pensativo en la oferta, el baile estaba muy cerca y no tenia pareja por que nadie quería salir con el, Anya estaba de un buen ver así que acepto salir con ella.

Xander corrió con la noticia de su cita a sus amigos, Willow estaba realmente impresionada de lo que estaba escuchando.

- Anya, ¿eh? interesante elección. - dijo Will.

- Elección es un término generoso en mi situación, necesito tener una cita… recordar que se siente salir con una chica y Anya bueno ella… es guapa - explico Xander.

- Si Anya intenta matarte, anótame en la lista de "te lo dije". - agrego Jeff, el aun no perdonaba a Anya por haberlo borrado del mapa con el tonto deseo.

- ¿Quién es Anya? ¿Es más bonita que yo? - pregunto Buffy con ironía, pues recién se había unido a la conversación.

- La nueva cita de Xander, es gracioso por que ahora todos hemos salido con demonios, pero es una elección válida de estilo de vida y…

- Espera… ¿Tu cuando saliste con un demonio Jeff? - pregunto Xander, pues nadie a excepción de Will sabían lo de Ángel, Jeff pensó rápidamente una excusa para salir del problema en el que sus palabras lo habían metido.

- ¿Yo? Bueno ya saben en teoría… Salí con esa chica Jill, la del reptil y…

- O si, definitivamente todo un monstruo - dijo Will, como contribución para salvar a su amigo de decir la verdad.

- ¿Y tu con quien iras al baile? - pregunto Buffy.

- ¿Al baile? Yo no tengo que ir a eso, no me estoy graduando. - dijo Jeff con una sonrisa torcida, aun que las expresiones de sus amigos le dejaban claro, que no le permitirían faltar.

- No, pero se le permite al alumnado en general ir al baile, aun que no sean de la generación

- Pero yo no quiero ir Xander.

- Tienes que ir, dios sabe que ayudaste a un montón de chicos de la generación y estoy segura de que les gustaría verte ahí. - dijo Will, todos lo miraron suplicante y el no tuvo mas opción que aceptar.

- Bueno, ok… iré - dijo Jeff

- Tienes que encontrar pareja - aseguro Will.

- Lo se, tengo un par de ideas - dijo Jeff con una sonrisa, Ángel era la única opción que tenia y tenia el plan perfecto para que nadie lo viera raro, así que por la tarde fue a hablar con el vampiro para pedirle la cita.

- Va a ser raro, ¿no crees?

- Diremos que eres chaperón, obviamente no bailaremos… solo comeremos, no se… lo que se haga en ese tipo de eventos.

- Está bien - dijo Ángel con una sonrisa, aun que en su mente la duda de estar haciendo lo correcto lo estaba inundando.

Pese a todos los esfuerzos de Jeff por ocultar su relación con el vampiro, todo empezaba a caerse en pedazos y John comenzaba a tener sospechas, pues había encontrado uno de los dibujos del vampiro en la habitación de Jeff.

- ¿Notas algo raro entre ellos? - le pregunto John a Giles, mientras traducían las paginas de la ascensión que Will consiguió.

- ¿Entre quienes? - pregunto Giles confundido.

- Ángel y mi hijo, últimamente están comportándose extraño - aseguro John, recordando muchos momentos y miradas entre los muchachos.

- Están patrullando las calles juntos, solo es trabajo y se están convirtiendo en buenos amigos - respondió Giles sin quitar su mirada del libro que traducía, eso hasta que los muchachos entraron a la biblioteca.

- Es azul, mediano y… tiene una cosa, algo extraña en los brazos - comentaba Willow.

- ¿Es un demonio? - pregunto Giles, por la descripción extraña de los chicos.

- Un vestido que Will quiere comprar, ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sean demonios? –-pregunto Jeff con ironía.

- Me encantaría, pero la ascensión del alcalde se acerca y no sabemos que será

- ¿Y que hay de las hojas que WIll robo de su oficina?, arriesgo su vida por ello, no me digan que fue inútil - se quejo Xander.

- En absoluto, ahora sabemos que la ascensión es el día en que un hombre se convierte en demonio y por lo tanto se convierte en inmortal, eso planea hacer el alcalde… el problema es que no sabemos en que se convertirá... hay miles de posibilidades. - decía Giles, pero los muchachos ya habían perdido el interés.

- Conseguiremos los vestidos - dijo Buffy.

- Yo llevare un traje de etiqueta - murmuro Xander.

- Y yo un traje de etiqueta marrón que no me favorece mucho… ¿podemos hablar de la ascensión? - pregunto Giles irónico y molesto.

- Giles, nos vamos a evaporar o a desintegrar en la ascensión… nos merecemos algo de diversión y una ultima noche de gloria, no es mucho pedir. - dijo Jeff con un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que hizo a John temblar.

Por la noche Jeff salió a patrullar con Ángel, su padre había puesto como 1000 excusas para no dejarlo ir pero al final se salió con la suya.

- Siempre digo que un viaje al cementerio es lo que necesitamos para terminar una cacería… aun que ahora necesitamos trajes - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Tenemos cosas mas importantes en que pensar que un baile - se quejo Ángel.

- Hablas como Giles

- No seas así - grito Ángel muy molesto, Jeff se encogió de hombre con incredulidad a que el vampiro le hubiera gritado.

- No se a que te refieres – murmuro indignado, Ángel se interpuso ante su camino.

- Lo siento, solo estoy preocupado por que te estas involucrando mucho en esto - explico el vampiro.

- Yo solo quiero crecer, graduarme y hacer cosas normales - murmuro Jeff, Ángel se quedo mirando, callado por unos segundos hasta que tuvo el valor de decir la verdad de sus pensamientos.

- He estado pensando en nosotros y entre mas lo hago…. Mas siento que el estar juntos, es injusto para ti… esto no podría ser, eres un niño que apenas sabe atarse los cordones…. Te mereces algo más que los demonios y la oscuridad, debes estar con alguien que este a tu nivel, que te enseñe lo que es el amor de verdad.

- Eso no me importa Ángel.

- Pues debería importarte ¿y tus hijos?

- Tengo 12 años, pensar en hijos es estúpido

- Ese es mi punto, eres un niño de 12 años pensar en el amor con un sujeto como yo es estúpido y antes de que te des cuenta querrás todo, una vida normal… una donde yo no encajare. - dijo el vampiro.

- Nunca seré normal - murmuro Jeff.

- Cierto, serás el elegido pero puedes tener una vida normal, lejos de esto - decía Ángel, sujetando el rostro de Jeff en sus manos, el se zafo rápidamente y empezó a caminar.

- Debo irme - murmuro Jeff.

- Lo siento, yo no quise decirlo de esa manera… estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

- Tu corazón esta muerto Ángel - dijo Jeff, mientras se giraba rápidamente y con rabia e ira en sus ojos.

- No, no desde que supe de ti, no puedo permitirme destruir tu vida… lo que tenemos no puede ser, no es correcto… es por eso que me iré después de la ascensión. - dijo Ángel.

- Esto no puede ser real - dijo Jeff, se giro y corrió a súper velocidad hacia su casa, donde entro rápidamente para que su padre no lo escuchara llorar.

A la mañana siguiente y con el corazón desecho, llamo a Will para contarle todo lo que Ángel le había dicho.

- Si asumimos que sobreviviremos a la ascensión, el se ira de aquí Willow.

- Es un tonto, un grandísimo tonto… una persona insensible y más tonto por hacerlo antes del baile

- No es su culpa, tiene como 1000 años no le emociona el baile - dijo Jeff entre sollozos y abrazando sus rodillas.

- Pero debería, el…

- Esta bien Will, el tiene razón… en todo, yo no se que significa el amor, soy un niño

- Creo que si… mira trato de desearte lo mejor pero… debe ser horrible - dijo Will, ella realmente no sabia que decir.

- Lo horrible esta por venir, esto es peor… solo estoy tratando de aguantar, siento que no puedo seguir, lo siento mucho pero no se si voy a poder con todo esto - decía Jeff entre lagrimas de desesperación, Will lo abrazo para calmarlo pero eso tomaría su tiempo.

Mientras eso pasaba, Xander y Buffy estaban de compras para el baile cuando uno de los cristales de la tienda se rompió misteriosamente y los ladridos de un perro invisible llenaron el lugar, luego el encargado fue asesinado por la misma fuerza invisible, dejando huellas y marcas de destripamiento por todo el cuerpo del sujeto.

Conmocionados por el hecho, Xander y Buffy robaron la cinta de seguridad de la tienda y regresaron corriendo a la biblioteca para contarle todo a Giles.

- ¿Están seguros que se trataban de ladridos? - pregunto Giles pero en ese segundo logro escucharlo en la cinta.

- Muy bien, eso fue todo… iré a esa tienda a acabar con el - dijo Jeff, tratando de caminar pero su padre lo regreso a su asiento.

- Se que es horrible pero si vas a cazar a esta cosa, tienes que estudiarla - dijo John.

- Ya lo hice papá

- El tiene razón, si has visto una de esas cosas peludas, has visto a todas - agrego Will.

- Si no me equivoco, esto es un perro del infierno - dijo Giles, saco rápido un libro y le mostro a Jeff una ilustración sobre un enorme perro negro y feroz.

- Si, es un tipo de demonio que entrenan para matar y llevar almas al infierno - agrego John.

- ¿Es enserio? - pregunto Jeff incrédulo.

- Muy enserio, hace años me enfrente a un par de ellos - dijo John, dispuesto a contar su historia pero Will lo interrumpió.

- Esperen, miren ahí - dijo señalando una parte del video de seguridad robado, donde un muchacho sonriente asomaba su cabeza por una esquina.

- Es Tucker Wells, estaba en mi clase - aseguro Xander.

- Déjame adivinar, era callado y tímido pero cambio de repente - exclamo John.

- Así fue - aseguro Xander.

- Me lo temía, esta poseído… solo un demonio puede traer a esas cosas - explico John, los muchachos decidieron investigar un poco mas antes de enfrentar al muchacho.

- ¿Cómo estas Jeff? - pregunto Xander pues había pasado un rato y su amigo, seguía sentado en la escalera, sin moverse o mirar a alguien.

- Bien - murmuro Jeff.

- ¿Si?, por que tu actuación de objeto inanimado es perfecta

- Gracias - murmuro Jeff, Xander se quedo impactado de que sus comentarios irónicos no estuvieran siendo de ayuda y se quedo callado, tratando de entender lo que pasaba con su amigo, sin embargo Will hizo un descubrimiento que cambio las cosas.

- Entre al correo electrónico de Tucker, tiene un montón de vistas a paginas de brujería y cosas malas… tiene un mensaje que dice

_Las criaturas de la preparatoria Místyc Falls, no tiene idea de que les espera_

- Así que planea atacar en el baile de graduación, enviando a los perros - aseguro Giles.

- Me pregunto si puedo regresar mi vestido - comento Will, eso hizo que Jeff reaccionara de su estado y se levanto muy enojado.

- No lo hagas - ordeno el niño.

- Pero si…

- No, si habrá baile… el baile que todos desean, divertido, elegante… aun que tenga que matar a todos los demonios - aseguro Jeff.

- Pero Jeff...

- Vayan a casa de Tucker, tal vez haya algo - dijo señalando a Xander y Will, quien al ver la decisión en su rostro, salieron corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Y nosotros? - pregunto Buffy.

- Vayan con papá a la tienda de magia y consigan lo que necesitamos para hacer alguna protección o lo que sea… papá, por favor - dijo Jeff a John, con sus ojos suplicantes. John asintió con la cabeza y se fue con Billie y Buffy.

Jeff camino hacia el pasillo y empezó a seguir al tal Tucker durante todo el día, era un sujeto extraño que siempre estaba solo y caminaba muy rápido.

Fue por la noche cuando Jeff encontró su escondite, era una bodega abandonada en un callejón, no entro a revisar por que aun tenia duda s se trataba de algún demonio o no, así que se giro y empezó a caminar devuelta a la biblioteca pero en el camino se topo cara a cara con Ángel.

- ¿Como estas? - pregunto el vampiro, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

- Muy bien, si eso quieres oír

- Escucha Jeff… yo…

- No lo digas… Cuando pienso en… nosotros me quedo en estado catatónico, no puedo dejar que me pase ahora por que tengo que detener a un loco en el baile, como siempre…. No me divertiré en el baile pero no dejare que arruinen la fiesta de los demás

- Déjame ayudarte

- Esta bien

- Si alguna vez me necesitas…

- Lo hare solo - grito Jeff enojado y siguió su camino, Ángel se quedo pasmado por esa nueva actitud que había provocado en Jeff, solo esperaba que no fuera permanente.

Apenas entraba en la biblioteca, cuando Jeff fue abordado por Willow y Xander.

- No había nadie en su casa - dijeron ambos, impotentes por no haber sido de ayuda en la captura del maniático.

- No importa, tengo la dirección donde se esconde… vayan a casa y prepárense para el baile, los alcanzó luego - dijo Jeff, abriéndose paso hacia las armas de Giles.

- No te dejaremos - exclamo Will.

- Váyanse, por favor… quiero que se diviertan - dijo Jeff con una sonrisa, sus amigos aceptaron a irse a cambiar, solo por que realmente querían disfrutar de su baile de graduación.

Jeff rápidamente tomo un par de cuchillos y los guardo en su bolsillo, luego empezó a caminar muy seguro de si.

- Te veo después, vigila el gimnasio mientras llego Giles.

- Te estas arriesgando mucho, esa cosa es un demonio…. No lo puedes matar

- Mira ya esta hecho, tengo que intentar hacer algo… no puedo decirle a todos que sus sueños no se cumplirán y que no podrán bailar con sus parejas esta noche. - decía Jeff con una tristeza propia en su tono, Giles confirmo sus sospechas.

- ¿Lo dices por Ángel? - pregunto el hombre, Jeff se quedo en blanco al escuchar que Giles hablar de lo que se suponía era un secreto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto en un susurro, Giles cerro su libro y se sentó enfrente de el, en el mostrador.

- Soy un viejo, pero no he olvidado como se miran 2 personas que tienen sentimientos entre si… tranquilo, se que es difícil y no le diré nada a nadie, solo cuéntame, ¿que paso entre ustedes?

- Dejara la ciudad - murmuro Jeff, Giles le inspiraba una confianza que no se podía dignar a rechazar.

- Lo lamento, no… no se que decirte… entiendo que cosas así requieren de algún tipo de… tiempo

- Eso será después, tengo que atrapar al demonio Giles

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Lo bueno de ser cazador, es patear traseros - dijo Jeff con una sonrisa fingida y luego siguió caminando hacia afuera.

El baile llego y la pandilla se unió con sus parejas en el gimnasio, Buffy y Billie consiguieron cita con 2 jugadores de futbol, Willow accedió a salir con Jonathan (el chico suicida) y Xander se unió a Anya quien no dejaba de contarle todas las veces que había matado hombres con temibles castigos, Giles estaba de chaperón en el evento.

Por su parte, Jeff acababa de llegar al callejón donde se escondía el tal Tucker, le había pedido a su padre que lo esperara en la esquina con la camioneta, así pues logro entrar y ver a Tucker con un montón de jaulas vacías, donde los perros del infierno estaban encerrados.

- ¿listos para irse? -pregunto el sujeto, apunto de abrir las rejas con un control, fue ahí cuando Jeff salto sobre el y lo sometió contra la pared.

- Lo siento, cambio de planes… el baile continuara, eres patético ¿sabias?

- Tal vez, tal vez no - decía el sujeto entre sonrisas, Jeff temía que se tratara de un demonio así que estaba manteniendo toda su fuerza sobre el.

- No lo entiendo, ¿que tipo de loco quiere arruinar una noche mágica para todos?

- Tengo razones niño - respondió el sujeto, recordando todas las veces que una chica lo había rechazado para la cita.

- Por lo que haya sido, para mi eres un loco incompetente… Ahora, te voy a atar aquí y me iré al baile como si nada - dijo Jeff, jalándolo de un lado a otro, el sujeto lo golpeo con una jarra de plástico que no lo lastimo, pero si le confirmo que no era un demonio.

- ¿Ahora quien es el incompetente?, mis 3 bebes de seguro van en camino al baile… será todo un espectáculo. - dijo el sujeto, señalando las jaulas abiertas detrás de Jeff, quien simplemente le dio un puñetazo y luego lo ato a un poste.

Jeff salió corriendo con la velocidad de vampiro del almacén, una vez que estaba afuera del gimnasio de la escuela, tomo su celular y llamo a su padre

- Papá, tenemos un problema

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estas Jeffrey?

- En el baile… Síganme perritos - fue lo que John escucho del otro lado del teléfono, seguido por un montón de ladridos infernales.

- Jeffrey, no lo hagas - grito John con enojo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Jeff había tirado su celular y que no estaba escuchando, encendió la camioneta y arranco a toda velocidad.

Jeffrey era ´perseguido por los perros infernales, el hecho de no poder verlos hacia mas complicada las cosas pero cuando los perros lograron derribarlo, aprovecho para matar a 2 con su cuchillo, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el aullido de muerte de los perros, seguidos por la aparición de un charco de sangre.

Aun así quedaba un último perro, quien le había hecho rasguño en el brazo y esta apunto de matarlo, por suerte John llego y con un solo disparo mato a la bestia, luego corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

- ¿Estas bien?... Lo que hic iste fue una locura - reprendió John, estaba enojado pero mas aliviado de que su hijo estuviera bien.

- Pero funciono, ¿trajiste mi ropa? - pregunto Jeff.

- Esta en la camioneta - dijo John con una sonrisa, estaba sorprendido de que su hijo estuviera más concentrado en el baile que en su herida en el brazo.

Jeff se cambio la ropa en la camioneta y entro al baile, al verlo todos sus amigos lo rodearon en la pista.

- Luces increíble Jeff

- Gracias Will… Ustedes también

- ¿Los demonios? - pregunto Giles.

- Son historia, ¿como esa el baile? - pregunto Jeff.

- Esta perfecto y muy emotivo - dijo Xander, en esos momentos estaban coronando a los reyes del baile y estaban terminando de entregar los premios a las personas más destacadas, ahí algo insólito ocurrió.

- Tenemos un trofeo mas que entregar esta noche… esta… Jeffrey Winchester aquí, ¿esta aquí? - pregunto Jonathan, el chico suicida quien se había apoderado del micrófono, un reflector cayo sobre Jeff y todos lo miraron.

- Es una nueva categoría, es la primera vez… hubo muchas peticiones para esto y el comité me pidió que leyera esto

_No somos buenas amigos, muchos de nosotros no llegamos a conocerte… pero no significa que no nos intereses, no hablamos mucho… pero todos sabemos que este pueblo no es como todos los demás, siempre que hubo problemas o cosas extrañas, siempre estuviste ahí… has salvado a muchos compañeros y nos enorgullece decir que esta generación te da las gracias y te entregamos esto, a nombre de todos y tiene escrito: __**Jeffrey Winchester, el protector de la clase**_

Jeff estaba conmovido e impresionado por el premio en forma de paraguas que Jonathan le dio, toda la generación le estaba aplaudiendo y fue en ese momento cuando vio muchas caras familiares, de gente que había salvado y que ahora le reconocían su trabajo.

Giles aplaudía complacido y no paraba de decirle lo orgulloso que estaba por el último trabajo, entonces le pidió que girara a su derecha y ahí… ahí vio a Ángel, parado con una sonrisa, así que rápidamente se acerco a el.

- Creí que no vendrías

- Es una gran noche, no quería perdérmela…. Solo es por hoy, no significa que…

- Lo se y lo entiendo - murmuro Jeff.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo?, nadie esta mirando - le susurro Ángel al oído, como por arte de magia la canción "Everything" empezó a tocar, Jeff sonrió y se puso a bailar brevemente con el, no tenia miedo de la opinión publica pues sus sentimientos eran mas importantes en ese momento.

Cuando el baile termino Giles se ofreció a llevar a todos a casa, la primera parada fue en casa de Buffy, donde ella encontró una temible escena en la sala… se trataba del cuerpo sin vida de su madre.


	14. La asesina

Buffy se quedo atónita, mirando el cadáver de su madre que estaba recostado sobre el sofá, a los pocos segundos entro Giles y corrió directo hacia la mujer, viendo un cuchillo negro muy afilado en el suelo, justo alado del charco de sangre de Joyce.

- No debemos moverla - fue lo único que logro murmurar Buffy, pero Giles estaba dándole RPC a su madre.

- Vamos, Joyce… Vamos - decía Giles.

En su mente Buffy imagino que su madre despertaba gracias a Giles pero en la realidad era que ya estaba muerta y cuando por fin Buffy logro entenderlo, vomito en el suelo y luego Giles corrió a abrazarla.

Mas tarde la pandilla se entero de lo sucedido con la madre de Buffy, para cuando llegaron solo vieron cuando el forense se llevaba Joyce Summers, Buffy detrás de ella con la mirada perdida hasta que Jeff se acerco a abrazarla y ella lo empujo.

- Aléjate…. ¿Reconoces esto? - pregunto al mostrarle el cuchillo que estaba a lado de su madre, Jeff lo reconoció al instante.

-Fe - murmuro el niño-

- Exacto es de Fe, ella mato a mi madre… por ti, por que al que quería era a ti - dijo Buffy entre lagrimas.

- No, yo... yo

- Mi madre esta muerta por tu culpa - le grito, Jeff empezó a morderse el labio para contener sus lagrimas, ahí John intervino.

- Calmémonos un poco - dijo el.

- Solo váyanse de mi casa - pidió Buffy, John sabia el dolor que era perder a alguien querido y podía ver el odio y la rabia en la mirada de Buffy, le paso su brazo por encima a Jeff y empezó a caminar con el hacia la camioneta.

- Tiene razón, Fe me debió matar a mí. - murmuro Jeff desde el asiento de atrás, John ni se subió adelante, también subió atrás con su hijo.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso ¿entiendes?

- Es la verdad, la madre de Buffy no tenia nada que ver en todo esto y Fe, ella… - el llanto apareció y no dejo a Jeff terminar su oración.

- Esta bien, ven aquí - dijo John y lo abrazo por un largo tiempo hasta que se calmo en su pecho.

- Quiero ir tras Fe - murmuro Jeff.

- Es peligrosa, es una asesina Jeffrey.

- Por eso tenemos que pararla, antes de que mate a otra persona - exclamo Jeff y saco de su bolsa trasera el cuchillo que la chica había dejado.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- De la casa de Buffy - murmuro el niño sin dejar de ver el cuchillo en sus manos, John estaba preocupado de que su pequeño comenzara con alguna especie de deseo de venganza pero también estaba preocupado por lo que Fe podría llegar a hacer y no fue para menos, pues Fe estaba haciendo una visita nocturna en el hotel del pueblo.

- Hola busco al profesor Ward

- Soy yo pero deberías regresar en horarios de oficina por que…

- No soy estudiante, trabajo para el alcalde - dijo Fe, entrando a la habitación del anciano-

- O bien, pasa… me sorprendió que me llamara hace un rato, me llamo Lester

- Bien, ¿quiere ponerse contra la pared Lester? - pregunto Fe con ironía, el hombre estaba desconcertado hasta que vio a la chica con un cuchillo en su mano.

- Lo hare rápido - murmuro Fe y arrincono al sujeto contra la pared.

- Aléjese o gritare - dijo el con terror, Fe empezó a reírse.

- ¿Quien no lo haría?…. Lo siento Lester pero mi jefe lo quiere muerto

- ¿Por que? - pregunto el hombre, hasta donde sabia era muy buen amigo del alcalde.

- Perdón, no se me ocurrió preguntarle. - dijo ella con ironía, luego le clavo el cuchillo una y otra vez hasta que se desangro. Después regreso a la alcaldía para contarle a su jefe sobre el trabajo.

- ¿Todo salió bien con el profesor Ward? - pregunto el alcalde al ver entrar a su chica, Fe empezó a sonreír.

- Si, menos para el - dijo con ironía.

- Magnifico, sabes como me siento respecto a los finales… el gran día se acerca, puedo oler la emoción en el aire. - dijo al girar su vista hacia la ventana, desde donde podía contemplar la tranquilidad de día en Místyc Falls.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Xander era el único que había entrado a clases y para su mala suerte Anya estaba sentada junto a el.

- Xander ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana? Por que pensé que podríamos hacer algo divertido - dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta, Xander se giro a verla.

- ¿Por divertido quieres decir que me contaras todas las veces que torturaste hombres? - pregunto el con ironía.

- No, yo… pensé que podríamos ver un partido en televisión, se que a los hombres les gusta.

- Si nos gusta y también tocar senos… por dios tienes más de 1000 años ¿y no pudiste aprender nada de nosotros? - pregunto molesto.

- Me estoy esforzando, tampoco es para que me arranques la cabeza - dijo ella con enfado, eso hizo sentir mal al muchacho.

- Mira, me gustas… pero no se que va a pasar ahora, si sobrevivo a la ascensión tal vez tu y yo- Xander se quedo callado al mirar la mirada de terror que Anya puso al escuchar la palabra "Ascensión"

Mientras tanto e3l la biblioteca los muchachos continuaban buscando como detener al alcalde, pero un nuevo problema se presento cuando Jeff encontró el periódico del día quien revelaba una temible situación en su portada.

_Profesor Universitario es hallado muerto_

- Fue Fe - aseguro Jeff.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto su padre, el niño se encogió de hombros y entro a la nota completa del periódico.

- Fue destripado por múltiples puñaladas en el cuerpo, es el estilo de Fe… la tengo que detener.

- Me odio por decir esto, pero Fe no es nuestro trabajo más importante. - dijo Will, ella sentía pena por Buffy y la situación en la que estaba pero entendía que salvar al pueblo era mas importante ahora.

- Para mi lo es, Fe esta matando gente - murmuro Jeff.

- Debes tener cuidado, Fe te lleva ventaja - dijo John

- ¿Por qué esta loca y es una asesina? - pregunto el niño con ironía.

- Exactamente por eso hijo - respondió John, casando de tanta investigación.

- Ok, no matare a Fe… no seria divertido, solo hare que se rinda y lo digo enserio, esta vez no estaré jugando y luego podremos volver a lo del alcalde. - decía Jeff, cuando entro Xander gritando:

- Si quieren saber lo que es una ascensión, les presento a la única persona que ha estado en una… Anya… esperen, ¿y Giles?

- Giles esta ayudando a Buffy, con lo del funeral…. Bien Anya ¿Qué tienes que decir? - pregunto John, la joven tomo asiento y empezó a narrar.

- En el año 800, en el valle Kofko había un hechicero que logro la ascensión se volvió la reencarnación del demonio loher… Loher fue quien destruyo el pueblo en tan solo unas horas, solo escaparon 3 personas… he visto cosas horribles en esta época, he sido la causa de muchas de ellas pero esto…

- Perdon, los demonios Loher no son tan fuertes como los demonios que he enfrentado en mi vida - dijo John

- Ustedes nunca han visto un demonio - aseguro Anya, todos la miraron con sorpresa.

- Disculpa, pero llevo matándolos por casi 2 años - dijo Jeff-

- Los demonios que están en la tierra están contaminados, son híbridos humanos como los vampiros, la ascensión significa que alguien se convierte en demonio puro.

- ¿Y cual es la diferencia? - pregunto Jeff.

- Simple, es solo el tamaño - exclamo Anya.

Mientras tanto el alcalde estaba de vista por la escuela, viendo el espacio donde al día siguiente se realizaría la graduación.

- Aquí estarán los alumnos y sus padres, todo esta bajo protocolo así que usted podrá decir su discurso señor - decía el director Snyder.

- Llámeme Richard, la verdad no me importa el discurso señor Snyder… solo haga que todos vengan y los que no quieran venir a la graduación tendrán que aprender a vivir sin un diploma.

- Todos vendrán señor

- Ha hecho un gran trabajo, se que las cosas son diferentes aquí en Mistyc Falls, hemos visto muchas cosas raras pero lo importante es mantener la calma y usted siempre lo ha hecho.

- Creo en el orden señor - murmuro Snyder.

- Este pueblo le debe mucho y en la graduación lo recompensaremos, le aseguro que si - dijo el alcalde, pensando en que al primero que devoraría seria a ese pesado director a quien no soportaba ni mirar.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, la pandilla había encontrado a un diccionario de demonios en Anya y le mostraron las paginas del libro que Willow robo del acalde.

- No parece loher, los rituales son diferentes - aseguro Anya, ella recordaba a la perfección el ritual, al hechicero y al demonio pues había sido el peor día de su existencia.

- ¿Que hay de las arañas?, el alcalde tiene una caja llena de ellas… le sirven de… refrigerio- dijo Jeff con una mueca de repulsión.

- No me suena - repitió Anya.

- Debe de haber algo que recuerdes que nos sea útil - dijo Jeff, antes de que su rostro palideciera por la aparición del alcalde detrás de ellos, caminando dentro de la biblioteca con su temible sonrisa.

- Hola… así que este es su santuario, Fe me dijo que aquí es donde ustedes se reúnen y traman sus planes, les diré lo agradable saber que los niños se interesan por la lectura en esta época… díganme ¿que están leyendo? - pregunto el hombre antes de empezar a leer los libros del mostrador.

_Cuando la oscuridad tome la tierra, todas las razas de hombres se unirán en el terror_

- Que lindo, diferentes razas juntas- dijo en tono de burla.

- Usted nunca se cansa de oír su voz ¿no es así? - pregunto Jeff molesto, el alcalde empezó a reírse y a caminar hacia John.

- Tu niño, es un niño malcriado… me lo comeré - dijo el hombre con ironía, eso activo el lado protector de John quien tomo su navaja y se clavo al hombre en el pecho, sin embargo no le hizo ningún daño.

- Vaya…. Eso fue muy agresivo… un arranque de violencia como ese frente a los chicos, es inapropiado - dijo el alcalde pero todos estaban atónitos para prestar atención a sus comentarios.

- Váyase - dijo Jeff entre dientes.

- Huelo el terror… que agradable… algunos morirán rápido y valdrá la pena… bueno, los veo en la graduación, estoy seguro de que no quieren perderse de mi discurso… no deben faltar. - aseguro el alcalde antes de irse de la biblioteca y a los pocos segundos Anya detrás de el pero Xander fue tras ella.

- Anya, espera… ¿a donde vas? - pregunto el.

- A donde sea, si hay un vuelo a otro planeta… seguro lo tomare

- Te necesito, podrías ayudarnos

- O podría vivir, no pueden detener la ascensión Xander… lo único que podemos hacer ahora es huir. - aseguro ella, se dio la vuelta y huyo despavorida del lugar.

Por su parte Giles había estado todo el día con Buffy, ayudándola con los trámites del seguro pues a su madre le harían la autopsia y eso demoraría un poco el proceso de entierro.

Giles y Buffy, estaban en un mal momento, escogiendo un ataúd apropiado para que el cuerpo de Joyce Summers tenga un apropiado descanso, Buffy había llorado mucho en el día pero en ese momento estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Giles preocupado, Buffy asintió levemente.

- Ella quería ir a la graduación, pero yo no iba a dejarla… no iba a exponerla para que muriera en la ascensión, pero ahora…

- Se que debe doler… lo siento mucho Buffy, se que no conocí mucho a tu madre, pero ella querría que fueras fuerte

- Lo se - murmuro Buffy, sin dejar de mirar los ataúdes pues había algo en su mente que no la dejaba estar en paz, el deseo de venganza hacia Fe y el coraje contra Jeffrey, quien sin que ella supiera también estaba buscando venganza contra Fe y su primer paso fue ir a la escena del asesinato del profesor Ward.

Jeffrey estaba revisando una pila de papeles del hombre, cuando un golpe fuerte lo hizo voltear a la puerta y ver a Ángel, atorado en la pequeña puerta.

- Cuidado - murmuro el.

- No es mi mejor entrada, deberían hacer la puerta más grande - dijo Ángel mientras se abría paso por el lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hable con Giles y dijo que estarías aquí

- Le teme a Fe

- ¿Y tu no? - pregunto incrédulo, Jeff sonrió irónicamente.

- Sucederá tarde o temprano - respondió el niño mientras guardaba un par de papeles en una caja de cartón.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Ángel.

- Un reporte de excavaciones de un vulcanólogo o algo así

- ¿Tiene relación con el alcalde?

- Si pero no entiendo mucho… se lo daré a Giles haber que averigua

- Te ayudare - dijo el vampiro y le arrebato la pesada caja a Jeff de las manos, luego ambos caminaron en silencio por la calle, hasta que Jeffrey exploto por lo incomodo de la situación.

- ¿Sabes que?… gracias, pero puedo hacerlo solo

- Está bien, te acompaño - respondió Ángel, apretando más la caja a su pecho para que Jeffrey no se la quitara y se fuera.

- No necesito una escolta, soy un adulto… y tengo poderes, no necesito que me cuides - dijo Jeff con un puchero, que hizo sonreír a Ángel por un segundo.

- No lo estoy haciendo - murmuro el vampiro.

- No claro que no, solo te apareces cuando quieres… pensé que ya estabas fuera de la ciudad- aseguro Jeff, aun cuando todas las noches rezaba por que Ángel aun estuviera en el pueblo.

- ¿Estas enojado por que no te veo o por que te veo mucho? - pregunto Ángel con ironía.

- Por ninguna de las 2, no estoy enojado… estoy feliz de la vida

- Lo haces más difícil para mí, para que sea más fácil para ti - aseguro Ángel.

- Ya olvidemos eso… solo quisiera que todo terminara

- No es tan simple

- Ya se el mundo esta en peligro y tenemos que trabajar juntos… este fue mi ultimo romance en el trabajo - dijo Jeff enojado sin saber lo mucho que había herido con ese comentario a Ángel, lo menos que el quería era cerrar al niño ante la posibilidad del amor.

- Mejor me voy - dijo dándole la caja a Jeff y empezando a caminar para el otro lado de la calle, pero Jeff no iba a dejarlo así como así.

- ¿Que no es difícil para ti? - grito, sin importarle que todas las personas escucharan pero Ángel si que estaba preocupado por eso así que regreso hacia el.

- Que no actué como un inmaduro no quiere decir que no me duela

- Que bien, me alegra saber lo que piensas de mí Ángel - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- ¿Que esperas que te diga? cuando me atacas todo el tiempo

- No puedo soportarlo mas… no puedes estar en mi vida cuando estoy tratando de sacarte - grito Jeff exasperado, en ese momento pudo sentir una afilada flecha abriéndose paso por su espalda y segundos después cayó sobre los brazos de Ángel.

- Jeffrey - murmuro el vampiro, antes de mirar la flecha en la espalda del niño y voltear su mirada hacia el tejado de enfrente, donde se podían ver 2 sombras paradas.

- Buen tiro - dijo Spike sonriente a Fe, quien había disparado la flecha a Jeffrey.

La gente había estado mirando con confusión a Jeff en el suelo, así que Ángel rápidamente lo tomo en sus brazos y corrió con el hasta la biblioteca, donde John rápidamente le quito la flecha para poder curarle la herida y evitar una infección.

- Ya esta… No hay mucha sangre - dijo John, terminando de limpiar la pequeña herida en la espalda de su pequeño.

- Me alegra que Fe haya fallado - murmuro Ángel.

- ¿Seguro que fue ella? - pregunto John.

- Es la primera en mi lista de sospechosos - dijo Jeff con ironía, entonces Willow se acerco para llamar la atención de todos ya que había estado leyendo los papeles que Jeff obtuvo de la oficina del profesor que mato Fe y había encontrado algo interesante.

- Parece que el señor Ward hizo excavaciones en un volcán inactivo y encontró el cadáver de algo enorme… pensaba que era un dinosaurio. - explico Will.

- ¿Un demonio? - pregunto Jeff.

- Un hombre lobo, gigante… estoy seguro de que el alcalde se convertirá en algo parecido- aseguro ella, todos se miraron en un silencio incomodo.

- Genial solo necesitamos toneladas de lava incandescente para salvarnos- dijo Jeff al ponerse de pie, John rápidamente lo agarro del brazo.

- Ya tuviste suficiente por hoy, necesitas…

- Maldición - murmuro Jeff antes de volver a caer al suelo y quedarse inconsciente por un segundo.

Para cuando Jeff despertó, estaba sentado en el sofá de Giles rodeado por el británico, Ángel y su padre, Giles sostenía la flecha que le calvaron en la mano.

- Necesitamos hacer pruebas - murmuraba el, recién acababa de dejar a Buffy en casa cuando llego a la biblioteca y encontró la temible escena.

- Mi brazo esta dormido - murmuro Jeff-

- Y tienes fiebre - aseguro su padre, pasándole su mano por la frente al chico quien realmente estaba pálido y se sentía mal.

- Estaba envenenada - aseguro Giles, pues la cosa en su mano aun estaba manteniendo un aroma fétido. - Llamare a los chicos, hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro antes del amanecer - le dijo a John.

- ¿Averiguaras que tiene? - pregunto como todo un padre preocupado.

- El consejo tiene todas las toxinas en sus archivos, los llamare

- Gracias Giles - dijo John, luego tomo a su hijo en brazos y con ayuda de Ángel se lo llevo a casa.

Por su parte Fe estaba celebrando su victoria sobre el elegido en la alcaldía, donde por fin le informo sobre el trabajo bien hecho al alcalde, quien estaba burlándose del estado actual de Jeffrey.

- El cayó y Ángel estaba aterrorizado - decía Fe.

- Eso los mantendrá ocupados - aseguro el hombre mientras intentaba abrir su caja de arañas para comer.

- ¿Que sigue ahora?

- Debo ingerir a un par de habitantes de esta caja

- Suena asqueroso - murmuro Fe pero el alcalde alcanzo a escucharle y empezó a reírse.

- No tienes que verlo, vete a casa y descansa mañana es el gran día

- No podre dormir, ¿no quieres que mate a alguien o que lo lastime?... Puedo hacerlo que quieras - aseguro Fe, toda gustosa de ser una asesina.

- Eres imparable - dijo el alcalde entre risas.

- ¿Mañana en la ascensión tendré que pelear? - pregunto Fe, estaba deseosa de pelear y de matar gente.

- Si hay problemas, si

- ¿Debo estar contigo? - pregunto Fe, el hombre se giro y camino rápido hacia ella hasta tomarla por los hombros.

- Si, vas a ser mi fuerte… ve a descansar - dijo el hombre, Fe asintió y lo dejo solo para cumpliera el ritual de comer de las arañas de la caja.

Pasaron un par de horas y Willow se puso a hacer pruebas en el laboratorio de química, estaba averiguando con que habían envenenado a Jeffrey pero le hacían falta cosas para el estudio, así que lo anoto en un papel y se lo dio a Xander para que fuera a conseguir las cosas en la farmacia.

Por su parte Jeff había empeorado y tenía mucha temperatura, estaba temblando en la cama y John abrazándolo todo el tiempo.

- Estarás bien… tranquilo - dijo John al besarle la frente, sentía impotencia de mirar a su hijo muriendo en sus brazos, entonces entro Giles.

- ¿Hablaste con el consejo? - pregunto esperanzado

- Si, no… no nos ayudaran John

- ¿Que?

- Fueron contundentes, hablaron de reglas más viejas que la civilización y termine por enviarlos al infierno…. Encontraremos otra cura. - Aseguro Giles, John solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió abrazando a su hijo.

- Fe enveneno a Jeff, para distraernos y mantenernos alejados del alcalde… esta obteniendo lo que quiere - volvió a asegurar Giles, pero en ese punto a John no le importaba mas que salvar a su niño de la muerte.

- Giles me tengo que ir, veré si puedo ayudar a los demás ¿lo cuidaras? - pregunto.

- Te llamare si pasa algo - dijo Giles, John asintió y beso a su hijo otra vez para luego irse, estaba dispuesto a legar hasta las ultimas consecuencias por la cura pero para su suerte, cuando llego a la biblioteca Willow ya tenia la información.

- Encontrar el veneno no fue difícil, es un compuesto místico que se traduce como el asesino de la muerte, lo usan para los vampiros - explico ella.

- ¿Hay una cura? - pregunto John, Will hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- No existen registros de que alguien lo halla usado

- ¿Pero si hay uno verdad? - pregunto John.

- Uno o 2, pero los efectos son limitados - murmuro Xander desde atrás.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto John exasperado.

- La única forma de salvarlo, es… con la sangre de un asesino - dijo Will, John se quedo pensativo y callado por unos segundos, hasta que entro Buffy al lugar.

- Genial… si Jeff necesita un asesino, yo se la traeré - dijo la chica, quien había escuchado todo desde afuera y estaba proponiendo una solución contundente.

- Si usamos la sangre de Fe ella morirá - aseguro John, al ver el odio en la mirada de la niña.

- No si ya lo esta - dijo Buffy tan fría como pudo sonar, eso impresiono a John quien se acerco y le tomo los hombros con dulzura.

- ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?, hablamos de una muerte Buffy. - dijo John.

- Ya no estoy para juegos, ella lo quiso de esa forma

- No quiero que te pase nada por ese deseo de venganza. - dijo John, nadie mas que el entendía lo que ese tipo de deseos podían causarle a alguien.

- No pasara nada… solo dame la dirección - dijo a Will, quien anoto rápido un papel y se lo dio a su amiga.

Buffy salió valiente y armada solo con el cuchillo que Fe había dejado en el cadáver de su madre, luego de una pequeña caminata llego a un lujoso departamento en el edificio Gilbert, entro sigilosamente a la habitación de Fe y apago el estéreo que estaba a todo volumen, eso llamo la atención de Fe.

- Vine a saludarte

- ¿Ya se murió? - pregunto Fe entre risas.

- No será así, pero fue un buen intento… buen plan - dijo Buffy con los brazos cruzados, cada centímetro de su ser quería matar a esa perra.

- Aja, el alcalde me dio el veneno… dijo que era muy doloroso

- Hay una cura

- ¿Y cual es? - pregunto Fe con una sonrisa, misma que desapareció cuando escucho la respuesta de Buffy.

- Tu sangre… Una obra poética de la justicia ¿no crees? - pregunto con ironía, Fe se levanto de la cama y empezó caminar hacia ella.

- Ven por mí, sabes que no me llevaras viva

- No hay problema

- Mírate… eres como su hermana mayor, lista para la acción - se burlo Fe.

- Compruébalo - dijo Buffy muy seria, después Fe le dio un puñetazo en la cara para comenzar la pelea.

Buffy golpeo a Fe, se dieron un par de puñetazos y un par de patadas en el rostro, Fe incluso derribo a Buffy para aplastarla con una lámpara pero ella logro esquivar el ataque, solo para que Fe la sujetara del cuello.

- ¿Ya te cansaste?, me dio esa impresión - dijo Fe burlonamente, Buffy brinco hacia ella y le pateo el rostro, luego las2 se tiraron por el ventanal, haciéndolo pedazos y cayendo sobre la terraza.

Fe aun estaba conmocionada por el impacto, así que Buffy aprovecho para esposar su muñeca con la de ella.

- Ahora estamos unidas - dijo Buffy, luego siguió peleando con Fe.

Por su parte Jeff estaba empeorando más y mas, ahora estaba alucinando y diciendo tonterías que nadie podía comprender, John estaba con el todo el tiempo esperando que Buffy pudiera llevar la cura.

Por su parte Giles estaba en la sala con un montón de libros, investigando sobre la ascensión pues pese a lo sucedido con el elegido, no podía bajar la guardia y como si fuera una especie de milagro encontró algo en un viejo diario.

- Las personas que vivían cerca del volcán hacen referencia a un culto de lobos que vivían en este pueblo hace mucho, mira - dijo enseñándole una ilustración a Xander quien se quedo atónito.

- Necesitaremos un gran transporte para huir de eso. - dijo con ironía, pues la imagen del lobo en el libro era grande y muy aterradora.

Sin en cambio el alcalde estaba devorando arañas de su caja, cuando Spike entro muy agitado a su oficina.

- ¿Ya no tocas?

- Señor, hay problemas… con Fe - dijo el vampiro, el alcalde palideció en un segundo pero salió corriendo con Spike.

Fe y Buffy seguían peleando, las esposas que las unían no duraron mucho pues con la fuerza de ambas se había roto, Fe tomo una de las varillas rotas del suelo y Buffy saco el cuchillo de su bolsa.

- Eso es mío - dijo Fe.

- Enseguida te lo vuelvo - titubeo Buffy, su mano estaba decida a vengar a su madre pero su mente no mucho.

Fe se fue encima de Buffy y logro someterla en el borde del tejado, Buffy miraba hacia abajo con terror de caer y morir.

- Tu madre, estaría decepcionada… no tienes idea de lo mucho que disfrute el matarla - dijo Fe con una sonrisa, eso hizo a Buffy enojar y en un rápido movimiento logro clavarle el cuchillo a Fe en el estomago.

-Lo hiciste… me asesinaste - dijo Fe con pesar y tocando la sangre que salía de su vientre, pero aun así golpeo a Buffy en el rostro y la derribo al suelo.

- Tu madre murió como una perra… supongo que la has vengado, pero ni así ayudare a esa cosa, debiste prever todo… adiós - dijo Fe antes de dejarse caer de espaldas y caer al menos 40 metros hasta un camión, Buffy se levantó y miro con pesar como el cadáver de Fe era transportado lejos por ese camión de arena.


	15. El día de graduacion

Buffy permaneció atónita por minutos, Fe se acaba de escapar y por ello no podría ayudar a salvar a Jeff. Decepcionada por lo ocurrido se fue del lugar y minutos después Spike y el alcalde llegaron para ver toda la destrucción que había.

- No hay señales de ellas señor.

- Estuvo luchando afuera, a mi Fe no le gusta estar encarcelada… tenemos que encontrarlas

-Pero señor la ascensión

- Encuéntralas Spike… ahora mismo - grito el alcalde, estaba muy preocupado por lo que le pudiera haber ocurrido a su chica estrella. - Fe es una buena chica y puede responder a sus ataques, estará bien, estará bien. - se repetía para calmarse a si mismo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Jeffrey todos permanecían en la espera de buenas noticias que ayudaran al niño a salir de su estado actual.

- ¿Saben algo de Buffy? - pregunto Giles, quien no había parado de dar vueltas por la casa en las ultimas 2 horas.

- Todavía no… Aquí esta tu café - dijo Xander cuando le dio la taza a Giles.

- Gracias - murmuro el hombre, dándole un enorme sorbo al café haciendo parecer que no había tomado liquido en al menos 1 día.

- Eres ingles ¿No deberías tomar Te?

- El te es sedante y yo quiero estar tenso… Xander busca en la guía de Hitler, debilidades y todo acerca de los hombres lobo. - dijo Giles.

- Ok… Hitler será- dijo Xander y se fue hacia la sala, que estaba convertida en la nueva biblioteca privada de Giles.

Mientras tanto, Jeffrey seguía empeorando con cada minuto que pasaba, la fiebre había subido y las alucinaciones habían aumentado, Willow estaba con el, poniéndole trapos con agua fría en la cabeza cuando el niño por fin despertó.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto ella.

- Si, ¿has estado cuidándome? - pregunto Jeff confundido y apenas en un hilito de voz.

- Lo hemos hecho por turnos - aseguro Will.

- Pensé que no te volvería a ver… no quiero que te vayas, te necesito mamá - dijo Jeff, Will empezó a balbucear pues su amigo la estaba confundiendo con su madre muerta y ella no sabia que decirle.

- ¿Willow? - dijo Jeff que en un momento de lucidez había visto el rostro de su amiga.

- Si claro soy yo - dijo ella con una enorme suspiro, entonces la puerta detrás se abrió y John entro con un libro en las manos.

- ¿Algún cambio? - pregunto esperanzado, Will negó con la cabeza

- Esta delirando… pensó que era su madre, espero que Buffy llegue pronto… será lo mejor - dijo ella y salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a la familia.

Willow apenas caminaba hacia la sala cuando vio a una Buffy golpeada entrando por la puerta principal y a los demás chicos mirándola.

- ¿Encontraste a Fe? - pregunto Giles, Buffy asintió tristemente pero todos sonrieron con las esperanzas de otra cosa, todos menos Willow

- ¿No pudiste con ella?, ¿ella no esta aquí? - pregunto Willow, Buffy negó con la cabeza y todos volvieron a entristecer otra vez. Buffy camino entre ellas hacia las escaleras y hasta la habitación de Jeff.

- ¿Como esta? - pregunto ella.

- Más o menos… creo que… ahora el dolor es menor - dijo John, el no se atrevió a preguntar por Fe pues sabia que si Buffy la hubiera conseguido, ya la hubiera llevado a la habitación.

- ¿Puedo estar sola con el? - pregunto Buffy, John asintió y beso la cabeza de su hijo para después dirigirse a la puerta.

- Trataremos de encontrar otra cura - dijo antes de salir por la puerta, Buffy se sentó en la ama junto a Jeff quien abrió sus grandes ojos y la miro levemente.

- ¿Buffy eres tu?

- Soy yo Jeff

- No quería irme, sin poder verte… perdóname por favor, se que yo tengo la culpa de que tu madre haya muerto... debí ser yo y no ella. - dijo Jeff, Buffy empezó a llorar por las palabras tan nobles de su amigo, ahora comprendía que el era el mas inocente en el asesinato de su madre.

- Tu me tienes que perdonar a mi Jeff, yo debí traer la cura para ti - dijo ella entre lagrimas, Jeff paso su mano débilmente por su rostro.

- Estoy listo para irme - murmuro el.

- Escucha, siéntate - dijo Buffy tratando de sentar a su amigo sobre la cama, sin embargo Jeff estaba tan débil que no podía hacerlo

- Vas a vivir, tienes que vivir - decía Buffy, entonces Ángel apareció recargándose en la puerta y con su mirada seria.

- ¿Buffy me das un minuto por favor? - pidió el vampiro, la chica asintió y salió la habitación dejando que Ángel se acercara a la cama.

- Bebe de mí… Es la única manera - dijo muy serio el vampiro, Jeff estaba en un momento de lucidez y su cara palideceos mas de lo que ya estaba.

- No - murmuro el.

- No te dejare morir, no quiero… la sangre de un asesino es la única cura - explico Ángel

- Fe - murmuro Jeff débilmente, el vampiro se acostó a su lado en la cama y le tomo las manos con dulzura.

- Lo intentaron, la asesinaron… pero desapareció - dijo Ángel, abrazando a Jeff a su pecho.

- Entonces… Se termino, voy a morir

- Nunca… no te dejare morir, hazlo - ordeno Ángel al momento de cortarse la muñeca y derrabar su sangre sobre el edredón, Jeff miro el liquido rojo salir de Ángel y se apresuro a tomar de el, en ese momento algo raro paso pues Jeff empezó a succionar muy rápido la sangre de Ángel y este se transformo e vampiro, mordiendo a Jeff y bebiendo también de el.

Ángel y Jeffrey estaban bebiendo el uno del otro, Jeff se había curado por completo del veneno pero Ángel no supo parar y siguió bebiendo del cuello del niño hasta que Jeff estuvo inconsciente.

- ¿Jeffrey? ¿Jeffrey? - preguntaba Ángel, volviendo poco a poco a lo normalidad y descubriendo la atrocidad que había cometido.

Ángel estaba nervioso y lo unció que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar a Jeff en sus brazos, saltar por la ventana y correr con el a la velocidad de vampiro hacia el hospital.

Ángel entro corriendo al lugar, abriéndose paso entre otros pacientes pues llevaba a Jeff en sus brazos y del cuello del niño seguía brotando su sangre.

- Necesito ayuda… el… el perdió mucha sangre - gritaba, una camilla se le fue acercada y dejo a Jeff rápido sobre ella para que las enfermeras se lo llevaran.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto un doctor, quien acababa de acercarse.

- Algo lo mordió, necesita atención - murmuro Ángel.

- ¿Cuando lo encontró, estaba consciente? - pregunto el medico, Ángel asintió con nervios.

- Esta bien necesita una transfusión… denle 2 líneas de lactato y cuidado con un shock hipo anémico… Una vacuna antirrábica también, ¿el tiene alguna alergia? - pregunto el medico, Ángel se enfureció y rompió una de las bombillas de la pared.

- No lo se - murmuro Ángel pero su arrebato de ira ya había llamado la atención del doctor, pues había mostrado demasiada fuerza de lo normal.

- ¿Consumían drogas? Es importante que me lo diga para poder ayudarle - dijo el doctor.

- No es adicto - respondió Ángel.

- Esta bien, espere en la sala… déjenos trabajar - dijo el hombre, Ángel asintió y salió del consultorio para dejar que atendieran a Jeffrey y sin saberlo paso por la habitación de junto, donde Fe estaba siendo atendida por los doctores, al parecer uno de los vampiros del alcalde la había encontrado en el puerto y ahora la habían traslado al hospital, donde el alcalde estaba a su lado en la habitación.

- Los huesos están bien, el daño al riñón es reparable pero el trauma en la cabeza… es… demasiado severo… es un milagro que este viva con toda la sangre que perdió… lo siento señor pero casi no hay ninguna posibilidad de que recupere la conciencia. - explico el doctor, el alcalde cerro el puño con frustración cuando la enfermera entro.

- Tenemos otro niño con una herida anticuvital y pérdida de sangre - dijo ella, el doctor salió a buscar la sangre para el, momento que el alcalde aprovecho para escabullirse a la habitación y comprobar que ese niño era Jeffrey.

Jeff estaba dormido, así que el alcalde se acerco a el y con su mano le cubrió la boca y la nariz para evitar el paso de oxigeno, Jeff empezó a retorcerse pero el apretón del alcalde era muy fuerte, por suerte una enfermera entro a la habitación.

- Señor, no haga eso… alguien llame a seguridad - grito ella en el pasillo, Ángel escucho y llego corriendo para detener la mano del alcalde.

- No hagas eso -dijo entre dientes

- Lo hare, hare eso y mas… ¿viste lo que le hicieron a Fe? Son unos malditos asesinos. - grito el hombre.

- No tengo planes de llorar por ella - dijo el vampiro con ironía.

- Estaría preparado para llorar, si fuera tú… me prepararía para sufrir mucho, a la miseria le encanta la compañía amigo y quiero compartirla contigo y tu novio - amenazo el hombre, Ángel se molesto y lo lanzo contra un estante que se hizo añicos, ahí entro seguridad y un par de doctores, por lo que el alcalde se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… parece que alguien comió espinacas… no se preocupen todo esta bien, esto no ha terminado pero haremos un pequeño intermedio… no te pierdas el siguiente acto será espectacular.

- Ahí estaré - dijo Ángel entre dientes, luego volvió a salir de la habitación para que los doctores atendieran a Jeff y aprovecho para llamar a la pandilla, que llego 20 minutos después.

- ¿Como esta? - pregunto John exasperado.

- Bien, esta dormido

- ¿Que paso?... cuando me fui de la habitación estaba bien, acaso Fe… - Ángel no dejo terminar a Buffy de hablar.

- Fe esta fuera de esto, la dejaste en coma Buffy - dijo Ángel, Buffy se quedo callada por unos segundos, pensando en que no era una asesina y que solo había cobrado venganza por su madre.

- Yo lo cure, hice que bebiera de mi sangre - murmuro Ángel.

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto John enojado.

- Lo lamento, no pude controlarme… lo mordí y bebí de su sangre también - admitió Ángel con toda la culpa en su voz, John estaba por sacar su arma y dispararle pero Giles le detuvo el brazo.

- El va a estar bien John, tu hijo es fuerte… Vete ángel, nosotros lo cuidaremos - pidió Giles.

- No quiero - dijo Ángel, se sentía tan culpable que no quería despegársele ni un momento al niño, tenía que estar seguro de que estaría bien.

- Ángel vete… por favor - le dijo Will, Ángel acepto y se marcho, solo por que entendió que su presencia podía provocar un disgusto mayo entre Jeff y su padre.

La pandilla aprovecho para averiguar la condición de Jeffrey quien aun asegura durmiendo y sin que nadie lo supiera, estaba soñando un encuentro amistoso con Fe.

- ¿Un poder superior nos guía? - preguntaba el, sentado en un bosque y comiendo un emparedado.

- No lo creo… Jeff lo siento, son tantas cosas que… que nunca van a arreglarse entre nosotros - decía Fe.

- Eso ya no importa ahora, estoy bien… ¿Como estas tu?

- Solo tengo cicatrices… desaparecerán… todo desaparece tarde o temprano - aseguraba Fe, Jeff asentía por que era una filosofía muy cierta.

- Debilidad humana, nunca desaparece… incluso la de el - murmuro Fe, al principio no tenia coherencia para Jeff pero luego entendió que se trataba del alcalde y que todo eso era mas que un sueño.

- ¿Estamos en tu mente o en la mía? - pregunto el, Fe empezó a reírse y se encogió de hombros.

- Dímelo tu… se acerca el momento… ¿Estas listo? - pregunto Fe con una sonrisa agradable, Jeff asintió y entonces despertó en la cama del hospital, podía sentir la gaza pegada a su cuello pero no había mas dolor.

Lentamente se levanto y camino hacia la habitación de junto, donde estaba Fe, se acerco a ella y le beso la frente como forma de despedirse para después salir caminando con debilidad hasta la sala de espera, cuando la pandilla lo vio corrieron hacia el.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto John con alegría, el ver parado a su hijo era lo mejor que pudo ver en toda su vida.

- ¿Ángel esta aquí? - pregunto Jeff débilmente, aun estaba algo anonado por lo ocurrido con el veneno.

- Tuvo que irse - murmuro Xander.

-Tráelo… trae a todos - dijo Jeff.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto John preocupado.

-Estoy listo - exclamo Jeff.

- ¿Para que? - volvió a preguntar John, no estaba seguro si su hijo ya estaba en buenas condiciones o no.

-Guerra - respondió Jeff tan serio y frio como pudo sonar, la pandilla lo entendió y regresaron a la biblioteca para planear su ultimo golpe, Jeff tenia un plan algo loco que les comento y al ver las expresiones de todos, dudo en si estaba en lo correcto.

- ¿Creen que estoy loco? - pregunto el, todos se miraron por un segundo por que realmente no sabían que decir.

- Loco, es una palabra fuerte - murmuro Will.

- No juzguemos, en teoría es un buen plan y es el único que tenemos - dijo Giles, en alguna parte de su oración estaba una aprobación.

- Entonces… Atacaremos al alcalde, juntos y… además esta Jeffrey… el niño que ama pelear de nuestra parte - dijo Xander con ironía, Jeff sonrió levemente.

- Necesitare a cada uno de ustedes, en especial a ti Xander… eres la figura clave aquí - agrego Jeff.

- ¿Yo? - pregunto Xander incrédulo.

- SI tu… ¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento militar cuando te convertiste en soldado?... por lo de noche de brujas - pregunto Jeff, evocando los recuerdos de un año antes cuando la noche de brujas se convirtió en caos.

- ¿Cohete? - pregunto Xander, Jeff negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no será suficiente esta vez.

- Mira hijo, tu plan es bueno… pero todo esto depende que puedas controlar al alcalde - sugirió John.

- Fe me dijo que jugara con su debilidad humana - dijo Jeff, todos se quedaron pasmados de escuchar aquella pregunta.

- ¿Después o antes de dejarla en coma? - pregunto Buffy

- Después - respondió Jeff como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, nadie se atrevió a preguntar ¿Cómo era posible lo que estaba diciendo?, simplemente le creyeron.

- ¿Su debilidad? ¿Y cual es? - pregunto Giles dudoso del plan, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sabes? yo hice todo este plan, estoy a cargo aun que estoy en malas condiciones - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Es Fe - dijo Ángel quien iba entrando al lugar, había tardado en llegar pues no se decía si era correcto o no presentarse, pero debido al inminente apocalipsis no tuvo otra opción.

- ¿Fe? - pregunto Jeff incrédulo.

- En el hospital estaba afligido y casi e mata Jeff… ella es su fibra débil - aseguro el vampiro

- Puedo arreglar eso, ok… así será como haremos esto - dijo Jeff y se puso de pie para volver a explicar parte por parte el plan, sin saberlo el alcalde hacia lo mismo con sus vampiros en la alcaldía.

- La transformación comenzara a las 3 con 18, cuando termine mi discurso… tratarán de correr y ahí es cuando los necesitare en sus posiciones – explicaba el hombre.

- Señor… el sol - le recordó Spike

- No hay problema - respondió el alcalde.

- El día se convertirá en noche - explicaba Giles.

- ¿Un eclipse? - pregunto Jeff.

- Es lo elemental en una ascensión, lo que pone a los vampiros en el plan de juego del alcalde.

- Xander y Ángel… tendrán que trabajar juntos ¿pueden hacerlo? - pregunto Jeff pues aun sabía que Ángel y su mejor amigo no tenían una buena relación-

- ¿Aun soy el elemento clave? - pregunto Xander

- Claro

- Entonces Ángel y su capacidad no clave pueden trabajar conmigo - dijo Xander con ironía.

- Que divertido - murmuro Ángel con la misma ironía de Xander.

- No es la hora de discutir, dios parecen niñas - dijo Jeff y subió la pequeña escalera de la biblioteca para revisar a los demás.

- Saldrán por las coladeras, necesito alimentarme… es lo primordial para mantener la transformación, así que no se pasen de listos… si veo sangre en sus bocas los matare, solo maten, no coman - ordenaba el alcalde y todos sus vampiros asentían.

- Recuerden ser rápidos y brutales, esta noche empieza un nuevo mundo y no debemos acobardarnos… y chicos revisemos el juramento. - agrego el alcalde.

- ¿Willow Como va lo del volcán? - pregunto Jeff.

- Creo que podemos hacerlo… con la química

- Xander dijo que conseguirá los materiales - decía Jeff, entonces Billie apareció con un montón de cosas y se unió a la conversación.

- El problema es… ¿Quién los almacenara? - pregunto ella, todos miraron a John pues como ex mariné todos sabían que era el indicado.

- ¿Papá quieres hacerlo?

- Bueno yo creo que si… estoy dentro de la moda grotesca - dijo John con una sonrisa irónica, tenia mucho que no detonaba algo y lo echaba de menos.

- Bien comiencen a hacerlo… Giles necesitamos armas, muchas armas - dijo Jeff, Giles asintió.

- ¿Y que harás tu? - pregunto el británico.

- Debo conseguir algo - dijo Jeff y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, sin dejar mas explicaciones de las necesarias.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, el día de la graduación había llegado oficialmente, nadie de la pandilla había dormido nada y estaban realizando la parte mas difícil del plan de Jeff, Xander, Willow, Billie y Buffy se dispersaron por el campus y empezaron a convencer a los chicos de su generación de llevar armas, no revelaron de que se trataba pero todos aceptaron cuando Xander prometió que podrían conservar todo lo que les dieran… Willow cobro algunos favores y logro conseguir un montón de químicos que algunos de los chicos del equipo de americano la ayudaron a llevar todo hasta la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - pregunto uno de los chicos, al ver que todas las bolsas de químicos ya estaban en su lugar.

- Nada - dijo Xander, todos lo miraron muy serios así que Willow intervino.

- Solo relájense y diviértanse - les dijo ella, todos sonrieron y se fueron, así que Xander y Willow se pusieron a acomodar las cosas en la biblioteca.

- Creo que es todo, no falta mucho - dijo Will.

- ¿Nerviosa? - pregunto Xander.

- Aterrorizada

- Todo estará bien -aseguro el, con una sonrisa que denotaba preocupación, Will le sonrió levemente.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Sobreviviremos a esto?

- Claro - respondió Xander, luego ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno a otro por unos segundos, hasta que se rieron y salieron abrazados de la biblioteca.

Por su parte Jeffrey estaba en la oficina de Giles, con un montonal de armas diferentes, arcos, ballestas, lanza llamas, estacas, etc. Luego llego Ángel para ayudarlo.

- ¿Tienes lo que necesitabas? - pregunto el vampiro.

- Esto no será suficiente - dijo Jeff, señalando todas las armas.

- Giles esta en eso… ¿Cómo estas?

- Ya estoy bien, gracias… hem estas seguro…

- No voy a despedirme - Ángel no dejo que Jeffrey terminara de hablar, tenia que aclararle las cosas antes de la gran pelea y no había momento mejor que ese. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, mirándose fijamente.

- Cuando pase todo esto, me iré ¿entiendes?... hay demasiadas… - esta vez fue Jeffrey quien no quiso escuchar a Ángel, simplemente se giro y salió de la biblioteca para que el vampiro no lo viera llorar por el.

Las 3 de la tarde llegaron con rapidez y todos los alumnos de la generación, incluyendo a la pandilla ya estaban en el patio del campus, listos para recibir sus diplomas. Jeff llego justo a tiempo y entro brevemente en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta de su padre.

- Esta todo listo - dijo John.

- Lo se

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? Aun podemos irnos - sugirió John, se odiaba a si mismo por querer dejar a las personas indefensas, pero la situación lo estaba aterrorizando y solo le importaba salvar a su niño.

- Es nuestro trabajo papá, tenemos que ayudar a este pueblo. - murmuro Jeff, John sonrió al ver que su hijo era mas valiente que el mismo, estiro la mano hacia el asiento de atrás y jalo la cabeza de Jeff para darle un beso.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti cariño… así que, te graduaras antes este año - dijo con una sonrisa, luego tomo una toga que tenia junto a el y se la dio a Jeff, el niño rápidamente se la puso y dado a su estatura todas las personas pensaron que era de la generación.

_Felicidades a la clase 2005, ustedes son mas o menos aplicados… daremos comienzo a la celebración, por favor guarden silencio y reciban a nuestro invitado, el alcalde Richard Lockwood III_

Era lo que decía el directos Snyder, todos empezaron a aplaudir y Jeff se abrió paso hasta estar alado de sus amigos.

- ¿Llego tarde para la pelea? - pregunto Jeff, sus amigos le indicara que se sentara y le señalaron al alcalde, quien estaba tomando su lugar en el pódium, para comenzar a dar su discurso.

_Bueno, este es un gran día… un día especial, hoy se gradúan en la escuela, hoy todo el dolor, todo el trabajo y toda la excitación se terminan y saben algo muchachos deben recordar este día para siempre, este ha sido un largo camino para llegar aquí… para ustedes en Mistyc Falls ha habido logros, alegrías y buenos momentos, también penas y perdidas… algunos que deberían estar aquí no están…. Pero nosotros si, al final del viaje… ¿y que es un viaje? ¿Es solo recorrer una distancia?, ¿un tiempo?… no, es lo que nos moldea a final del viaje, hoy todo esta apunto de cambiar… la graduación no solo significa que cambian las circunstancias, ustedes cambiaran y ascenderán a un nivel superior…. Hoy todo cambiara… nada volverá a ser lo mismo, nada_

El alcalde se quedo callado por un segundo, pues la luz del sol se había apagado nuevamente, esta vez por un verdadero eclipse que fue producto de un hechizo, todos contemplaron el hecho con asombro y siguieron escuchando al alcalde, quien empezaba a pausarse en sus palabras, ya que su transformación estaba iniciando.

_Entonces cuando miremos a los…. Eventos que nos trajeron a este día… nosotros… debemos… arg… Ha iniciado mi destino, es mas pronto de lo que esperaba…. Creo que tendré que pasa al gran final_

Dijo el alcalde con una enorme sonrisa, luego sus ojos se hicieron amarillos y sus músculos empezaron a romperse rápidamente, luego su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, se lleno de pelo y creció al menos un metro, para convertirse así en un hombre lobo gigantesco.

Todos los presentes miraban con terror lo que estaba pasando, entonces Jeffrey se levanto valientemente de su asiento.

- AHORA - grito con furia, todos los muchachos se quitaron las togas y sacaron las armas que llevaban debajo de ellas, todos estaban armados y listos para la pelea.

-Unidades de fuego - grito Jeff, los chicos que tenían los lanzallamas empezaron a apuntar al alcalde y algunos otros encendieron flechas con fuego.

- Primera descarga… Fuego - grito Xander quien tenia el mando de la planeación de ataque, los muchachos dejaron ir el fuego contra el enrome lobo, quien empezó a soltar golpes por todas partes y logro matar a algunos.

La gente empezó a correr lejos, padres tratando de salvarse y a sus chicos se vieron acorralados por un montonal de vampiros en la escalera de salida.

- Jeff, los vampiros - grito Will, Jeff solo le sonrió pues segundos después Ángel, Giles y un grupo de chicos armados con estacas y dispuestos a pelear aparecieron para hacerle frente a los vampiros.

La batalla entre humanos y vampiros había empezado, aun así Ángel era quien estaba peleando con mayor fuerza contra su propia especie.

Mientras atacaban al alcalde lobo, el director Snyder se acerco muy valiente a la zona de guerra.

- Esto es inaceptable… esto no es orden, no es disciplina… estas en mi campus amigo y cuando digo que quiero silencio… - antes de que pudiera acabar la oración, el lobo le había dado un mordisco que le arranco la mitad del cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron anonadados por esa fea escena, incluso Jeff que odiaba al sujeto sintió pena por el y vio lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el demorar mas la pelea.

- Atrás… atrás… vete Willow. - dijo Jeff a su amiga que estaba a su izquierda, ella lo abrazo rápidamente.

-Que tengas suerte - dijo Will y empezó a correr.

-Xander sácalos de aquí - grito Jeff, Xander asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos mano a mano, muévanse… muévanse - gritaba Xander, haciendo señales con las manos para que todos corrieran lejos, pronto una estampida de chicos inundo la batalla de los vampiros y en ese pequeño alboroto, algunos vampiros mataron a chicos o bebieron de ellos.

Jeffrey corrió rápido hacia el lobo, saco el cuchillo con el que Buffy había matado a Fe y se lo mostro.

- ¿Olvidaste esto?, lo tome de Fe y se lo clavaron como si fuera mantequilla ¿quieres que te lo regrese? ¿Si? - pregunto con ironía y empezó a correr hacia dentro de la escuela, el enorme lobo lo siguió y destruyo todo a su paso.

Jeffrey corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a velocidad humana, no quería que el alcalde se diera cuenta de sus poderes hasta tenerlo donde quería y una vez que estaba dentro de la biblioteca uso su velocidad de vampiro para romper un cristal salir de la biblioteca.¿ y llegar cio su padre.

El lobo entro al lugar y vio un montón de costales con cables de cobre a su alrededor, un segundo después John detono una palanca en el patio y todo estallo, llevándose al hombre lobo a la muerte definitiva.

La explosión destruyo la biblioteca, el gimnasio y unos 7 salones y fue vista por todas los chicos desde la otra parte del campus.

Minutos mas tarde los bomberos llegaron al lugar y apagaron el incendio, los paramédicos se llevaron a los chicos heridos y bueno los forenses llegaron para recuperar los cuerpos de los fallecidos.

Jeffrey paseaba con Willow pos los escombros, buscando sobrevivientes que necesitaran de su ayuda

- Considerándolo salió barato - murmuro Willow.

- Parece que así fue - dijo Jeff, quien realmente estaba buscando a Ángel entre los escombros y Willow podía notarlo.

- Sobrevivió a la pelea, supongo que tal vez… se fue después - dijo ella, Jeff asintió y se alejo para acercarse a Giles que estaba junto a una ambulancia.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Giles.

- Estoy cansado - dijo Jeff, fingiendo un bostezo que hizo reír a Giles como pocas veces lo hacia.

- SI… me imagino, han sido días difíciles

- No he procesado nada aun, mi cerebro aun no funciona bien

- Es comprensible, cuando funcione otra vez… felicítalo por una buena campaña - dijo el británico con ironía, ambos rieron por un segundo.

- Gracias, lo hare

- Tengo que ayudar a los demás… veré que puedo hacer - dijo Giles y le palmeo levemente el hombro a su muchacho para irse con John, quien estaba ayudando a algunos heridos.

- Bueno fue divertido… cuando le pateamos el trasero a ese monstruo, fue genial

- ¿Ya quieren irse?, creo que ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien… pero necesitare un poco de ayuda, si alguien me despierta para ir a clases será genial

- Chicos enfrentémoslo, sobrevivimos

- Fue una gran batalla

- No a la batalla, a la escuela… terminamos

- Si la escuela termino, eso es genial… tomémonos un segundo

- De acuerdo vámonos.

- Para que vienen aquí los demonios, que no saben que aquí estamos


	16. Sed de sangre

El funeral conmemorativo para todas las personas que habían perdido la vida en la graduación, era llevado acabo en el centro, todo era muy emotivo pues las familiar lloraban y decían palabras de consuelos unas a las otras. La familia del alcalde Lockwood estaba devastada pero mantenían la promesa de continuar con el liderazgo del pueblo.

Lejos de ahí, en el cementerio Buffy lidiaba con su propio dolor con el funeral de su madre quien 3 días antes fuera asesinada por Fe. La pandilla se mantuvo con su amiga en todo momento, pues Buffy estaba aguantándose su ira y eso tarde a temprano la haría explotar y necesitar de alguien.

Cuando el funeral término Buffy se ofreció a llevar a Buffy a su casa, pero ella se negó y se quedo parada frente a la tumba de su madre por un par de horas, hasta que la noche cayo y por fin pudo llorar todo lo quiso.

El siguiente lunes Jeff se paso por la casa de Buffy y se encontró la noticia de que su amiga ya estaba empacando sus cosas.

- ¿Y esto? - pregunto Jeff, Buffy solo se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba el cierre de su mochila.

- Me voy a la universidad, tengo que empezar a buscar dormitorio - dijo ella, Jeff estaba boquiabierto pero no se sorprendió de escuchar eso.

- Papá esta afuera, podemos llevarte si quieres-… así sirve que me doy una idea de cómo es un campus - dijo Jeff, Buffy acepto el viaje en la camioneta de John y 1 hora después ella y Jeff estaban frente a frente con un edificio de color rosa y muy extraño.

_Bienvenidos a la fraternidad Trixie_

Decía el letrero de afuera, Buffy estaba muy sonriente con el lugar y Jeff bueno el estaba muy consternado.

- Es… tan… tan rosa - murmuro Jeff.

- Me gustaría vivir aquí algún día - dijo Buffy, mientras se imaginaba tomando margaritas dentro con un montón de chicas normales.

- Seguramente… pero he Buffy, pensé que buscabas algo un poco mas… ¿tranquilo?

- No solo necesito un lugar que sea tranquilo, también uno donde me sienta segura - dijo Buffy, pensando que aquel edificio rosa era la mejor opción, sin embargo no sabia que en el interior una fiesta privada era llevaba acabo y había 4 chicas vampiras, devorándose a un inocente repartidor de pizzas en la tina de baño.

Jeffrey regreso con John a Mistyc Falls, dejando que Buffy se instalara en la fraternidad, el lugar era mas femenino por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. Buffy termino de acomodar sus pertenencias en el momento perfecto pues la presidenta de la fraternidad, Dru Harrintong convoco a una reunión de presentación.

_Bienvenidos a la mas prestigiosa y exigente fraternidad de este pueblo… somos las mas ricas, hermosas… las mejores… en los próximos días, varias de ustedes se decepcionaran pero tero si son frescas y divertidas puede que lleguen a ser una de nosotras… y si eso sucede se sentirán realizadas… para siempre_

La presidenta era una chica rubia, con una peinad muy llamativo (pues parecía tener cuernos en la cabeza) pero sobre todo era muy linda.

Esa semana paso volando, Buffy realmente no había hecho nada mas que lavar ropa, tender camas y limpiar habitaciones lo que le hizo pasar una semana muy, pero muy corta.

El día viernes la presidenta volvió a convocar a una reunión para dar a conocer el nombre de la afortunada que formaría parte de la fraternidad., ya había desechado a 5 chicas y quedaban solamente 4 (entre ellas Buffy)

- Tienen que estar emocionadas, todas ustedes estuvieron geniales durante la semana… pero no todas son material Trixie, s triste pero es un hecho… Carol, Susan, Peyton… den un paso al frente, ustedes3 estuvieron grandiosas pero no basta para una Trixie, una Trixie tiene que ser perfecta en todo… adiosito - dijo ella, todas las chicas querían golpearla pero se resignaron y se fueron en medio de la burla de todas las demás chicas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy dentro? - pregunto Buffy con incredulidad, todas le sonrieron muy amablemente.

- Buffy eres hermosa - le dijo una de ellas, la presidenta se acerco y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

- Por supuesto que queremos que seas una de nosotras… pero hay un pequeño acto de iniciación - dijo ella, en segundos todas dejaron ver sus afilados colmillos así que Buffy intento escapar pero la tenían rodeada.

- Debí saber que eran unas zorras, de donde vengo todas son iguales - dijo Buffy, tratando de golpear a la presidenta, pero ella le detuvo el brazo.

- No somos como las demás… Somos las vampiras más hermosas de todas - aseguro Dru, para luego dejar que todas las vampiras drenaran la sangre dl cuerpo de Buffy, quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

Al acabo de unos minutos Buffy había sido transformada en un vampiro también, se levanto del suelo con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus largos y afilados colmillos.

- Bienvenida a la fraternidad - le dijo Dru, Buffy se reía como una loca pues al parecer le habían lavado el cerebro también, estaba disfrutando del hecho de ser un vampiro.

Buffy se fue a dormir a la fraternidad de Willow, para tratar de calmar su ansia de sangre ya que las chicas de la universidad no la dejaban en paz.

A la mañana siguiente Will entro a su habitación y encontró a su compañera de cuarto, arrancando sus posters de la pared.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? - pregunto molesto, su compañera se giro bruscamente y la miro.

- Estoy re decorando Willow.

- Es mi lado del cuarto - se quejo Will, en un segundo su compañera estaba casi sobre de ella, estaba molesta y apunto de golpearla.

- Si pero tengo que mirar este lado de la pared, escucha no pase 4 años de miseria preparatoriana soñando con venir aquí para esto - dijo ella

- Yo no… - Willow no podía ni hablar, no podía ni creer que una simple chica le estuviera hablando de esa manera.

- No y mientras estemos en la marcación de reglas del cuarto, llévate a tu amiga la borracha de ahí - dijo señalando a una Buffy demacrada sobre la cama, Will asintió y camino lento hacia ella, mirando como su compañera la odiosa se marchaba.

- Buffy, vamos bella durmiente ya es de mañana… despierta… ¿No tienes clase esta mañana? - pregunto con leves movimientos en la espalda de su amiga, quien parecía tener una enorme resaca y se giro para verla.

- Debí quedarme dormida - se quejo Buffy.

- Primer día en el campus y ya tienes resaca… que divertido - decía Willow entre risas, minutos después Jeffrey entro a la habitación pues como estaba de vacaciones su papá lo había llevado a visitar el lugar otra vez.

- Hola chicas - dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

- Hola Jeff… Buffy tuvo una fiesta de fraternidad anoche, deberías ver si puedes inyectarle algo de vida…. Iré a la biblioteca a buscar formas de matar a mi compañera de cuarto - dijo Will con ironía, beso la mejilla del niño y salió del cuarto.

Jeffrey sonrió con malicia y se dejo caer en la cama junto a Buffy, quien hacia sonidos de fastidio todo el tiempo.

- ¿Noche pesada? ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el niño preocupado, la cara de Buffy no daba buen aspecto que digamos.

- Aja… solo me siento un poco muerta - dijo ella con ironía, aun que en realidad estaba diciendo la verdad de su condición. Luego de unos segundos de mirar a Jeff, logro captar un aroma exquisito en el y se abalanzo sobre su pecho.

- Dios, hueles asombroso… ¿acaso es nueva tu loción? - pregunto mientras olfateaba al niño, quien parecía muy incomodo con la situación y trataba de alejarse.

- No… es solo, lo usual - murmuro con miedo.

- Deberíamos probar algo inusual - dijo empezando a lamerle el cuello, eso estremeció a Jeff.

- Buffy - el hablo para quejarse pero Buffy le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que se callara.

- Hablas demasiado - murmuro al besarle los labios, Jeff rápidamente se la quito de encima con un movimiento.

- Buffy,…. Ya basta, actúas de forma extraña - dijo con miedo, Buffy se empezó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Ya no estamos en preparatoria, es la universidad - dijo entre risas, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

- Yo sigo en secundaria - murmuro, Buffy rodo los ojos.

- Sabes a que me refiero - le dijo, después salió de la habitación y camino muy raro por el pasillo, Jeff salió detrás de ella pero no la siguió, simplemente regreso con su cara de terror al auto de su padre.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto John, que su hijo tuviera el rostro blanco, Jeff rápidamente le dijo que Buffy había tratado de besarlo y que no la entendía, John no pudo evitar dar una risita de felicidad, todos sus hijos habían tenido charlas similares con el pero ahora que su pequeño hablara de eso era muy dulce.

Mientras John le decía a Jeffrey que las mujeres eran así, impredecibles y que eso era lo interesante de amarlas, Buffy continuaba bebiendo alcohol con sus nuevas amigas vampiras, de hecho estaba bebiendo más que ellas.

- Parece que tenemos una ganadora - dijo una de ellas

- Esto es mucho mejor que tener un novio - dijo Buffy.

- Comemos novios en el desayuno. —agrego Dru con ironía, todas empezaron a reír a carcajadas y siguieron bebiendo por un rato hasta que se aburrieron

- ¿Qué hay de divertido en esto? - pregunto Buffy

- Ya no eres como las demás personas, aburridas y normales… nosotras hacemos otro tipo de cosas - explico Dru

- ¿Como qué? - pregunto Buffy interesada, para luego recibir un fuerte golpe de Dru y caer por la escaleras, romperse el cuello y morir.

- ¿Vieron su cara?… jajajaja - se burlaban todas, entonces Buffy se levantó del suelo y acomodo su cabeza con un fuerte tirón

- Genial - murmuro, para después morirse de la risa con todas sus nuevas amigas vampiras.

Pese al enorme discurso de su padre sobre las chicas, Jeff siguió pensando que Buffy tenía algo raro así que llamo a Willow por teléfono para confirmas sospechas.

- No sé que le pase a Buffy, pero fui a la fraternidad hoy y una de las chicas de plástico me dijo que estaba durmiendo aun… a las 3 de la tarde - Dijo Will alarmada.

- - Bueno tal vez… fue a alguna fiesta anoche - agrego Jeff, pero Will le negó con la cabeza.

- He estado preguntando y resulta que ocurren más cosas en esa casa que solo mascarillas y luchas de almohada, creo que deberías... - apenas articulaba la frase cuando Jeff corrió a super velocidad y apareció ante ella, en su dormitorio.

- Hola – dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Jeffrey – dijo Will sorprendida y muy pálida, pues se había asustada de la forma en que su amigo llego a su hogar.

- ¿Que tienes? – pregunto Jeff

- ¿Además de un ataque cardiaco?… bien hace 6 años Trixie era una fraternidad normal, luego llego la nueva presidenta

- Dru Harrington

- Si, después de que ella llegara… la fraternidad se volvió popular y tenían mas prospectos que cualquier otra fraternidad, pero solo una aspirante puede entrar al año

- Buffy - murmuro Jeff

- Si y ahora es miembro de por vida, según lo que se desde que esa Dru tomo el control, ninguna chica ha dejado la fraternidad -aseguro Will

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con su compartimento?

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo Jeff - dijo Will y saco un papel de su cajón y se lo dio

_Una fiesta de disfraces_

- El camino correcto para saber la verdad - aseguro Will

- Odio los disfraces - murmuro Jeff pero no tenia mas opción para descubrir que sucedía con Buffy, así que rento un disfraz del zorro y junto a Will vestida de enfermera fueron a la fiesta de las trixie, donde apenas poner un pie dentro les pidieron una invitación, una que ellos no llevaban.

- Tenia una cuando estaba en la manicura, pero… ¿Eric y la invitación?… Eric - pregunto Will a Jeff, para desviar la tensión

- No… no se - murmuro Jeff, la chica no dejaba de mirarlo, era como si algo de él le hubiera atraído

- No puedo dejarlos entrar si invitación… pero no importa si no la traes Eric - dijo ella y le empezó a acariciar el cuello, Jeff se hizo para tras

- Bien andado - dijo Will y jalo a su amigo hacia el interior de lugar, dejando a la muchacha muy prendida.

- ¿Así que Eric no? – se burlo Jeff

- Es tu segundo nombre, además la capa es demasiado ¿no crees? - le pegunto Will, Jeff agito su capa negra con fuerza y sonrió.

- Me gusta la capa, el antifaz es lo que me fastidia… se resbala a cada rato - decía el mientras seguían caminando por el lugar y miraban a un montón de chicos disfrazados, incluso había mas chicos que en Halloween, pues la fraternidad era clásica por ese tipo de fiestas y todos querían participar en ello.

- Ve arriba y yo buscare algo sospechoso aquí abajo - dijo Will, Jeff asintió y desapareció entre las demás persona hasta el segundo piso, donde estaban todos los dormitorios adornados por el mismo color rosa que tanto odiaba.

- Buffy… Buffy - susurraba entre habitación y habitación, hasta que en una de ella se encontró con una pareja de románticos, uno encima del otro sobre la cama.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto la chica bruscamente.

- Buscaba el baño… veo que no es aquí… hem adiós - dijo Jeff y salió disparado de la puerta, no quería ver esas escenas de amor entre gente mayor a el, todavía no.

Willow no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a Buffy vestida toda de cuero y besándose muy apasionada con un chico vestido de policía.

- Hey… Ve a practicar con tu pistola, yo y la gatita tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras alejaba a Buffy del muchacho,

- ¿Que pasa contigo? - pregunto molesta, Buffy solo se encogió de hombros.

- Me divierto, deberías hacerlo alguna vez

- No se que esta ocurriendo, pero esta no eres tu Buffy

- ¿Sabes?, lo lamento Will… pero no debiste buscarme - Buffy le mostro sus afilados colmillos y se fue sobre de ella, Will puso su crucifijo enfrente para protegerse pero eso solo hizo reír a la vampira.

- Que tierna, esto no es una película - dijo con ironía, luego mordió a Willow directo en el cuello y ella empezó a gritar pero por el sonido ensordecedor de la música nadie la escucho, nadie excepto Jeff quien estaba en el 3er piso cuando escucho a su amiga pidiendo ayuda.

_Jeff por favor ayúdame_

Jeffrey llego corriendo con la súper velocidad, solo para ver los afilados colmillos de Buffy, manchados por la sangre de Willow. Buffy le arrojo a Willow encima y desapareció en el aire.

Buffy espero un rato para contarle a las demás vampiras sobre lo que había pasado, todas estaban enojadas e impresionadas de que todo eso pasara durante su fiesta.

- ¿Como pudiste ser tan estúpida?, nunca dejes a alguien vivo… O los matas o los conviertes para que no digan nada… Ese mocoso estuvo husmeando en mi habitación también, son 2 golpes y no le daré uno tercero - dijo Dru muy enojada.

- Es mi amigo - murmuro Buffy.

- ¿Y que? - pregunto muy digna la presidenta.

- ¿Que vas a hacer con el? - pregunto Buffy, esta vez su parte consiente estaba volviendo a aparecer en ella.

- ¿Yo?... hay cariño este es tu desorden de novata… encuéntralo y tráelo aquí para que podamos probarlo… o tu serás el alimento de esta noche - amenaza Dru, Buffy solo acepto y su instinto de sobrevivencia apareció otra vez así que fue empezó a rastrear al muchacho.

Jeffrey estaba en su casa, donde su padre había curado la herida del cuello de Willow y ahora que estaba enterado de la nueva condición como vampira de Buffy, estaba buscando una solución.

- Nunca me había dado miedo un vampiro, pero es que… es Buffy, no puedo creer que la hayan convertido - murmuraba Jeff, su peor miedo era el tener que matar a una de sus amigas.

- No te preocupes por ella… creo que existe una solución - dijo John mientras hojeaba un diario que sostenía en sus manos y al poco rato se lo mostro a Jeffrey.

- ¿Qué es esto papá?

- Es una cura para el vampirismo - dijo John, Jeff y Will se quedaron en blanco por el impacto de escuchar eso, algo que nunca creyeron posible.

- ¿Hay una cura? ¿Para todos los vampiros? - pregunto Jeff, su mente había estado pensando en Ángel y que podrían convertirlo en humano pero esa idea desapareció cuando John negó con la cabeza.

- No para todos, solo para los vampiros que no fueron enterrados en una tumba según el ritual… para aquellos que fueron engendrados por un vampiro feroz, los que no le temen al sol y tienen muchos colmillos… además es solo para los que nunca han matado a una persona - dijo John.

- Wow... eso... es bueno… digo puedo asegurar que Buffy es una de esas vampiras feroces, tenia colmillos diferentes a los vampiros que hemos matado… y no ha matado a nadie, no hasta donde sabemos - balbuceo Will.

- Bien… necesitaremos un par de cosas, todas son fáciles de conseguir… excepto una… necesitamos la sangre de la vampiro que la convirtió. - agrego John, Jeff se dejo caer sobre el sofá y suspiro hasta que vio a Buffy parada detrás de el en la ventana.

- Buffy - murmuro Jeff, la chica sonrió y rompió la ventana de un salto, luego se fue sobre John y Will hasta dejarlos inconscientes, después derribo a Jeff.

- Lamento que tenga que ser de esta forma, pero no siempre elegimos lo que somos… a veces el destino nos lleva a lugares inesperados - dijo ella.

- Buffy, no - dijo Jeff al ver los amenazantes colmillos muy cerca de su cuello, su amiga ignoró sus suplicas y lo mordió, trayendo los recuerdos de cuando Ángel le había hecho lo mismo y eso provoco las lagrimas de Jeff, hasta que quedo inconsciente.

- Estaba equivocada sobre ti... eres muy especial - dijo Buffy al lamerse la sangre de Jeff en sus labios, como una especie diferente de vampiro la sangre de Jeff le sabia mas exquisita y le daba alguna especie de sensación de poder.

Para cuando Jeffrey despertó, estaba rodeado por un montón de vampiras muy guapas, pero peligrosas.

- Buen trabajo, una gran presa… será delicioso - dijo Dru al lamerse los labios, estaba saboreando el exquisito olor de la sangre del niño.

- Esperen, ¿no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer con el ¿ - pregunto Buffy, debía haber alguna forma de salvar a su amigo y seguir probando su deliciosa sangre.

- ¿Como que. Barbacoa? - pregunto Dru, todas empezaron a reírse.

- Deberíamos convertirlo - murmuro Buffy.

- No somos asociación, somos una fraternidad… no se admiten hombres - explico la líder, quien poco a poco perdió los nervios.

- El es especial - aseguro Buffy.

- Quítate del camino - dijo Dru, tratando de empujar a Buffy pero ella la detuvo.

- No - grito Buffy, era un duelo de titanes entre ambas vampiresas. Pero Dru al ser más fuerte solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza y dejo a Buffy fuera de juego.

- Es mío, nadie le tocara un cabello - dijo Buffy aun en el suelo, se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y con una varilla que estaba cerca le corto la cabeza a Dru, todas las demás estaban aterradas.

- Parece que yo hago las reglas ahora, ¿algún problema con eso? - pregunto irónica.

- No, no ninguno - respondieron todas con terror de ser las próximas asesinadas en esa habitación.

- Ya que lo entendieron… ¡lárguense! - les grito Buffy e inmediatamente todas desaparecieron de la habitación, Jeff seguía revolcándose en el suelo por el dolor del cuello que le provoco la mordida, entonces Buffy se dejo caer junto a el.

- Tranquilo, aquí estoy

- Estas enferma Buffy - decía Jeff con pocas fuerzas.

- No, estas equivocado… nunca me sentí mejor…. Sentí tu sangre y ahora quiero que sientas la mía - dijo ella, rasguñándose la lengua y dejando escapar la sangre de ella.

- Esto no es lo que eres Buffy-

- Tal vez si, muy en el fondo Jeffrey… anda bebe mi sangre - le dijo ella, acercándose su boca a la del niño para que la sangre fluyera hacia el.

- No por favor… No - rogaba Jeff, una gota de la sangre de Buffy logro caer en su boca, era un sabor incomparable y que realmente le había gustado mucho, tanto que estaba sonriendo pero eso fue antes de ver a su padre, inyectándole la cura a Buffy n el cuello, ella grito antes de caer inconsciente a su lado.

Jeff solo miro a su padre sin entender que había pasado, pues resulta que mientras el estaba con esas vampiras. John y Will habían preparado la cura y cuando llegaron a la fraternidad Dru ya estaba muerta así que usaran su sangre para terminar la cura.

John le puso una vendita a Jeff en el cuello, las mordidas de Buffy la vampira desaparecerían en unos días pero importante que nadie le viera las marcas al niño quien al otro día se reunió con Will en el campus para despedirse.

- A las otras vampiras Trixie, las mato mi papá anoche, dijo que eran peligrosas - contaba Jeff

- Que pena, pero eran vampiras… la parte buena es que mi compañera de cuarto estaba tan asustada que se cambio de universidad jaja - ambos rieron por unos minutos.

- ¿Buffy estará bien? - pregunto Jeff.

- Si, ahora esta adaptándose a la vida universitaria… en el buen la palabra… lo que me recuerda, que tengo que ir a una orientación… ¿vas a estar bien verdad? - pregunto Will, aun le daba pendiente que su amigo de 12 años se viera afectado por la partida de todos sus amigos mayores.

- Estaré bien… vendré de visita seguido

- Sabes que puedes llamarnos siempre y regresaremos a ayudarte… cuídate Jeff - dijo Will con un breve abrazo, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Jeff solo le hizo un adiós con la mano, después se quedo mirando el campus por unos segundos, aun que en realidad estaba pensando en el buen sabor que la sangre de Buffy le había dado a su paladar.


	17. Celebridad

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la graduación, el pueblo continuaba en luto por la pérdida de algunos jóvenes, el director de la secundaria y sobre todo por el Alcalde Lockwood. La versión oficial era que un animal había irrumpido en la celebración y matado a todos, incluso las personas que presenciaron la transformación del alcalde lo estaban creyendo, pues sus mentes no aceptaban lo sobrenatural aun.

Como la escuela fue destruida los jóvenes estaba estudiando por correspondencia y de4 vez en cuando asistían a aulas provisionales, Jeffrey tuvo mucho para ayudar a Giles a construir una nueva biblioteca en su sótano, no le hacia mucha gracia acomodar libros y quitarles el polvo, pero la mayoría de ellos contenían información valiosa que debía ser preservada.

La pandilla se mantenía en contacto telefónico, pues Will, Billie y Buffy ahora Vivian en los dormitorios de la universidad y Xander aun permanecía de viaje en algún lugar. Ángel bueno era un tema que no tocaba mucho, aun le dolía recordarlo y la forma en la que se había ido.

El hecho de no tener muchos amigos hacia enojar a Jeffrey, por que las cosas sobrenaturales también habían desaparecido y había poca diversión para el, al menos eso pensaba hasta esa tarde, cuando caminaba hacia la casa de Giles y en su camino cruzo un viejo enemigo.

- Se que puedes salvar esta ciudad en un cerrar de ojos pero que mala suerte tienes para las amistades - dijo Spike, el vampiro rubio con su temible sonrisa.

- Spike, pensé que te habían comido en la graduación…. ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto el niño con cansancio pues siempre que ese vampiro aparecía, era para alguna tontería.

- Mirándote… no soy nadie Jeff, tanto tiempo oculto y comedio de la basura secaron mi sangre, pero estoy listo para resurgir

- ¿No arruinaste ya muchas vidas? - pregunto con ironía.

- Ho no, yo quiero ser la nueva amenaza de ese pueblo… mi nombre ahora estará junto al tuyo en todo el mundo - dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, Jeff solo soltó un bufido.

- Estas loco - dijo empezando a caminar pero el vampiro lo detuvo con un fuerte agarre.

- Prefiero ambicioso, de hecho pase unas horas de mi mañana, con una vieja amiga… escribiendo tu historia… vas a ser un gran titular. - dijo el vampiro, luego desapareció con su velocidad.

Jeffrey no comprendía nada de lo que Spike dijo, así que siguió su camino hasta casa de Giles para continuar ayudando en la nueva biblioteca, sin embargo estaba tan pensativo que dejo caer una pila de libros al suelo.

- Jeffrey, pon mas atención… esos libros son viejos - reprendió Giles, Jeffrey solo asintió con una disculpa pues no quería contarle acerca de Spike, no hasta estar seguro de cual era su plan.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey escucho el mensaje de voz de su contestadora, era de su padre quien había estado resolviendo algún otro caso en otro pueblo y llamo para decirle que regresaría por la tarde y que por favor le comprara el periódico.

Jeffrey salió cono un rayo a la calle para comprar el periódico, empezando a notar que la gente lo estaba señalando y mirando muy raro, sin darle importancia llego al puesto de periódico y palideció al ver su rostro en la portada, con el titular:

_**El Salvador esta entre nosotros**_

- Hay mierda - murmuro Jeff, entonces el vendedor se acerco y le dio el periódico, después extendió la mano, Jeff pensó que debía pagarle pero el hombre no lo dejo, solo le tomo la mano con cortesía.

- No tienes que pagar, en 50 años he presenciado lo que es el crimen, pero nos elegiste niño… nos mostraste a todos lo que es ser honesto - le dijo el hombre.

- Oye ¿me das tu autógrafo? - Le pregunto una niña de ojos muy bonitos, Jeff se sonrojo y firmo el papel, luego los claxon de los autos sonaron para llamarle la atención.

- Jeffrey, te apoyamos - gritaban los conductores.

- Oye Jeff, atrápame - grito otra niña desde un tejado, dejándose caer al vacio por suerte Jeff corrió y la atrapo en el aire.

- Estoy segura contigo - murmuro ella.

- No hagas eso, no es… - Jeff iba a dar su sermón sobre seguridad, cuando una mujer rubia le hizo una seña para que se acercara y el lo hizo.

- Vaya eres mas guapo en persona… Soy Linda Blake, la escritora de tu articulo - dijo ella con una sonrisa muy fea, Jeff se mordió el labio para evitar matarla frente a la gente.

- Supongo que Spike te lo dijo… mira… realmente no debiste hacer esto, yo no suelo matar personas… pero cuando mi papá regrese, no va a estar feliz por lo que me hiciste - le murmuro el niño al oído, pero la mujer seguía sonriendo.

- Ni John Winchester me podrá detener niño - dijo ella, Jeff quiso agarrarla por los hombros pero en ese segundo, ella se convirtió en agua y se fue por las alcantarillas.

Jeff estaba impactado, incluso llego a pensar de que todo aquello no era mas que una pesadilla ero pronto descubrió que no era así y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta su casa, donde su padre ya lo estaba esperando con el televisor encendido, donde también estaban hablando de el.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto John al enredarlo en un abrazo, Jeff asintió pero no pudo evitar que su padre lo examinara con la vista de pies a cabeza para asegurarse.

- Spike volvió y le dijo a una reportera sobre mis poderes… una tal Linda Lake, fea y de muy mala actitud - dijo Jeff con ironia.

- No puede ser… ¿Revelar quien eres tu?, es imposible… esta poniendo en riesgo todo el balance de las cosas - murmuro John para si mismo y golpeando una mesa, todo su esfuerzo de mantener oculto a su niño, estaba por irse a la basura.

- No se, tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de tener una vida mas normal… Podría haber una ventaja, por primera vez… podría ser yo mismo - murmuraba Jeff, había un destello de esperanza en sus ojos uno que John detestaba,

- Hijo, hay una razón por la que los cazadores trabajamos de forma oculta, la gente siempre esta renuente a aceptar la verdad y a aceptar los cambios… entiendo que quieres creer que ellos te van a entender y que serás como su Batman personal, pero hijo… eso no va a ser así - le explicaba John muy despacio para hacerlo entender, Jeff estaba por responderle pero la imagen en la tele llamo su atención pues la gente y los reporteros estaban a las fueras de su casa.

- Es en esta casa donde hasta esta mañana Jeffrey Winchester, vivía como un niño normal en el anonimato, ahora le gente se reúne para verlo y saber sus declaraciones - decía un reportero, John negaba con incredulidad ante la imagen ahora si que estaban metidos en un lio de pelotas.

- Genial, todas esas personas sin una vida propia están aquí afuera - se quejo John, Jeff se quedo callado por unos segundos hasta que por fin se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Jeffrey a donde vas? - pregunto John

- A deshacerme de ellos - le dijo Jeff, luego abrió la puerta y se vio rodeado por un montón de flashazos que le lastimaron los ojos, luego un montón de aplausos y gritos empezaron a alabarlo y el solo sonreía.

John estaba dentro de la casa, mirando por la televisión como su hijo estaba iniciando una entrevista, eso lo hizo rabiar y tener ganas de salir por su hijo pero no lo hizo pues el era buscado por el FBI y sobre todo si Sam y Deán lo miraban por televisión o peor aun los demonios se enteraban donde estaba viviendo, tendría un problema mayor en sus manos.

- ¿Qué armas tiene tu arsenal? - preguntaba el reportero a Jeff, quien fingió pensarlo antes de responder.

- Fuerza… velocidad sobrehumana y a veces tengo estos sueños extraños que me dan premoniciones, pero…

- Tenemos muchas llamadas, nuestro pueblo ha sido victima de muchas cosas extrañas… ¿es posible que tu seas el causante de muchas de ellas? - pregunto el reportero, Jeff se quedo en blanco por un segundo e intento responder.

- No, eso no es…

- Puede que seas un foco de lo paranormal, ¿no es así? - volvió a interrumpir el reportero de una manera bastante brusca, que hizo a Jeff perder los estribos y casi golpearlo.

- SI pero no… escuche, ayudo a este pueblo… no cobro nada por hacerlo y no me parece justo que...

- Lo que a mi no me parece justo es que muchos mueran por tu culpa - dijo el reportero, con una sonrisa muy mala y entonces sus ojos se hicieron negros, pues era un demonio. Jeff no sabía si golpearlo o correr a la casa pero por suerte Giles apareció y lo empezó a jalar del brazo hacia la casa.

- ¿Como es tener un amigo extraterrestre? - pregunto el hombre entre carcajadas.

- Dímelo tu maldito - le grito Giles, abrió rápido la puerta de la casa y entro con el niño para reunirse con John.

- Parece que llegaron los Beatles - murmuro Giles irónico.

- Sigo teniendo mis 15 minutos de fama… Ha por cierto ese maldito reportero, es un demonio… con ojos negros y todo - dijo Jeff, como fi estuviera hablando de lo mas casual en el mundo pero John si que se puso pálido de la noticia.

- ¿Demonio? ¿Estas seguro? - pregunto el, Jeff asintió y casi al instante John empezó a guardar todo en su mochila de viaje.

- Nos tenemos que ir, entre mas rápido mejor

- No vamos a llegar muy lejos, todo el mundo debe conocer mi cara - murmuro Jeff, John derribo una silla con fuerza pues su hijo tenia razón, todo estaba acabado y no había ningún lugar al cual huir, solo era cosa de tiempo para que el gobierno fuera tras ellos y para colmo de lo malo, las criticas hacia Jeff empezaron cuando una mujer dolida apareció en la televisión, hablando de una experiencia pasada.

_No es un héroe, hace unos días una un vampiro mato mi esposo… ¿donde estaba Jeffrey?, ¿quien es el para elegir quien vive y quien no?_

Decía la mujer, sus palabras tuvieron efecto en Jeff y lo hicieron pensar en que estaba haciendo mal su trabajo, John noto eso y decidió entrar en acción, sin importar las consecuencias.

- Debemos encontrar a la reportera que escribió esto… se llama Linda Lake ¿no? - pregunto John, Jeff asintió levemente.

- SI y olvide decirlo… pero tiene poderes, se convirtió en un montón de agua enfrente de mi - dijo Jeff, John suspiro pues eso haría mas difícil la búsqueda aun que no imposible.

- Hay que encontrarla – dijo John.

- No será difícil - grito Giles desde atrás, el había estado mirando los noticieros todo ese tiempo y en uno de ellos, Linda Lake daba una entrevista acerca de Jeff.

_El no es un héroe, no es un salvador, no ni un amigo… es la primera oleada del apocalipsis mi detallada investigación revelo que Jeffrey es el causante de apagones en toda la ciudad, una gran cacería de monstruos que lo buscan… el va a destruir nuestra ciudad, mato a nuestro alcalde… a nuestro héroe_

Decía ella, Giles apago el televisor para evitar que John tuviera un ataque de ira contra esa mujer.

- Me convirtió en enemigo público - murmuro Jeff, en ese segundo un montón de sirenas de patrulla se escucharon, todos iban tras de Jeff.

- Tenemos que irnos - dijo John, pero Jeff seguía renuente a irse del lugar.

- Podemos aclararlo papá

- No, esto se va a poner peor Jeffrey… no podemos quedarnos, el FBI me esta buscando… nos llevaran presos - dijo John, no podía callar mas la verdad si quería proteger a su hijo, Jeff parpadeó ante la respuesta de su padre pues tenía mil preguntas de lo que acababa de oír, pero no las podía hacer.

- No voy a huir, deben saber la verdad… váyanse por atrás, si las cosas se ponen feas, corro y punto - dijo Jeff, en ese segundo el FBI rompió la puerta de la casa y entraron, asi que Giles y John salieron corriendo por detrás.

Jeffrey levanto las manos en señal de rendición y los agentes le empezaron a preguntar por lo que Linda Lake había dicho en televisión.

- Ella está mintiendo - dijo Jeff en su defensa.

- ¿Para quién trabajas?

- Para nadie… señor - Jeff quería gritarle de groserías pero un agente es como un militar y su padre le había enseñado a responderles bien.

- Es obvio que hay un plan más complejo en todo esto… tienes poderes, este maldito pueblo tiene vampiros, brujas y lobos… muere gente, más que en otros lugares

- Señor, por eso estoy aquí… para pelear con ellos - dijo Jeff.

- ¿Tus amigos pueden confirmar eso? - pregunto el federal, Jeff asintió levemente.- Son traidores nacionales… pero vamos a tener que hacerte unos análisis para estar seguros

- Eso no… - Jeff instintivamente se hizo para atrás y los policías le apuntaron con sus armas.

- Cálmese y todo estará bien - advirtió uno de los policías, pero Jeff no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada, así que uso su velocidad para desaparecer en el aire y los policías abrieron fuego pero no le hicieron ningún daño.

Jeffrey siguió corriendo hasta estar aun lado del carro de su padre, John lo miro y estuvo a punto de frenar pero Jeff no le dejo hacerlo.

- No te detengas, la policía los busca - indico Jeff.

- ¿Que te hicieron? - pregunto John preocupado, Jeff negó con la cabeza pues no tenia más que un pequeño susto en su corazón.

- Tienen que dejar el pueblo – decía Jeff, cuando en la radio empezaron a voletinarlos también.

_Las autoridades buscan a John Winchester y a su hijo Jeffrey, se consideran peligrosos… se ha emitido un toque de queda para el pueblo… se les pide que no salgan de sus casas hasta nuevo aviso._

- Tenemos que renos por separado - murmuro Jeff, John se puso como fiera

- Ni hablar, no te voy a dejar aquí solo… tengo algunos amigos que…

- Cuando esto termine… te buscare papá, lo prometo - decía Jeff, las lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro.

- Tiene que haber una forma de detener todo esto- murmuro John, su mente se había quedado sin ideas y no quería ni pensar en lo que sus otros 2 hijos ya sabían.

- Amenos que puedas regresar en el tiempo… no se que mas puede pasar - dijo Giles sin pensar, pero eso le dio una grandísima idea a John sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

- Cariño, todo va a estar bien… lo prometo, voy a encontrar la solución a esto… solo reúnete conmigo en los terrenos de los Lockwood… mañana en la mañana - dijo John, Jeff dudo en aceptar pero al final asintió y desapareció con su velocidad.

Linda Lake estaba oculta entre las plantas y escucho toda la conversación de los Winchester, ella iba a seguir a Jeff pero su instinto le hizo seguir a John y a Giles hasta el pueblo vecino, a un crucero abandonado.

- John, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto - dijo Giles

- No tenemos opción Giles, además tengo un trato que no podrá negarse a cumplir - dijo John, luego metió una caja oxidada entre la tierra y a los pocos segundos, una mujer vestida de negro y con ojos rojos apareció.

- John Winchester… vaya, vaya… había esperado que hasta el mismo Jesus me llamara a venir, ¿pero tú? Si que fue toda una sorpresa - se burlo la mujer.

- Tiempos desesperados… escucha…hay un vampiro en Mistyc Fallas que…

- Lo sé, el rubio idiota… revelo el secreto de tu precioso cachorrito… y con ello, revelo la existencia de todos nosotros - dijo la mujer.

- Bueno, entonces sabes porque te llame… ¿Nos puedes ayudar o no? - pregunto John rudamente, la mujer empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Mi jefe me ha enviado, veras a nosotros no nos conviene que la gente sepa sobre nuestra existencia… es… poco profesional, así que supongo que es tu día de suerte… haremos el trato y no te costara nada - dijo la mujer, John asintió y la beso rápidamente.

- Que dulces labios tienes… bueno aquí tienes, este anillo te permitirá viajar en el tiempo… pero… solo lo tendrás por un día y luego desaparecerá - explico ella, dándole una argolla de oro.

- Es más que suficiente - dijo John, rápidamente guardo el anillo y subió a su camioneta, sin embargo a Giles no lo dejo entrar.

- ¿John pero que..?

- Lo siento Giles, es por tu bien - dijo John y arranco la camioneta, dejando a Giles solo, a mitad de camino. Linda Lake sonrió ante toda la información que tenia, se convirtió en agua y siguió a John de regreso a Mistyc Falls.

John tuvo que andar a pie por millas y millas del bosque, pues la policía lo podría ver si iba en la camioneta. Fue como a las 12 de la mañana cuando por fin llego a las propiedades Lockwood y se encontró con su pequeño.

- Te están buscando, pensé que estabas muerto - dijo Jeff al abrazarse a su padre, quien rodo sus ojos ante el melodrama de su bebe.

- Es una locura pero pronto abra acabado hijo

- ¿De qué hablas papá?

- Un viaje en el tiempo… volveré antes de que Spike y la reportera escriban el artículo - dijo John, Jeff se quedo en blanco mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez.

- Tenías razón papá… Toda mi vida he sido diferente… solo quería saber que se sentía ser especial, pero la gente nunca va a aceptarme – dijo el, John le tomo el rostro en sus manos.

- Hay personas que pasan toda la vida, buscando se especiales… tu lo eres, no tienes que buscar ser aprobado por nadie… porque nadie es como tu - dijo John, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo - Tengo que irme - decía John, buscando el anillo en su bolsillo pero entonces un madero le golpeo la cabeza y cayo inconsciente

- Papá – grito Jeff, antes de que una estaca se le clavara en la espalda y Linda Lake apareciera ente él, con el anillo de oro.

- ¿Esto es lo que buscan? - pregunto ella, pero Jeff estaba revolcándose por su propio dolor, la estaca había perforado muy cerca de uno de sus pulmones y la respiración le estaba faltando.

- Yo pensaba que los demonios no eran más que idiotas, pero me doy cuenta de que no - decía Linda, mientras se probaba el anillo y lo acariciaba sobre su dedo.

- Muérete - dijo Jeff con pesar, ella empezó a reírse

- Un segundo estas en la sima y al otro, tu vida está a merced de la vida de otro… a mi no me interesa lo que pase contigo, este anillo es una mina de oro, podre usarlo para saber las historias antes de que pasen… seré la periodista más famosa del mundo

- Es peligroso - dijo Jeff, ella empezó a reírse y estaba a punto de activar el hechizo del anillo pero ahí John recupero el conocimiento y le disparo por detrás, ella cayó muerta al instante.

John corrió a tomar el anillo, su hijo también estaba muriendo por la estaca en su espalda, así que rápidamente se puso el anillo, una luz lo rodeo y un segundo después estaba de regreso 2 días antes.

John se puso a investigar a Linda Lake y dio con su dirección, sin hacerse esperar más fue al apartamento de la mujer, rompió la puerta de la casa y se encontró con un enorme cartel que decía.

_La verdad sobre el vigilante_

- No arruinaras a mi hijo - dijo entre dientes al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer en la casa.

- ¿Eres psíquico? - pregunto ella con ironía.

- No voy a dejar que lo hagas - murmuro John, saco su pistola de su bolsillo y apunto a la mujer quien aun mantenía su sonrisa.

- Bueno… veamos que estas dispuesto a hacer por el - dijo ella, John ni se inmuto para dispararle en el corazón y matarla al instante.

- Lo siento… Pero nadie sabrá de el - dijo John al ver el cadáver, aun desangrándose en el suelo, después rompió todas las evidencias que tenia de Jeff, borro el disco duro de la computadores, limpio sus huellas y regreso a su casa.

Sorpresivamente apenas eran las 12 de la mañana y Jeffrey aun estaba con Giles, ayudándole con los libros. John se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, tenía un anillo que le permitía regresar en el tiempo y lo podía usar para saber la verdad que llevaba 23 años averiguando, sin más volvió a ponerse el anillo y regreso al 2 de noviembre de 1983, la noche en que su esposa Mary había sido asesinada por un demonio,

John tuvo una experiencia distinta en esa visión, nadie podía verlo, solo estaba como un espectador y logro ver al demonio de ojos amarillos dándole de beber su sangre a su hijo Sammy, después vio a su esposa Mary entrar a la habitación y la terrible forma como había sido asesinada, sin el valor de mirar más regreso a su tiempo.

John estaba llorando, por fin conocía la verdad sobre lo sucedido en la peor noche de su vida pero aun asi no lograba comprender ¿de dónde conocía su esposa a ese demonio? De pronto el anillo desapareció de su mano y Jeff entro por la puerta, así que se limpio las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y fingió estar bien

- Hola papá

- Hola Jeff ¿Qué tal el día con Giles? - pregunto el, .Jeff se dejo caer en el sofá y empezó a quejarse de todo lo que Giles le puso a hacer, John fingió hacerle caso pues seguía pensando en lo que había visto y ahora también pensaba que Spike era un cabo suelto que debía terminar para proteger a su hijo.


	18. Los visitantes

- Lo siento por la casa, hemos estado… ocupados con unas cosas - dijo John a los muchachos, sin entrar en muchos detalles sobre la causa del desorden de la casa, todos sonrieron levemente.

- Su casa esta bien…. ¿No íbamos a tener una reunión? - pregunto Xander para desviar la tensión del momento, Giles dejo su taza de te en la mesita de la sala y empezó a hablar.

- Tengo algunas noticias, parece que el consejo ha encontrado cierta información… importante.

- ¿Sobre que? - pregunto Jeff con interés, el pueblo había estado en relativa calma desde la caída del alcalde y había pensado que así se quedaría para siempre.

- Lo sabremos cuando lleguen – dijo Giles y volvio a tomar de su tasa, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos.

- ¿Lleguen? ¿Ósea que van a venir aquí? ¿Por qué? - pregunto Jeff en pánico, odiaba que esas personas de las que solo había oído cosas malas entraran en contacto con el.

- Si ¿que no tienen teléfonos? - pregunto Xander con ironía.

- Si, que nos llamen… la tecnología nos da amplias oportunidades hoy en día - volvio a decir Jeff con ironía, realmente estaba asustado de conocer a mas cazadores.

- ¿Que tiene de malo que vengan?, ¿no son buenas personas?… son vigilantes son como otros Giles ¿no? - pregunto Will.

- Exacto son horribles y dan miedo - exclamo Jeff, Giles sonrió con enojo a ese comentario pero no le dijo nada mas al niño, solo siguió hablando.

- Bueno… Puede parecer que son rígidos pero son como nosotros… quieren salvar al mundo y matar demonios

- No confió en ellos, has que no vengan Giles.

- Ya están en camino Jeffrey.

- Casi me matan cuando Ángel me mordió, además ¿quien nos asegura que son los verdaderos miembros del consejo?… la otra vez una tipa nos engaño con eso ¿recuerdan?

- Son las familias fundadoras del pueblo, todos son conocidos míos… Jeff, ellos creían que eras un fraude pero después de que salvaste al pueblo del alcalde… ahora creen en ti y parece que quieren unírsenos… la razón la desconozco pero sonaba muy importante cuando llamaron. - explico Giles, Jeff se quedo callado aun que seguía molesto por que intrusos fueran a visitarlo para quien sabe que cosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Giles estaba tomando su taza de café cuando el timbre de su casa sonó y al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el consejo.

- Quentin Fell... Que sorpresa, veo que has traído a algunos de nuestros colegas… ¿quieres presentármelos? - pregunto, Giles no conocía a nadie mas que a Quentin lo que significaba que el consejo había cambiado por completo y que era diferente a todo lo que el llego a conocer en el pasado.

- Primero Giles… creo que debemos hablar - dijo el otro cazador, Giles abrió la puerta y dejo que todo el consejo entrara, para después percatarse de las miradas de desaprobación que su casa provoco en todos los cazadores.

- Sabemos lo que has estado haciendo Giles

- SI, pero no crean que estoy todo el tiempo aquí, he estado ayudando a Jeffrey a pelear con los vampiros, lo he entrenado un poco y...

- No hace falta que nos expliques Giles… hemos estado muy pendientes de nuestro niño y todo lo que han estado haciendo… buen trabajo con esa demonio Jazmín y sobre todo un buen movimiento el que hicieron contra nuestra alcalde… era una amenaza para este pueblo. - decía Quentin, Giles solo asentía con confianza hasta que escucho un sonido de desaprobación detrás de el y se giro para mirar al Dr. Gilbert.

- Hay muchos amuletos, artefactos rúnicos… armas y cosas que serian peligrosas en manos torpes - dijo el hombre.

- Giles perdona… pero necesitamos hacer una revisión muy minuciosa - dijo Quentin, Giles se quedo perplejo y se giro bruscamente hacia el.

- ¿Una revisión?, nunca hablamos de eso Quentin - se quejo Giles, el sabia por experiencia propia que una revisión no era nada bueno y con Jeff y John Winchester a bordo de su barco mucho menos lo iba a hacer.

- Tomemos asiento y hablemos Giles - dijo el hombre e indico el sofá, Giles accedió a sentarse con el. - Veras Giles, hemos descubierto información vital y muy preocupante sobre una criatura que quiere destruir nuestro pueblo, pero no la entregaremos hasta saber que el elegido esta listo, por eso es la revisión

- Es un niño Quentin - le dijo Giles, ahora estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de Jeff respecto al consejo, quien se quedo en su casa examinando todos los materiales que ahí guardaba.

Por su parte Jeff y John estaban entrenando con uno arcos, pues Jeff tenia muchísimos problemas de puntería y John quería corregirlos lo antes lo posible mediante mucha practica, sin embargo el timbre de la casa también sonó y una gran sorpresa apareció en la puerta.

- Red y Ryle ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto John con nervios, su hermano menor le palmeo el hombro y entro a la casa, seguido por su hijo.

- Hola hermano… hola sobrino, es un gusto volver a verlos… lamentamos si somos inoportunos pero estábamos de paso y queríamos pasara a saludar - dijo Red al ver todo el desorden de muebles en la casa.

- Estábamos por desayunar, ¿nos acompañan? - les pregunto John, mas por compromiso que por gusto, su hermano había notado eso y le dio una risita irónica.

- Por supuesto John, me muero por volver a probar tu comida - dijo con su clásica ironía, John tuvo que aguantarse para no golpearlo.

Un rato después la familia Winchester estaba desayunando junta, por un rato solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos impactando con los platos, eso hasta que Red empezó a hablarle a Jeffrey.

- La otra vez que nos vimos, no te lo dije… eres la viva imagen de tu abuelo - dijo el hombre, Jeff solo se sonrojo y le dio las gracias.

- Vamos sobrino, háblame de ti… ¿Qué es lo que gusta mas? - pregunto el, Jeff solo volteo a ver a su padre quien le dijo con la mirada que no digiera nada de demonios u otras cosas relacionadas.

- Hum bueno, me gusta mucho leer... estudiar.

- Ha si ¡cual es tu materia favorita? - pregunto el hombre, Jeff tomo un sorbo de su jugo y se mordió el labio.

- Es historia, me gusta mucho - murmuro Jeff, Red asintió con la cabeza.

- Tenia que ser, a tu papá aquí le encantaba la historia también… haber dime ¿Qué piensas sobre la historia de este pueblo? Supongo que la han estudiado en tu clase ¿o no? - pregunto muy seguro de si, Jeff solo se encogió de hombros.

- Mystic Falls fue fundado en 1864, según los registros del pueblo… la ciudad fue fundada por 4 familias, los Salvatore, los Fell, los Gilbert y los Forbes, aun que yo pienso que el pueblo ya estaba fundado y esas familias solo se establecieron aquí y le cambiaron el nombre - dijo Jeff, John parpadeo sorprendido de que su hijo conociera toda esa historia, pero estaba mucho mas sorprendido de que no supiera que el mismo pertenecía a las familias fundadoras, a los Salvatore.

- Que inteligente eres sobrino, deberías de tener tu propia clase… estoy seguro que ayudarías a muchos chicos - dijo Red con un tono que molesto muchísimo a Jeffrey, nadie nunca le había hablado de esa manera como si se tratara de algún presumido que debería mantener la boca cerrada.

Aun enojado por lo que le dijo su tío Jeffrey salió a la calle, apenas se había ocultado el sol y un vampiro se puso en su camino, Jeff lo golpeaba sin cesar para sacar su coraje hacia su tío.

- Deberías dar tu propia clase… maldito idiota – decía Jeff, arremedando las palabras de su tío y sin dejar de golpear al vampiro sin embargo cuando lo iba a matar alguien lo hizo por el, el cadáver cayo al suelo y revelo a su sonriente asesino.

- Spike, ¿por que hiciste eso? - pregunto Jeff molesto, el vampiro rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

- No era divertido… parecían una pareja peleando por una infidelidad.

- Spike ¿por que no te vas del pueblo?, solo nos estorbas… escucha busca una vida o lo que hagan los vampiros - dijo Jeff.

- Que rudo, ese es tu problema Jeffrey tus comentarios son bastante… estúpidos y egoístas que asustan a cualquiera - aseguro Spike.

- ¿Sabes? mientras mas te conozco mas deseo tu muerte maldito rubio artificial

- Si… si, me lo han dicho muchas veces… ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos en la próxima elegido - dijo Spike y desapareció con su velocidad, Jeff negó con la cabeza y continuo su trayecto hacia la casa de Giles, donde apenas entrar fue examinado de arriba abajo por un montón de desconocidos.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Giles.

- Mal día… mal… mal - Jeff no pudo terminar su frase pues el señor Fell, conocido por sus discursos en todas las asambleas escolares se acerco a el y lo dejo callado con su presencia.

- Señorito Winchester, que gusto verlo – le dijo.

- Señor Fell – murmuro Jeff, estaba sorprendido de que la persona mas importante, académicamente hablando estuviera en la misma habitación que el y sobre todo que fuera uno de los miembros del consejo.

- Giles nos ha hablado de tu régimen de entrenamiento, tal vez nos hagas el favor de darnos una demostración.

- ¿Ahora? - pregunto Jeff cansado, el hombre le acomodo el cuello de su camisa y respondió como si estuviera ante un niño pequeño.

- Si, ahora… veras ya le explicamos a Giles lo que pasara en los próximos días, pero deja que el señor Gilbert te explique un poco mejor. - dijo Quentin, inmediatamente Greyson Gilbert se acerco a explicarle.

- Es un examen de tus habilidades, vamos a observar tu entrenamiento, hablar con tus amigos y…

- Espere… espere… ¿hablar con mis amigos? - pregunto Jeff incrédulo.

- Si, sabemos que hay civiles acompañándote en tu recorrido y queremos estar seguros de que están calificados - explico el señor Fell.

- Debe ser una broma - dijo Jeff irrespetuosamente, lo que molesto al consejo y provoco que Quentin se acercara a reprimirlo.

- Jeffrey se que nadie a hablado contigo de esto, pero el consejo combate el mal desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tu nacieras… el que tu estés aquí fue un error de la naturaleza pero podemos ayudarte a sacar ventaja de ello. – dijo el hombre con ironía, Jeff casi lloraba por lo que le acaban de decir y eso molesto a Giles, quien salió en su defensa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso? - grito Giles.

- Giles déjame hablar con Jeffrey, creo que le esta entendiendo…. Jeff, hay un nuevo mal viniendo en camino y todo apunta a que es mas fuerte que tu, tenemos información que te servirá si pasas la revisión te la daremos pero si la fallas ya sea por incompetencia o por resistir nuestras recomendaciones…

- ¿Recomendaciones? ¿Cuanto control crees que tienes sobre nosotros? El no es su juguete y no tienen derecho a hacer esto - grito Giles muy enojado, de hecho era la primera vez que Jeffrey miraba esa clase de ira en su mentor, el se acerco y acaricio el brazo del británico un poco para que se calmara.

- Giles tiene razón… no pueden venir aquí y…

- Jeffrey entiendo que creas que somos injustos, yo no quiero hacer esto pero podemos deportar al señor Giles a Inglaterra y nunca mas lo volverías a ver, quizás estés acostumbrado a malas amenazas y a la falta de disciplina pero hablas con gente adulta… ¿me explique con claridad? - pregunto el señor Fell, Jeff tenia las ganas de golpearlo pero dado a que era una persona mayor, debía respetarlo.

- Si... Señor - murmuro enojado, el consejo se quedo un rato mas antes de regresar a sus propias casa, ahí Jeff por fin pudo golpear un par de cosas para calmarse a si mismo.

- Es un juego de poder, se trata de saber quien tiene el poder - explico Giles.

- Y supongo que ellos lo tienen… Giles ese sujeto mandón, tiene como 50 no lo puedo golpear… ¿verdad? - pregunto esperanzado, su comentario hizo reír un poco a Giles.

- Supongo que no aun que yo si, creo que lo hare… lo golpeare la próxima vez que se atreva a hablar como lo hizo - advirtió Giles pero Jeff ya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez.

- ¿Cumplirán sus amenazas? - pregunto temeroso.

- En un instante… tienen limitaciones pero en esto son los mejores del mundo, pueden matarnos con solo una firma – explico, dejando caer su fuerte puño sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Estoy en condiciones de pasar la revisión? - pregunto Jeff, Giles quería decirle que si sin tener ninguna duda pero no podía mentirle en ese tema, no con tanto en juego.

- Bueno… supongo que será difícil, la parte física sobre todo

- Eso no me preocupa… Van a querer que sea el elegido y que sepa cosas, pero no se nada… dios no se ni que cosa soy realmente y se irán de aquí no me dirán lo que saben

- Cálmate, tú no tienes que estar preocupad por nada Jeff - le dijo Giles, esta ve poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarlo.

- Saben mi punto débil, no puedo perderte Giles - murmuro Jeff, eso conmovió mucho a Giles.

- Gracias - murmuro alegre, Jeff asintió y volvio a suspirar para pensar en lo que debía hacer, tenia a 2 de los mejores cazadores de su lado y si los usaba adecuadamente podría salir victorioso de esa revisión.

- Debo prepararme… ¿Qué debo hacer? - pregunto, entonces Giles le explico que debía mantener una concentración perfecta en las pruebas y que esa noche debía descansar todo lo posible, así que Jeff se fue a su casa a dormir para el día tan pesado que se le avecinaba.

A la mañana siguiente Jeff se levantó temprano y le conto a su padre todo lo que había pasado con el consejo y sobre todo lo que estaba por venir, John estaba hecho una fiera por el hecho de que un simple desconocido cono el señor Fell le hubiera dicho a su hijo que era una abominación de la naturaleza y sin importarle que su hermano Red y su hijo estaban durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes, John salió con su hijo hacia la casa de Giles, estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo en todo para que pasara la revisión.

Jeffrey apenas entraba al pequeño gimnasio de Giles, cuando uno de los miembros del consejo le vendo los ojos con una cinta roja, al parecerá era parte de la prueba.

- Agilidad, claridad, potencia y fuerza son las cualidades de un cazador - explicaba el señor Fell.

- ¿Que dijo después de agilidad? - pregunto Jeff, realmente había estado tan concentrado que no puso atención a las indicaciones del consejo quien otra vez lo miraban con molestia.

- Si quieren que ataque al muñeco… - trato de decir John pero no le dejaron hablar.

- No, Philip atacara el muñeco… el lo tiene que proteger - dijo Quentin.

- ¿Proteger esa cosa? - pregunto Jeff.

- Si como si fuera precioso, para vencer a Philip necesitaras agilidad y si escuchas mis instrucciones al mismo tiempo, estarás perfecto - explico Quentin, perfecto el seria quien daría las instrucciones lo que seguramente no era nada bueno para Jeff.

- ¿Instrucciones? - Jeff creyó haber escuchado mal, así que pregunto para estar seguro.

- Si, te diré lo que debes hacer para ganar la batalla… supongo que conoces los nombres japonenses de los movimientos - dijo el hombre, Jeff se quedo pasmado.

- ¿Japonés?… no, no, espere un momento… yo suelo practicar antes de pelear - dijo Jeff, sin embargo Quentin empezó a hablarle en japonés y como el no le entendía, Giles decidió hacerle de su traductor.

- Inclínate, saluda - dijo Giles, Jeff rápidamente lo hizo antes de verse atacado por un montón de flechas que logro esquivar, gracias a su instinto. Quentin dijo un montón de frases en japonés que desconcentraron a Jeff y permitieron que Philip le golpeara en el rostro.

- Golpéalo - grito Giles

- Gracias Giles - dijo Jeff con ironía al darse cuenta de que su maestro estaba tardando demasiado con las traducciones.

- Lo siento…. Patea atrás… golpea el hombro - le decía Giles, Jeff lo hacia pero el sujeto con el que peleaba ya iba adelantado por un movimiento, Jeff solo estaba dando golpes al aire.

- ¿Como lo han entrenado? - pregunto Quentin molesto.

- Para ganar - respondió John entre dientes, Jeff lo alcanzo a escuchar y saco lo mejor de si mismo.

- ¿Saben que señores? lo hare a mi manera - dijo Jeff y dejo de prestar atención a las instrucciones, simplemente empezó a esquivar los ataques de Philip y como ultimo recurso lanzo un barre hojas hacia su oponente y termino la batalla.

Jeffrey se quito la venda de los ojos, solo para ver que su oponente había esquivado el barre hojas y que este había partido a la mitad al muñeco que debía proteger.

- Creo que me rompió una costilla - se quejaba Philip.

- Ha yo no quería… creo puedo hacerlo mejor, si me dejan intentarlo otra vez, yo…

- No creo necesitar otra prueba física por un tiempo, vamos con la 2da parte… estrategias y planes… vamos a observar tu modo de planear las cosas, lo que realmente pasa contigo… Comenzaremos a las 7 esta noche, así tendrás tiempo para prepararte - dijo el señor Fell, Jeff solo asintió y salió de la casa con su padre, necesitaba descansar un poco.

Mientras eso pasaba a Xander, Willow, Billie y Buffy los estaban interrogando los otros miembros del consejo, a Willow y Billie les toco entrevistarse con el pastor Young.

- Necesito saber un poco mas sobre el elegido y sobre su relación con el… todo lo que puedan decirme hijas.

- Somos… bueno… los mejores amigos - murmuro Willow.

- Tengo entendido que ustedes 2 poseen, ciertos dones para ayudar al chico… ¡que pueden decirme de eso?

- Yo soy una bruja - murmuro Will, ella no quería decir mucho de sus poderes por que le daba miedo que la tacharan de alguna especie de loca o algo así.

- Yo soy psíquica, a veces tengo visiones que ayudan a Jeff… bueno solo ha pasado 2 veces pero, ayudo con la investigación.- explico Billie pero al ver la mirada serie del hombre corrigió un poco la versión - El no necesita ayuda, a veces se va y hace cosas sin avisar.

- No es que sea un loco solitario o algo así pero… mire sucede esto… podemos ayudarlo con hechizos y esas cosas pero… - Will se metió en la conversación pues sintió que Billie estaba dando malas respuestas, sin embargo su intromisión volcó la atención sobre ella.

- ¿En que nivel de brujería estas? - pregunto el pastor.

- Ha un nivel alto… uno de esos niveles… hem 7 - dijo sin saber de que estaba hablando el hombre.

Por su parte Xander y Buffy no la estaban pasando mejor pues el doctor Greyson los estaba entrevistando, era un buen hombre pero tenía un tono de voz bastante intimidante.

- Estamos juntos desde el comienzo, investigamos a los demonios y todo eso para después ir de patrulla… como nosotros le llamamos – dijo Xander.

- ¿Han aprendido la disciplina de combate en estos años?

- No - murmuro Xander, solo dios sabía que la experiencia los había convertido en los guerreros que eran hoy en día.

- Entonces… ¿no tienen dones especiales o poderes?, ¿conocimientos o algo que aportar al grupo?

- Solo entusiasmo para matar demonios - dijo Buffy con un gesto de pelea en su mano, la pandilla se sentía realmente incomoda con los interrogatorios pues era como si esos vigilantes los estuvieran subestimando o les estuvieran diciendo que su trabajo no sirve para nada.

Jeffrey había estado durmiendo en casa, era la primera vez en meses que se sentía así de cansado y con ganas de quedarse en cama toda la semana, sin embargo un ruido extraño proveniente de la cocina lo despertó, así que bajo a revisar con la idea de que debía tratarse de su padre sin embargo no era así.

Apenas entrar a la cocina, Jeff se encontró cara a cara con un sujeto desconocido, era alto y como de la edad de su padre, lo que lo hacia mas aterrador era su enorme sonrisa que denotaba maldad a simple vista.

- Tú debes ser Jeffrey - le dijo el, Jeff asintió levemente y poco a poco empezó a sacar su navaja de su bolsillo izquierdo pero el hombre movió la mano y con su poder de telequinesis envió su arma lejos.

- Ni te atrevas a hacer nada niñito, no es como si pudieras pero… tendría que hacerte daño - dijo el hombre y mostro unos temibles ojos amarillos.

- ¿Que cosa eres?

- Ho vamos Jeff... estoy seguro de que tu papi te ha hablado mucho de nosotros - exclamo con ironía.

- Eres un demonio

- Así es y estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trato… veras tu padre y tú no son nada fáciles de encontrar, llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me entere de ti… el famoso elegido, vaya que John tiene la sangre mas pesada de lo que pensé. - se burlo el extraño

- ¿Te encanta escuchar tu voz verdad? - pregunto Jeff irónico, el hombre simplemente se empezó a reír sin parar

- Mírate, eres todo un mini John Winchester... veras necesito que vengas conmigo, tengo planes para ti cariño… y me temo que no puedo esperar a que seas mayor.

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo - dijo Jeff entre dientes, el demonio se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento en su muñeca lanzo a Jeffrey contra la pared.

- No te estaba preguntando si quieres venir o no, tienes que venir conmigo Jeffrey

- ¿Por qué haría eso? ni siquiera eres mi tipo. - decía Jeff mientras se levantaba del suelo, el hombre volvió a reírse pero esta vez le dio a Jeff una bofetada que le saco sangre del labio.

- Siempre tan sarcástico, veras Jeffrey… tu papito y yo tenemos una larga historia… tu eres parte de ella ahora y te necesito para acabar con el - decía el demonio, en ese momento Red Winchester (que había estado en la casa todo el tiempo) salto de un muro con un cuchillo y apuñalo al demonio, antes de ser lanzado contra el suelo.

- Eso dolió… vaya, vaya ¡pero que tenemos aquí? El otro perrito Winchester… el pequeño Red – se burlaba el demonio, mientras se sacaba el cuchillo de su costado.

- Jeffrey vete, pide ayuda - dijo Red, el niño intento correr pero nuevamente fue lanzado contra la mesa de madera de la cocina, que se hizo añicos.

- Dame un momento querido… Red… Red… estas siguiendo el mismo camino que tu hermano, realmente no entiendo ¿que les hace pensar que pueden acabar con nosotros?

- Somos los buenos y ustedes son solo una maldita abominación - dijo el hombre y la lanzo una botella de agua vendita que le quedo el rostro por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Red corriera por Jeffrey.

- Son unos insectos, podría matarlos en un segundo - les grito el demonio, agito su mano y los lanzo atreves del ventanal de la sala, Jeff y su tío cayeron en el jardín, en medio de muchos vidrios.

El demonio de ojos amarillos estaba por salir a verlos, cuando vio el auto de John dando vuelta en la esquina, se maldijo así mismo y desapareció en el aire.

John estaciono su auto enfrente de la casa, mirando la escena de destrucción de su casa, el y su sobrino Ryle bajaron corriendo y se encontraron con el cuerpo de espaldas de Red, arriba de su espalda había muchos vidrios, pero ninguno lo había perforado.

- Papá… papá - gritaba Ryle, John le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de su hermano y se encontró que abajo de el, estaba su hijo, aturdido por el golpe.

- Jeffrey - dijo John y quito a su hijo de encima de Red, lo abrazo en sus brazos antes de percatarse que uno de los vidrios estaba clavado en el costado de su hermano menor.

- Ryle, llévate a Jeff… mientras ayudo a tu padre - dijo John, Ryle obedeció rápidamente y jalo a Jeffrey hacia su lado.

- Déjame ayudarte Red, voy a quitarte esto - decía John y miro que el vidrio estaba realmente clavado en el cuerpo de su hermano.

- Es tarde… lo sabes John

- No digas eso, no voy a perderte a ti también hermano. - dijo John y se acerco mas para ayudarle, sin embargo Red le tomo la mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

- John, por favor… tienes que cuidar… cuidar de tus hijos… esa cosa… era el demonio, esta aquí por ti… sabes que no se detendrá hasta… - Red no pudo hablar mas, la tos con sangre lo estaba invadiendo y a John las lagrimas también.

- Perdóname hermano, debí estar aquí… salvaste a mi hijo… no se por donde comenzar a agradecerte - decía John, Red sonrió con su ultimo aliento y se quedo inmóvil, muerto en el césped de la casa.

Al ver la cabeza de su padre caer sobre el césped, Ryle soltó a Jeff y se inclino en el suelo para llorar junto a su padre, John le acariciaba la espalda todo el tiempo y Jeff estaba inmóvil, viendo la temible escena por unos segundos hasta que corrió con su velocidad y desapareció de ahí.

Jeffrey llego a la casa de Giles, así todo sucio de tierra y se encontró con el hecho de que todos llevaban más de 20 minutos esperándolo.

- Llegas tarde – dijo el señor Fell.

- Si

- ¿Tuviste una pelea? - le pregunto Giles al ver lo sucio y lo triste que parecía estar, Jeff asintió.

- Por fin podemos comenzar la revisión

- No habrá ninguna revisión - murmuro Jeff, lo que sorprendió a todos en la casa.

- ¿Qué dices? - le pregunto el señor Fell, todo el consejo lo miro interesado por lo que acaba de decir, sin embargo Jeff no se inmuto para continuar hablando.

- Ni revisión, ni interrogatorio, ni golpes, ni saltos, ni interrupciones, ni nada - dijo molesto, al ver que todos se quedaban callados continúo hablando.

- Vera he visto mucha gente que me dice lo insignificante que soy en estos días y finalmente se por que… yo tengo poder, ellos no… eso les molesta… Un demonio vino a mi casa hoy

- ¿Estas… ¿ - Giles intento preguntar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Jeff ya había asentido con su cabeza.

- Dijo que soy un insecto una pulga, que podría matarme en un segundo pero no lo hizo… Por que necesita algo de mi… tengo poder sobre ellos y sobre todos ustedes… ahora... ustedes vinieron a suplicarme que les diera trabajo para que su vida vuelva a tener sentido, seamos honestos en 2 años que he cazado a estas cosas, ustedes malditos no se han aparecido ni un segundo

- Esta insolencia es increíble - murmuro el pastor Young, sin embargo Jeff lo escucho y como estaba tan molesto le arrojo una espada, una que se clavo en la pared muy cerca de su rostro.

- Dije que nadie hablara - reprocho Jeff, el hombre se quedo blanco como fantasma y no volvió a hablar, la pandilla miro a Jeff con orgullo por haber puesto en su lugar a esos pesados cazadores.

- Ustedes son cazadores, personajes teatrales… no pueden detener a lo que venga, no pueden detener ni a un simple vampiro… y esa información que tienen solo pueden publicarla en su revista"somos unos estúpidos"… ahora esto funcionara así desde hoy... me van a decir lo que saben y se irán después… me contactaran cuando tengan mas información… todos mis amigos se quedan aquí para ayudarme… Giles, mi papa… continuare mi trabajo con todos ellos.

- Se que no quieres interrupciones… pero ¿Civiles?, hablamos de niños luchando con demonios - dijo el doctor Gilbert, Jeff sonrió con ironía.

- Hablamos de una bruja, una psíquica… una experta en pelea - marcaba Jeff palabra por palabra.

- ¿Y el chico?, no tiene poder - murmuro el pastor sobre Xander.

-El chico tiene mas experiencia que todos juntos... es parte de mi equipo… ahora puede que sean buenos en su trabajo, la única forma de demostrarlo es trabajando conmigo y necesito que me den una respuesta ahora mismo… ¿me darán la información o no? - pregunto Jeff, hubo otro silencio incomodo por unos segundos.

- Tus términos son aceptables - murmuro el señor Fell.

- ¿Lo ve?, sin estupideces es mas sencillo… ahora quiero saber ¿que cosa es lo que viene? - pregunto Jeff, el señor Fell se puso blanco y se sentó en el sofá.

- Hay cosas que aclarar - murmuro el hombre, Jeff suspiro y se sentó frente a el.

- Solo dime que tipo de demonio o cosa es. –- pidió Jeff.

- Es un vampiro… trabajaba para el acalde y después de los temibles sucesos de la graduación, nos ha estado siguiendo… hace 3 noches irrumpió en la alcaldía y se robo unos libros muy peligrosos de nuestra bóveda.

- ¿Libros de que? - pregunto Giles con interés.

- Libros acerca de… de cómo abrir la boca del infierno - murmuro el pastor Young desde atrás, todos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar ese termino otra vez.

- Sabemos que hace casi 2 años, un grupo de vampiros quiso abrir la boca del infierno y sabemos que ustedes los detuvieron - agrego el señor Fell, Jeff se quedo pensativo mientras recordaba.

- Si, esa cosa estaba debajo de la biblioteca - dijo Jeff, los del consejo se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros unos segundos.

- Si, pero esa no es la única entrada a la boca del infierno… verán, la boca del infierno es una especie de portal místico que dejaría entrar demonios y otras cosas a nuestra realidad… estaba debajo de todo el pueblo y sabemos que la puerta que esta debajo de la biblioteca fue sellada… pero al parecer existe otra entrada… los libros que robo el vampiro, decían que si esa puerta era abierta muchas cosas malas iban a salir a la superficie, cosas que ni siquiera imaginamos. - explicaba el señor Fell, Giles se quedo pensativo.

- Ese vampiro… ¿saben su nombre? o al menos… ¿saben como es? - pregunto Giles.

- Se hace llamar, William el sangriento - murmuro el pastor, la pandilla se quedo callada mientras recordaban ese nombre, ya lo habían escuchado antes.

- Es… es Spike, pero… el es un idiota, es el vampiro mas tonto que conozco - murmuro Jeff, no podía creer que ese rubio tuviera un buen plan para acabar con la humanidad.

- Tal vez así te parezca, pero hemos investigado y es un asesino de cazadores… ha matado a muchos y si queremos salvarnos, vamos a tener que matarlo… solo así evitaremos que abra la boca infernal - dijo el señor Fell, Jeff se quedo mirando hacia el suelo, pensando en que debajo de el había miles de millones de demonios y otras cosas que debía detener.


	19. Terror Real

La pandilla se había reunido en la casa de Jeff para decorar calabazas, nuevamente era Halloween, una fecha importante para ellos pues como cazadores de ese tipo de cosas, disfrutaban de las celebraciones y de la gente disfrazada de cosas que nunca pensarían que existían.

Ryle se había quedado a vivir con John y recién hacían 2 semanas de la muerte de su padre, habían sido momentos muy tristes para la familia más por que el muchacho era realmente cerrado con sus sentimientos y no se atrevía a hablar de ellos.

- No lo se, quería que fuera muy aterradora pero esta resultando… burlona - dijo Jeff al mostrarles su calabaza decorado a los muchachos, todos sonrieron pues las facciones de la cara estaban mal hecha.

- Parece que se esta riendo… además los orificios de la nariz parecen repugnantes - dijo Will, - Jeff hizo una mueca de desaprobación y fue cuando se percato de la expresión triste en la cara de su primo.

- ¿Tú que crees Ryle? - le pregunto.

- Pensaba en la vida de una calabaza… crece en el sol, felizmente con otras… alguien llega, te corta y te saca las entrañas – dijo Ryle, el estaba proyectando sus pe4nsamientos de muerte en todas las partes a las que miraba.

- Después de esta breve nota, tengo algo para este Halloween… prepáreseme para sentir un hormigueo en la columna y - dijo Xander, luego saco un película de su mochila, se trataba de "El amanecer de los muertos"

- Ya vi esa película, es estúpida - le dijo Jeff, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el así que Xander la guardo otra vez.

- Pensé que haríamos otra cosa - murmuro Jeff.

- ¿Que cosa? ¿La casa de espantos?… suena aburrido – agrego Buffy, después de su experiencia como vampira había estado muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas, sin en cambio los demás no lo estaban.

- Tienes que pasar por el laberinto para llegar a la fiesta… una gran fiesta – dijo Will emocionada.

- ¿Habrá una fiesta? - pregunto alzando la cabeza Ryle, el simple hecho de oír esa palabra lo hacia sentir un poco mejor.

- SI mañana ¿No te lo dije? - le pregunto Jeff, Ryle negó con la cabeza y regreso su mirada hacia el suelo.

- Ho no importa, tu tienes cosas escolares que realizar… yo puedo quedarme aquí a comer, ver televisión… - decía el, en todo su tono de mártir hasta que Jeff se empezó a reír.

- Puedes venir si quieres - le dijo Jeff.

- Esta bien, solo por que no quiero escuchar a tu papá hablar mas de armas… Bien, me voy a dormir - dijo Ryle y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

- ¿Dormir?, pero si la noche aun es… bueno si es algo madura pero… - decía Xander hasta que Ryle lo interrumpió.

- Tengo sueño - murmuro antes de salir de la habitación de Jeff, todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que lo oyeron entrando en su propia habitación.

- Pobre primo, no toco su calabaza… parece que voy a necesitar algún truco para hacerlo hablar algo - les dijo Jeff, con una risita que siempre ponía cuando tenia alguna travesura en mente.

A la mañana siguiente John había llevado a sus 2 muchachos al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas para la cacería, Ryle estaba viendo un programa en una televisión de una tienda y estaba riéndose muy feliz, luego paso un padre hablando con su hijo de 5 años y volvió a entristecerse y a caminar solo por la acera.

- Ryle, aguarda... Ryle - le gritaba Jeff, antes de estar par a par con el

- Tomare unas vacaciones, en la tierra de no hacer frente a las personas Jeffrey - dijo Riley y trato de seguir su camino pero Jeff lo jalo muy fuerte del brazo-

- Esta noche te sentirás mejor, tal vez conozcas a alguien Ryle

- No quiero conocer a nadie, ya cubrí mi cuota de perdidas por un mes - dijo molesto, Jeff solo suspiro pues no podía decirle nada, el dolor era algo que su primo tenia que superar poco a poco.

- ¿Entonces que harás esta noche? - le pregunto Jeff.

- Saldré a cazar

- ¿En Halloween? - pregunto con incredulidad, era conocido por todos los cazadores que Halloween era como el día del trabajo de los monstruos, pues nunca aparecían en esa fecha.

- Si, seguro que a Giles… no le molestara que lo haga - dijo Ryle muy seguro, Jeff solo se rio de el y mas tarde lo llevo a un triste despertar. Jeff y Ryle tocaron el timbre de la puerta de la casa de Giles a los pocos segundos el hombre abrió.

- Feliz Hall…o ween - grito con una emoción que se fue apagando poco a poco así ver de quien se trataba.

- Oup… por dios… ¿Es un sombrero? ¿Y esta en tu cabeza? - pregunto Jeff impactado antes de empezar a reírse, Giles estaba disfrazado de una manera casi ridícula.

- Es un sombrero festivo, ¿un dulce? - pregunto al extender su charolita, Ryle negó con la mano pero Jeff si se puso a comer chocolate mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Que sucede aquí?… odias el halloween - pregunto mientras masticaba como un glotón en dulcería.

- Nunca he dicho eso... Bueno con la biblioteca nunca tuve tiempo de disfrutar sus encantos hasta ahora… mira, esta vivo - decía Giles mientras jalaba uno de esos adornos de calavera que se reían como estúpidas, Jeff sonrió con el artefacto pero la mirada seria de Ryle rompió el bonito momento.

- ¿Necesitan algo? - pregunto Giles, recuperando su tono serio esta vez.

- El piensa que debemos cazar en el cementerio - dijo Jeff, señalando a su primo junto a el, Ryle solo rodo los ojos.

- ¿Hay un peligro específico? – pregunto Giles

- No, pero recuerda cuando ese tal Ethan nos convirtió en nuestros disfraces

- Eso fue un hecho inusual Jeffrey, a las criaturas de la noche les repudia el halloween… todo les parece muy burdo - explicaba Giles.

- Lo mismo le dije a mi primito aquí, pero no me cree - dijo Jeff con ironía, Ryle volvió a suspirar de coraje.

- Ya habrá alguna actividad esta noche - les dijo Giles y cuanta razón tenia pues en la fraternidad donde la fiesta de disfraces se llevaría acabo, uno de los muchachos había encontrado un viejo libro de magia negra y había copiado un poderoso símbolo en el suelo, lo pero vino cuando se corto la mano y una gota de su sangre activo dicho símbolo, abriendo una puerta para la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey estaba en casa, sentado en el sofá frente a su padre quien le estaba cociendo tela extra a su capa del disfraz de vampiro.

- Gracias por hacer esto al último minuto Papá

- No es nada hijo, haber pruébatelo - dijo John y le dio la capa, Jeff se la lanzo sobre la espalda y miro el pliegue llegar hasta sus rodillas.

- Esta mejor…. Ho no, veo un rostro nostálgico - dijo Jeff con ironía, John había estado pensando en todos los momentos que se había perdido en la vida de su hijo

- Lo siento, pensaba en el niñito que lo uso… hace cuanto tiempo ¿5 o 6 años? - pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, a veces le gustaba imaginarse a su hijo de pequeño y a el llevándolo sobre sus hombros, algo que nunca pudo hacer.

- Algo así, el vampiro causó sensación en quinto grado - dijo Jeff y empezó a reírse, John lo seguía mirando muy pensativo.

- A Leo le encantaba llevarte a pedir dulces ¿verdad?

- Si, era todo una molestia, pedir dulces era tonto…. Menos los chocolates… Papá ya se por que me estas pensando en esto… se que te sientes mal por no haber estado conmigo pero estamos juntos ahora y mi niñez... fue muy normal.

- Lo se Jeff, siempre supe que Leo seria un buen padre… pero eso no me quita la culpa de haberte dejado, se que lo he dicho muchas veces pero lo lamento mucho hijo y estoy tratando de compensarte a mi manera… Tú siempre me tendrás a mí, a tus amigos y a Giles – dijo John, Jeff asintió levemente y se fue al sótano para preparar una bolsa pequeña con armas, no estaba mal el ir preparado para todo.

La noche del 31 de octubre había caído y con ello la fiesta de la universidad había comenzado, música estridente, bromas y cosas realmente escalofriantes adornaban toda la fraternidad, las chicas llevaban disfraces provocativos mientras que los chicos se deleitaban haciéndose bromas los unos a los otros.

Una de las chicas estaba sacando uno de los ojos de dulces de la tina de agua, pero cuando su boca salió de ahí, ella estaba masticando un ojo real, grito como una loca antes de desmayarse sobre el sofá.

El caos se apodero de la fiesta, todos gritaban y corrían asustados de un lugar a otro, pues cada uno había recibido un susto de muerte.

La pandilla recién se estaba juntando en la entrada del campus, el primero en llegar fue Xander y después Jeffrey, vestido como el Dracula tradicional de las películas infantiles.

- Hola vampirito ¿que hay en la bolsa? - pregunto Xander pues la bolsa de manta café no cuadraba con la descripción del vampiro.

- Armas, ya sabes por si acaso… Me gusta tu traje - respondió Jeff, antes de que Xander empezara a acomodar su elegante saco negro.

- Soy James Bond, en caso de que otra vez nos convirtamos en los disfraces, seré un espía

- Serás un mesero - murmuro Jeff entre risas, al poco rato llego Willow con una espada enfundada en su costado.

- Willow, que medieval - exclamo Xander.

- Soy Juana de arco… tenemos mucho en común - dijo Will, en eso llegaron Billie y Buffy para completar la reunión.

- ¿Y ustedes son? - pregunto Jeff confundido.

- Marilyn Monroe - dijo Buffy, quien iba vestida con un vestido blanco, medias y su cabello estaba enchinado en forma de algodón.

- Y yo soy una estrella de rock - dijo Billie, ella iba vestida de cuero negro, con peluca negra y lentes oscuros, ella si que parecía una espía.

- O si, Ryle también vendrá pero llegara mas tarde por que estaba buscando algo de su talla- explico Jeff, luego la pandilla camino unas cuadras hasta la fraternidad, Willow ario con su llave y entraron.

- Que comiencen los horrores- grito Xander, pero su entusiasmo se fue al ver que el lugar estaba completamente vacio, lo único que se escucho fue un susurro de muerte.

_Libérame_

- ¿Donde están todos? - pregunto Will, sin inmutarse por el anterior susurro pues habían creído que se trataba de algún efecto de sonido.

- Aterrador si fuera Stephen King, esto seria traumático - murmuro Jeff con ironía mientras revisaba el lugar, no había señales de nadie ni de nada en ninguna parte o al menos eso hasta que una enorme telaraña cayo sobre la pandilla, haciéndolos gritar por la sorpresa.

- Haha telarañas… son muy reales - dijo Will al ver como Jeff la rompía con sus manos y descubría que no era mas que algodón.

Jeffrey salió de la telaraña y se hecho para atrás, la mano de un esqueleto de plástico le toco el hombro y lo hizo gritar.

- Hahay mierda… no me dio miedo, sabia que pasaría - dijo para excusarse de las miradas burlonas de sus amigos.

- Sera mejor que vayamos a la… fiesta - dijo Xander y camino un par de centímetros hasta encontrarse cara a cara con algo que lo dejo helado.

- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto Will, Jeff se agacho para mirar mejor el charco oscuro de liquido del suelo y llego a una conclusión.

- Es sangre y es autentica - dijo el.

- De acuerdo ya nos dio escalofrió - murmuro Buffy, pero Jeff la cayo con su dedo pues estaba escuchando algo.

- Escuchen… es un rechinido

- Son mis zapatos - aseguro Xander.

- No, no es algo mas… es como… - Jeff no pudo terminar su frase, pues en un segundo un montón de murciélagos los tenían rodeados en un ataque feroz, luego desaparecieron.

- De plástico, son de plástico - dijo Jeff, señalando al montón de murciélagos de plástico que estaban en el suelo.

- ¿Que diablos pasa aquí? - pregunto Billie.

- Tal vez nada, seguro es un truco con cables o - Xander se quedo callado, al volver a escuchar el temible susurro, diciendo… "_Libérenme"_

- O puede ser algo más - agrego el muchacho.

Mientras tanto Ryle caminaba por el patio del campus, vestido como un verdadero soldado pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al llegar a la fraternidad y encontrarse con que no había una puerta en el inmueble.

- ¿Donde esta la puerta? - se preguntaba mientras rodeaba el edificio pero al no encontrar nada, toco la pared y empezó a gritar.- ¿No hay nadie?… Hola… ¿me pueden abrir? – pregunto pero al paso de los minutos nadie salió, así que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar pero ahí escucho un grito, voleo su mirada hacia el cielo y vio como una ventana completa desaparecía de la casa junto con una jovencita

- Jeffrey - murmuro preocupado, lego empezó a correr para ir a buscar ayuda lo más rápido que pudiera.

Dentro de la casa la pandilla continuaba buscando una explicación a toda la locura que habían estado mirando, de pronto se percataron de algo más raro pues la casa empezaba a desaparecer.

- ¿Donde están las escaleras? ¿Y la puerta? ¿Por aquí entramos cierto? - pregunto Jeff histérico, ahora no había ni una forma de salir de aquel aterrador lugar, estaban realmente atrapados.

- Chicos, encontré algo - grito Xander, todos corrieron hacia el y se encontraron con un armario, donde estaba oculto un muchacho muy asustado.

- Dios no lo sabia, lo siento… no sabia - murmuraba como un loco de miedo.

- ¿Chad que sucede amigo?

- Esta… Esta vivo… vivo… Xander

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Xander intrigado y antes de que pudieran reaccionar un esqueleto de plástico se movió y le clavo un cuchillo a Jeff en el brazo, aun así el niño lo tiro al suelo y lo hizo añicos.

- Creo que la capa amortiguó - murmuro Jeff, la ver el enorme rasguño que tenia en el brazo y sobre todo la sangre que escurría de el.

- Necesitaras puntadas, necesitas una venda - dijo Xander, la pandilla escolto a Jeff por el pasillo hasta encontrar algo con que vendarle el brazo, para evitar que la sangre le siguiera fluyendo sin control.

Ryle había corrido hasta la casa de Giles y apenas le habían abierto la puerta de la casa, que el ya estaba adentro, hablando de toda la situación.

- Jeffrey esta en problemas debes hacer algo, ahora mismo - dijo exasperado

- ¿Ryle? - pregunto Giles, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que el muchacho le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Estas escuchando? Jeffrey esta atrapado Giles.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Atrapados también… los tenemos que salvar

- Despacio, se mas especifico Ryle - pidió Giles y se sentó en el sofá para escuchar atentamente, Ryle suspiro y empezó a hablar mas tranquilo.

- De acuerdo… nos íbamos a ver en esa casa, llegue y no había una puerta donde debería estar, vi a una chica en la ventana y puff desaparece

- ¿De la ventana?

- La ventana desapareció Giles - exclamo Ryle, Giles entendió a la perfección lo que estaba pasando pues era algo muy inusual, se levanto y camino hacia su nueva biblioteca mientras hablaba.

- Un hechizo de distorsión de la realidad

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Ryle

- No te preocupes por ellos, solo necesito reunir unas cosas - dijo Giles y empezó a buscar en sus cajones lo necesario para un contra hechizo.

Mientras tanto en la casa, Jeffrey estaba recuperado de su herida en el brazo pero ese ataque hacia el, lo hizo ponerse en su plan de protector de la clase.

- Escuchen tienen que irse - murmuro Jeff, sin dejar de sujetar su brazo.

- No es tu decisión - le grito Will.

- Estoy en desacuerdo - murmuro Jeff, cruzando de brazos. Ahora estaba en plan de mandón y no le gustaba ser contradecido.

- Ser el elegido no significa que puedas mandar, estas perdido como nosotros… Esto puede resolverse con un hechizo para viajeros, tengo que conjurar un guía - dijo Will enojada.

- Conjurar, ¿como vas a hacer eso?... si la mayoría de tus hechizos ni siquiera sirven - le grito Jeff, Will titubeo un segundo antes de gritarle también.

- Igual que tu

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Willow? - pregunto molesto.

- No soy tu incondicional… si digo que puedo hacer esto, es que lo puedo hacer - dijo enojada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la otra dirección, Billie y Buffy detrás de ella para no dejarla sola.

- Escucha todos estamos cansados y nerviosos, no es momento para que esto nos separe - dijo Xander a Jeff, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el coraje de la pelea, sin embargo cuando los abrió estaba complemente solo.

- ¿Xander? - pregunto Jeff.

- Jeffrey basta, la broma termino - dijo Xander molesto, lo que estaba pasando era que Jeff no podía verlo aun que estuviera a su lado, todo por algún nuevo hechizo de la casa.

- Esto es típico de el – dijo Jeff y siguió caminando muy enojado por el pasillo, Xander detrás de el.

- ¿Algo típico de mi? – se pregunto incrédulo.

Billie y Buffy caminaban detrás de Willow, hasta que unos esqueletos de plástico las atacaron y se las llevaron atreves de un sótano de la casa. Willow estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que había pasado con sus amigas.

- Piensa que no estoy preparada para ser una bruja… puedo manejar las fuerzas oscuras para este hechizo - se decía Will así misma, luego se arrodillo en el suelo y empezó a conjurar.

_Aradia diosa de los extraviados, el camino es sombrío y la oscuridad prevalece… te conjuro, trae la luz_

Una lucecita de color amarillo apareció ante Will, ella sonrió por que su hechizo había servido.

- Oye lo hice, te hice… Hola… ha claro estas esperando instrucciones… llévame con los que están atrapados - demando ella pero la lucecita no se movió hacia otro lado, simplemente se dividió en muchas luces y empezaron a atacar a Willow.

- Basta, deténganse… aléjense - gritaba Will antes de empezar a correr, sacudiendo su cabello para que la dejaran en paz.

Jeffrey seguía caminando por la casa, cuando escucho a Will, gritando por Auxilio e intento correr hacia donde provenía la voz, abrió una puerta y de pronto había caído a un lugar lleno de tierra y de insectos.

- Arg… ¿que mierda es todo esto? - se pregunto el mismo, antes de ver todo a su alrededor y deducir donde estaba. - Es el sótano… debe ser el sótano - murmuro rendido, luego una risa macabra se escucho.

- Estas solo, todos te dejaron… todos lo hacen cuando abres tu corazón Jeffrey… no te inquietes pequeño no estas solo… ya no - dijo una voz extraña, Jeff se quedo mirando a todas partes hasta que vio a un muñeco aterrador detrás de el, lo iba a golpear pero unas manos salieron de la tierra y empezaron a jalarlo para llevárselo.

Afuera de la casa ya estaban Giles y Ryle, listos para entrar en acción o al menos eso parecía pues Giles continuaba traduciendo el contra hechizo.

- Debemos crear una puerta - murmuro Giles.

- ¿Podrás crear una puerta? - pregunto Ryle preocupado, Giles tocaba la pared para saber de que material estaba hecha, era tabla roca lo que lo hacia mas fácil de romper con alguna herramienta.

- Creo que yo si puedo - dijo la voz de John Winchester desde atrás, ambos voltearon a mirarlo y se percataron de la enorme moto cierra que sostenía el cazador en sus manos.

Jeffrey seguía siendo arrastrado hacia debajo de la tierra, las manos lo estaban apretando tan fuerte que se le hacia muy difícil liberarse, aun cuando estaba utilizando toda su fuerza.

- Terminaras en el mismo lugar, no importa cuanto pelees - le decía la misteriosa voz del muñeco de plástico, Jeff dio un rápido y conciso jalón a su cuerpo y lograr salir disparado del sótano, estrellándose contra uno de los muebles del pasillo de afuera.

Willow estaba aun lado con los ojos cerrados y gritando, así que Jeffrey se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a jalonearla.

- Tranquila… tranquila, estas bien… estamos bien - le decía, Will abrió los ojos y su miedo ya no estaba.

- No es así… debemos salir de aquí - aseguro ella.

- Daría mi opinión pero ustedes idiotas no me toman en cuenta - dijo Xander des atrás, pesando que aun nadie podía vero o escucharlo pero eso ya no era así.

- ¿Que sucede contigo? - pregunto Jeff molesto.

- ¿Escuchaste eso?... Puedes verme - exclamo con emoción y abrazo brevemente a Jeff, para después tentar su cuerpo con sus manos para estar seguro de que estaba completo.

Jeffrey rodo los ojos ante la escena, después escucho unos gemidos desde el armario y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, solo para encontrar a Billie y Buffy atadas en su interior. La pandilla estaba reunida otra vez.

- La casa nos separo, como si quisiera asustarnos - dijo Buffy al quitarse la mordaza de la boca.

- Pero nos encontramos - murmuro Will.

- No, nos trajeron aquí… teníamos tanto miedo que termínanos aquí… la pregunta es ¿Por qué? - pregunto Jeff, Xander había estado dando vueltas por el lugar hasta que encontró un misterioso símbolo en el suelo.

- Tal vez esto tenga que ver - grito el, todos se acercaron a mirar el símbolo del suelo.

- Es gaélico - murmuro Will, ella había estudiado esos símbolos para algunos conjuros en el pasado.

- ¿Puedes traducirlo? - le pregunto Jeff, pero los susurros de "Libérenme" hacían la situación aun mas tensa de lo que era.

- El icono es la marca del demonio… una invocación para alguien llamado… Gashnar, el hechizo fue provocado, el demonio trata de manifestarse para convertirse en un ser - explico Will.

-Así que… Nuestro miedo lo alimenta… debemos salir de aquí chicos - exclamo Jeff, entonces todos empezaron a mirar hacia todas partes en búsqueda de una forma de salir, por suerte una de las paredes se rompió, dejando ver el patio del campus y a John, Giles y Ryle entrando al lugar.

- Es John… es John con una cierra - exclamo Xander con emoción, John dejo caer la herramienta en el suelo y fue directo a abrazar a su hijo.

- Estoy bien papá… pero debemos irnos, los muros se cierran tras nosotros - explicaba Jeff, apenado de que sus amigos miraran que su padre lo abrazaba de esa manera.

- Gashnar… su presencia afecta la realidad… no podemos permitir que cobre vida - dijo Giles al mirar el símbolo en el suelo, era algo único de un demonio.

- Si lo hace puedo luchar con el - aseguro Jeff, Giles encontró el libro de donde habían copiado el símbolo, se trataba de uno de los libros que Spike había robado del consejo, lo que indicaba que el estaba detrás de todo eso. Entonces le mostro a Jeff una ilustración de un ser con ojos rojos, garras y de color gris a Jeff.

- Es el - exclamó, Jeff estaba atónito.

- No quiero luchar con el… rompe el hechizo Giles - dijo el niño rápidamente, Giles empezó a hojear el libro en búsqueda de la solución.

- Puede cesar de 2 maneras, romper la marca del demonio…- Jeffrey no dejo que Giles acabara de leer y de un pisotón rompió la madera del suelo donde estaba el símbolo, sonrió muy seguro de si hasta que vio la mirada enojada de Giles quien siguió hablando.

- No es una de ellas y puede liberar al demonio de inmediato - dijo molesto, Jeff se encogió de hombros por ese estúpido error y un segundo después un humo negro salió del suelo y poco a poco fue tomando la forma del aterrador demonio.

- Soy el señor de las pesadillas, el señor del terror… tiemblen ante mi… tiemblen - exclamaba cosa, Jeff su velocidad para recoger la moto cierra de su padre y cortarle la cabeza al demonio, quien se destruyo en forma de humo negro otra vez.

Después de esa aterradora noche la pandilla fue a casa de Giles para comerse todos los dulces que el británico había comprado.

- Hay unos muy buenos Giles - decía Xander mientras se llenaba la boca de dulces

- Por favor cómanlos – dijo Giles, aun preocupado por lo que Spike había hecho en esa casa, cada vez era mas peligroso y era mejor encontrarlo pronto y acabar con el.

- No hay problema que no se resuelva con chocolate…. Aun que creo que vomitare - dijo Jeff y corrió hacia el baño, había comido tantos dulces que ya estaba enfermo del estomago, todos rieron un poco de eso.


	20. Siempre te recordare

Spike había estado ocupado con los libros que robo del consejo, por años había pasado desapercibido en el radar de muchos cazadores, incluso del de Jeffrey quien lo creía un idiota sin embargo esa noche Spike había hecho un ritual que cobro la vida de 5 mujeres vírgenes, su sangre permitió abrir momentáneamente un pentagrama que estaba oculto en algún lugar secreto y de el, salió una cosa horrorosa, un vampiro real, sin cuerpo humano con garras y todo.

Esa misma madrugada, John había recibido una llamada del consejo para decirle de los cuerpos, así que tomo a Jeff y se reunieron con Giles en el lugar de la masacre, había cuerpos destripados por todas partes así que intenso que Jeff casi no mirara mucho, pero por lo poco que vio tomo una decisión.

- No puedo seguir con esto - murmuro Jeff.

- ¿Con que? - pregunto Giles, había estado preocupado por que el chico hubiera visto mas de lo que debía y de que hubiera quedado traumatizado.

- No puedo vivir así, renuncio - dijo Jeff muy serio y salió del lugar, John y Giles se quedaron pasmados por esa respuesta así que decidieron regresa al chico a su casa para que descansara.

John no pudo ni dormir, la historia de el con su hijo Sam estaba por repetirse con Jeff en la otra ocasión había cometido muchos errores con Sam pero con Jeff estaba dispuesto a razonar, así que apenas se levantó fue a hablar con el.

- Hijo lo de anoche fue una tragedia, un gran mal pero esas cosas pasan… hacemos lo que podemos, este trabajo no es fácil - explicaba pacientemente.

- Pero no deberíamos hacer este trabajo, hemos perdido a muchos. – dijo Jeff con un puchero, John solo le sonrió levemente y en eso el teléfono empezó a sonar así que fue a contestar.

- ¿Si? – pregunto John y su rostro se fue poniendo pálido a cada segundo por lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Jeff, John espero hasta terminar la llamada para procesar la información y entonces hablar.

- Es Cordelia - murmuro John, Jeff pensó en lo peor por unos segundos hasta que se entero que su amiga acababa de despertar del coma, los 2 rápidamente se trasladaron al hospital y al poco rato de caminar inseguros por habitación por habitación se encontraron a Cordelia.

- ¿No pudieron meterme en un sitio que oliera menos a muertos en formol? - pregunto ella con ironía.

- Cordy - grito Jeff y se fue encima de ella en un abrazo, Cordelia dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del niño.

- Si, soy yo- murmuro con alivio, el abrazo duro unos segundos hasta que Jeff se despego de ella y la miro con preocupación.

- Si soportas el horror de que un poder superior te secuestre la mente, lo recomiendo - dijo ella con ironía.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso? - pregunto John.

- De todo eso, más o menos… el sueño me ha dejado aturdida… espero que hayas matado a esa cosa Jeffrey… ¿Están bien? - pregunto preocupada por lo que había visto y sobre todo por la cara de mortificación en ambos Winchester.

- Si, muy bien… Superbién - mintió Jeff para calmar la tensión, tomo a su amiga de la mano y salieron de ese horrible hospital, tenían que ponerse al corriente con un par de cosas.

En el camino a casa de Giles, Cordelia se entero en resumidas cuentas de todo lo que había pasado la explosión de la escuela, el alcalde, Spike y otras cosas, una vez que estaba en la nueva biblioteca toda la pandilla la abrazo, mientras le decían comentarios como: _Que alegría verte, es increíble que estés aquí_, entre otras cosas sin embargo ella no se veía muy feliz que digamos y cuando por fin tuvo un momento a solas con Jeffrey por fin dejo ver su descontento.

- Se que hay muchos cambios pero las cosas están funcionando – murmuro Jeff, ella arqueo una ceja como siempre que estaba molesta con algo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, hemos podido salvar a muchos

- Excepto a ti mismo - murmuro ella, Jeff se giro a verla sin entender de que hablaba -Tuve una visión… te he visto a ti, en peligro y unos símbolos muy raros como jeroglíficos en una pared y luego en carne, un tatuaje y algunas cosas que no entiendo aun…. ¿Acaso no ves lo que pasa? te has dado por vencido Jeffrey.

- Rebasó mi límite… Cordy... tengo razones que no entiendes para querer alejarme. - murmuro, sin tomar ni siquiera encuentra lo peligrosa que sonaba la visión de su amiga.

- Las entiendo muy bien… se trata de Ángel y el hecho de que se halla ido sin despedirse, le dices a todos que lo has superado pero a mi no me engañas, ni tampoco a ti mismo… Has olvidado quien eres… el amigo que conocía hacia el bien no solo por ser el elegido y eso le daba una luz, un resplandor especial. - decía Cordelia, muy despacio para tratar de llegar a Jeff, pero el seguía renuente a creerle.

- Avísame si ves a ese amigo por aquí - murmuro con ironía.

- No me lo tienes que pedir - dijo Cordelia y decepcionada salió de la habitación, Jeff suspiro fuerte y se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala pero a los pocos segundos unos pasos inconfundibles lo hicieron levantarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto titubeante y mirando a Ángel, quien como muchas veces había soñado estaba parado en el borde de la entrada.

- Vine… por un encargo y a saludarlos… ¿Como están? - pregunto el vampiro, Jeff se mordía los labios una y otra vez, tratando de desmoronarse ante su amor platónico.

- Muy bien ¿y tu? - le pregunto, tratando de sonar normal pero era tan transparente que Ángel había notado lo incomodo que esta siendo todo eso, así que se acerco lentamente.

- He estado mejor

- Bueno… me alegra escuchar eso… ¿te ofrezco algo? - pregunto Jeff con ironía, Ángel hizo como que lo estaba pensando pues el sabia muy bien su objetivo con esa visita.

- ¿Que tal... una explicación? Por que cuando Giles me llamo para contarme lo que dijiste, no lo entendí... ¿Como puedes siquiera pensar en dejar la cacería por mi?¿acaso es un nuevo tormento que preparaste para mi?, ¿a que estas jugando Jeffrey? - pregunto Ángel molesto, se estaba controlando así mismo para no dejar salir su rostro de vampiro.

- A nada… es una larga historia, comenzó cuando vi lo que había hecho Spike con esas mujeres y me di cuenta de que lo subestime… no estoy hecho para esto… Bueno quizás la historia no es tan larga como pensé - explico Jeff, apenas en un hilito de voz entendible pues se había sentido regañado por Ángel y su ceño fruncido, eso hasta que el vampiro se sentó a su lado un poco mas tranquilo.

- Pienso que eres muy importante y no te lo dije y por eso estas dudando de tu trabajo, yo debí… - decía Ángel pero Jeff se estaba riendo de el.

- He madurado Ángel, un poco pero lo he hecho… no necesito que vengas aquí para protegerme… no se… solo que este en un gran peligro de muerte eres bienvenido, además… creí que dijiste que nunca mas regresarías aquí.- reclamo Jeff, ahora era Ángel quien estaba indignado.

- ¿Que se supone que debía hacer cuando me entere de que te quieres alejar?

- No se, es solo que… cuando estas cerca aun que ni siquiera te vea…. Te siento, muy dentro y… me duele - dijo Jeff con la mirada baja, Ángel se acerco y le tomo la cara en sus manos para limpiarle las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- A mi también me duele Jeff - dijo y su penetrante mirada hizo contacto con la de Jeff quien logro calmarse y alejarse un poco de el, Ángel asintió pero siguió hablando.

- Pero sigamos con el plan, mantendremos la distancia hasta que el tiempo pase y cuando halla pasado mucho tiempo, podremos…

- Olvidar - interrumpió Jeff con un hilo de voz otra vez.

- Si, tal vez - murmuro Ángel, su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos por dentro pero sabia que era lo correcto, Jeff era un niño y aun que no fuera un vampiro, era un hombre de 24 años cosa que como relación no seria bien visto por nadie, incluso era ilegal.

- Ángel, cuidado - grito Jeff antes de que la ventana de la sala volviera hacerse añicos por la intromisión del horrible vampiro que Spike había librado. El vampiro se fue sobre de Ángel pero al ver que no podía con el, volvió a salir corriendo por la ventana y arrojo a Jeff sobre el vampiro, ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa? - pregunto Jeff.

- No lo se… pero debemos matarlo - decía Ángel mientras acomodaba su ropa, Jeff solo se encogió de hombros y respondió.

- Estoy libre - dijo el niño antes de tomar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a Giles con la descripción de su atacante para que investigara que cosa era.

Ángel y Jeff siguieron el rastro de la criatura hasta las alcantarillas de la ciudad, no hubo más opción que la de bajar a revisar el fétido y oscuro lugar. Luego de caminar unos minutos bajo la pesada mirada de Ángel, Jeff se arto y giro a verlo con odio.

- Puedo hacer esto solo… no quiero deberte nada - dijo el

- No lo harás - dijo Ángel muy serio, cuando hablaba de esa manera era porque no había nada más que decir o hacer para cambiar la opinión del vampiro, Jeff se giro y empezó a caminar otra vez.

- Jeffrey… solo vine aquí para decirte que no te des por vencido, pero cuando estábamos en el piso… uno encima del otro, sentí una gran confusión sobre nosotros y - Ángel no pudo terminar de hablar, sus palabras se iban a cada segundo, pero las de Jeffrey no tanto pues el no tenia problema con decir lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Cuando estamos separados… me duele mucho pero es más fácil sentir eso, porque… ahora que estas aquí, tan cerca… es más que confuso… es insoportable Ángel.

- Jeffrey tienes que entender que esto nunca funcionaria, no puedo darte un futuro… algo normal. - dijo Ángel, tomando los hombros de su amigo en sus manos.

- Lo has dicho muchas veces - murmuro Jeff, Ángel se quedo mudo sin ninguna respuesta que darle y ese silencio incomodo se formo.

- Escucha… será mejor si nos separamos - dijo Jeff para romper la tensión, Ángel asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia distintos lados de las alcantarillas.

Ángel recorrió con su velocidad la mayoría del drenaje, no se iba a dar por vencido hasta encontrar a la cosa que lo había atacado pero en su lugar se encontró con Spike y una copa dorada, a la cual reconocía como _"La copa del tormento eterno"_ famosa entre los vampiros por que según la profecía esta le concedía un deseo a cualquiera que bebiera de ella.

- ¿Spike que haces aquí? - pregunto el vampiro, Spike se giro y le dio un uñetazo en la cara.

- ¿Tu que crees? – pregunto con ironía.

- Muy bien, lo haremos a tu manera - dijo Ángel y empezó a pelear contra Spike, ambos habían tenido ganas de esa batalla desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La batalla fue dura pero al final Ángel gano y logro beber de la copa para evitar que Spike lo hiciera, Spike maldijo a si mismo y salió huyendo del lugar.

Una luz blanca ilumino a Ángel y segundos después el vampiro logro sentir a su corazón latir otra vez y el calor de su piel había regresado también, era como si estuviera vivo otra vez.

Ángel estaba confundido pero regreso a la casa de Giles para saber si habían averiguado algo de la criatura horrorosa que los había atacado, entonces se encontró con Cordelia quien noto el color en su piel.

- Ángel… eres humano - aseguro Cordelia, el vampiro se quedo impactado de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta pero a la vez estaba feliz por que eso no era un sueño como había llegado a pensar.

- Necesito saber si esto es permanente Cordy - le dijo, ella se quedo pensativa y mirando uno de los libros de Giles en el estante entonces se acerco y lo hojeo rápidamente.

- Aprendí un par de cosas, mientras esa cosa me tenía poseída…. Una de ellas es que existen unos sujetos muy poderosos, los llaman "Los Oraculos"… ellos tienen el conocimiento del pasado, del presento y del futuro… aquí esta el hechizo para abrir la puerta a su espacio.

- Si tu corazón es puro, puedes tener acceso a ellos - dijo Cordy con una media sonrisa, Ángel tomo el libro y bajo al sótano de Giles, donde consiguió las cosas necesarias para abrir la puerta que le dio acceso a los oráculos.

- Acércate a nosotros ser inferior…. ¿Que nos trajiste? - pregunto una mujer vestida con un vestido de tela plateada y su piel del mismo color.

- Se supone que… - Ángel no podía armar palabra, se encontraba en un sitio muy parecido al Olimpo de los dioses y una sensación de paz lo estaba inundando.

- Tienes que dar algo a cambio - dijo el oráculo masculino, Ángel empezó a buscar en su cazadora algo que pudiera dar entonces se quito su reloj de muñeca y se lo dio a la mujer.

- Me gusta el tiempo, es mucho y a la vez nada…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - pregunto la mujer.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando?- pregunto Ángel, los oráculos se miraron el uno al otro unos segundos y contestaron.

- Ya no eres un guerrero, la vida continua querido - dijo la mujer.

- ¿Como humano?, ¿esto es un hechizo? - pregunto Ángel

- Vivirás y morirás como cualquier mortal… ya no sirves a los que nosotros servimos… has sido liberado de tu carga- dijo el oráculo masculino, Ángel parpadeo un poco y para cuando se percato ya estaba devuelta en la biblioteca de Giles, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Ángel salió disparado a la casa de Jeff, donde tuvo que entrar por la ventana para sorprenderlo con un beso inesperado, era algo que como vampiro nunca hubiera hecho pero como humano podía hacer, aun que después se arrepintió un poco.

- Lamento haberte besado - dijo el, Jeff se quedo en blanco y no decía nada con la boca pero su pura mirada lo decía todo. - No me lamento por el beso… pero creo que tal vez tendríamos problemas con esto ya sabes legales - agrego Ángel.

- Ángel, ya lo entendí… no es necesario que me vuelvas a explicar

- No estoy diciendo que no tenga sentimientos… solo digo que hay que esperar Jeff.

- Me alegro de no fantasear en miles de millones de veces en la posibilidad de que estuviéramos juntos… ahora ¿cual es el plan maduro? - pregunto con ironía.

- Estaremos en contacto pero no nos veremos un tiempo - dijo Ángel con pesar, Jeff se encogió de hombros muy tranquilo pues parecía que el hecho de que Ángel ya fuera humano le hacia un poco mas sencillas las cosas.

- Ok, estaré bien… así que nos veremos como en… ¿5 años? Ya que tenga 17 y tu 30 - dijo con ironía antes de ver que Ángel se estaba devorando todos los dulces que tenia ahí en su cuarto y después salió corriendo a la cocina para comerse todo a su paso, Jeff solo lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro, era como estar viendo un episodio de los Loneey toons

- Es como un sueño, eres humano y aun hay galletas de chocolate - dijo con ironía.

- ¿Por que nunca me dijiste que el chocolate era tan bueno? - pregunto Ángel, sin dejar de masticar las oro de la alacena.

- Imagine que como vampiro no seria agradable decirte de algo que nunca podrías tener… además sabia que te ibas a acabar todos mis dulces - le dijo Jeff, entonces Ángel se fue encima de el con un batido de chocolate en la mano, cargo al niño con menos fuerza que antes y se lo llevo a su cuarto donde le dio muchas cucharadas del helado en la boca.

- No soy un bebe Ángel - dijo Jeff con un puchero aun que realmente estaba disfrutando esa escena,

- Lo eres para mí - dijo el vampiro sin dejar de darle de comer, luego de eso se quedaron acostados sobre la cama, mirando el techo y llenos de paz.

- ¿Haremos que funcione verdad? - pregunto Jeff, Ángel se giro a verlo con una sonrisa cálida, quizás la sonrisa más cálida de toda su vida.

- Si lo haremos- murmuro Ángel, Jeff sonrió con una lágrima de felicidad cruzando su mejilla y empezó a bostezar.

- Tengo mucho sueño, pero quiero estar despierto para disfrutar más este día - dijo Jeff.

- Duérmete, tendremos un día igual mañana - dijo Ángel mientras arropaba al chico en la cama, algo que nunca había hecho por nadie antes en su vida.

- Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento de esta forma - dijo Jeff, abrazado en las cobijas.

- ¿De que forma?

- Como alguien normal… es perfecto - dijo el niño, Ángel le beso la frente y pago la luz de la habitación para después bajar a la sala a ver televisión y pensar las cosas.

Mientras tanto Spike estaba en el pueblo, desquitando su coraje por haber perdido la copa junto a su nuevo amigo (el vampiro feroz) estaban matando gente e incluso habían incendiado la alcaldía del pueblo, lo que alerto los focos de todo el consejo quien llamo a Giles para informarle.

Giles llego a casa de Jeff y se sorprendió de encontrar a Ángel en la sala, sin embargo no dijo nada pues el asunto de Spike se estaba haciendo grave.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Ángel al ver el rostro pálido del británico.

- Es Spike… esta furioso, por decir algo- esta causando destrozos por todo el pueblo y necesitamos detenerlo lo mas rápido que se pueda.

- Esta desquitándose por que le quite su preciada copa… Hay que matarlo Giles - dijo Ángel, Giles se quedo pensativo por lo de la copa y entendió muchas cosas.

- Tú, bebiste de la copa del tormento… y ahora eres humano ¿no?

- Si, pero no tenemos tiempo para esta charla… vamos por Spike, estoy seguro de que va a venir por Jeff si no le paramos antes.

- Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien… sobrenatural - dijo Giles, Ángel volteo hacia las escaleras recordando la imagen de Jeff durmiendo pacíficamente

- ¿No quieres despertarlo? - le pregunto Giles.

- Por nada del mundo - murmuro Ángel, entonces los 2 salieron de la casa y se reunieron con el resto de la pandilla en la salida del Grill donde Spike había tomado rehenes, ellos estaba por entrar desde el callejón cuando el aterrados vampiro les impido el paso.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - pregunto Buffy, señalando las horribles garras y colmillos de la criatura.

- Es un verdadero vampiro, así es como lucen… debajo sus trajes de carne… Ángel ve por Spike - dijo Giles muy seriamente, Ángel asintió y entro al Grill con Cordelia como respaldo mientras que el resto de la pandilla se quedo ahí para pelear con la criatura.

El Grill estaba todo hecho una carnicería y en medio de toda la sangre y cuerpos, estaba Spike victorioso y sonriente.

- Hola Spike - dijo Ángel y el vampiro se giro para verlo con la boca manchada de sangre inocente.

- Pero si ha llegado el héroe y justo a tiempo…. Y con su chica… ¿Debo ponerme de rodillas y prometer que no lo hare mas?… o mejor… - antes de acabara de hablar Spike ya había derribado de un puñetazo a Ángel.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sangrando? - pregunto entre risas, pero entonces Cordelia saco una espada y se la clavo en la espalda, permitiendo que Ángel se recuperar un poco para pelear.

Cordelia salió del Grill para ayudar a la pandilla con el otro vampiro, mientras que Spike se quito la espada de la espalda y dio una vuelta en el aire que le permitió queda parado sobre lo más alto del Grill.

- Un truco que aprendí en Nepal ¿te gusta? - pregunto con ironía.

- Lo venden hasta en el aeropuerto - dijo Ángel con la misma ironía y entonces aprovecho un cable para subir hasta donde estaba Spike y pelear con el, el que ya no fuera vampiro y que no tuviera la misma fuerza no era un obstáculo para poder pelear duro.

- Tu, yo…. lucha a muerte - se burlaba Spike mientras ambos se armaban a los golpes, obviamente Spike iba ganando pues tenia sus poderes de vampiro, aun así Ángel estaba ando todo de su.

- Tu muerte querrás decir – dijo Ángel, la lucha continua hasta que Spike lanzo a Ángel desde el techo del Grill sobre una mesa de billar, Ángel se lastimo la espalda y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

- Como humano eres más tonto que como vampiro - dijo Spike e intento clavarle una espada, pero ahí llego Jeffrey y lo detuvo de un puñetazo.

- Heriste a mi novio - dijo el niño entre dientes y empezó a golpear a Spike una y otra vez, aun así el vampiro se estaba riendo como un loco.

- La oscuridad se aproxima y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo - dijo Spike, Jeff se canso de el y le clavo una estaca en el corazón, matándolo al instante. Entonces Jeff corrió a ver a Ángel aun adolorido en la mesa

- Estarás bien… todo término estamos… juntos - le decía Jeff, unos minutos después Ángel se recupero un poco del dolor y salió caminando con Jeff solo para ver que el otro vampiro había asesinado a Xander y Billie, entonces vieron como Giles lo mato, cortándole le cabeza de un tajo.

La escena era temible, Jeff corrió hacia los cuerpos de sus amigos mientras que Ángel regreso al Grill y volvió a decir el hechizo que le permitió regresar con los oráculos.

- ¿Por qué viniste? - pregunto la mujer.

- El vampiro dijo que vendrían más de esas cosas… ¿es cierto? - pregunto Ángel, el había visto lo que esa cosa le hizo a sus amigos y no quería ni imaginarse lo que 1000 de ellos podrían hacerle al mundo entero.

- Es verdad…. Van a venir mas de esas cosas, van a terminar con el mundo que conoces - dijo la mujer.

- ¿Y el elegido? ¿Qué pasara con el? - pregunto Ángel, los oráculos volvieron a mirarse por unos segundos y se quedaron callados, lo que daba una clara respuesta.

- Morirá… estoy aquí para rogar por su vida - exclamo Ángel.

- Nosotros no somos quienes damos la vida o la muerte - explico el oráculo masculino, Ángel se quedo pensativo por unos segundos y entendió cual era el propósito de los oráculos y la forma en que lo podían ayudar.

- Tomen mi vida a cambio de la suya - exclamo con pesar, ahora entendía que la única forma de que los oráculos le hicieran caso era que diera algo a cambio y la única forma de hacer algo tan grande era con su propia vida.

- Esto se trata de amor… no nos concierne a nosotros - dijo el oráculo.

- Esos vampiros van a destruir el mundo, tienen que ayudarme - rogo Ángel.

- Lo hecho no se puede deshacer - dijo el oráculo masculino quien claramente estaba renuente a ayudar, sin embargo el oráculo femenino estaba de lado de Ángel y tenia una idea.

- Pero lo que aun no se ha hecho se puede prevenir - murmuro ella.

- Los cambios temporales no están hechos para cumplir los caprichos de los seres inferiores - dijo el otro sujeto.

- Te equivocas el esta dispuesto a sacrificar cada momento de felicidad y amor que pueda tener por alguien mas, el no es un ser inferior…. Hay una forma, pero no será nada fácil - dijo ella dirigiéndose a Ángel.

- Por favor, hare lo que ustedes quieran - dijo Ángel.

- Te darnos hasta las 12 para que puedas despedirte, luego regresaremos el tiempo al momento que bebiste de la copa y ahí todo cambiara… tu alma salvara la del elegido y evitara que se vampiro escape del infierno… Ángel, ¿puedes con eso? - pregunto ella, Ángel no se lo tuvo que pensar mucho para aceptar. El ya había vivido lo suficiente y si podía salvar a Jeffrey y de paso a la humanidad, estaba feliz de morir por ellos.

Ángel regreso al mundo real, estaba en la casa de Jeff viendo como lloraba el niño por la perdida de sus amigos, entonces Jeff lo miro y corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¿Donde estabas? - pregunto entre lagrimas.

- Ahora mas que nunca se cuanto te amo… por eso fui a ver a los oráculos… les pedí que te dieran la oportunidad para detener a Spike.

- No, no lo hiciste - dijo Jeff, estaba negado a creer en lo que Ángel decía.

- Oíste lo que dijo Spike otros vendrán

- Siempre vienen mas ahora es mi problema no tuyo Ángel.

- No te dejare pelear solo y morir solo… Soy una responsabilidad para ti, al menos uno de nosotros puede ayudar a las personas y ambos sabemos que ese eres tú - dijo tomando las manos del niño en las suyas, Jeff lloraba.

- ¿Que pasara ahora?

- Regresaran el tiempo, al momento que Spike abra la boca del infierno para liberara esos vampiros - explico Ángel, omitiendo el hecho de que iba a morir por ello.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Jeff, Ángel miro su reloj

- En un minuto - dijo Ángel, el niño se abrazo a el otra vez con el llanto al cien por cien

- No es suficiente tiempo, ¿como se supone que continuare con mi vida?… sin ti, sin lo que hicimos - pregunto Jeff desesperado a Ángel se le partía el corazón, pedazo a pedazo.

- Sera como si nunca hubiera pasado… no lo sabrás

- Yo se que sucedió, así fue Ángel… Aun siento tu corazón latir - dijo mientras tocaba el pecho del hombre, las campanadas del ultimo minuto del día empezaron a sonar.

- Jeffrey…

- Dios no es tiempo suficiente… Nunca te olvidare… no lo olvidare, no lo…. – decía Jeff aferrado a Ángel y con lagrimas, Ángel solo rogaba que todo fuera a salir bien y también estaba llorando.

Para cuando Ángel abrió los ojos el estaba tirado en el suelo y Spike tenia un pie sobre de el, mientras sostenía la copa en su mano

- Spike, espera… eso que tienes en la mano...No es lo que crees - dijo Ángel, apenas se daba cuenta que era un vampiro otra vez y que lo habían golpeado mucho.

- Bla bla, déjalo Héroe… yo gano y tu pierdes y por mucho que hables eso no cambiara… todo lo que has hecho ha sido para nada… ahora es mi turno de ganar - dijo el, antes de clavarle una estaca a Ángel en el corazón.

- No - grito Jeff desde atrás, entonces se fue encima de Spike y tiro el contenido de la copa en el suelo. Spike lo golpeo y salió corriendo con el ceño fruncido pero con su sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

Jeffrey corrió hacia Ángel y se dio cuenta de la estaca en su corazón, Ángel empezaba a secarse poco a poco pro logro tomarle el rostro en sus manos.

- Pelea - fue la última palabra de Ángel, antes de perder la vida sobre los brazos de Jeffrey quien lloraba desconsolado y no pudo evitar gritar de rabia por la muerte de su amigo.

John Winchester tuvo que acudir a ese horrible lugar a recoger a su hijo y llevarlo a casa, el niño estaba tan perturbado por la muerte de Ángel que penas caminaba bien. Toda la pandilla se reunió para verlo, estaban consternados por la muerte de Ángel pero era Willow la única que entendía lo mucho que le estaba doliendo a Jeffrey o al menos eso parecía hasta que Cordy apareció.

- ¿Esta bien? - pregunto ella.

- Parece que no - murmuro Giles mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

- Hablare con el... Ha y Willow eres la mejor bruja de la ciudad, no lo olvides - dijo ella antes de empezar a subir por las escaleras, nadie la detuvo pues tenían la esperanza de que ella pudiera confortar un poco a Jeff.

Cordelia abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jeff y miro al niño llorando sobre su cama, ella entro sigilosamente y se sentó junto a el para dejarlo llorar todo lo que quisiera.

- El dio su último aliento para que tu pelearas Jeff… Necesitabas ayuda y los de halla arriba lo sabían - dijo ella, señalando hacia el cielo y provocando que Jeff dejara de llorar un segundo por la confusión de sus palabras.

- ¿Y tú me has ayudado? - pregunto el.

- He hecho mi parte

- Se que esto no ha terminado… pero creo que puedo hacerlo, Spike o lo que venga lo voy a vencer - dijo Jeff un poco mas animado y es que entendía que eso era exactamente lo que Ángel querría que hiciera.

- Lo se... y quería que tu también lo supieras, tu puedes con todo… acabaras venciendo… solo que me gustaría poder verlo. - dijo ella un poco nostálgica.

- ¿Como que no vas a…?

- Jeffrey no me puedo quedar, esto ya no es lo mío… despídeme de los demás por mi y explícaselo todo… cuando lo entiendas - dacia Cordelia con un tono muy conmovedor, Jeff se quedo mucho mas confundido de lo que estaba.

- Eso es imposible, te necesito aquí Cordelia

- No lo hagas mas difícil Jeff… mi camino es diferente y aquí esta ya mi parada… los de arriba me debían una y no la he desaprovechado, he devuelto a mi chico al buen camino - dijo ella con una lagrima corriendo pro su mejilla, ella había llevado a Ángel con los oráculos para que ayudara a Jeff y con eso lo había devuelto al camino.

- Pero Cordy… - Jeff trato de decir pero Cordy no lo dejo hablar otra vez.

- Toma lo que te dan campeón y aprovéchalo al máximo… ya nos veremos - dijo ella y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de que se fuera se giro hacia Jeff y le dio un beso un la boca, beso que el niño no esperaba pero que tampoco rechazo.

El teléfono empezó a sonar una y otra vez, así que Jeff se separo del beso para ir a contestar pues había supuesto que no había nadie más en casa.

- Ha y de nada - dijo ella mientras Jeff salía por la puerta de su habitación y bajaba a la sala, donde logro escuchar las palabras de su padre al teléfono.

- Si… lo se… eso es imposible… esta justo…Lo siento… hem ¿Cuándo ha muerto?… ¿y se ha despertado? Entiendo - dijo el hombre poniéndose blanco como el papel y miro a Jeffrey desconcertado, el niño asocio las palabras de su padre con Cordy y regreso corriendo a su cuarto para encontrarse con que ella ya no estaba, fue ahí cuando comprendió que el espíritu de Cordelia fue quien lo visito, para despedirse.

- Gracias - murmuro Jeff hacia el cielo y con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla


	21. El Elegido

Después del temible día que había tenido, Jeff se fue a dormir esperando poder recuperar fuerzas y ánimos para continuar viviendo pero el destino no lo quiso así, pues uno de sus sueños premonitorios se presento y le dejo ver a un ejercito de horribles vampiros siendo liberados del infierno, un símbolo raro, a Spike peleando con el y sobre todo logro ver a 2 desconocidos, 2 chicos que no conocía.

De pronto la visión se fue de su mente y aprecio el en su habitación, mirando la luna y lo pacifico de la noche atreves de la ventana.

- Es una bonita luna ¿No crees? - pregunto una voz desde atrás, Jeff se giro y no se sorprendió de encontrar a Spike en su sueño.

- No eres el, así que supongo que sigo dormido y te has metido en mi cabeza - dijo Jeff sin mucho entusiasmo, el quería matar a Spike por lo que le hizo a Ángel pero en el sueño no iba lograr nada con atacarlo, así que no lo hizo.

- No me has invitado a entrar a tu casita… claro que no me importa, por que dentro de poco mi ejercito y yo no vamos a necesitar permiso para nada… ¿ya mencione que tengo un ejercito? - pregunto con ironía.

- Un ejército de vampiros, si seguramente son…

- Nosotros somos millones y ustedes son ¿5? ¿6 mocosos? - pregunto con una risa sínica en su rostro Jeff camino lento hacia el, manteniendo el control de sus emociones a cada paso.

- Gobernare esta tierra y cuando lo haga… hare una lapida con tu nombre para recordarle a tu alma, lo patético que fuiste - dijo Spike, Jeff apretó mas sus puños.

- No te tengo miedo - dijo entre dientes, Spike sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos y empezó a reírse.

- ¿Entonces dime por que no estas en brazos de tu amado?…. Nadie puede ayudarte Jeff, ni tu padre, ni tus amigos… solo existe un elegido, con la fuerza y la habilidad…. Es por eso que vas a morir solo y sin apoyo - dijo el vampiro, Jeff se soltó de su agarre y lo golpeo pero lo único que provoco fue despertarse en medio de un grito que provoco la entrada de su padre en la habitación.

- ¿Hijo sucede algo? - pregunto John preocupado, Jeff respiraba una y otra vez hasta que estuvo mas calmado.

- No…. Bueno Si, me di cuenta de algo… algo que nunca antes había pensado… vamos a ganar - dijo el niño y eso preocupo mucho a John, era como si Jeff estuviera desvariando o algo así no por pensar en que ganarían, si no por como lo estaba diciendo.

Jeff ya no regreso a dormir y John se quedo toda la noche pendiente, mirando lo hiperactivo que estaba su niño, leyendo libros, anotando cosas y mandando mensajes por celular, era como si hubiera sido poseído por algún ente súper inteligente o algo así.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron Buffy, Xander, Billie, Willow y Giles pare tener una reunión con los Winchester.

- Giles, ¿Conseguiste a alguien? - pregunto Jeff, el hombre asintió levemente.

- Tengo a 24 cazadores confirmados para mañana, incluyendo a parte del consejo - explico el hombre, ahí fue cuando John se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba planeando algo mas grande y no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar una buena explicación.

- Se que les pareció muy… raro que los llamara a las 4 de la mañana para pedirles que vinieran, lo siento mucho chicos… pero paso algo, Cordy me dejo una visión… uno de esos sueños a todo color... he visto muchas cosas pero lo mas relevante fue que vi a la boca del infierno en plena apertura, después Spike se metió en mi mente para amenazarme

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Giles.

- Si no fue nada, solo palabras estúpidas y sin sentido… pero me dejo claro una cosa… esta asustado de mí, de nosotros y de lo que podemos hacer - dijo Jeff, todos se quedaron callados y mirándolo muy atentos en la espera de alguna orden.

- Odio esto… odio estar aquí y que ustedes están aquí, odio que exista el mal y haber sido elegido para combatirlo… Creo que todos juntos podemos vencer á este mal… no cuando llegue, ni cuando su ejercito este listo… mañana en la mañana, abriré la puerta…. Entrare a la boca del infierno y acabare con esto de una vez y necesito que están a mi lado en esto, pero es su elección - dijo Jeff muy seguro de su plan, los demás se quedaron callados por unos segundos para pensar todos tenían claro que una batalla de esas magnitudes implicaba un matar o morir de lleno.

- Es muy radical, es mas que eso… lo que dijiste vuela en el rostro de todo lo que hemos hecho, de todo lo que cada generación a hecho en la lucha contra el mal, es magnifico - dijo Giles con una emoción que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

- ¿Enserio crees eso? - pregunto Jeff sonrojado.

- Eso pienso, si quieres mi opinión

- Gracias Giles - murmuro Jeff y espero unos segundos mas para ver que sus amigos aceptaban la batalla, algo que los había convertido en héroes desde hace mucho era la idea de salvara los demás aun que eso conllevara el perder la vida en el acto.

- Solo tengo una duda, la puerta de la boca del infierno de la biblioteca se cerro, sabemos que hay otra puerta pero ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto John, Jeff asintió.

- Se donde esta, lo vi en el sueño… aun que no lo recuerdo por completo… Billie necesito que me entres a mi cabeza y lo veas – pidió Jeff.

- No estoy segura de poder hacerlo - murmuro ella

- Billie tu puedes hacerlo, yo consultare mis libros por que la ultima vez se necesito de un hechizo para abrir esa puerta - dijo Will y se fue a la casa de Giles para investigar en los libros, era común que siempre lo hicieran en equipo pero esa ocasión había tanto que hacer que fue imposible que Will estuviera sola en la biblioteca y aprovechándose de eso un demonio entro en su cuerpo y utilizo el control que tenia sobre de ella para cortarle el cabello y pintárselo de negro.

- Así esta mejor - murmuro para si misma mientras se miraba al espejo y completaba su oscuro trabajo sobre el cuerpo de Willow.

La pandilla no se extraño de no saber nada de Willow durante todo el día y por la noche hicieron lo que parecía ser su última ronda de trabajo sobrenatural en la casa de Jeff, empezando cuando Billie accedió a entrar a la mente de Jeff.

- Esta… confuso ahí dentro, pero logre…. Ver esto - dijo la chica mientras dibujaba un símbolo en un papel, Jeff lo vio e inmediatamente se lo mostro a Giles, pues ambos conocían el sitio.

- Se trata de la cripta de los fundadores, ese símbolo esta dibujado en la entrada - dijo Giles, con la localización de la entrada a la boca del infierno en sus manos, los muchachos se quedaron a dormir en la casa, hicieron de todo menos dormir pues los nervios no se lo permitían así que Giles empezó a organizar un plan con el mapa del cementerio, poniendo a cada uno de sus chicos en una posición adecuada para la batalla.

Jeffrey estaba en su habitación, acostado sobre la cama y arrojando una pelota hacia el techo una y otra vez hasta que noto que su padre estaba en la puerta, observándolo.

- ¿Sabes algo? Cuando naciste en ese callejón y te cargue, tu manita apretó la mía y entonces me di cuenta de que tendrías un buen brazo, ahora veo que no me equivoque - dijo John y se empezó a reír por la mirada incrédula que había en su hijo.

- Papá… mañana….

- No lo digas, todo lo que digamos en este momento sonara a despedida y créeme hijo, mañana todo estará bien. - dijo John mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Ryle? - pregunto el niño, John asintió levemente,

- Vengo de hablar con tu primo, el estará presente mañana pero… pero después de eso se ira del pueblo, dice que tiene un plan y que esto de los monstruos no es o suyo lo que es comprensible después de todo lo que ha perdido… pero vamos, no hablemos mas… mañana vendrá un día difícil y necesitamos descansar.

John pasó la noche en la habitación de su hijo, velando su sueño y tratando de no pensar en lo que seguiría después de abrir la boca del infierno, el conocía los riesgos de bajar a ese lugar, estuvo tentado en avisar a sus otros 2 hijos pero desconocía contra que iban a luchar y no los iba a exponer a riesgos innecesarios.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron todos e incluso más de los cazadores que Giles había llamado con la idea de que destruirían la boca del infierno, los cazadores se fueron directo al cementerio para preparar trampas para las cosas que pudieran llegar a escapar.

La pandilla seguía en la casa de Jeff, haciendo su última reunión como equipo aun preguntándose donde es estaba Willow pero con la esperanza de que ella ya estuviera en el lugar.

- ¿Y que haremos mañana? - pregunto Jeff para romper el incomodo silencio que inundaba la sala de la casa.

- Nada agitado-… ¿El minigolf? - pregunto Xander.

- Pensaba ir de compras… me gustaron unos zapatos - dijo Buffy, entonces todos empezaron a hablar de tonterías sobre ropa y zapatos, John y Giles se miraron incrédulos.

- La tierra esta definitivamente condenada - murmuro Giles antes de salir de la casa acompañado de Buffy, Billie, Ryle y Xander. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y Willow totalmente vestida de negro entro a la casa dejando a todos impactados por su apariencia.

- ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? - pregunto Jeff antes de notar la pesada mirada que la joven sostenía sobre todo el mundo en la habitación.

- Hola John… mi padre te ha estado buscando desde hace mucho ¿pero eso ya lo sabias o no? - pregunto ella con ironía, Jeff se acerco poco a poco a ella.

- Will ¿estas bien? - pregunto Jeff, pero ella seguía mirándolo aterradoramente.

- Jeffrey aléjate… ella no es Willow - le dijo John, el ya había entendido que se trataba de un demonio, uno mandado por el demonio de ojos amarillos quien matara a su esposa 23 años antes.

- ¿De que estas hablando papá?

- No seas así… pensé que si alguien entendería serias tu - dijo ella entre risas y mostrando sus ojos completamente negros, Jeff retrocedió un poco.

- Eres un demonio - murmuro el niño, ella se acerco y le tomo el cuello, entonces John se acerco y la empujo lejos.

- Aléjate de el - dijo amenazante.

- No iba a lastimarlo aguafiestas

- Se que quieren hacer pero el no tiene que ver en esto… Willow eres fuerte, tienes que luchar - le decía John pero la demonio solo se estaba riendo de sus palabras.

- Déjame decirte algo de Willow, es una fracasada… siempre lo ha sido… la gente siempre se burlo de ella por su estúpida forma de ser, ahora es mi traje de carne. - dijo ella, John y Jeff solo se estaba mirando en busca de una salida pero no iba a ser nada fácil.

- ¿No me digan que quieren irse? acabamos de empezar… y tengo planeada una gran fiesta - dijo ella antes de lanzar a John contra las escaleras, donde se golpeo fuerte y quedo inconsciente. La demonio estaba por acercarse a matar a John pero Jeff se interpuso en su camino.

- No quiero lastimarte

- No hay problema - dijo ella y golpeo a Jeff, arrojándolo contra un mueble así que siguió caminando, eso hasta que Jeff se levanto del suelo y la golpeo igual de fuerte.

- Dije que no quería hacerlo… no dije que no lo haría - dijo Jeff, aun así la demoño se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa.

- Buen golpe - murmuro Willow.

- Muéstrame lo que tienes y te mostrare lo que es ser el elegido - dijo Jeff, la demonio no se hizo esperar para volver a golpearlo y el tampoco para golpearla

La batalla había sido dura, ese demonio era casi igual de fuerte que Jeff y sus golpes realmente estaban deteniendo al niño, quien por mas que la golpeaba no veía ni una señal de agotamiento en ella.

- Puedo hacer que te detengas - dijo Jeff con desesperación.

- Pensé que me mostrarías lo que es ser el elegido - respondió ella con ironía y siguieron peleando por un tiempo hasta que el demonio uso sus poderes para arrojar a Jeff contra un reloj antiguo que se hizo añicos y lo dejo herido en el suelo.

- Jeffrey… debo admitirlo, ahora entiendo… el ser cazador no significa ser violento, si no tener el poder y no hay nadie que tenga poder sobre mi - decía ella hasta que una fuerza la arrojo contra la ventana, Jeff se giro a ver al otro lado para ver quien lo había salvado.

- Quisiera probar esa teoría - dijo Giles parado en la puerta.

- ¿Giles?… ¿como haces eso? - pregunto Jeff incrédulo de que su maestro tuviera poderes y en 2 años jamás los hubiera mostrado, o al menos eso parecía.

- Es poder prestado, lo que hace esto más interesante todavía… Ya no quiero luchar con este niño tonto, quiero luchar contigo - dijo ella y se levanto del suelo, Giles empezó a arrojarle hechizos para contenerla, mientras que Jeff se giro para reanimar a su padre.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes jefe? por que estoy lista para otras 10 rondas y tu apenas te sostienes - dijo Will entre risas, los hechizos de Giles no estaban haciéndole ningún efecto.

- Eres poderosa, pero aun puedo lastimarte si es necesario - advirtió Giles.

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo - dijo ella y agitando su mano logro hacer que pare del techo cayera sobre Giles pero Jeff logro salvarlo de ser aplastado.

- Siempre salvas a todos, es una lata… Tal vez piensas que en este tiempo tus amigos ya están a salvo, pero te diré algo... puedo matarlos donde sea, con esto - dijo mientras formaba una esfera de fuego, los demonios no tenían esos poderes pero las brujas si y era obvio que ese demonio estaba haciendo uso de la magia de Willow.

- No - murmuro Jeff con rabia.

- A menos que alguien de alguna forma, llegue a tiempo para salvarlos… bien, vuela hermosa mariposa - dijo Will y dejo ir a la esfera de fuego que empezó a volar por el cielo de Mystic Falls

- Ve, Jeffrey… vete - ordeno Giles, Jeff tomo la mano de su padre y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la camioneta para perseguir a la esfera.

- Creí que nunca se iría, al fin te tengo solo para mí - dijo el demonio y empezó a luchar contra Giles, con puños y poderes mágicos de ambos.

Jeff y John continuaron su viaje en la camioneta, con la inesperada aparición de Willow se habían olvidado de su batalla en la boca infernal y la aparición de esa esfera de fuego no los estaba ayudando a llegar a su objetivo.

La esfera llego al cementerio, al mismo tiempo que Jeff decidió bajar de la camioneta en marcha y usar su velocidad de vampiro, llegando justo a tiempo para quitar a todo el mundo del impacto de la esfera de fuego de Willow.

- Siento la tardanza, hubo un problema con un demonio – dijo Jeff sin entrar en detalles, a los 2 minutos apareció John y por fin pudieron bajar junto con los otros cazadores por una compuerta secreta que había en la cripta.

- Así que esta cosa es la puerta, pensaba que era mas grande - dijo Jeff al ver un pentagrama con inscripciones y símbolos, enterrado en la tierra.

- Tu primero - exclamo John al darle un cuchillo a su hijo, por las inscripciones era entendible que para abrir esa puerta se necesitaba de un ritual de sangre así que Jeff se corto la mano y derramo un poco de su sangre sobre el símbolo, lo mismo fueron haciendo todos y cada uno de los otros cazadores hasta que la puerta se abrió y pudieron bajar por unas escaleras de piedra antigua.

Los cazadores se fueron posicionando en el lugar, se trataba de una especie de cueva sucia que sin duda era mucho mejor a que lo que Jeff se llego a imaginar como el infierno.

- Bienvenidos a la boca del infierno - murmuro Jeff.

- No quiero molestarte pero siento algo raro - le dijo Buffy.

- No es nada, mantén la calma… No estoy preocupado… No estoy preocupado… No estoy… - se repetía Jeff a si mismo una y otra vez hasta que vio a un montón de vampiros con garras y feos rostros debajo del borde de la cueva.

- Todo estará bien… mientras no nos… vean - dijo Jeff tembloroso pero era demasiado tarde pues el grupo de vampiros se percato de su presencia y empezaron a correr hacia ellos, los cazadores empezaron a disparar con sus pistolas y a lanzar flechas.

Mientras la batalla comenzaba, Giles se encargaba de pelear contra el demonio que poseía a Willow su batalla había sido difícil y bastante dura para el hombre quien termino sometido ante la fuer4za del demonio.

- Eres un hipócrita, presentándote con tu magia robada… había oído rumores de ti anciano, siempre fiel a John Winchester y su causa… eres como una espina en el trasero de los demonios. - decía el demonio.

- Willow, pelea contra esto… Willow… tú puedes… detener esto... Tú puedes - murmuraba Giles con debilidad, estaba realmente agotado y no tenía ni la fuerza para levantarse.

- Necesito, algo que me anime - dijo ella e incrusto su mano en el pecho de Giles, absorbiendo toda la magia que estaba en su interior, entonces ella cayo al suelo tambaleándose y riéndose de Giles.

- Esto… esto… es… es increíble… me siento… tan… tan fuerte… es… como si estuviera conectada… con todo… siento como si…. Pudiera… sentirlos…. A todos - decía ella con placer, la magia en su interior la hacia sentir poderosa y malvada.

Willow estuvo en ese viaje de poder por unos segundos hasta que se recupero y miro como Giles se retorcía en el suelo, su energía vital estaba yéndose poco a poco por el robo de magia del que fue victima.

- Pobre imbécil, tu sufrimiento debe terminar - exclamo ella entre risas, entonces camino hacia Giles y le rompió el cuello en un segundo, para después dejar caer el cuerpo sin vida al suelo y salir de la casa.

La batalla en la boca del infierno había dado inicio, los cazadores estaban peleando contra los horribles vampiros que jamás en sus vidas habían imaginado ver, la pandilla también estaba ayudando mientras que Jeff se abrió camino hacia el centro del lugar y se encontró cara a cara con Spike.

- ¿Estas listo para terminar con esto? - le pregunto el vampiro con una temible sonrisa.

- Debí haberte matado cuando te conocí…maldito bastardo - grito Jeff y se abalanzo a golpear al vampiro, Spike mostro su rostro verdadero de demonio y golpeo a Jeff con mucha fuerza e incluso logro sacarle sangre por la boca.

- Se escapan - alguien grito distrayendo a Jeff de su batalla con Spike.

-Llévenlos al borde, no podemos dejar que…. -– gritaba Jeff pero no pudo terminar su oración pues Spike aprovecho su distracción para clavarle una espada en el costado, Jeff cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo y su primo Ryle llego corriendo en segundos para auxiliarlo.

- Tú sigue, acaba con esto - le dijo Jeff a su primo y le dio su estaca, Ryle se quedo pasmado unos segundos hasta que se giro y de una tajada les corto la cabeza a un par de vampiros.

Jeff se sentía débil y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que en un segundo de paz y lucidez Ángel apareció ante su mirada.

- Ángel -– murmuro Jeff, el vampiro se agacho y tomo la barbilla del niño en su mano para obligarlo a que lo viera a los ojos.

- Tienes que levantarte y seguir luchando… Tu eres el elegido, tu sangre es la llave para abrir la puerta… no puedes dejar que mas de esas cosas anden libres por el mundo.

- ¿Cómo puedo detener esto? - pregunto Jeff con lagrimas, Ángel le beso la frente por un segundo antes de responder.

- Hay un poder de purificación, hay una persona idónea que puede terminar con esto - explico el vampiro.

- ¿Quien es? - pregunto Jeff.

- Cualquiera dispuesto al sacrificio - dijo Ángel con una leve sonrisa, Jeff entendió en ese momento lo que necesitaba hacer para terminar con la batalla.

- ¿Estarás conmigo en esto? - pregunto rendido.

- Hombro con hombro, soy tuyo… siempre voy a estar contigo Jeffrey - dijo Ángel antes de desaparecer en el aire, entonces Spike se puso delante de Jeff con una sonrisa.

- Pero ¿Quien es este?, he venido a luchar contra el elegido… mírate de campeón a patético idiota en unos meses, solías tener fuego en el corazón niño y ahora no tienes nada mas que ese agujero en el costado… ¿Que más quieres? - pregunto Spike con ironía.

Jeffrey empezó a recordar poco a poco todas las personas que había muerto en esos 2 años de lucha, apretó sus puños contra la tierra y poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie.

- Lo que quiero es que… desaparezcas - dijo entre dientes, en ese momento su primo Ryle le arrojo la estaca, Jeff la atrapo en el aire y se la clavo a Spike en el corazón.

- Has abierto la puerta idiota - dijo Spike con su ultimo aliento antes de caer muerto en el suelo, Jeff giro a ver como las gotas de su sangre formaban otro símbolo en el suelo y luego una luz esplendorosa se extendió por todo el lugar y mas vampiros empezaron a aparecer ante el.

La misma luz empezó a subir, era como si quisiera salir de ese lugar. Los cazadores intentaron hacer frente a los vampiros pero estos estaban más enojados y dispuestos a todo, inclusive Xander fue atacado por uno de ellos quien le incrusto una de sus garras en un ojo.

Buffy llego corriendo hacia Jeff, quien aun estaba impactado por todas las cosas que sus ojos estaban mirando.

- Lo siento - murmuro el.

- Ya no importa - dijo Buffy tratando de calmarlo, pero en ese segundo Jeff intento correr hacia la luz, pero ella lo detuvo - ¿Qué estas haciendo? - ella pregunto

- Tengo que saltar, es la única manera en laque todo puede terminar Buffy - dijo Jeff, Buffy lo miro incrédula.

- Jeff por favor, te matara - dijo Ella e intento arrastrarlo hacia la salida pero Jeff no quiso y se soltó de su agarre.

- Es la única forma de cerrarlo… mira todo esto, sabes que tengo que hacerlo - agrego el niño, Buffy se giro a ver la luz y al montón de vampiros que estaban saliendo de ella, luego miro a los cazadores heridos y muertos a un lado, así que tomo una decisión.

- Escúchame por favor… no hay tiempo… te quiero, como al hermano que nunca tuve… esto es lo que debo hacer, dile a los chicos que los quiero… diles que por fin lo entendí y que estoy bien… ahora tu tienes que ser fuerte, Jeff lo mas difícil en este mundo es vivir en el… se valiente y vive… por mi - luego le beso la mejilla y safio corriendo hacia la luz, donde se arrojo rápidamente y poco a poco fue perdiendo la vida y cerrando el portal, la luz blanca estallo y cobro la vida de todos los vampiros que estaban fuera.

Jeffrey intento correr hacia Buffy pero su padre lo tenia bien sujeto, el estallido de la luz lo dejo débil y aturdido así que no se percato de que el lugar estaba cayéndose a pedazos hasta que sintió como su padre corría con el en brazos.

Para cuando Jeffrey regreso en si, ya estaba afuera de la cripta mirando como todo se sumergía entre la tierra y desaparecía.

- Este bien, todo esta bien… ya término - le decía John para calmarlo, pero en ese segundo algo arrojo a John lejos de su hijo, era Will o mas bien del demonio que la estaba poseyendo.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso John…. Vamos Jeff ¿últimas palabras? - le pregunto con ironía mientras formaba otra de esas bolas de fuego en su mano, todos los demás cazadores retrocedieron ante la escena.

- ¿No? Bueno nos vemos en el infierno cariño - dijo ella y arrojo la bola de fuego hacia Jeff quien aun estaba aturdido por la muerte de Buffy y no pudo responder al ataque, Billie se percato de ello y se arrojo la bola, muriendo calcinada al instante.

El último grito de Billie hizo reaccionar a Jeff, quien golpeo el suelo mientras se levantaba furioso, el estaba por estrangular a Willow pero no fue necesario pues John empezó a pronunciar un exorcismo de forma rápida.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis._

- Voy a regresar por ti - dijo Will mientras se retorcía y una nube negra salió de su cuerpo y escapo de ahí, John se maldijo a si mismo por no haber podido regresar al demonio al infierno.

Willow regreso a la normalidad y empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Jeffrey, ella había matado a Billie y a Giles y podía recordar la sensación de felicidad que el demonio había sentido ante ello.

El día continuo y los cazadores heridos (incluyendo a Xander y Jeff) fueron trasladados al hospital para tratar de curarlos.

Mientras tanto John y Ryle regresaron a la casa y encontraron el cadáver de Giles en la sala, John no pudo evitar llorar por la perdida de su mentor, amigo y compañero de caza pues una parte de el se sentía culpable por que los demonios fueran tras gente inocente por su obsesión, esto provoco que tomara una decisión concisa respecto al futuro.

- Ryle ¿A dónde piensas ir? - pregunto a su sobrino, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y le mostro un folleto que tenia guardado.

- El ejercito… se que a papá le hubiera gustado y es una forma de ayudar a la gente… una forma normal de ayudar - dijo haciendo énfasis en lo normal, John asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazo.

- Como un ex marine te diré que estas haciendo lo correcto por tu país, como tu tío… te diré que tu padre estará orgulloso y yo también… pero tienes que irte hoy mismo, es la única forma en la que te puedo proteger de esas cosas - le dijo John, Ryle entendía a la perfección lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Tengo mi maleta hecha desde hace días… no te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien tío John… solo preocúpate por Jeffrey, el es un niño todavía y lo que paso hoy… va a necesitar toda tu ayuda para superarlo.

- Lo se Ryle, voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudar a mi hijo… pero tu chico, por favor llama de vez en cuando ¿quieres? - dijo John con una leve sonrisa, Ryle asintió y se fue a su cuarto para recoger sus cosas e irse.

John espero hasta la noche para llamar al consejo e informarles sobre la muerte de Giles y les pido explícitamente que le dieran a su viejo amigo el funeral de cazador que se merecía, recogió sus cosas y la mayoría de las cosas de Jeff para después guardarlas en la camioneta y salir de esa casa para siempre.

Cuando John llego al hospital se encontró con la noticia de que su hijo ya estaba consciente, los doctores le explicaron que había tenido un shock nervioso pero que ya lo había superado, solo que ahora estaba llorando sin parar.

Armado de valor John entro a la habitación de su hijo y apenas vio sus lágrimas se fue directo a abrazarlo y consolarlo por las pérdidas de sus amigos, no tuvo mas opción que contarle lo de Giles lo que hizo que Jeff llorara todavía mas.

- Fue por mi culpa papá… ellos murieron por mi culpa - decía Jeff entre lagrimas, John le lno la cabeza de besos.

- No hijo, no fue tu culpa, lo que paso fue obra de una de esas cosas… tu no tuviste nada que ver en ello. - explicaba John, realmente no sabia como manejar una perdida con un niño, ni cuando su esposa Mary murió pudo ayudar a su hijo Deán a superarlo de la manera correcta.

- Y los lleve ahí… yo era el que tenia que morir y no ellas - dijo Jeff, John suspiro y volvió a abrazarlo sabia que una perdida podía provocar ese tipo de ira, culpa tristeza en esa persona y también sabia que lo único que curaba eso era el tiempo y la comunicación.

Si hubiera sido por John, el se hubiera quedado en ese hospital con su hijo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario pero su miedo respecto a los demonios no le permitió permanecer callado por mas tiempo.

- Hijo necesito que me escuches atentamente… lo que paso hoy con ese demonio, no va a parar aquí… trate de mantenerte oculto de ellos por 12 años pero ahora te han encontrado, van a continuar viniendo por ti y probablemente mas gente inocente resulte herida… se que no te va a gustar esto y tal vez es demasiado pronto para lo que has pasado… pero nos tenemos que ir del pueblo.

Las palabras de su padre iban haciendo eco en la mente de Jeffrey, mas gente inocente iba a morir y eso era algo que nunca podría soportar, así que no se lo pensó más.

- Entonces… vámonos - dijo mientras se ponía de pie, John se quedo perplejo de que su hijo herido estuviera haciendo eso.

- ¿Te sientes bien para viajar? Por que podemos esperar a…

- No quiero seguir aquí papá, por favor sácame de aquí - le dijo Jeff secamente, John entendía que la primera reacción sobre una perdida era el deseo de querer escapar del sitio del recuerdo, era justo lo que el hizo cuando su esposa murió y no podía culpar a Jeffrey por querer hacer lo mismo.

John accedió a llevarse a Jeffrey de ahí, pero antes de hacerlo decidió llevarlo a la habitación de junto donde estaba Xander (recién operado por la perdida de su ojo) acompañado por la guardia de Willow.

Jeffrey vio a sus tristes amigos en la habitación y corrió a abrazarlos, a Xander con mucho cuidado pues aun estaba delicado.

- Lo lamento mucho… por favor perdónenme… Xander perdóname - decía Jeff con lágrimas, Xander le sonrió y le acaricio el pelo.

- No te tienes que disculpar, no fue tu culpa, no de Willow… fue culpa de esas cosas, ahora hemos gana - dijo Xander débilmente, Jeff estaba incapaz de decir palabra así que John intercedió.

- Muchachos, nos hemos venido a despedir…. Tenemos que dejar el pueblo, por favor… cuídense mucho y cualquier cosa que suceda me la tienen que avisar - dijo mientras le daba su nuevo celular a Willow, ella asintió.

- Entendemos… ustedes cuídense también, estaremos en contacto ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto Willl mientras abrazaba a Jeff quien solo asentía con la cabeza, Xander solo hizo un gesto de despedida con su boca.

John y Jeffrey dejaron el hospital y justo a tiempo pues una mujer rubia, vestida con una cazadora amarilla se presento en la habitación de Xander.

- ¿Te conocemos? - pregunto Will, aun limpiándose las lagrimas por la despedida de Jeffrey.

- Hola Willow ¿No me recuerdas? - pregunto la desconocida con ironía, Will se quedo petrificada al escuchar su voz, se trataba del miso demonio que la había poseído así que intento realizar un hechizo para alejarla pero no pudo pues la demonio saco un talismán de su pecho e hizo aparecer unas criaturas de sombras que atacaron a Xander y Willow.

John y Jeffrey ya estaban muy lejos del hospital, mirando hacia el frente de la carretera donde en algún lugar se encontraba su próximo destino.

- Papá, antes de irnos… tengo que decirte algo - murmuro Jeff, John lo miro expectante y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya no soy el elegido… mis poderes se fueron, hace un rato quise escuchar a los doctores de lejos y no pude… luego quise correr con velocidad de vampiro y tampoco pude… golpee un mueble y me dolió… creo que lo que Buffy hizo ahí abajo…. Me afecto a mi también - dijo Jeff, John se quedo callado por unos segundos, mientras procesaba toda la información, el hecho de que Jeff se convirtiera en un chico normal iba a hacer las cosas un poco mas complicadas y difíciles por que ahora le tendría que enseñar a matar y a pelear contra las cosas sobrenaturales a la forma que lo hacen los humanos, ahora lo iba a tener que cuidar mucho mas para mantenerlo con vida.

Estos nuevos factores hicieron que John tomara la decisión de contarle a Jeffrey la verdad sobre la vida de los Winchester, el hecho de que tenia 2 hermanos mayores si embargo esperaría hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo para contárselo todo.

- ¿Ahora que haremos? - pregunto Jeff con miedo, John se quedo mirando a la carretera fijamente hasta que soltó una sonrisa de alivio.

- Vivir hijo… tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas - dijo John, Jeff asintió levemente y se dejo caer en el asiento del copiloto. El hecho de ya no tener poderes lo hacia sentirse diferente, como un chico normal que no tenia mas responsabilidades o profecías que pesaran sobre el, algo que en toda su vida siempre había querido sentir.

La camioneta siguió por el camino hacia las salidas del pueblo justo en el borde de ello, John se detuvo y respiro hondo.

- ¿Estas listo hijo? - pregunto, Jeff giro su mirada hacia las luces de la ciudad detrás de el, toda su niñez, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus experiencias y pertenencias se quedarían en ese pueblo para siempre.

- Estoy listo papá - murmuro con un suspiro, John asintió y volvió a encender la camioneta esta vez tomando la carretera definitiva que los llevaría a un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas y dejando atrás el enorme letreo que decía:

_Usted esta saliendo de Mystic Falls_

_Buen viaje - Regrese pronto_

**FIN**


End file.
